


The Neighbor -Revenge - Part Two [Kylo X Reader] Modern AU

by Katkuzzz123



Category: Modern AU - Fandom, Star Wars
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:49:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 23
Words: 99,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29337060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katkuzzz123/pseuds/Katkuzzz123
Summary: This is the second part to 'The Neighbor'. If you hadn't read 'The Neigbor' yet, and you're reading this, well that's okay cause I explain what happens. But I suggest you do go read it.Anyways, Y/N is alive, and she's absolutely heartbroken. Ben/Kylo, the man you'd killed for, almost died for, the man you rescued on multiple accounts had finally said the words 'I love you' and then he stabbed you leaving you to die. Your whole life had been destroyed since you'd met him, but you had loved him.  Now, all you want is revenge. You won't stop until you get it.
Relationships: KyloxReader, readerxknights, readerxmaul
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

-PSA- Trigger warning: violence, sexual situations, swearing, graphic vocabulary

-Please Read, Comment and vote! Hope ya'll enjoy. Hey ya'll! Thanks for reading. There's new characters, and all sorts of goodness in this new story. It's the timeline after Ben/Kylo left Y/N to die, and this is about her getting the revenge she deserves. I hope you all enjoy it. The above picture is who the new character looks like. :D

Trudgen's face paled as he looked Kuruk's dead body over on the sidewalk at his feet. He heard Ben's whistle fading as he disappeared down the sidewalk. His mind was racing, and his heart was slamming against his chest as he looked up to the stairs where Cardo's body was. 'What the fuck?' His heart wrenched when he heard your screams coming from the open doorway. He stepped over his friends bodies and into the doorway. He quickly went to your side, and side reaching down, and pulled your arm around his neck, lifting you to your feet. "What happened Y/N?" His words dripped with concern. His lips curled down into a frown as he assisted you to the bathroom. "Let me see." Lowering you down on to the cover of the toilet, he crouched in front of you. He reached for your shirt, lifting it up slowly. Mindful not to add to your pain, his eyes skimmed your stab wounds over. "You'll be fine. I need to stitch you up though."

Your heart thudded against the inside of your chest cavity, pain searing through you. Every molecule in your body swarmed in sadness, and anger. Ben-No, KYLO- had stabbed you. The words 'I fucking love you' played on repeate in your head. Your hands reached down for the sides of the porcelain bowl, and your eyes flashing with lividity. Your lips pursed into a scowl. "He fucking stabbed me Trudgen." You paused.

Trudgen's eyes lifted up to your face, the hurt clear as the sun in the sky on a cloud free day. Letting out the smallest of sighs, he spoke timidly. "I know." His eyes trailed back down the expansion of your stomach. He lifted his body upright, and turning towards the sink. "I know." He knew he should have felt more surprised by Ben's actions, but he wasn't. "Let's get you cleaned up huh?" His head turned slightly, the faintest of sympathetic smiles crossing over his sharpened features.

"I'm going to kill him."

"Are you now?" As Trudgen gathered supplies together to clean and dress your wounds, he shook his head a bit. "I don't advise going after him." Lowering back down in front of you, Trudgen's head tilted to the side. "He's obviously off his rocker. Are you sure you want to put yourself in danger by going after him?"

Your right hand shot out into the air, coiling around Trudgen's wrist as he went to pour alcohol over your wounds. You leaned your head forwards, your eyes narrowing into his. "I'm sure." Your heart was broken. It wasn't like it had been a one time hook up, and you were being dramatic. Ben had literally ruined your life. He kidnapped you, he kept you hostage, he made you kill, you rescued you, you killed together. It was more than just some crush. You'd loved him. As fucked up as it was, your heart literally ached, and yearned for him. Even now, you wished he was here. Not for the same reasons you would have wanted him to be before, but you still pined for his presence none the less. "He broke my fucking heart Trudgen. This is war."

Trudgen's face softened, staring into your pained eyes. "I know." His eyes flashed down to your hand still wrapped around his hand. "Time heals all wounds. Even of the broken heart nature." His wrist turned, loosening your fingers around it. He tipped the end of the alcohol bottle upwards, the clear liquid dripping down on your wound, and he winced when you cried out in utter agony. "I'm sorry."

Your hand went back down to the side of the porcelain bowl, gripping it as tightly as you could as the blinding, mind numbing pain seared through your whole lower body. Your thighs clenched, and your teeth clamped down onto your bottom lip. Your head tilted backwards, your breathing becoming labored when he poured more alcohol onto your wounds, and then wiped at it. "FUCK!"

"I'm sorry." Trudgen tried to speak apologetically, to assure you he was in fact sorry. He quickly finished wiping the blood, and clear liquid off of your stomach, dropping the bloody pieces of cloth onto the bathroom floor. He reached for the needle and thread, and he pushed the end of the thread through the needle. He used his teeth to rip off the end, and he tied the pieces together. His other hand pinched the two sides of one of your wounds together, and he shoved the needle through it. His face scrunched together when you cried out again. His eyes lifted up to your face briefly, then back down to what he was doing. He worked as methodically and quickly as he could. He'd just barely finished, when his ears wiggled hearing a familiar voice call out. His head turned to the doorway, and he called out to it. "In here."

"Dude," A well built, slightly paler than your average joe male with spiked up short black hair, and dark, almost blackened eyes stepped into the doorway. "Dude, what happened?" The male's eyes trailed over the sight before him, and he tipped his head off to the side. "Who's this?"

"Maul, this is Y/N. Kylo's-" Trudgen paused, not sure how to finish that sentence. He focused his attention back to stitching you up, wanting to get it done as quickly as he could.

Your head lowered, your eyes narrowing as you calculatingly looked 'Maul' up and down. Whoever he was, he was a total babe. You scowled. Hot men always meant trouble for you. You wanted no part in this. "I'm his EX." You made sure you emphasized the word, wanting to make your point as clear as you could. Just from your tone, you made it clear how bitter, and hateful you were about the whole thing.

"Oh, So, I take it he left the bodies around? Was that Vicrul in the hallway?" Maul barely had been able to identify him, the dismemberment and the bloodshed making it nearly impossible.

"It is." Trudgen finished up, using his teeth to break off the end again, and he tied it off quickly. Rising to his feet, he turned his head towards the doorway. "So what are you doing here Maul?"

"Actually, funny story." Maul's right hand shot up into the air, running his fingers through his spiked black hair. "I wanted to ask a favor."

You sat upon the toilet seat for some time, listening attentively to the conversation both men were having before you. Your interests immediately peaked when Maul mentioned something about him needing to find Ben. You pulled your hands off from the side of the porcelain bowl, and you forced yourself to stand to your feet. There was a slight nauseating feeling that swarmed around you, but you fought through it. You stepped around Trudgen's side, raising a hand up to his arm, and pushing him aside gently. Your eyes locked into Maul's dark ones, and your lips twisted into a smirk. "I can help you find him."

"I don't think-" Trudgen chimed in, immediately being cut off by Maul.

"Alright. Let's go then. I'm on a schedule. The sooner the find him, the better." Maul stretched out his muscular arm, and he grabbed your wrist, tugging you out of the doorway, and through the house. "So, if you don't mind me asking, what happened?" He evidently had missed a lot. He'd gotten a 'job' working with some sketchy people, and he'd been away for some time. Coming back to this shit, it was confusing and mildly concerning to say the least. If Kylo/Ben was really on a rampage, running around killing the Knights, he had to watch his back. He and Kylo hadn't had the best of relationships, and now that his boss wanted him, he knew that when the time came, Kylo/Ben wasn't going to come willing. He released your wrist as the both of you walked down the sidewalk, completely ignoring Trudgen's pleas to not go after Ben.

"I'd rather not talk about it. I would like to know, why are you looking for him?" Your head turned to the side, your eyes looking his face up and down. He really was handsome. Not as handsome as Ben, but still attractive. Your chest rose up, and you let out a long exhale of breath trying to ignore the burning pain that rushed through your stomach as you walked down the sidewalk.

"My boss wants him." Maul stated blandly, not wanting to go into detail to a total stranger. Precautionary measures and all. He stopped walking abruptly, and he motioned for the black camaro parked along the curbside. "Shall we?" He bent down, opening the passenger side door for you. His mouth formed a smirk seeing the blush creep across your soft cheeks. He shut the door after you climbed inside, and walked around the front of the car. He paused, waiting for the coast to clear, and went to the drivers side door quickly. He pulled the door open, and climbed inside. After shutting the door, and shoving the key into the ignition, his dark eyes glimpsed over to you. "When was the last time you saw him?"

"Like literally an hour ago. He couldn't have gone too far." Your heat started pounding again as your eyes skimmed down both ends of the sidewalk trying to search for Ben. He hadn't left that long ago, how far could he possibly get? It wasn't like he had a vehicle to get in and disappear into the city. Right? At this point, his unpredictability wouldn't go unaccounted for. Anything was possible now. As the camaro's engine roared on, you smiled faintly. "Nice car." Your head turned, your eyes looking over the very 'biker' esq dressed male. He had on a black t-shirt that had been covered by a leather jacket, and black jean pants. His combat boots only added to the aesthetic. Perhaps it wasn't biker esq, but punk rock. Either way, he rocked it.

"I see. Well, we'll just keep a keen out for him. Knowing Kylo, he's probably already called someone to come scoop him. But, if he's out here, we'll find him." Maul's 'job' had included being able to hunt people down on a whim. He didn't think it would be all that hard to find Kylo. If he was around, he'd find him. No doubt in his mind. He tugged the steering wheel down, the car turning the corner off to the right. He pressed down on the gas pedal, and he pursed his lips together, feeling the awkward silence fill the car. "So, how did you meet Kylo?"

Your lips let out the smallest sigh, not really wanting to talk about him at all. Just the mention of his name made you feral, and want to scream. Your hands gripped at your thighs, and you took a deep breath inwards, releasing it out before you spoke. You tried to be mindful about your tone, and the words you picked to explain. "I moved to the same town. Right next to him." Your mind recalled the very day you'd met him, and your stomach knotted immediately. You remembered how sweet, and nice, yet alluring and dark he appeared. You should have known right then and there, he'd be trouble. Your head turned off to the side, back to the pane of glass beside you. Your eyes skimmed over the sea of people scurrying up and down both sides of the sidewalk as you passed them. "He seemed so nice."

"He always does. He's charming, in his own way." Maul's eyes rolled into the top of his head. He gripped the steering wheel tightly, feeling angered by how much Kylo had used that charmful demeanor to slither around like the snake he was. "Lemme guess, he manipulated you, and ruined your life?"

Your head whipped back to Maul, looking him over with narrowed eyes. "He kidnapped me. Took me hostage, and then killed people in front of me. I don't know what's wrong with me, but I still fell for him. Despite all the things he'd done to me, and the things he made me do, and that I did willingly for him, I still...." You trailed off under your breath, your eyes watering in the corners as you spoke about your heartbreak and Ben's betrayal. You truly had fallen for him, like an idiot. He used you. He played you, and you hated yourself for it. Never in your life had someone made you feel so small and so insignificant. After everything, this was how he did you. Your lips quivered and the tears finally broke through. Your head lowered down, not wanting Maul to see you cry. Your right hand shot up, quickly wiping the tears from under your eyes. "He'll fucking pay for what he did. He'll get what he deserves. He needs to be put down."

Maul could feel the pain radiating off of you and it kind of broke his heart. Sure you seemed like you were insane, just like Kylo, but he could tell you didn't deserve what Kylo had done to you. It angered him a bit. He'd seen Kylo ruin a lot of girls lives in the time he knew him, and no one had been ballsy enough to step to him, and put him in his place. He relished the fact that he got the pleasure to meet and work with the one person who had. He pulled his right hand off of the steering wheel, and he reached for your leg. He saw you flinch, and he let out a sigh. "We'll get him. When we find him, I promise you, he'll get what's coming to him."

Trudgen sighed softly, glancing down at Vicrul's mutilated body. He had to fucking clean this mess up. He was surprised that the cops weren't already here. But it was coming up on Halloween, in....He glanced down to his watch, and his eyes flashed with glee seeing that it was Halloween. "Happy Halloween." He muttered to himself, stepping over Vicrul's body and out onto the porch. He bent at the waist, grabbing onto the Cardo's ankles, and dragging him into the house. He dropped the body next to Vicrul's, and then he went out for Kuruk's. He was still shook by the fact that Ben had actually fucking killed Kuruk. He'd just been trying to help. He bent down again, and he grunted as he climbed up the steps to the porch. He winced hearing Kuruk's head thud against each step, and then against the porch. "I'm going to hell for doing that." He plopped Kuruk's body next to the two other Knights.

Ushar had finally woken from his unconscious state. He woke up with zero recollection of the incident at all, and to the smell of smoke. His eyes widened, and his nostrils flared. He put his hands flat onto the floor, and he shoved his body upwards. He wobbled as he rose to his feet, his head pounding with an intense headache. His head turned to the side, and up towards the door which had smoke pouring through the bottom of it. "Fuck." He whispered, and he slowly walked towards the stairs. He used the wall as a way to balance himself as he ascended up the stairs. He stopped when he got to the top of the stairs, and he reached for the door handle. It was hot. He drew his hand back, and he pivoted his body around, climbing back down the stairs. He groaned, his mind racing. "Fuckers are trying to light my ass on fire." He hurried over towards the window on the back wall of the basement, and he reached up, shoving it open. He sighed, knowing that pulling himself up to it was going to hurt like a bitch. Whatever had happened, he had gotten his ass handed to him, for sure. He grabbed onto the frame of the window, and he jumped up, letting out a yelp as he pulled his body up. He wiggled his way through the window, rolling out onto the grass in the back yard. He scattered to his feet, and his eyes widened seeing the house lighting up into flames. "What the shit." He hurried around to the front of the house, and he narrowed his eyes, seeing Trudgen. "Dude."

Trudgen's head whipped around, his mouth curling into a scowl seeing Ushar. "I thought you were dead."

"I think I was. But now I'm not. I don't know. I can't even remember what happened." Ushar wobbled over to the Knight, and he looked back at the house completely on fire. "We should probably-"

"Yeah." Trudgen and Ushar hurried away from the burning house, down the sidewalk. "Want me to catch you up?"

"Sure." Ushar listened attentively as Trudgen told him all the details. He paused mid-step, and he looked Trudgen dead in the face. "She's going to fucking murder him. She's got to be stopped."

"You want to try and stop her? Look what she did to you." Trudgen held back the snicker that built in his throat. "Be my guest, but she's with Maul."

"Maul? What the fuck is she doing with him? What the fuck is he even doing back here?"

"He's looking for Kylo too." Trudgen was honestly starting to feel overwhelmed by it all. He'd made a promise to Ben to keep you safe, and yet, it had been Ben who had destroyed you in the end. It was ironic really. Kind of a tragic romance to say the least. "I don't know man. All I know is that I've got to find her, before she gets herself killed."

"Well, I need to find Kylo."

"So this is where we part then?"

"I guess so." Ushar scoffed, not bothering to say a proper goodbye. They'd been divided for awhile now, but this was apparently the breaking point. He hobbled down the sidewalk, dead set on finding Ben before you got to him.


	2. Blast into The Past

-PSA- Trigger warning: violence, sexual situations, swearing, graphic vocabulary

-Please Read, Comment and vote! Hope ya'll enjoy. Smuttttttttt. Also Y/N is a fucking badass. 

You'd searched the city high and low, and Kylo/Ben was no where to be found. How could he just fucking up and disappear like that? You supposed he was good at doing that, ghosting was in his nature. He'd spent so much time running, he should have perfected it. "This is bullshit!"

Maul pulled the wheel of the steering wheel off to the side of the road, along the curbside out in front of a large building. "Stay here. Don't unlock the car." He pointed for the glove box. "There's a gun in there. I take it you know how to use one?"

Your head turned, your eyes searching his for an explanation of where he was going. You slowly looked back to the window, looking down the dimly lit alleyway. Something about the whole part of the city you were in, screamed 'bad idea.' Your hand stretched up, and you pulled the glove box open, peering inside. "Yeah, I know how to use a gun."

"Good. I'll be right back. Seriously, don't even roll the windows down." Maul's expression hardened. He grabbed onto the door handle with his left hand, and shoved the middle console top upwards. He slipped his hand inside, tugging out a small postol. "I'll be back in five minutes."

"O..Okay." The words came out slightly concerned, but you brushed the feeling away. You were strong. You weren't scared. You'd be fine by yourself for five minutes. You jumped when the door slammed shut. You hadn't been paying attention. Okay, you were jumpy. Just a bit. You cleared your throat, trying to get rid of the lump that formed in the middle of it. Your teeth dragged over the top of your bottom lip, slowly. It was a nervous tick. Your eyes locked onto the back of Maul's leather jacket as he disappeared into the shadows of the alleyway. You started tapping the front of your foot on the floor of the car impatiently. You just wanted to get back to hunting Kylo/Ben down.

Maul held the gun in his grasp tightly, coming up to a black metal door that had the smallest light hanging over the top of it, lighting up around the area, barely. He tapped the barrel of the gun against the door, and waited for the little sliding door in the middle of it to pop open. He lowered his head down, his dark eyes flashing a bit. "Open up."

The sliding piece slid closed, and Maul straightened his body upright. He glimpsed over his shoulder, taking in the area around him, and when the locked clicked open on the other side and the door opened, he grabbed the side of it, and ripped it open. He stepped past the burly man, Rick, and towards the center of the room where a ginger haired man was tied up and battered upon a chair. He approached his it, and he leaned his head down staring the ginger in the eyes. "Where is he Hux?"

Hux had been ripped out of his hospital bed in the middle of the night. Literally. Masked, hooded men grabbed him, throwing a bag over his head, and literally dragged him out of the hospital. They tied him up, and threw him into the trunk, shoving a needle full of some shit into his neck, knocking him out. When he came to, he was here. He'd been tortured, beaten, interrogated all because these men thought he knew where Kylo was. He'd gotten to the city, feeling fine. He knew about Ben's home house being in Cali, but he didn't know where. He'd spent a long time driving around, asking questions, trying to get down to to where you and Ben might have last been seen. Much to his surprise as happy as he was to be in a different city, and exploring, the city hadn't ben so kind to him. He'd ended up in the hospital again, a robbery. That's how these guys found him. How they knew he was here, or that he knew Ben was beyond his comprehension, but his luck was just shit. That's what he chalked it up to. "I don't know...I've been trying to find him since I got here myself."

"Lies!" Maul's tone dripped with malice, and venom. His hand with the gun rose, and he pistol whipped him across the face. His eyes followed the blood that shot from his lips, and he smirked. "I know who you are. I know EVERYTHING about you, now tell me where Kylo is."

Hux spit out the mouthful of blood that built up in his mouth onto Maul's boots. He narrowed his eyes into Maul's dark ones, and his nose twitched up. "I don't know shit. You've been torturing me for days, don't you think I would have told you by now?" He wouldn't have.

Maul sneered, and he put the barrel of the gun against Hux's thigh, pulling the trigger back. The loud echo of the blast reverberated off of the walls in the warehouse, and then Hux's screams followed. He shot the hand with the gun in it up to his mouth, slipping the hot barrel between his lips, and over the top of his tongue, down into his throat. "You won't talk? Fine. I don't mind keeping here, and killing you slowly." He wiggled the gun around in Hux's quivering lips, leaning his head down, and brushing his mouth over his ear. "I'll find him, with or without your help." Drawing the gun from Hux's lips, he turned his head over to the burly man who'd let him in. "Take off his fingernails." He tapped the saliva covered gun against Hux's left cheek, and he pivoted his body around, starting for the back of the warehouse towards another door.

Your eyes skimmed up and down the road, hearing the gunshot as if it had just happened right next to you. Your nerves were shot. Your mind raced, praying that Maul hadn't been shot. Even though you'd just met him, there'd been an unspoken connection between you two already. Albeit it was probably just bonding over the fact that you both wanted Ben dead. Regardless, it was nice to be around someone that was willing to help you in your hunt. Your eyes widened, looking down the sidewalk in front of you seeing a tall, hooded male who had the same body shape, and size that Ben had walking towards the car. Your heart slammed against your chest cavity as if it would burst through it, and jump right out of your chest as the hooded man figure got closer and closer. When he passed by, and his shadowed face glimpsed in your direction, time felt like it slowed down. Your eyes darted towards the glove box, right to the gun. As he walked past the car, you glanced to the rearview mirror, and without thought your hand shot out for the glove box to the gun. You gripped the handle tightly, stretching your other hand out for the handle of the passenger side door, and shoving it open.

Your body came out of the car, everything still feeling slowed down. A bead of sweat dripped down the side of your face, as you spun towards him, and your thumb pulled the safety off. Your middle and index finger curled around the trigger, and you started pulling it back calling out for the man. "Ben!"

The man's hooded head whipped around, his face still hidden behind shadows, and the corners of your eyes filled with tears, them slowly falling down your cheeks. It was him. It had to be. As your fingers drew back on the trigger, your whole body shook violently. All you saw in your blurred line of vision was Ben's face on this man's face, smirking at you, taunting you. That smug ass look. As the trigger pulled all the way back, and the echo of the blast surrounded you, a force you hadn't seen sent your body flying sideways, the barrel of the gun getting pulled upwards as your body flew into the car.

Your hit the side of the car hard enough for your fingers to loosen around the gun, and it fell down to the cement sidewalk slowly. Your eyes fixated onto it, crying out as the hooded figure sped off down the sidewalk. Your head turned slowly, looking up to the force that had pushed you against the car. Maul. Your eyes clamped shut, time finally catching up to the speed it was supposed to, and you cried out again when Maul's foot kicked the gun from out of your reach.

Maul shoved his guns in his hands into the holster that was criss crossed over his back, and hooked around the front of his leather jacket. He crouched down to you, wrapping his arms around your shaking body, and he lifted you up to your feet. He opened the passenger side door, and he struggled to get you inside. When he finally did, he shut the door quickly, and practically ran around the front of his car to the drivers side door. He reached his hand into his pocket, tugging the key out, and he pressed the button, unlocking the door. He opened the door, plopped down into the driver's seat, and quickly put the child locks on so you couldn't get out. "Stop. It wasn't Ben!"

Your hands slammed against the window over and over, as you sobbed hysterically. "It was! It was him! We have to go get him! It was him!"

"I promise you, it wasn't. I saw his face. It wasn't him. Believe me when I say, if it was, he'd be dead." Maul's frowned, finally seeing how much of a mess you actually were. He couldn't help but feel bad. Ben had done this to you. He needed to pay. Although he didn't know you from a hole in the wall, something pulled him to you. An unseen force linking you both, bonding you. He stretched his right hand out, taking your hand into his. "Let's get out of here. I've got one more place to stop before we can hit the road." He squeezed your hand tightly, and he pulled it back to him, starting the car up, and taking off down the road.

Your brain raced, fully convinced Maul had just let Ben escape. It was him. You knew it. You felt it in your heart. Or maybe, you were just seeing what you wanted to see. Maybe you were that far gone you were willing to kill anyone at this point just to pretend that it was Ben. The idea sure brought you a sense of peace. But even if you had killed that man, and it hadn't of turned out to be Ben, your need for fulfillment wouldn't be quenched. You'd still ache for his death. You'd still pray to get to see the look in his eyes as you slid a blade into his heart, and watch the life in him slip away. The look on his face, the terror he'd express seeing that you were alive, it brought you a tingling feeling throughout your entire body. You'd been lost in your own sick twisted reality, and hadn't noticed Maul had pulled up to a large metal gate leading up to a large driveway. Your eyes widened looking up the driveway, and seeing the large mansion settled out along the horizon. "Where are we?" You snapped out of your delusion, and looked Maul up and down.

"This is Kylo's parents house. I thought he might be here if anywhere." Maul's dark eyes glistened with a mild hopefulness. "Come on. We're going to have to jump the fence if we're going to get inside."

"No, we're not." You reached for the door handle, and pulled it, scowling when it didn't open. "Really? You child locked me in here?"

"You were acting like a child, i thought it was fitting." Maul teased playfully. He grabbed the keys, and unlocked the doors. He watched as you walked around the front of the camaro to the large control box. His head cocked to the side as you ripped the panel apart, fidgeting with wire, and the metal gate swung open. His face lit up with amusement as you walked back around the car, and climbed inside. "Impressive. You're full of surprises aren't you?"

"I'm not this fragile, weak piece of shit that you're seeing."

"I believe you." Maul pressed down on the gas pedal, creeping up the winding and weaving driveway and pulling the car along the front of the house. The both of you scanned the large manor over with shock. "Fucking little shit had it made." He sounded bitter, not jealous, but mildly envious. He had a rough upbringing. He'd basically been born into the lifestyle of gangs, and drug and gun smuggling. He'd been trained in martial arts, and he was recruited when he was 18 by the leading mobsters in the city. Needless to say, he his life changed quickly. He went from robbing, lying, manipulating, barely surviving to living large. He still robbed, manipulated, and lied, but he did it without care. He had power now. He wasn't that weak little boy anymore. He had more in common with you than either of you could know. He turned the car off, and he reached for the door handle. His eyes darted to the front door as he climbed out. "Come on. If he's in here, I'll be able to tell." Another helpful skill he acquired, being able to track people. Telling what happened at different scenes. It came in handy.

Your body stiffened looking the large manor over. For some reason, it all made sense. Of course Ben's parents had been rich. Of course he had everything he possibly could have wanted growing up. It explained his childish behavior. Things were slowly starting to make more sense to you now. Ben's actions, his mindset, his everything were slowly piecing themselves together, the puzzle of who Ben really was, starting to emerge. Your mouth twitched as you scowled. "Fucking spoiled brat."

"Harsh. But agreed." Maul reached for the gun on his right side as you both approached the red wooden door. He tilted his head to the side noticing that the door was open. "Someone's been here." He rose his boot clad foot up, kicking the door open, and stepping inside the main room, spinning his body around, gun rose out in front of him. He slowly walked further into the house, and his eyes trailed over everything. When he heard you step in behind him, he shot his hand up behind him, silencing you. He spun around, and he rose his gun to his lips, signaling to silence you. He pointed to the ceiling, footsteps thudding around. He mouthed 'Someone's here.'

Your heart started racing again, and you followed after Maul up the stairs. Your hands started sweating the closer and closer you and Maul got to the hallway. Your body was overloading with adrenaline, and you were on high alert. Your head whipped around hearing footsteps coming from behind you when you got to the top of the stairs and stepped into the hallway. You ducked down seeing a hand shot out for you, and your foot swung out, slamming into the perpetrators knee. You shot your body up, grabbing the raised arm of the man, and you twisted it around behind his back. His body rolled over, his other hand with a gun in it lunging towards your face. You snapped his arm all the way around, feeling it come out of the socket, and hearing the pop and you smirked. You released his arm, and somersaulted down the hallway. You landed on your ass, bringing your foot up into the air, and kicking the gun from his grasp. You used your hands to shove your body back upright, and you shoved your foot down against his throat, pressing into it hard. "Who are you, and where is Ben?"

Maul's mouth fell open, in absolute awe at what he just witnessed. He had teamed up with the right girl, no fucking doubt. Now he was starting to understand why Ben and you were a thing at all. He took a step towards the man, and he pointed the gun right at his head. "The lady asked you a question. Don't be rude."

The man gasped against the boot on his throat, his eyes watering from the pressure. His hands grabbed for your foot, but he couldn't pull it off. "I don't know where he is."

"Okay, now answer the nice lady's other question." Maul sneered still staring down at the man, with a cold gaze.

When the man fell silent you pressed your boot harder into his throat, grinding it from side to side. "Who are you, and why are you here?"

"Palp sent us."

"What do you mean us?" Your brows knitted together at the mans words, and your eyes caught movement in the corner of them behind Maul.

The man creeping up behind Maul, slammed his fit with the gun in it against the back of Maul's head, sending him tumbling down the stairs. He tilted his masked head to the side, and he lunged at you.

You blinked a couple times, and you ripped your boot off of the man's throat. You shot your foot up, focusing on the man right in front of you, and not the man below you. You didn't see his hand reach out for your other leg, and he tugged it, your knee buckling, and you falling right to the ground hard. Your head thudded against the floor, and your hand immediately wrapped around your waist, seeing blood seeping through your shirt. Your fucking stitches had ripped. You eyes glanced up at the man with the gun, and your face paled when his fingers pulled the trigger back. You rolled out of the way just in time, and you put your hands flat to the floor shooting upwards. You ducked down avoiding the other man's assault towards you, and you hissed through gritted teeth. "We're on the same side!" Your hand shot up, blocking the first mans attack, and your eyes locked into the mans with the gun.

"No, we're not." The man with the gun started to pull the trigger back. "Damn shame."

Something in your brain clicked, whether it was rage, or adrenaline but you went into immediate fight mode. You leapt to the side, the gun blast echoing off of the walls, and you jumped up the side of the wall, spinning your body around in the air, and landing onto the gunned man, your legs wrapped around his waist, and you snatched the gun from his hand, your bodies falling to the floor. You wasted no time, and you shoved the gun into his mouth, and pulled the trigger back. Your upper torso whipped around, and you shot the other man right in the middle of his head, when his body fell to the ground, you pulled the trigger back until no more bullets came out of it.

Maul had darted back up the stairs as soon as he came to. He stood there in the hallway, looking at your bloody face, in shock again. "Damn."

Your head snapped to him, as you panted. Your blood was coursing through out as if it was on fire. Your heart was thumping rapidly, uncontrollably, and you just stared up at his face, slowing your breathing down. Tears swelled in your eyes, and you dropped the gun to the floor. You pulled your body up off of the man, your body swaying as you got to your feet. You winced, your eyes trailing down to your ripped open stitches. You brought a hand up to it, lifting your shirt up, and you bit your bottom lip, leaning back against the wall.

Maul shoved his gun back into his holster, and approached you. His dark eyes skimmed your ripped open stitches, and he frowned. "Come on. We got to take care of that."

"He's not here."

"I know." Maul reached for you hand escorting you to the first bathroom he found. He helped you lower yourself down onto the toilet, and he pulled his sleeve up over his hand, and he wiped away the blood on your face. His thumb popped out, it brushing over your cheek, and your eyes met. For a long while, you just stared into each others eyes, and he licked his lips when you rose to your feet, and you wrapped your arms around his neck, pressing your mouth against his. He parted his lips and his tongue pushed past your lips, and he dominated your tongue. His hands went up to your waist, and he stepped you backwards, away from the toilet. He lifted you up, placing you down onto the top of the sink,and he grunted into your mouth, pressing his groin to yours.

Your back arched up, pressing your body into his. Your hands slipped down to his jacket, and you pulled it off, then to his shirt, and you ripped it up, and pulled your head back. The pain was immense, but the pleasure, the need you felt was greater. You tugged his shirt off the top of his head, and dropped it to the floor. Your eyes trailed up and down his 6 pack, and you licked your lips. Your hands ran down the expansion of his well toned chest down to his pants, and you unbuttoned them.

Maul's hands grabbed your shirt, lifting it up over your head, waiting for your arms to go up so he could tug it off. He let it fall to the floor, with his clothes, and he wrapped his hands around your back, using two fingers to unhook your bra. He pulled it off of you, and he smirked looking your fleshy mounds over. He lowered his head down, taking your nipple between his lips, and he brushed them over it.

Your hands hooked into your pants, ignoring the searing pain running over your bleeding stomach. You lifted your hips up, and pulled your pants down. Maul's hands pulled them the rest of the way down, and off of your feet. He put one hand to his opened up pants, tugging his cock out through his boxers, and you moaned when he slowly pushed inside of you. Your hands went to his shoulders, dragging your nails down his back, and you tipped your head back as he started thrusting into you.

Maul grunted against your nipple, and he lapped at the bud rapidly. Greedily. His eyes fluttered relishing how tight you were, and he gyrated his hips around, trying to find your sweet spot. He heard the whimper escape from your lips when he did, and he just kept brushing up against it. He moved his mouth to your other nipple suckling at it.

Your fingers trailed up over the scratch marks on Maul's back, coating in the blood you drew from the man, and your hips bucked into his body as the head of his cock kept hitting your g-spot. Your body was drowned in waves of white hot electric pleasure, and your thighs clenched around his thighs as he slammed into you. Your mind clouded as you closed in on your orgasm, and your lips quivered as the moans increased from them. You gripped into his shoulder hard, and your let out the most animalistic moan when you stepped over the edge. Your whole body convulsed against his, and your chest rose up and down frantically.

Maul grunted, lifting his head from your breasts, and he looked down at your face tilted backwards. He drew his hips back, and his cock slid over your clit, his seed shooting out over the upper part of your abdomen. He grunted through his bliss, and he stilled his hips. He slid one hand up to the side of your face, pulling your head back down, and he pressed his lips back to yours. He kissed you gently, almost passionately, unlike anyway Ben had ever done. He pulled away, and he pivoted on his heels, bending down, reaching for his pants. He started dressing himself, and he heard you whisper.

"I'm not a slut."

He rose a brow into the air, glancing up at you, and he smirked. "I didn't say you were."

"I mean," Embarrassed, you slid off of the countertop, and wincing when you tried to bend down for your clothes.

Maul scooped your clothes up, handing them to you. "You don't need to explain. I don't think any less of you for what just happened." As you pulled your pants on, he stopped you before you pulled your shirt on. "I need to take care of that."

He stitched you back up, and even helped you pulled your shirt down over your head. He brushed his thumb over your cheek, and he smiled. "There's a cabin in the woods. It's kind of a drive, but if Kylo was going to hide out anywhere, he'd go there. It used to be an old hangout for us runaways, weirdos, just freaks. Let's go."


	3. Cabin in the Woods

-PSA- Trigger warning: violence, sexual situations, swearing, graphic vocabulary

-Please Read, Comment and vote! Hope ya'll enjoy. More maulXreader Smut. Also BENNNNNNN and all his gloriousness. 

Ben's face scrunched together, twigs snapping under the weight of his shoes as he made his way up the overgrown trail towards his family's cabin. His leather gloved fingers wrapped in the unconscious blond girls hair, her body tossing the ground around. He paid no mind to it. No one was going to come out here. He was safe. For now. He grunted, tugging the blonde up the two wooden steps of the cabin, to the front door. He reached his other hand out, twisting the door handle down, and pushing it open. His shoes thudded loudly against the wooden floor as he stepped into the two layered wooden structure. He dragged the blonde bound up body to the side of the sofa, leaning her against it. He crouched down in front of her, tilting his head to the side, a single strand of black hair falling over his left eye. He rose his hand up, brushing the side of his hand down her cheek. Her milky soft skin reminded him of how soft your skin had felt. The corners of his lips twitched at the thought. He'd tried to push all thoughts of you from his mind. He'd been haunted for days of the image of you crawling towards him on the floor bleeding out.

Ben shot his body upright, brushing his hands over the front of his overcoat. He stepped around the sofa towards the stone fireplace, looking the fire pokers over. 'Too easy.' He mused over the potential the fire poker had, opting to try something more torturous, something that would drag out the pain more.

He walked through the lowest level of his parents cabin, the past flooding his mind like a tsunami. Images of him running around the cabin playing catch, and hide and seek with his mother and father during warm summer days invaded his mind. His heart beat quickened, and an uneasiness washed over him. His hands balled into fists at his sides, and he shook his head. "Stop." He muttered bitterly. "I don't want to see that shit. The past is the past." Then images of you and him at the fair flooded his mind. He didn't know why, or how it related to the images he'd just seen, but he couldn't stop them. He crouched down, cupping his hands to his forehead, and shutting his eyes closed. He tried to shove them aside, to think about literally anything else.

After a few long tormenting minutes of seeing you and him together, the images stopped. He took in a sharp breath, rising to his feet. He hated you. He hated the thought of you. He hated the idea that you'd made him weak. You made him vulnerable. You made him feel feelings he'd spent his entire life avoiding, and keeping locked away. He hated you, but he also loved you. He'd never openly admit it, to himself or anyone else. He let the darkness cloud him, submitting to it.

Ben made his way back around the sofa, bending at the waist for the bound up girl's wrists. He tugged her upwards, and he pulled her arms over his shoulder. He cupped her ass, lifting her body upwards, and slinking her body over his. He carried her through the open concept lower floor, towards a door off of the living room. He shoved the slightly ajar open with his foot, and the door swung open. He stepped inside, and dropped the blond down onto the bed. He leaned over her, working at the binds on her wrists. When they were freed, he took her right arm, bringing it up to the pole of the headboard, and tying the rope back around her wrist, and around the pole. He reached into his back pocket of his black jeans, tugging out a large pocket knife, and flipped it open. He cut the extra length of the rope off so he could use it to tie her other wrist up. He quickly made his way around the bed, and snagged up her other wrist. He copied his actions, tying her wrist to the pole. His golden-emerald eyes skimmed her milky face over, and he smirked. He hadn't killed since he'd left you for dead, and killed the Knights. His lips pursed, and he started whistling his notorious melody. He put his knee down onto the mattress and climbed up onto the girl's waist. He put the blade, flat end against her cheek, running the cool steel down the length of it. "Time to wake up."

The blonde green eyes flashed with fear the second she opened them. Her body thrashed under Ben's violently. She bucked her hips upwards against his ass, and she screamed. "HELP! SOMEONE HELP!"

"Ah, Ah, Ah." Ben slipped his other hand up to her lips, shoving two fingers into her mouth, taking a hold of her tongue, and he flipped the blade around in his hand. He pulled her tongue out of her mouth, and slid the blade over it. His eyes flashed dangerously as the blood dripped down onto her face, and down her chin. He sliced all the way through the muscle, and he held it up to her eyes, waving it around. "Much better." He shoved the cut end of her tongue into her mouth, and put his hand over it. "Eat it."

Ben held the girl's head in place, preventing her from moving it around. He used his thumb and index finger to pinch her nostrils closed, staring down into her watering fear filled eyes. "I won't ask again."

The blond girl whimpered against Ben's hand, sobbing hard. Her milky cheeks turned red as the air flow stopped. Her chest tightened, her lungs desperately trying to find whatever oxygen may have been in them. She didn't have a choice. She'd die if she didn't do what this psychopath asked. She clamped down around the tongue in her mouth, and she started chewing.

Ben's eyes widened with surprise when she obliged to his demand. He waited for her to swallow before he pulled his hand off of her mouth. She gasped for air, pathetically so. "Good girl." He bent his head down, and he lapped up the blood seeping down her soft skin. "Delicious." He brought the blade back up to her, cutting a small gash right under her eye. His eyes fixated onto the tears that mixed in with the blood and worked their way down her cheek. He thanked the maker that her screams had been forced to turn into tiny whimpers.

"Thank you." Ben's bloody lips curled up into a smirk. He could see the confusion run rampant across her face. "I'm trying to forget about someone and you're helping. "

The blondes mouth opened, blood spewing out of it. She mumbled, but her words only came out as incoherent nonsense to Ben.

Ben chuckled softly, and he lowered his mouth down to her neck. He pulled the blade down to him, tipping the blade up, and dragging the tip across her neck. "Blood makes everything more beautiful." Once again his mind was invaded with the bloody images of the last time he'd fucked you. You were both covered in blood. His cock hardened in its confines, and his anger intertwined with his sexual frustration. It was a dangerous combination. He slid down the girls body, cutting her clothes apart on his way down. He tipped his head to the side when he got to her pants. He slid the blade across her abdomen, and then down her thighs. He had to cut the fabric into multiple pieces, and he grabbed onto the torn apart fabric, ripping it from her body, leaving her vulnerable and exposed completely to him.

Ben's golden-emerald eyes landed on a tattoo on her right hip. It was a nautical star. He drew the tip of the blade over it, tracing it. He sunk the blade deeper in, the more rounds he made as he traced. He pulled the handle down, flattening the blade against her skin, and he pushed down into the skin, cutting the entire tattoo out of her hip. He used his nails to grab onto the flap of tainted skin, and he held it up to his face. "You know, tattoos are slutty." He grimaced, seeing the terror flashing around in her eyes. He dropped the piece of skin down onto her stomach, and he drew his attention back to what he was doing. He hovered above her sex, and he trailed the blade around her clit. He cut into the skin, barely, drawing blood. "Fuck." His cock was aching with need, the desire to be freed and touched. He sneered, and he dipped his hand down to her sex. He shoved the blade into her, twisting his hand around violently. Blood dripping from her core.

After cutting her pussy up, Ben released his grip on the blade, leaving it inside of her, and he palmed his cock through the fabric of his pants. He couldn't handle the sexul frustration anymore. He needed release. He tugged his pants apart, slipping his hand past the fabric of his boxers, and grabbing onto his large length tightly. He pulled it up, grunting when the cool air kissed his reddened, seeping arousal. His hand pumped up and down himself rapidly, his eyes fluttering at the feeling of the pressure slowly disappearing as he pleasured himself. He ignored her desperate whimpers, tuning them out. He slammed his hand onto her stomach, forcing her body flat along the bed, and he pulled his hand from his cock. He grabbed onto the handle of the blade again, and he yanked it out of her. There was nothing gentle about his actions. He was angry. He was broken. He was mad. He was hurt. He was overwhelmed with emotions, and this was the only way he knew how to handle them.

Ben placed the blade onto her stomach beside his hand, and he pushed his groin to her completely bloody one. He slid right into her, and he tipped his head back as he started pumping into her immediately. He inched his body as close as he could, grabbing onto both her hips tightly.

The blonde tear filled eyes clamped shut, and her mouth just stayed parted, blood dripping from it. Occasionally she'd have to swallow, her mouth filling with blood. Her mind was racing, as was her heart. She was going to die. There was no way she was going to make it out of this alive. Her pussy was fucking mutilated, her tatoo had been cut out of her, and he fucking cut the tip of her tongue off. She was slowly slipping in and out of consciousness.

Ben let out a grunt, and he paused when he heard laughter in the distance. His hands flew off of the blonde, and he glared at her. "Shut the fuck up." He climbed off of the bed, and he went over to the doorway, listening attentively trying to hear who it might be. No one should have been out here. There were only a few people that knew about this cabin. He could only assume it had to be one of the Knights. He was about to step out of the doorway, but then his heart sank into his chest when he heard the sound of your voice. His body froze in place. Immediate panic, and anger, and confusion bubbled inside of him. His head whipped around, his black locks cascading around his face, looking the blonde over. He sneered as he heard your voice getting closer. You were supposed to be dead. How the fuck did you not die? He quickly rushed over to the windowsill, and he shoved it open. He lifted his body up, and flipped out of it, landing on the ground with a thud. He pressed his back up against the side of the wooden cabin, listening again.

Your heart thudded as you approached the open doorway to the wooden cabin. "Maul," You nudged his arm, drawing his attention to what you were seeing. "Someone's been here."

"Or they still are." Maul rushed up the steps, drawing out his gun, and slowly stepping into the cabin. He spun around, narrowing his dark eyes as he looked around the cabin. He glanced down to the wooden floor, seeing the footprints in the slight coat of dust. He crouched down, tipping his head to the side. "He's been here." He shot up, looking to the doorway at you. "Those are his sized footprints."

Your hands balled into fists as you looked down at the dusty footprints. Your heart wrenched in your chest, and your anger flared. Your eyes skimmed the cabin over, and you looked to the stairs. You were about to go over to them, but Maul grabbed your arm, turning your body towards the slightly opened door. You saw the footprints leading right to the room, and both you and Maul started for it. The sight you saw when you stepped through the threshold made your heart stop. Your eyes trailed over the mutilated blond girl, and you turned to look at Maul.

Maul knew that look he was seeing in your eyes. Anger. Jealousy. Pain. Hurt. "Come on, let's untie her." He placed his gun back into his holster, and he quickly stepped over to the bed, untying the girls right wrist.

You slowly made your way to the bottom of the bed, cocking your head to the side when you saw what Ben had done to her pussy. The smallest shred inside of you found it amusing. There was no way he'd fucked something like that. You had to force the smirk back, trying not to let Maul see or know how fucking twisted you were. As you walked up towards the headboard, you peered down at her face. "He kept her alive. How unusual."

"Oh?" Maul's brow knitted together looking you over. Something in you changed. He could see it all over your face. He didn't know what, but he could feel it too. He reached for the blond, and he stumbled backwards when she shot up, and darted off the bed running out of the bedroom.

Your killer instincts kicked in and you started after her, only to be stopped by Maul's voice.

"She won't run far. She'll realize there's nothing out here, and come back. She's just scared. Her fight or flight kicked in. She'll be fine. We'll get her after. Let's make sure Kylo's not still here."

Ben smirked hearing that the blonde had gotten away. He stepped away from the window, and he quickly made his way around the cabin. He narrowed his eyes, and he tuned his hearing into the scattering around in the woods. He started after the blonde. He'd finally found her, crouched against a tree, out of breath, covered in blood and sobbing the best she could. He paused, and he looked down at her. "Poor thing. Come here. I need you to help me with one last thing." He leaned down, grabbing a handful of her hair, and dragging her back through the woods towards the cabin. He slammed her up against the tree, shoving her mouth against the bark, forcing her to bite onto it. He pushed his groin to her ass, rubbing his half-erect cock over her cheeks. "See that girl over there?" You and Maul had combed through the whole cabin, and you were now talking right by the steps. "She loved me. You know what I did?" He still had his blade in his hand, he'd managed to grab it on his way out the window. He slid it up to the blonde throat, and he pushed his cock between her cheeks, slipping it up to her pussy again. He started slamming into her, cutting into her neck as he fucked her. "I killed her. Or at least, I thought I had. I can't fucking get away from it. It feels like I'm staring at a ghost." He kept his eyes fixated on you as you and Maul conversed in front of his cabin. His emotions were too much. He was trying to push them all in, to numb them. He was failing. "I used to fuck her just like this." He paused, grunting. "Well, not quite like this." He glanced to the blonde face briefly then back to you and Maul.

Maul placed his hand up to your cheek, stepping to you. "He was here. He couldn't have gotten too far. We should split up and look around. I'll give you one of my guns." He went to pull his hand from your cheek, but you grabbed it. He smiled faintly. "I know you're mad. I can see the jealousy in your eyes. I can feel your pain."

You growled, and shot your other hand up around his neck, pulling his face to yours. Your teeth took his bottom lip into your mouth, and you nibbled at it hard. You moaned, and released his arm. Your body pressed into his when his arms wrapped around you, and he stepped to you. Your eyes closed, and your tongue flicked around his.

Ben's pace inside of the blonde stopped as he saw you and Maul kissing. His heart felt like it had burst into a million pieces. Enraged, he ripped the blond off of the tree, shoving her to the ground, and he flipped her onto her back. He climbed between her legs, slamming as hard into her as he could. He slid the blade across her throat, blood spewing up against his face, and he grunted, shooting his seed into her slowly dying body. He pulled the blade down to her stomach, and he carved Kylo Ren across her abdomen. "There." He shoved his body up, and he took one last look at you and Maul. He wanted to storm over there. He wanted to stab Maul in the throat, and cut his fucking dick off. He wanted to chop every digit off one by one. Knuckle by Knuckle. He wanted to grab your throat, slam you into the cabin wall, and fuck the life out of you. As he stared at your very alive body, he started to tremble. You didn't care for him. He'd told himself you loved him, and here he'd been feeling the tiniest shred of guilt for killing you but here you were, alive and well, and kissing another man. Now he was just going to fuck with you. You were hunting him? He could play the cat and mouse game. He saw you starting to walk towards the edge of the woods, and he quietly scampered into the darkness.

You heard the faint sounds of rustling ahead of you, and you rose the gun up. Your mind wasn't thinking right. You pulled the trigger back, shooting into the darkness.

Maul spun on his heels, and rushed over to you. He grabbed your wrist, and he snatched the gun from you. "Do I have to babysit you from now on? What are you shooting at?"

"I..I heard noises." You stammered, knowing you weren't imagining it. "I think he went this way."

"Alright. Well, let's go look." You and Maul made your way into the woods, and you both stopped abruptly when your eyes landed on the blond girl you'd set free not too long before.

"Shit!" Maul swung his hand through the air, slapping the bark of the tree. "That mother fucker was right here! He was fucking right here!"

You were silent as you crouched down to the girls side. Your eyes scanned her body up and down, stopping on the words 'Kylo Ren' carved into her stomach. You sucked at the inside of your cheek, your hands tightening as they closed into a fist. He was right here. The blood was fresh.

Maul crouched beside you, and he put his hand on your back. "I'm sorry. We will get him. I'm assuming he knows we're hunting him now."

"Yup." Honestly, you didn't care if he knew. At least now he knew you were alive, and he hadn't succeeded in killing you. You could only hope that if there was a shred of human emotions in him, that it would eat him alive knowing he'd left you to die, but you came out stronger than ever. 'Fucking piece of shit.' You rose to your feet, Maul joining you. You spun your body around, and you put your hands to his chest, pushing him body back against the tree. "Fuck me."

"Uhm," Maul bit his bottom lip, staring down into your eyes. "Really?"

"I'm mad. Fuck me. I don't want to feel what I'm feeling anymore. Now." You got onto your knees in front of him, and you gasped when he grabbed your wrists, tugging you back up. "Maul-" He cut you off, shoving the gun into your mouth.

"Hold that there." Maul demanded, putting your hand up to the handle. He spun your bodies around, and he lowered himself down to his knees. He hooked his thumbs into the band of your pants, and he tugged them down. He wasted no time in putting his mouth to your clit, and taking the nerve between his lips. He sucked at it hard, and he slipped two fingers to your pussy. He played with your folds, teasing you. His tongue twirled around your clit, pushing it around, and he pushed his fingers deeper into you, all the way in. He spread them apart, and dragged his fingers tips along your walls.

Your hand gripped around the handle of the gun shoved into your mouth tightly. Your other hand pressed flat into the bark of the tree, your nails dragging down into the bark. Your back lifted off of the tree, and your hips bucked into Maul's mouth and fingers. Your eyes skimmed over to the blonde, and you clamped them shut. Your mind flooded with various scenarios of what Ben had done to her. You knew what he DID, but what did he do? Like did he fuck her? Did he use her as her person cum rag? Your body writhed as your mind wandered. You shook your head, trying to think about Maul pleasing you, right here, right now. Your mind kept creeping back to thoughts of Ben though. You pictured him cutting her apart, and masturbating to it. Your heart slammed into your chest, and your body starting sweating.

Maul's tongue dipped down to your pussy where his fingers were pumping into you, and he pushed his tongue in there as well. His other hand went to your abdomen, and he pressed his thumb to your wet clit, rubbing at it hard. His dark eyes trailed up your body, to your reddening face. He twisted his tongue around, flicking it up, and to the side. His fingers pumped into you roughly, and he didn't let up on your clit. He could feel your body starting to tremble as he brought you closer and closer to the edge. He loved pleasing women. It was his favorite thing to do when it came to sexual things. There was nothing quite like getting a girl to orgasm and scream his name to make a man feel powerful, and on top of the world. He was ignoring his own arousal, and he just continued pleasing you.

Your body convulsed violently when you finally reached your bliss. Your head pressed into the bark of the tree hard, and your hips bucked up and down into him. You could literally feel the puddle that had formed between your legs. Your knees were wobbling as you came down from your high, and your chest was heaving rapidly. You nibbled at the barrely of the gun, grinding your teeth over the steel.

Maul slowly pulled his mouth away from you, and his fingers and hands followed. He slowly rose to his feet, grabbing onto your pants as he did, and tugging them back up over you. He grabbed the gun from your hands, placing it back into the holster. "We got to bury this body."

"Why do we have to do it?"

"Do you want the cops to think we did it? We can't have anyone finding out about this." Maul spoke sternly.

You sighed, your head still reeling from the intensity of your orgasm. You sighed, and you stepped away from the tree. "I guess I'll go get some shovels."

"Alright. I'll drag her in further," Maul pointed in the direction so you could see. "Over there."

You nodded, and you started for the cabin. You glanced to the blonde girl before you looked ahead of you. You cursed yourself mentally for not being able to focus on Maul, and his actions instead of thinking about Ben. He had invaded your mind. He poisoned it and he poisoned you. He was like a virus that you didn't have the cure to. As you stepped back into the cabin, a sinking feeling settled into your stomach. Your head turned, and a blur of a shadow shot in front of you. Before you could react, arms wrapped around you, and pulled you into the same bedroom the girl had been in.

Ben pressed his mouth to your ear. "Hello sweetheart. Nice to know you're alive. Not so nice knowing you're already fucking someone else." He held you firmly against him, one hand over your mouth, the other one wrapped around your throat.

You panicked. If he had tried to kill you before, what was he going to do to you now? The hairs on your body rose when his warm breath ran down your neck. Your body stiffened in his hold, and you swallowed hard.

"I'm hurt that you've already moved on. I guess I've got to make sure when I kill you, you're going to stay dead this time."

You mumbled against Ben's hand, and you kicked your foot up, pushing your foot up against his groin. It was enough to make his grip around your neck loosen. Your hands reached up for his arm, clamping your nails down into his skin, and ripped at him. His arm came off from around you, and you grabbed his index finger of the hand over your mouth, bending it back. You heard the bone snap and you twisted your body around. Your clenched fist shot up, punching him in the throat. "MAUL!" You cried out for Maul, glaring at Ben.

Ben gasped, and his golden-emerald eyes narrowed. "Watch your back pet." He twisted on his heels, and he darted out of the room. He'd managed to get out of the cabin, and dart into the woods, disappearing into the darkness before Mual got to the cabin. He found you on your knees, sobbing when he did. "Y/N, what-"

"He was here. He fucking got away. But he was just here. I couldn't do it. I was caught off guard." You felt like an utter idiot. You had been caught off guard. When you went to the cabin to get the shovels, you didn't expect Ben to be there. You were weaker than you thought.

Maul reached for you to help you up, and when you shooed his hand away and rose to your feet, storming past him into the main part of the cabin he sighed. He followed after you, and he rolled his eyes. "It's not your fault."

You stopped abruptly, and you turned your head around, looking him dead in the face. "Not my fault? I just had him, and I froze. It is my fault." Your whole body vibrated with rage. You lowered your head down, and you growled harshly. "Let's just get this fucking body buried, and find him."

"Agreed." Maul pursed his lips together. You were coming undone. It was clear.


	4. Starry Sky

-PSA- Trigger warning: violence, sexual situations, swearing, graphic vocabulary

-Please Read, Comment and vote! Hope ya'll enjoy. Maul's got a darkness in him too. Smuttttyy. Also, surprise character. 

"Maul," Your head turned, messy strands of your hair falling over the front of your face. Your hand rose, brushing them out of your line of view. "We have to find him."

"I'm sure we will." Maul licked his lips. They were dry. He gripped the middle console, tugging it open, and reaching inside for his chapstick. He could still taste you on him. He smirked slightly, his dark eyes glistening with lust. "You need to tell me everything you know about Kylo. I only know him from his younger years. I know nothing of who he is, and what he's like now." He knew by the scowl that graced your face this wasn't a topic you wanted to talk about, but he needed all the information he could gather. To catch a killer, you had to think like one. He was a killer, but not like Kylo was. He killed for different reasons. Kylo killed for pleasure. Not that it justified his actions, but they weren't the same. He had to get into his mindset, to think like him. He popped the top of the chapstick off with his thumb, the cover falling into his lap, and he slid it over his lips. He pucker his lips together, and he made a 'pop' sound.

Your eyes shimmered with annoyance. Talking about Ben was the last thing you wanted to talk about. "He's cruel. I don't think he's actually capable of loving anyone or anything but himself. He's manipulative. He's aggressive. Violent. He's toxic." You paused. 'He's fucking hot.' You didn't dare say that out loud. You could only imagine the words that would come from Maul's mouth. Disapproving. Judgemental. You couldn't help how you felt. You'd bonded with Ben. You'd shared a connection with him that you'd never be able to sever. No matter how badly you wanted to.

Maul listened to your words carefully as he sped down the busy streets, weaving in and out of traffic. "Hmm." He tugged the steering wheel down hard, pressing harder onto the gas. He was annoyed. Not with you. Himself. Kylo had been right there, just under your noses, and he missed him. How? He was silently cursing himself for being too wrapped up in you, and all your seduction. He was too distracted. He had to clear his mind. He had to bring his focus back to capturing Kylo. If he didn't succeed in doing so, his boss was going to have his head, literally. That brought a shudder down his spine. His boss, Snoke, wasn't one to fuck around with. He was a cruel man. Uncaring. Emotionless. Unmerciful. He'd seen the man kill people for looking at him wrong. This mission, this goal, this task, whatever you wanted to call it was crucial for the longevity of his life. Otherwise, he'd die, or spend the rest of his life on the run. Neither of those options sounded good. Finding Kylo was his priority. The black camaro sped up the slanted mountainside, the swirled roads providing amusement for him as he sped up the road.

"He's a merciless killer Maul. I've seen it first hand. He kills without thinking, without second thoughts. There's no remorse. He's impulsive. He's childish. Immature. He's a child in a grown mans body."

'And I love him.' Your cheeks flushed, looking out over the edge of the window down at the shrinking city. The higher you climbed up the mountain, the farther you could see. Even the tallest of skyscrapers seemed to shrink into the smallest of structures as you rounded the top of the mountain. When he car stilled, your brows furrowed together. You'd turned your head back looking at Maul just in time to see him shutting the drivers side door, and step to the front of the car. You fixated on him, curious as to what he was doing.

Maul's hand slipped into the pocket of his leather jacket, tugging his cell phone out. He dialed a number, putting the phone to his ear. It rang a couple times, and finally a voice answered. He swallowed hard, and he planted his ass down onto the warmed hood of his car. "It's Maul."

The voice on the other end snarled bitterly. "Do you have Kylo?"

Maul let out an exasperated sigh, crossing his arm over his chest, grabbing onto the forearm of the arm holding the phone to his ear. His dark eyes trailed over the horizon out to the ocean. "I don't. Not yet."

"Must I remind you what will happen if you fail me?"

"No sir." Maul replied, half-scowling.

"Good. Get it done, or it'll be your head."

Maul's lips parted, seconds from saying something but the call disconnected. He pulled the phone from his ear, staring down at the blank screen. His head whipped around when he heard the door close, and he sighed as you approached him. "Sorry, I had to make a private call."

"It's fine. Do you mind me asking to who?" Your skepticism, and paranoia getting the better of you. You joined him in sitting on top of the hood of the camarao, glancing out across the city before you. "This is beautiful."

Maul's eyes scanned over your face realizing that you'd never been up here before. "He never took you here?"

"Seriously?" You chuckled softly, and shook your head. "Kylo-Ben, I don't even know what the fuck to call him anymore. Anyways, no. We didn't have that kind of relationship. Ours was," You trailed off under your breath.

'Different. Toxic. Abusive. Sexy. Dangerous. Alluring. Unpredictable. Scary. Intoxicating.'

Maul rolled his shoulders back. He placed his hands behind him, leaning backwards. The sky wasn't so flooded with light pollution from this altitude. He tipped his head up, looking to the night sky, smirking as the stars twinkled above.

Your head tipped up too, flattening your back against the hood. Your arms rose, crossing over your chest, and you just stared off into the starry sky. Your feet swayed side to side, and you side glanced to Maul. "Why does your boss want Kylo so bad?"

Maul didn't look at you. He was silent, but he finally spoke softly. "Kylo did a lot of shit when he was here last. I assume you've already pieced together that I'm part of a gang." Now he looked to you. His dark eyes staring down into yours. "Kylo was apart of that gang too. There's two rival gangs There's Snokes, which is my boss, and Palpatines. He's the rival gangs boss. They've been battling for turf and run of the city for as long as anyone can remember. Kylo," He paused picking his next words carefully. "He played Palpatine, and he played Snoke. He was a double agent, if you will. He got a lot of people into trouble when he left. He left a lot of bodies, and no one to take the blame. I mean, I get it. I would have ran too, but he's not who you think he is."

Your heart sank into your chest as you processed Maul's words. You'd always knew deep down that there was more to Kylo/Ben than just him being a serial killer. There had to be. It was coming together. You blinked a few times, and you looked back up to the sky. This moment, right here, this peaceful moment was probably the only moment you were going to have, and you wanted to relish it. You wanted to savor it. Too bad your mind had other plans. Your blood started pumping when you started thinking about Ben's arm wrapped around your throat. That'd always been your biggest kink. Strangling. Choking. Asphyxiation. You felt your pussy throb, and a wetness grow between your legs. Your face brightened red, and your lips parted. "Maul,"

Maul knew already from the way your words came out whatever you were about to say next was only going to make his job harder. His dark eyes ran up and down your body, noticing your thighs clenching, and your hips wiggling around a bit. "Yes?" He was trying to play it cool. Pretend like he didn't notice your body language.

"I'm horny."

"Aren't you always?" He didn't mean to sound as much of a dick as the words came out, it was meant to be playful.

Your face hardened, your eyes boring into his. "Only sometimes. Most of the time I'm just angry." You uncoiled your hands, and slid your hand down over your clothed stomach down to the band of your pants.

Maul's eyes widened seeing your hand slip down to your sex, and he shifted a bit. His cock was hardened already in his pants as he watched you finger yourself. "Sunofabitch." He slid off of the hood, twisting his body, and positioned himself between your legs. He grabbed onto your thighs, and cocked his head to the side. "I shouldn't be doing this."

You lifted your body up, pulling your hand from your pants. You put your soaked fingers to his lips, silencing him. "Neither should I.

Maul bit his lip trying to control the feralness that was rushing through his body. His tongue slipped past his lips, and curled around your fingers, moaning when he tasted your sweetness. "Fuck. Alright."

You smirked, pushing him back, and jumping to your feet. Your hands grabbed onto your hands, tugging them down, and you flipped your body around, lowering your stomach down onto the hood. Your hand went to your clit, and your rubbed at it.

Maul's face lit up, his eyes taking in how nice your ass looked from this angle. He looked around, making sure he wasn't risking getting you both into trouble but as his arousal grew, he didn't care. He pulled his pants undone, tugging his length out. He rubbed his palm over the top of his seeping head, moaning. He twisted his fingers around the head of his cock, and he pushed his hips to your ass, slipping his cock into your pussy. His hands gripped onto your hips, and he started thrusting into you. "Shit."

You let him get an even pace going, and your eyes darted back to him. "Choke me." Your words were dripping with need, and desperation. Your cheeks turned a slight shade of red, feeling mildly embarrassed by your request, but it's what you wanted. Now it's what you needed. Your heart thudded hard against your chest, searching his face for his reaction. 

"Uhm." Maul nibbled at his bottom lip slightly. "You sure?"

"Choke me now. Fuck me harder. Bite me. Slap me. Do something." Your words were laced in desperation. As nice as sex with Maul was, it was lacking something. Violence. Blood. Gore. Brutality. Okay, it was lacking a few things. You had Ben to thank for that. "Please." Your rubbed at your clit hard, and fast. Your hips wiggled around, trying to show him you needed it.

"Alright," Maul still was unsure about this, but he'd roll with it. He slid his hand up your back, and he curled his fingers around your throat, gripping firmly. He pounded into you, your body jolting up and down the hood. Surprisingly, he was turned on by the roughness, the kinkiness. His eyes darkened, if that was even possible as they filled with lust. Your pussy clamping around him as tightly, and pulsing as frequently as it was made him crazy. It was understandable why you and Ben had such a complicated relationship. This gorilla grip was no joke. He let out a grunt, and he tightened his fingers around your throat, starting to get into it more with every passing second. "You like that?"

"Y..yes." You choked against his hand. Your eyes fluttered opened and closed, as your heart beat raced, and your chest rise and fell against the hood of the car. Your body slickening with sweat, and your mewls growing with every one of Maul's thrust into you. He was no Ben, that was for sure, but he still made your body melt, and your pussy pulse.

Maul dug his fingers into your sides harder, and his lips quivered. He could feel the darkness he worked hard to not let anyone see him slowly creeping to the surface. He clenched his fingers harder into your esophagus, tugging it forwards, making you gasp. The panic in your eyes sent a shudder down his body.

Your face started to flush as the air flow was cut off entirely, and your throat muscles spazzed against his fingers. Your body shook as your mind flooded. This was a total Kylo move, and it sent your body into overdrive. Your finger rubbed at your clit furiously, his cock slamming into your cervix. Your body rocked up and down the hood of the car, and as your head started to pound, and you started to feel your chest tightening, gasping for air, your body flew over the edge. You were hit with a tsunami of euphoric pleasure, and the noises that came from your pursed lips. Your mind reeled with fear, pleasure, and you felt your cheeks dampen from the tears of pleasure that had fallen down.

Maul was lost in his pleasure. He hadn't even realized you had already climaxed, and he was just slamming into you chasing his orgasm. His hips pounded you into the hood, your body writhing around. He grunted loud, drawing his hips back, and pulling his hand from your throat, shooting it down to his cock, stroking himself through his orgasm. His milky seed shot out against your ass cheek, and he pumped up and down. His whole body vibrated through his bliss, and he finally stilled his hand. He let it fall to his side, taking a step back from you, and he leaned back against the hood. He tipped his head back and glanced over to you, panting softly. His daze faded when he saw the look in your eyes, and that you were sobbing. He frowned, and ripped his body off of the hood. He grabbed onto your arm, tugging you upwards, and he grabbed onto your shoulders, peering down to your face. "I'm sorry. Did I do too much?"

"N-No. I..I don't ...No." Your eyes looked everywhere but into Maul's. How could you tell him you missed Ben? How could you tell him while he was fucking the shit out of you, you were thinking about Ben the whole time. How he used to choke you. How he used to fuck you hard and deep like that? You couldn't. You were embarrassed enough about the fact that you were thinking about Ben at all. You weren't about to just spit that out like it didn't mean shit. "It's fine. I'm fine." A lie. You weren't fine. You were far from fine. PTSD. Trauma. Now a panic attack? You were pathetic. Your hands balled into fists at your sides, and you pulled your body away from his hold. "We should get back to finding that fucker. I want to make him bleed. I want to hear his fucking screams as I cut his fucking dick off."

Maul winced. The image playing unwelcomingly in his brain. "Oof." He decided he wasn't going to poke and prod. You'd been through a lot from, and if you were having a mental breakdown, then he wasn't going to judge you. He did feel slightly guilty that he triggered it. He put his pants back together, and he stepped back to the drivers side door, climbing inside.

[Ushars POV]

"Yes sir. She's alive. She's trying to kill Kylo. Are you sure that's what you want me to do Sir?" Ushar's eyes stared into Snoke's beedy eyes. He had his hands placed down onto the large desk the man was sitting behind.

"I want Kylo. I don't care what you have to do to get me him. I have a feeling that Maul isn't going to follow through. If you happen to run into him on the way, kill him." Snoke's hand reached for the gun on the desk in front of him, and he shot to his feet. He grabbed onto Ushar's hand, holding it down, and put the barrel of the gun to it. He tugged the safety off, and shot the man through the hand. He pulled his hands away, and sat back down into his chair. "Bring him to me, NOW!"

"Yes sir." Ushar whimpered out, pulling his hand to his chest, and wrapping his shirt around it to stop the bleeding. He wanted to cry out, but he knew if he showed weakness Snoke would kill him on sight. He slowly turned on his heels, starting for the doorway. He made it halfway through it when Snoke called to him. Nervously, Ushar's head cranked back around, and he looked Snoke in the face.

"Keep the girl alive if you catch her. I want to be able to see Kylo's face when he sees what we do to her."

"Got it." Ushar's head turned back around, and he walked into the large garage, glancing the shelves full of guns, ammo and bricks of cocaine over. He really wanted to take some coke. The pain from the gun wound was unlike any pain he'd felt in his life. He hurried over to one of the shelves that had rows and rows of bricks of the drug, and he snatched one down. He tucked it under his shirt, and he hurried for the door. He stopped abruptly when he saw Trudgen standing in the doorway. "What the fuck are you doing here? I thought you were going to find what's her face?"

"Y/N? I am. I came to see if Snoke could give me some guys to help look for her. I figured since he wanted Ben, and she's looking for Ben, kill two birds with one stone." Trudgen's eyes glanced down to the bulge in Ushar's shirt. "Don't get caught with that."

"I'm not going to long as you keep your fucking mouth shut." Ushar stepped around Trudgen.

Trudgen's head turned, keeping an eye on the Knight. "Nice gun shot wound."

"Ya know what?" Ushar stopped in his tracks, and he glared. "You've never really been one of us. You've always been the weak one. Always whining and complaining. Fuck you dude. Snoke's not going to help you. He sent me to go find Ben and Y/N and bring them both back. He'll use Y/N to fuck with Kylo's head, and then he'll kill them both."

Trudgen sighed, his body twirling around. Without words, he stepped to Ushar, and shoved two fingers into the hole of his hand. He snapped his hand back, forcing the Knight to follow him back through the garage and to Snoke's door. Before he even got his hand up to knock, the door was pulled open. He sheepishly stepped inside, tugging Ushar in behind him. He pulled his fingers out of the hole, and he looked Snoke dead in the face.

Ushar's heart sank when the brick of cocaine fell from his shirt to his feet. His face flushed, and he slowly rose his eyes up to Snoke.

"Seize him. Take him to the basement with the others."

Before Ushar even had the chance to defend himself, two armed heavy set guys stepped to him, grabbing him under the arms and dragging him off.

"Trudgen, what an unexpected surprise. What can I do for you?"

Timidly, Trudgen stepped to the desk. He skimmed the desk over seeing the blood and the indent from the bullet. "Uhm, I came to talk to you about Kylo and the girl he was seeing. I know you want him."

"And?"

"I want a chance to bring him in myself."

Snoke's head cocked to the side, his expression hardening. "Why?"

"I want to try and talk to him about turning himself in to you. Will you go easier on him if you do?"

"I might." Snoke pursed his lips together, leaning all the way back in the chair. "Awfully bold of you to walk in here requesting things from me. What's in it for you?"

"Don't kill the girl. Let me take her far from here."

Snoke growled. "Not going to happen. If I can use her to get into Kylo's head and bring him as much pain and heart ache as I can, I'm going to use her."

"She wants him dead. I don't think she'll be much use." Trudgen was practically pleading Snoke with his eyes. His nerves were shot as he stood before the mobster. He'd heard the stories, hell, he'd seen the aftermath of one of Snoke's 'jobs'. Not a pretty sight to say the least. "Please."

"Why do you care about this girl?"

"She doesn't deserve any of what's happened to her. Kylo left her for dead. Twice."

"I see." Snoke seemed to mull over the situation in his head. He was silent for a long while, and then he replied sternly. "Bring Kylo to me, and the girl. I won't let anything happen to the girl. I want her here just to remind Kylo that I can get to anyone in his life if need be."

"Thank you." Trudgen bowed his head down, and he spun on his heels. He hurried out of the room, rushing through the garage, and down a long stretch of hallway. He hadn't expected that to go over nearly as well as it did and now he just had to figure out where the fuck you and Kylo were. He thought about calling Maul, but he knew that Maul would be a cryptic shit head, and not tell him anything. This was going to be a lot harder than he thought.

[Kylo's POV]

After walking what seemed like hours, which honestly, it probably was Ben was exhausted. His chest hurt, his throat was scratchy and dry, and his legs were starting to cramp up. He needed to stop and rest, least for a little bit. He figured he had to be far enough away from you and Maul to where he'd be safe.

Ben leaned up against the base of one of the larger trees, leaning his head back against it, breathing with shallowed breaths. His broken finger throbbed. He'd forgotten about it in his escape, the adrenaline flowing through him, but as he calmed down, and stood there, it hurt, bad. "Fiesty little bitch." He smirked as he thought about you. You looked so scared when you stared into his eyes in his cabin. He had been able to feel your hurt just from looking into your eyes. It was like looking through an window into your soul. He'd done that. He'd broken you. He turned you into a monster.

Ben frowned thinking about that now. He never should have gone over to your house, and introduced himself. If he'd just well enough alone, and minded his fucking business none of this would have happened. He slid down the tree trunk, onto his ass. He pulled his legs up, resting his chin onto his knees. He didn't like the feeling he was feeling now. It angered him. It pissed him off. It made his whole body stiffen, and feeling like his skin was crawling. He had to get rid of it. He rested up for a bit, and when he felt like he could continue on, he shoved his body back up.

Ben walked again for a long while, finally coming into a large grassy clearing. He stopped abruptly when he caught movement out of the corner of his eye. He turned his head just so, and he narrowed his eyes watching the couple on top of the blanket. "Star gazing." He crouched down, and slowly crept along the tree line. He slipped his uninjured hand to the band of his pants pulling out the blade. He gripped it in his hand tightly, and he lunged out of the woods towards the couple. He was focusing on the male laying closest to him, and he shot his hand down, the tip of the blade sliding into his neck. He heard the girl shriek, and his golden-emerald eyes darted upwards. His heart literally stopped when he saw the brunette girl. "Rey?"

"Kylo?" Rey's face paled as if she'd just seen a ghost. "Seriously?"

"I..." Ben pulled the blade from the man's throat, and he cleared his throat. "Some things never change?"

"I guess so. What are you doing here? I thought you left, and were staying gone? Especially after everything?" Rey's brow knitted together. She was one of the very few people other than the Knights who knew what Kylo was, and what he did. They'd dated when they were younger, and when he left, it broke her heart. Seeing him here now though, stirred all sorts of feelings inside of her. "You look like hell."

"Honestly, I've been through some hell. Your place still around here?" Ben wanted to get away from the park, and his damage as quickly as possible. 

"Yeah. But," Rey glanced down to her dead companion. "Are you-"

Ben grabbed her arm, and tugged her across the grassy field towards the lights of the city. "Leave it. I need to get changed, and cleaned up. I also need my finger fixed. Now."

"Okay. Okay." 

[Ben and Rey's POV later]

Ben had fallen asleep on the couch, the warmth from the fireplace engulfing his entire body. He really had needed to rest. Even if it was only for an hour or two. 

Rey's eyes narrowed, skimming Kylo/Ben's body over curled up on the end of the couch. She stepped around the side of it, grabbing the blanket, and throwing it over him. She frowned, and she exited the living room, into the kitchen. She put her phone in her pocket, and she pulled out her phone. She dialed a number quickly, and she put the phone to her ear. She leaned backwards, looking back into the living room making sure Ben was still asleep. "Hey. It's Rey." She conversed with the voice on the other line for a few minutes, and she finally lowered her head down. "Yes. How soon will you be here?" She hung the phone up, shoving it back into her pocket. Her face paled, her heart sinking into her chest a little bit. She had always loved Ben. From the very minute she saw him, she knew she'd love him for the rest of her life. The only thing was, he never loved her. Not once had he ever told her he did, and he always shut off from his feelings. It wasn't Rey's lack of trying that ended their relationship, it was Ben's. It was his constant annoyance with her neediness, and her attention seeking. It was her always asking him what was wrong, and can I do anything. He'd evidently got sick of her, and he broke her heart. She'd gotten over it, or so she thought. She slowly made her way back into the living room, staring down at Ben's freckle kissed face. He was as handsome as ever. Even handsomer. She felt guilty for doing what she had to do, and it hurt her to think about how mad and betrayed Ben was going to be, but she had to take care of herself. Also her grandfather scared her. He had her by the back with his claws. She had no choice. 

[Maul and Y/NS POV]

"What about old girlfriends?" Your brow rose into the air, your mind racing with all the possible places Ben could be hiding. He didn't leave the city. Not yet anyways. There had to be places he could still go. 

Maul mulled your words over for a minute trying to think. His dark eyes glistened a bit, and he smirked. "I mean, there's one. But I doubt Kylo would go to her. They didn't have a good relationship." He was just making an assumption, it was a wrong one to say the least. "I guess I could make a couple phone calls and see." 

Your face scrunched together at the thought of even having to interact with one of Ben's old girlfriends. Hadn't he killed them all? Isn't that what the Knights said? Isn't that what Ben had even said? If there was still one walking the earth, what made her so special that Ben didn't kill her? It hurt your head to even try and wrap your mind around what was going on in Ben's head. His whole thought process was fucked. So was yours, but still. Ben was a complicated man with a brain that was uncrackable. Your eyes rolled into the back of your head, and the jealousy, and rage seeped from your pores. You tried to brush it aside, to ignore it, but you couldn't. 

"I can feel your unease." Maul whispered softly. He wasn't trying to add to it, nor make you angrier, but your whole body was emitting uncomfortable vibes, and it was getting to him. He reached for the power button on the radio. Music blasted from the steroes, 'Sociopath-Steluse' He grinned. "I love this song." This was his attempt to try and change the vibes.


	5. Taken

-PSA- Trigger warning: violence, sexual situations, swearing, graphic vocabulary

-Please Read, Comment and vote! Hope ya'll enjoy. Hey ya'll! Thanks for reading. There's no smut, but things are about to get really intense. This chapter is a build up to the next one. 

Rey's fingers tapped against one another as she paced back and forth in front of the door waiting for her grandfathers men to show up. Her whole body was saturated in sweat, and her mind raced a million miles a second. If Ben woke up, she'd be done. Her body started trembling, and she stopped abruptly in front of the door, getting onto her tippy toes, and peering through the tainted window out onto the porch. Her eyes widened when she saw two black suited mobsters ascending up the stairs onto the porch. She reached for the door handle, and she paused.

Ben had woken up during Rey's phone call. He hadn't opened his eyes, nor give any sign or signal to her that he was awake. He was eavesdropping. He'd heard her whole side of the conversation, and he knew what she was planning. He wasn't surprised by her deception. She'd always been a selfish girl, even as a youngling, all Rey knew was how to look out for herself. Sure, she'd cared for him, and maybe even loved him, but not as much as she loved herself. It would always be Rey before anyone. He'd heard her pacing back and forth behind him. He shot his golden eyes open, and he rolled his body sideways. He quietly lowered himself down onto his hands and knees onto the carpeted floor, and he crawled around it. He lunged up to his feet, moving over to Rey in front of the door swiftly. As her hand reached for the door, his hand reached out, grabbing her wrist. His other hand wrapped around her side, and he grabbed the door handle, tugging the door open. He pulled his arm up to around her throat, holding her firmly against him, staring right into the eyes of the two mobsters. "Try it and I'll snap her whore neck."

Rey gasped against Kylo's arms. She swallowed hard, and whimpered out. "Don't. He's serious. He'll kill me." Immediate fear coursed through her veins. She fucked up. Bad. "Kylo, please don't....I'm sorry."

"Is that so?" Ben scoffed, shaking his head. She didn't even try to sound sympathetic, or apologetic. She just sounded pathetic. Weak. He knew why she did what she did; Palpatine. The man would never stop his pursuit. Neither would Snoke. He'd messed up himself. He played both hands he'd been dealt, but he was young. He was stupid. He hadn't known any better. He was just trying to survive in the world. It wasn't like his mother and father gave any sort of shit about him, so he had to find a family that did. He thought he had found that in the Knights. From then to now, present day, the only thing Ben had found was betrayal and deception. "I should have known you weren't helping me because you wanted to. You helped me because your grandfather is making you. You're his little fucking bitch. As usual." She'd always been tied up in barbed wire with no where to go. Ever since they were kids. If Ben had regular human emotions, he might have felt bad for her. Might. He didn't though. She only pissed him off. He tightened his arm around her neck more, glimpsing up to the two mobsters. He took a couple steps back, and he narrowed his eyes. "You're not going to take me in alive, you know that right?"

The two well dressed men glanced to one another, then to Ben. One of them stepped towards him but froze when Ben tipped Rey's head to the side, threateningly. "Paplatine figured you'd say that." He smirked. "This is his rebuttal." His hand shot to his pocket, tugging out a dart gun, and he rose it up towards Kylo's head. He wasted no time and he pulled the trigger.

The dart gun full of sedatives hit Kylo right between the eyes on the ridge of his nose, and he growled. He felt whatever was laced on the dart take effect instantly. His arm around Rey's neck loosened, and he stumbled backwards, twisting his body around. He cursed under his breath incoherently. His body swayed from side to side as he walked back into the living room. He tripped over his own foot, the front of his shoe dragging over the carpet, and he went plummeting towards the couch. His chin crashed into the back of the couch, and his body fell to the carpeted floor. He didn't try to move. He couldn't. His golden-emerald eyes half-lidded, his brain registering the sound of footsteps approaching his motionless body. The best he was able to do was roll his head to the left side, staring right at the black leather shoes.

Rey's hand rubbed at the front of her throat, her eyes locking right onto Kylo's body sprawled out on the floor. She felt like an ass. Truly. "I'm sorry Kylo." Her words came out raspy, still trying to catch her breath.

The two mobsters bent down, one on either side of Kylo, and he pulled him to his feet. They held onto him tightly, literally dragging his body through the house, and out onto the porch. The wind blew violently, the sky above them dark with almost black tinted clouds. The men descended down the stairs, and towards the black limo that was parked right along the curb in front of Rey's house. The back door opened, and the two men tossed Ben inside. One of them climbed in after Ben, and closed the door taking his spot back against the right side of the limo in the leather seat. The other mobster got in on the other side, closing the door. He lowered himself down onto the opposite side the first one did, and they both just kept their eyes on Ben.

Rey slowly tugged the door to her house closed, and she hurried down the steps. Her wedges tapped against the cement sidewalk as she dashed towards the limo. She opened the back door, and she lowered herself into it. She took her seat opposite of the mobsters, and she looked down to Kylo knocked out on the floor. She frowned, turning her head towards the hooded man beside her. "Was this really necessary? I could have gotten him to turn himself in to you. I just needed some time."

Palpatine, the black hooded robed man shot his hand up, smacking his granddaughter across the cheek as hard as he could. "Silence. It's done. I couldn't risk Snoke getting to you or him first." He motioned towards the mobster on his left side.

The mobster tapped against the glass window, and the limo pulled off of the curbside and sped down the road.

Rey's eyes filled with tears, but she remained silent. Palpatine wasn't someone she'd mess with. Even though he was her grandfather, he didn't deal with bullshit. He was a vile, coldhearted monster. Him being her only family, of course Rey did whatever she could to be apart of his life. Even if it meant she had to do things she wasn't proud of. Including this. She lowered her hand back down to her side, gripping into the side of her thigh. An attempt to try and calm herself, to push the anger she was feeling slowly creeping up to the top back down. Her breaths became labored, and her chest rose up and down more than before.

[Later On]

Ben finally came to, and he went to reach for the back of his painfully throbbing head, but he couldn't. He sneered, turning his head around, and when he realized why he couldn't move, it all came flooding back to him. Rey. The two mobsters. He knew exactly where he was. The manufacturing warehouse; AKA, Palpatines hideout. The basement specifically. "Take me to see Palpatine."

"We've got someone better who's going to be visiting you real soon." Palpatine stepped out of the darkness in front of the metal cell Ben was behind, chained up in.

"What do you fucking want, huh? Who's coming to see me?" Ben's tone was harsh, cold, dripping with malice. His blood felt like it was boiling there was so much rage that was speeding throughout him. He felt like he'd combust from not being able to let it out. His golden-emerald eyes scanned the man's hooded head over, and he spat. "Look me in the face like a fucking man, and tell me what the fuck you want!"

Palpatine's long sleeve covered hands reached up to the sides of his hood, and he tugged it down. He lowered his hands down to his sides, and he locked eyes with Ben through the cell. "Better? You fucked me over. What do you think I want?"

"If you want to kill me just fucking do it already. What are you waiting for?" Ben rolled his eyes dramatically. "Come on!"

"Oh, you'll die, in time. For now, hang tight. I'll bring your visitor as soon as she gets here." Snoke let out a dark chuckle, and he turned on his heels, walking back into the darkness. Rey had been hiding away behind her grandfather, and she stood there, staring right at Kylo. Her lips parted when she went to speak, but he had spoke first, starling her from how angry he sounded.

"Traitorous whore. Get out of my sight." Ben pulled at his arms, the metal chains clanging back and forth. "NOW!"

Rey's head lowered down and she followed after her grandfather. Her curiosity was getting the best of her. She needed to know who this surprise visitor was going to be. All she could think of was that it was someone that was close to Ben, otherwise Palpatine wouldn't even be bothering. Her hand reached out for Palpatine's robed arm, and she gasped when he whipped his body around the very second she had made contact with the fabric, and smacked her across the face again. She stumbled back a couple steps, and tears fell from her eyes. "Ow."

"Don't cry girl. It makes you look weak. I won't be having my granddaughter look like a sniveling little whine baby piece of shit. Straighten your body up, puff your chest out, and hold your head high." Palpatine started walking back down the long stretch of hallway. Cells lined up along both walls, and at the end of the hallway there was a large stone staircase leading back up towards the main part of the warehouse. "Rey, call Snoke. Tell him we got to Kylo first, he can give up, and admit defeat.."

Rey sighed, and she nodded. "Yes grandfather." She walked off into the opposite direction of the warehouse towards the docks. She pulled her phone out, and she dialed Snoke's number. It rang a couple times, and her heart skipped a beat when she heard his grovely voice on the other side. She stammered as she spoke, and she shifted from foot to foot. "We've got Kylo. It's over."

Snoke let out an exasperated sigh, stepping away from the bloody Knight he'd been torturing. He spun on his shoes, walking through the door. "Congratulations, you've caught the traitor. Now what are you going to do with him?"

Rey stammered, her anxiety peaking. Even Snoke's voice made her whole body chill, and made her choke up. She'd had one encounter with Snoke. She'd been walking home from work, and he'd pulled up next to her, and called her over to his car. Not thinking, she went right over to it, and next thing she knew she woke up strapped to a chair in some dark room. He held her hostage for days, and tortured her until Palpatine finally gave in and gave him the territory he wanted for gun running. She was released, thankfully, but she'd never been able to fully recuperate from the incident. "Palpatine wants you to give up. He wants you to stop fighting for the rest of the city, and to just let us take it over. You're never going to get the revenge you want on Kylo now. You'll never get the information where he stored that flashdrive."

Snoke scowled, and he pulled the phone away from his ear. His fingers curled around the electronic device tightly, and his eyes flashed with rage. He threw the phone to the ground, and he stomped on it over and over again until it was shattered into tiny pieces. "FIND ME THAT FUCKNIG GIRL!" He stormed back into the room where Ushar was, and he grabbed onto his throat. He shook him, forcing his eyes back open. "Find me Kylo's slut, now. It's the only way we're going to get that fucking information. It's the only way we're going to get Kylo." He snapped his hand back, and he motioned to the burly man standing in the corner to free Ushar from his binds.

Ushar was weak. He'd been tortured since he'd been brought down here. His fingers had been broken, his face was swollen, and black and blue. His ribs had been shattered, and he had missing finger nails on a couple of his fingers. As the burly man undid the restraints around him, he wobbled as he rose to his feet. He spit out the mouthful of blood he had, and he looked the man in the eyes. "I need weapons."

"Follow me." The mans voice was deep, dark, low. He led Ushar out of the room, and down through a hallway. He walked him almost through a maze, and then he ascended up a flight of stairs. When he got to the top, he reached for the door handle of the first door he came to, and he opened it. He side stepped allowing Ushar into the room, and he stood there waiting as he geared up. When he was done, he growled. "If you fail," He didn't need to finish the sentence. He knew that Ushar knew what would happen.

Ushar rolled his eyes, wincing right after he did, the pain bolting through him. He had to fight through it. Getting you and bringing you back to Snoke was the only way he was going to make it out of this alive. He was regretting his dumb decision to try and steal a brick of coke. It was dumb. Not worth it what so ever. Especially since he hadn't even gotten any out of it. He walked through the building, and towards the front door. He waited for the door man to open it, and he stepped out onto the sidewalk, glimpsing down the dark lit alleyway. He hurried down it.

[Y/N and Maul's POV]

Your wet hair dripped down over your shoulders, and onto the top of the towel you had wrapped around your torso. Maul had stopped at some ritzy hotel so you both could get cleaned up and try and get some sleep. He said 'You're being a bitch, are you tired?' You had been being remotely snarky, but it wasn't because of anything he'd done. It was you. You were your own worst enemy. Your hands were flattened against the top of the granite counter of the sink, and you just stared at yourself through the mirror. You had the faintest darkness under your eyes. Your face was paler than normal, and your eyes looked heavy. You looked like shit. You straightened your body upright, reaching for the towel. You pulled it off, it falling to the floor gracefully. Your eyes trailed down your body through the mirror, and stopped on the stitches. The skin was slightly red, irritated. You assumed it was because you had just scrubbed your body trying to wash all your sins away. It was a lame attempt to make yourself feel better. It didn't work.

Your face twisted into a bitter scowl, and you lowered your head down. You turned your body around, pressing your bare ass against the cool edge of the sink, and you crossed your arms over your bare breasts. You just stood there, silent, thoughtless for a while. It was nice. Peaceful. You were just starting to relax, and then the knock on the door brought all that anger back up to the surface. "What?!"

Maul's hand had already been on the door knob, and he was opening it. He finished pushing it open, and he stepped through the threshold. His dark eyes moved down your naked body, then up to your face. "You good? You've been in here awhile."

"I'm fine." Your nostrils flared out as you retorted. "Get out."

"Jesus, what did I fucking do?" Maul's eyes rolled upwards. Seriously what had he done? He thought you two were fine. Did he do something? Did he say something that upset you? He pursed his lips together, and he shook his head. "Ya know what? I don't blame you for being upset. I would be to. In fact, I am, but." He stepped to you, grabbing your neck tightly, leaning your body backwards. "I didn't do shit to you. I've been nothing but nice to you. You keep talking to me like this, and treating me like shit, we're going to have a fucking problem? Understand?" He lowered his face down to yours, hovering it above it.

'Shit, this is fucking hot. Shit. Shit. Shit.' You wanted more. 'Yes, get angry. Fuck me like you want to kill me. Try to kill me. Fuck me like you hate me.' Your mind went into overdrive thinking about all the kinky, aggressive sex you wanted to have with Maul right here and now. "Nope." The word just came from your mouth so smoothly.

"W..what?" Maul's head drew back, and he narrowed his eyes. It clicked instantly. You wanted him to get mad. You wanted him to punish you. His cock throbbed in his pants, and he smirked. "Yeah? This is what you want?" He ripped you from off of the sink, and he shoved you down onto your knees. His hand pulled from your throat, and he grabbed the top of your head. He shoved his other hand to your mouth, forcing it open with his thumb. "You want me to be aggressive like Kylo was to you?"

Your eyes widened staring up to Maul's face. 'Yes.' Your tongue flicked out against Maul's thumb, and you whimpered against it when he tugged at your hair hard. Your thighs clenched, and you shifted a bit on your knees. Your pussy began throbbing with need. 'Please fuck me like Kylo use to. Please. For the love of gods....take me. Dominant me. Make me you're little fucking whore.'

Maul drew his hand from your mouth, and he was about to put it to his pants, but he heard the sounds of a creaking door. He shot his hand to his lips, silencing you. He released your hair, and stepped around you towards the door. He put his hand down to the gun in his holster, and he drew it out, flipping the safety off. He slowly crept around the doorway, and he glared right at the beaten and battered Knight Ushar. "Dude, what the fuck are you doing here?"

Ushar shot his hand up, and pulled the trigger back on his gun shooting Maul right in the lower stomach. He waited for him to fall to his knees, and he rushed over to him. He kicked his foot up, smashing it against his hand, knocking the gun from his hold. He bent down, and scooped the gun up. "Where is she?"

You had never jumped to your feet as quickly as you did when the gun went off in the other room. You'd managed to grab the towel on your way up to your feet, and you wrapped it around your body. You leapt towards the door and slammed it shut. You turned the lock, and your pressed your back against the door. Your eyes scanned the room for something you could use as a weapon. 'Ushar? How is he not dead?' You thought you'd killed him in your struggle to get out of the Knights basement. Apparently you'd just knocked him out. 'Shit. Fuck. Shit. Fuck.' You yelped when the door jolted against you, fists slamming against it. There wasn't a fucking thing in the bathroom that would help you. You were just going to have to use your fists. Hand to gun combat. 'Great.' You stepped away from the door, and turned around to face it, bringing your hands up out in front of you ready to fight.

Ushar had kicked Maul in the face hard enough to knock him out, and now he was trying to get through the door to you. "Come on darling. I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to take you to my boss that's all." His tone was vicious. He pointed the barrel of the gun at the door handle, and he shot it. It worked. He'd gotten it unlocked. He used the tip of his shoe to kick the door open, and he smirked seeing you in just a towel standing there ready to battle. "Really?" He found amusement in your bravery. "I don't have time to fuck around with you. I'm sorry." He pointed the gun right at your thigh, and pulled the trigger. He waited for your body to fall to the floor, and he pointed it at your upper arm, again pulling the trigger. He figured you'd be weak enough now and you wouldn't put up that much of a fight. "Let's go." He bent at the waist, grabbing onto your arm he'd just shot, and dug his thumb right into the bullet hole. He ignored your pleas, and whimpers, and your pathetic attempts to scratch at him, dragging you through the hotel room.

You cried out seeing Maul's bloody body on the floor when Ushar dragged you out of the bathroom. You tried to reach out for him, but Ushar was tugging you too fast towards the door of your hotel room. Your head was reeling from the intense amount of pain that was enclosing around your body. Your chest felt as if a giant had taken you into its large palm and was crushing you beneath its fingers. You could barely breathe. You could barely move. Whatever the fuck Ushar had just shot you with, besides it being a regular bullet, you could feel your musles starting to give out on you, and your eyes starting fluttering closed as he dragged you along. You were fucked.


	6. Debt

-PSA- Trigger warning: violence, sexual situations, swearing, graphic vocabulary

-Please Read, Comment and vote! Hope ya'll enjoy. Smuttttttttt. Also cue 'TAKE ME TO CHURCH' ...cause I need it. <3 ENJOY. 

Ushar tossed your body to the center of the floor in front of Snoke's desk. "Done."

Snoke's chair spun around slowly, his head tilted to the side, a glass of bourbon he'd been sipping at to his lips. He lowered the glass down onto the desk, his eyes looking to your body. "Good." He looked to the burly man silently communicating with him.

Ushar gasped when the man wrapped his large arms around his body, and he called out to Snoke as he was dragged out of the room, and down the hallway.

Snoke rose to his feet, walking around his desk. He stopped when he got to your body, and he poked into your ribs with the tip of his foot. "Wake up girl."

Your eyes bored into Snoke's when you opened them. You took in all the details of his wrinkled paled face. He looked like some sort of alien or creature. Unlike anything you'd ever seen in your life. You gasped when his hand wrapped around your throat, tugging you to your knees. Your hands curled around his arm.

Snoke's beedy eyes lit up with amusement. "So you're the girl I've heard so much about huh?"

Your towel had fallen off during some point in your kidnapping, and you could feel Snoke's eyes on you as you sat on your knees before him, vulnerable, exposed. "Why am I here?"

"I need you."

Your face twisted in disgust immediately thinking he was implying for sexual reasons. You shook your head, scoffing. "Not going to happen."

Snoke gripped his fingers tighter around your little throat. "I don't mean like that. What do you think I am, a monster?" He pushed your body backwards when he released his hand from your throat. He straightened himself out, putting his hands behind his back and interlocking his fingers. "My rival, Palpatine, he's got Kylo."

You were listening attentively now as he spoke. Your eyes locked onto his face as he slowly walked around your body, you twisting around to stay looking at him. Your body tensed up at the thought of a bunch of mobsters who wanted to kill Kylo getting their hands on him. There'd be nothing left of him if you didn't get to him soon. "So what do you need me for?"

"Kylo cares for you, does he not?" Snoke stopped abruptly, looking you over. "I mean, he must. You're still alive after all that time you spent together."

"He left me for dead. Twice." Your mind started to think about that day. Your eyes closed, and your body started trembling with rage. You shot your body up, slamming your bare foot down onto the carpet in the middle of the floor. Your eyes opened, and you stared at Snoke's face, lividity being the only thing that was inside of you. "I'll do whatever you want me to do, but I need to be the one who gets to kill Ben."

"Hm." Snoke walked back over to his desk, sliding his hand over the top of it to the glass. He latched onto it, and he turned back to you. He stretched his hand with the glass in it out to you. "Work for me. I could use someone like you on my side. I'll make sure you get what you want, and I'll get what I want." He waved the glass around. The expression across his face was telling you that you didn't have a choice about saying no to the drink, you had to take it.

Cautiously, you stepped to Snoke, and took the glass from his hand. You put the rim of the glass to your lips, and tipped your head back. The luke warm dark brown liquid slid past your lips, and over your tongue into the back of your throat. You swallowed, and a warmth filled your stomach almost instantaneously. "Mmm." You mused, licking your lips, and relishing the taste. You were slightly disappointed that he'd given you a single swig of the booze, and wanted more. Your lips curled down into a pout. You stretched the hand back out.

Snoke took the glass from you, and he turned back to his desk. He placed the glass down in front of him, and he grabbed a big bottle of the bourbon off to his right side. He pulled the cork off the top with his other hand, and put the nozzle of the bottle inside of the glass. He poured it till it hit the nozzle, and he put the bottle back down. He took the glass back into his palm, and he spun back around. He handed it back to you, but he didn't release it this time when you grabbed for it. "So do we have a deal?"

"Deal." At this point working for Snoke sounded better than running around trying to find Ben on your own. You'd missed him how many times already? He was just going to play a cat and mouse game with you, and you didn't have time for that shit. You were starting to second guess your need for revenge as it was. You didn't want time to change your mind. He'd hurt you. He'd broken your heart. You'd done so much for him, and his thanks was a literal stab to you. When Snoke's fingers came off from around the glass, you quickly put it back to your lips, and downed it. It only took three gulps, and it was gone. You clenched the glass tightly, and you narrowed your eyes. "You can get Ben here?" You didn't realize that your hand was tightening around the glass, and it shattered in your palm. Glass fell to the floor, and blood dripped around the pieces of glass that had lodged into your hand.

"I can." Snoke sounded confident.

You didn't second guess him for a second. He looked like a man who knew how to get the job done. You reached for your bloody palm, and ripped the pieces of glass from it. You dropped them to the floor, and you smirked, bringing the bloody hand to your mouth. Your tongue flicked out and around your fingers, and you moaned when the metallic liquid hit your tongue. You pulled your hand away, lowering it down to your side. "Can I get some clothes?"

"Of course." Snoke smiled deviantly. This was too easy. He started for the door, and he led you through the warehouse. He stopped in front of a large black door, and the sounds of screams from down the hallway reverberated off of the walls. Snoke pretended he didn't hear it.

You did. Your brow knitted together, and then you heard a gunshot. Your flinched. "I don't want to know what's going on do I?"

"Best to keep your nose clean." Snoke gestured to the door again. "When you're dressed come see me." On that note, he disappeared down the hallway.

You blinked a couple times trying to decide if this had been the best choice. You couldn't stop thinking about Maul's body lying on the floor of that hotel room. Has Ushar actually killed him? You felt guilty for not being able to help him. Your eyes moved up and down the door and you opened it. You stepped into the small room, racks and racks of clothes along the walls. You tapped your bloody fingers against your bare thigh, and you approached the rack of clothes to your right side. You trailed your fingers over the clothes, and you stopped when your skin brushed over a smooth fabric. You tugged the hangar off of the rack, tugging out a full leather body suit that zipped in the front. "Damn. This will work." You dressed yourself quickly, and next you searched the room for shoes that would accentuate your attire. You found a shelf of shoes and boots and heels along the back wall, and you picked out a pair of 'Fuck Me' boots, thinking you could totally rock the dominatrix look. If you were going to get to kill Ben finally, you wanted to look your absolute best. Make him jealous one last time before he died.

You exited the room, making your way through the building, but you stopped when you heard another scream. It was the same scream you had heard before. Your head turned to the door it was coming from, and you reached for the door knob.

"I wouldn't."

Your head spun around quickly hearing the familiar voice. Maul. "I thought you died!" You pushed off the large heels of your boots, and rushed over to him. You hadn't noticed that he was holding onto the gun wound, and when your body pressed to his, hugging him, he groaned. You released him almost immediately. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I've been through worse. I'm glad you're okay. I have to ask though, why do you look like cat woman?"

"Snoke's giving me a job. He's going to get me Ben in return for my new alliance with him."

Maul's face hardened. "No. You can't." He put two fingers under your chin, tugging your head up. "You don't want to do that. If you agree to work with him, you'll never escape. He'll make your life fucking hell. You'll think you're free, and then next thing you know, he's got something over your heard forcing you right back in. You'll belong to him now. Don't. Leave now. Forget Ben. Forget about the whole thing. You think your heart was broken by Ben leaving you for death, what Snoke's going to have you do is worse. You'll turn into an emotionless monster. You'll do things you'll never be able to forget about or forgive yourself for. Trust me."

"I already have." You snapped your head away from him, taking a step back. Your boots thudded loudly against the floor of the warehouse. "You're just mad you didn't get to Ben before Snoke did."

"You're going to be sorry."

"You know," You scowled. "To think I let you fuck me more than once. You're the one who's going to be sorry. I can't fuck with a scared little boy. Shit's a total turn off." You rolled your eyes, and you walked away from him, your hips swaying. You felt like the shit. There was a cloud of cockiness that was surrounding you.

Maul growled, chasing after you. He didn't know what had come over him, but he pounced on you. He wrapped his arms around you, and he pressed you into the wall. "That filthy mouth." He pressed his groin into yours. "Remember how you were begging me to fuck that tight little pussy rough?" He put his mouth to your ear, and he bit down on it. "I'm going to right here. What will they think of you then, seeing you get fucked like the little cock loving slut you are? Huh?" He slipped his hands to the zipper of your body suit, and he tugged it down. He wasted no time in tugging it off of your body, and bending you down in front of him. He used one hand to reach to your cheek and slammed your face into the wall. "You want this? Huh? This is how Kylo used to fuck you? I'll fuck you better." He was feral. Out of control. He was taken over with lust. He worked at his pants, tugging his hardened cock free, and shoving it between your cheeks to your pussy which was dripping. He grunted when he pushed inside of you, feeling you grip around him tightly. "Fuck. You dirty girl." His other hand grabbed onto your right ass cheek, and he slammed into you hard. Furiously. Deep. Fast.

You were absolutely dumbfounded and shook by Mauls sudden intensity, and aggression. Not that you minded, in fact this had been what you wanted this whole time. This right here. All of it. Your hands flattened against the wall holding you up against it, and your eyes clamped shut, enjoying how brutal he was being.

Maul's head tipped back fucking you hard. He smacked your ass hard, again and against until it was bright red, and he could see his hand print there. "Little slut." He whispered darkly, coldly. His words were underline with pleasure though. It felt mildly strange being like this with you, but he was full heartedly turned on and enjoying it. His cock pounded against your cervix with every thrust.

Your lips parted, saliva dripping down from them as he slammed you into the wall. Your face kept coming off of it, and then smashing back into it. The mix of pleasure and pain driving you wild. Your walls pulses, and your heart raced in your chest as he fucked you closer and closer to your sweet release. Your moans grew louder with every passing second. Your mind was clouded with the euphoria, and you weren't thinking about how this would make you look to anyone that may pass by. To be honest, if someone had walked by, and they stopped to watch, or even just to glimpse, you'd probably cum on sight. The idea was hot thinking about being watched by strangers while getting fucked into the wall.

Maul growled. "I can feel you're going to cum. You fucking kinky little whore." He wrapped his arm around you, and put his middle finger to your clit rubbing at it like his life depended on it. He grunted loudly, mixing with your moans, and he shut his eyes.

Both of you moaned and writhed against one another when your orgasms hit you. Your body had slicked with sweat, as did his. Your heart slamming into your chest hard, and your mind spinning trying to get your grip back on reality. He'd cum so hard into you, you'd been able to feel every shot of it as your walls vibrated, and pulsed. After a few minutes, and you both composed yourselves, he'd finally stepped away from you, and you slowly straightened your body out. You pulled your suit back on, and you zipped it up, looking him up and down. "Fuck you."

"Mmm." Maul winked, and smirked watching you walk away.

You walked back into Snoke's office, and you tipped your head upwards. "I need weapons."

Snoke motioned to the chair in the corner of the room which had two large katans on it, with sheaths that strapped around your back. There there thigh holsters and two pistols as well. "Take your pick."

You walked over to the chair, and you strapped up with both the guns and the katana. "When do we get him?"

"Patience." Snoke put his hand up, and he sighed. "So eager. You'll get your revenge little one. But patience is key." He grabbed the phone at his desk, and he dialed Rey's number back. He put it on speaker phone this time, so you could hear. When Rey answered, he smirked. "I'm willing to make a deal."

Rey chimed. "You are? What made you change your mind?"

Rey's voice rang in your ears like an annoying bug that wouldn't leave you the fuck alone. Your hands reached up for the blades strapped to your back and you gripped the handles tightly. Your nostrils flared as she spoke again, and your heart started racing. Rey. Ben's ex. She sounded utterly obnoxious. When Snoke hung the call up, you scowled. "I'm not doing shit for you until I kill her first."

"You want to kill Palpatine's one and only living family member?" Snoke tipped his head to the side, finding utter joy in how rage fueled you were. "I'm beginning to like you." He rose back up to his feet, and he walked around the desk. His eyes trailed over your attire, and he leaned his head inwards. "Ben's on his way. I'm going to have to pretend to tie you up, but I'll leave it loose enough so you can escape and help me kill Palpatine. That's what I want from you. You can kill whoever you want after that. But he's got to go."

Your eyes glanced to the side, your eyes meeting. "Fine." You didn't care about killing this palpatine. In fact, you were kind of looking forward to all the people you were going to get to kill.

[Y/NS POV at the meet up]

Your hands wiggled around in their loose binds behind your back as you Maul and Snoke leaned against the hood of the car waiting for Ben, Rey and Palpatine to arrive. When the limo pulled into the parking lot, your nerves sky rocketed. Your eyes frantically glanced to the windows trying to see Ben. Sweat dripped down your hands as they started to tremble. This was it. Your eyes lit up when the car stopped and the doors in the back opened. First a hooded robbed figure stepped out and to the front of the car. Next a tiny little brunette girl whom you could only assume was Rey, and then two mobsters that had Ben bound up and blindfolded stepped out towards the front of the car.

Maul's hand went to your shoulder, and he whispered "Not yet." He could see how fidgety and anxious you were. You could feel your desperate need to lunge for Ben. "Wait for the signal."

Your eyes narrowed at him. You didn't want to wait. You turned your attention back to Ben, and your eyes met when one of the mobsters ripped off his blindfold. Your heart started aching, and you had to force yourself not to tear up. You blinked your eyes rapidly, and took deep breaths inwards.

Maul's hands adjusted the straps of the katan's around his back, loosening it so he could hand them to you when he got the signal. He didn't like this plan. Not only were they outnumbered, but too much other shit could go wrong. He was all for getting rid of the rival gang, but this was a crazy ass plan.

Snoke and Palpatine stepped to one another, away from their sides of the parking lot. Palpatine spoke first. He pulled his hood down, exposing his wrinkled face and he laughed softly. "So you're finally giving up? I have to ask, what made you change your mind?"

"I'm just sick of battling over territory. We've been going at it for years. I can't help but to think how powerful we'd be if we joined forces. How easily we could take rule over the entire city." Snoke spoke calmly. This had been his plan the whole time. He wasn't going to give you what you wanted. If Palpatine agreed to join him, he was going to kill you, and force the information from Ben, and then kill him too. No one was going to come out of this victorious but him. He'd tricked you, and it was easy.

Rey nibbled at her bottom lip, her eyes scanning you up and down. 'Who's she?' She felt jealousy rise inside of her noticing how beautiful you were. It made her feel inadequate. You had to be the girl that everyone had been talking about the past couple days. Kylo's girl....Ex girl. She reminded herself, although from the way she noticed you and Kylo eye fucking one another, was that a lie about you two not being together? She shifted uncomfortably, and she cleared her throat, stepping towards Palpatine. "Grandfather? If I may," She was cut off by a slap across the face. She lowered her head down, and she stepped back.

You bursted into laughter at the sight that just played in front of you.

Maul nudged your arm with his elbow, and Snoke's head turned around, and he glared at you. He rolled his eyes, looking back to Palpatine. "I apologize for that one's manners."

Ben's face was bruised, and swollen. He'd been beaten, tortured, and they had tried to tear him down. He hadn't budged. He wasn't telling them shit. His secret would die with him, whether it be an old death, or a young one, which seemed to be the more realistic one with every passing day. He wasn't giving them nothing. They didn't deserve it. It was his. It belonged to him. They'd managed to get their hands on it somehow, but never again. Not as long as he had something to do about it. He wiggled around in his rope binds, and he let out an annoyed scoff. "Can we get on with this?" He smirked seeing the glare you shot him. He pursed his lips together, blowing you kisses, and then he winked. He tipped his head up a bit, and he started whistling his murder tune.

The tune made your body chill. You froze in place. That'd literally been the last thing you heard as you laid dying on the floor when Ben had left you. Your chest rose up and down frantically, and you were getting too anxious to handle it anymore. Someone needed to die. You needed to kill something, and you needed to do it soon. There were too many feelings and emotions running through you, and you didn't want to deal with any of them. You wanted to be numb.

Palpatine scowled. "I'm not interested. Now give me it." He held out his hand to Snoke, demanding the very thing Snoke had offered him that had gotten him to come out here to begin with.

Snoke quickly glanced to you, two fingers at his side wiggling.

That was the signal. Your hands slipped out of the rope binds, and you spun your body to Maul who had taken off the katanas and helped slid them over your arms and onto your shoulders. You turned back around facing the group, and your hands criss crossed in front of you, grabbing the handles, and tugging them out of their sheaths as you lunged for Palpatine. You swing a blade through the air out in front of you, and you cut Palpatine's right arm off at the elbow. You twisted on your foot, your body spinning the opposite way, and you ducked down to avoid the bullet that one of the mobsters had tried to take you out with.

Rey panicked immediately, and she rushed towards Palpatine's body. She bent down behind him, grabbing onto his waist, and lifting him to his feet. "Come on. I knew it was a trap." She rushed him towards the car.

Your body shot up, the blade coming up with you, and right in between the legs of the mobster slicing him right in half. You smirked when his two halves fell apart and to the ground, blood spewing out everywhere. You front flipped into the air, the katanas flipping in the air with you, and you landed behind the second mobster. Your pulled the katanas over one another above your head, criss crossing the blades, and you pulled them down, sliding them down the side of the mobsters head, and you pulled them back out in front of you, cutting his head clean off with one swift motion. Your licked your lips, looking to the panicked Rey trying to rush Palpatine over to the car. You twirled the katana's in your hands, and you rushed for her. You waved your right hand out, dragging the end of the large sword across Rey's back, all the way down it cutting, and you smirked when she finally collapsed to the ground, releasing her grandfather.

Maul sauntered over towards Ben's bound up body, sighing as he tried to slink away from the scene. He grabbed his shoulder, turning him around, and he scoffed. "Where do you think you're going?"

Ben grinned, pulling his hands up and out from their rope binds, and he clenched his hand into a fist, punching Maul in the side of the head, sending him stumbling sideways. "I'm not staying here for this shit. But, I guess," He looked to the side seeing you hovering above Rey's cowering body, cutting into her back. He didn't give a shit about what you were doing to her. He didn't care for her. However, he reminisced the first time he'd made you kill for him, and his cock throbbed in his pants. He missed you. As he watched you cutting into his ex, he ached for you. He scowled, not wanting to feel those feelings, and he reached for Maul's head.

"Please stop!" Rey begged and pleased when you pushed her down to the ground, and rolled her over onto her back. The blades crossed over her throat terrified her. The look in your eyes made her pee her pants on the spot. Her whole body was shaking, and her sobs were increasing in volume and intensity.

You froze looking down at her face. That must of been how you looked when you were begging Ben not to leave you to die. Your eyes filled with tears, and you screamed out. "FUCK!" You pulled the katanas away from Rey's neck, and you dropped them at her sides.

"Thank you. Thank you." Rey's eyes filled with relief.

Your head turned, looking to Ben and Maul going hand to hand with one another. 'Wow, that's hot.' You looked back to Rey. "You're pathetic. How could he have ever been with someone as weak as you. You know who and what he is right?"

"I do." Rey replied through sniffles. Her nose was dripping, and her eyes wouldn't stop dripping tears. Her milky complexion was bright red, and the underpart of her eyes were starting to swell.

"Oh." For some reason that hurt a lot more than if she'd said no. How could he love someone that was so fragile? So meek? So weak? So...innocent? Your brain pounded as your thoughts became enraging. The fact that Ben had even been remotely interested in this fucking pathetic excuse for a woman made you sick. She disgusted you. You shot your body up, and you grabbed her wrists. You dragged her through the parking lot, and towards the car you, Maul and Snoke had arrived in. "Get in there." You shoved her into the passenger seat, slamming the door shut. You hurried over to the drivers seat, and you climbed inside. You put the child lock on, and you turned the key in the ignition. You put it into R, and you stomped on the gas pedal, speeding out of the parking lot, and you sped off down the road with Rey. "I'm going to show you who I am."

Terror ran through Rey again. She was going to die. She could only imagine from what she'd seen with those mobsters what you were capable. She was dead for sure. She was too scared to even try to make an escape. She just sat there, trembling, sobbing.

"ENOUGH!" Snoke shouted sternly towards Ben and Maul who had literally beaten the shit out of one another, and were rolling around on the ground. He waited for them to both stop, and look to him. "She's gone you fucking idiots." He was pissed You belonged to him now, and they'd just let you run off. He glanced over to palpatine who was desperately trying to make his way to the car door. He looked to Ben. "Kill him. Now. Or die yourself."

Ben threw Maul off of him, Maul looking utterly confused about what the fuck was happening now. Ben rose to his feet, and he walked over towards Palpatine. He scooped up one of the katana's and he grabbed Palp's shoulder, spinning his body around. He used his foot to shove him down to his back, and he literally stepped on him, lowering the tip of the katana to Palpatine's throat. He pushed it into the skin, and twisted it around. "God, I've wanted to do this for so long." He gently slid the blade to the right cutting into the skin, and then to the left. He grimaced when he cried out. "You fucking old wrinkled, piece of shit." He crouched down, feeling the weight of his body push his risb into his orgasn, breaking. He grunted at the noise, and he tipped his head to the side. He tipped the handle of the katana down, dragging the tip up Palpatine's chin, and he pushed the blade into it. The end came out in his mouth, and he ripped the blade up, shooting his body up. His eyes widened seeing his sliced open chin and he started whistling his tune again. He put the tip of the blade to his right eye, and he pushed it down inside, hearing the squishing noise as he split the eyeball open. He pulled it back, and he did the same to the other one. He dragged the tip of the katana over his forehead carving in 'Kylo Ren' and then he shoved the blade into his brain. He pulled the blade out, and he stepped off of his writhing body. He looked to Snoke, the feralness glimmering in his golden-emerald eyes. He had definitely gotten off on that. He'd been wanting to kill that creature of a man for a long while now, and it brought him great joy that he'd just been able to.

Snoke smirked, and he let out a small sigh. "Very well done Kylo." He stepped towards him slowly. "Now, what are we going to do about your betrayal?"

"I don't know. I'm not sorry for what I did. You'll never get that flashdrive, or those papers. It's just not happening."

"I know." Snoke's tone darkened with annoyance. As angry as it made him that Kylo wasn't going to give him what he wanted, perhaps he'd be able to find a different way for Kylo to pay his debt and make it up to him. "The girl."

"What about her?" Maul sneered shaking his head. "Leave her alone."

"No." Snoke growled, his head whipping towards Maul. "She's mine now. I want her found and brought back to me. NOW! You'll both go find her."

Kylo and Maul glanced to each other, both scowling.


	7. Rey's Torture

-PSA- Trigger warning: violence, sexual situations, swearing, graphic vocabulary

-Please Read, Comment and vote! Hope ya'll enjoy. UNNNNFF BenXreaderxMaul smut. I'm drooling. Also, this chapter is very violent, and gruesome. 

Rey's eyes frantically darted around the room, her wrists bound up above her head from a chain that was hanging from the ceiling of the abandoned building. "Where are we?"

"I found this the other day when Maul and I were hunting Kylo down. Nice right? Perfect for what I've got planned for you." You twirled the sledgehammer around in your hand, and cocked your head to the side. You could almost taste the fear seeping out of Rey's pores. Her eyes were wide, innocent like. She looked like a scared little deer caught in headlights. Pathetic. "So," You slowly paced back and forth in front of her bound body. "Tell me about yours and Ben's relationship."

"Kylos." The words came from Rey's lips without thought. As soon as she said it, and you stopped moving, her heart sank into her chest. A small whimper escaped her quivering mouth, and she averted her gaze down to the concrete floor.

"That's what I thought. Now, answer my question." You waited for her head to come back up, and you swung the end of the sledgehammer into her stomach. It bounced off of her, and the weight made you drop it to the ground with a thud. You reached for her shirt, lifting it up. Bruises started appearing instantly. "Hmm. Fragile."

Rey hollered when you smashed the hammer into her. Her whole body tensed up, and she sobbed hysterically. "Please stop!'

"ANSWER MY QUESTION!" You let go of the wooden handle of the hammer, it dropping to the ground loudly. You shot your hand out, grabbing onto Rey's chin, hard, and tugged her face towards yours. Your eyes glistened with hatred. "What makes you so fucking special that he didn't kill you, or fucking leave you for dead?"

"I...don't...know!" Rey whimpered, trying to shake her head back and forth to get out of your grasp.

"Did he fuck you?"

"No!"

Your hand pulled away from Rey's chin, and lowered down to your side. You searched her face trying to read her. She was telling the truth. Relieved, you let out an exasperated sigh, and you pivoted your body around, and walked across the large empty concrete room. You'd leaned a bunch of tools you'd found in your explorative adventure after hanging Rey up. You looked your tools over. A pair of rusty pliers, a dull blade which was chipped in the middle, a sledgehammer, of course, and a propane torch. You mulled over what to do to her next. You pursed your lips together, and reached for the pliers. You spun back around, and approached her writhing around body. You shoved the rusty pliers to her lips, and use your other hand to pry her mouth open. You gripped onto her front tooth, and wiggled it back and forth loosening the tooth in the gums. When you felt it was wiggled out enough to yank out, you gripped it hard, and tugged in a down motion.

The scream that echoed around the room was heart wrenching and ear piercing. It was loud enough, and shrill enough to make anyone stop and ponder. Too bad no one was around to hear her scream. Rey's mouth closed, your fingers still in the corner, and she gagged as the blood flooded the back of her throat. She gathered the spit and blood in her mouth, and she spat it at you.

The wad of bloody saliva hit your cheek, and your mouth twitched. You took a minute to breath yourself through the cloud of anger that had just appeared around you. You didn't want to act too quickly, or do anything so drastic that she'd die right away. You wanted to drag this out. The last living Ex of Ben, besides yourself, yeah, no. She had to go. She couldn't be left alive. Despite what she said about her and Ben not having had sex, it didn't matter to you. Any shred of Ben being potentially happy, you had to take away. Your plier filled hand clenched, and you back handed her across the face, making blood shoot from her lips and onto the ground. "Fucking cunt."

Rey's body twirled around from the impact of your hit, and she threw her head up, and back screaming again. "HELP! SOMEONE! PLEASE! HELP!"

You smirked deviously. "Help, help, someone help. My name's Rey, I'm a weak little bitch who needs to be rescued." You wiped the spit off of your cheek, and you back handed her again, this time with just your hand. "It's girls like you that give girls like me a bad image. You're the kind of girl who thinks they always have to have a man in their life to protect them. It's sickening." Your mouth twisted into a sneer. You closed the gap between you and Rey, and you grabbed her face again, shoving your fingers back into her mouth, and then the rusty pliers. One by one, you ripped her teeth from her head. Loosening them by wiggling them, and then in one swift motion, tugging them from their roots out of her mouth. By the time you were done, both sides of her jaw were bloody and swollen, and she'd stopped screaming. Now she was just sniffling, and whispering through sobs.

"P...l...ease..." Rey spoke through her sore mouth, quietly. Meekly. The base of her neck was throbbing from the mass amount of trauma and pain she'd just experienced in such a short amount of time. Her heart felt like it was going to combust against her sternum, and her wrist felt like they were raw from how much she'd been moving around previously. But she was still now. Barely coherent.

You grabbed the top of her head, forcing her gaze to yours. "Fucking look at me. Did you love him?"

"Yes."

"Did he love you?" Deep down, you already knew the answer to that question. No. Ben didn't love her. Ben didn't even love you, and you'd fucked. How could he love this sniveling little bitch? What was their connection? What had made them date in the first place? You were too curious not to know these things. "How did you meet?"

"Why.." Rey paused, trying to snap out of the daze she was falling into. "Do..." Another pause. "Care? Don't," Another, this time she coughed up blood. "You want to." At this point she was too weak to talk anymore. Her mouth was just sore as fuck, and she didn't have the strength to push through it. Her words didn't matter. You were going to torture her and kill her no matter what she said. What was the point in wasting her breath?

"Why do I care? Because I FUCKING LOVE HIM!" Your voice rose as the words flew from your lips. Embarrassed, you pulled your hand back, and you stormed over to the wall of tools again. Your eyes frantically looked the various items over, and you bent at the waist, grabbing the dull blade, and the torch. This would wake her up. You stomped back over to her. You were mad. Annoyed. Hurt. It hurt talking about Ben being with anyone else other than you. It hurt to think about Ben at all. It was a sore spot in your heart. You were sure it was never going to heal either. He really fucked you up. Bad. Your trust issues, your capacity to ever feel normal emotions, your mind, everything was just fucked. "I loved him. I loved him like I've never loved anyone in my life. I've never felt more alive than when I was with him, and he crushed me like some fucking bug. He told me he loved me, and then he fucking stabbed me, leaving me to die. I literally begged him..you know what he did?" Your head cocked to the side, nibbling at your bottom lip, fighting back the sudden urge to break out into a mental breakdown. "He just walked away. Whistling that stupid fucking sexy ass fucking tune."

Rey's eyes widened, and she slowly lifted her head back up, just enough to see your face. She felt your pain. She saw it. "I'm so-"

You cut her off. "Don't. I don't need your sympathy, or your pity." Your words were laced with venom, and disgust. "Just fucking don't." You had to turn away from her, facing the wall. A single tear broke down the corner of your right eye, and trickled down your cheek. Your blood felt like you'd just been set into a bubbling hot pot of water. Your body was overheating. You closed your eyes, and tried to calm your nerves.

Rey took this moment of silence to try to tug at your heart strings. Maybe she could pry into you, and pull out whatever humanity you had left inside of you. It was worth a shot. "He's selfish. He..." She had to stop, and spit out a mouthful of blood again. "He always has been. You didn't deserve that. I'm truly sorry."

"Goddamn it!" You whipped your body around, and you shook your head. "Stop! Fucking stop. Shut the fuck up!" You threw the torch and the blade to the ground, and you snatched up the rusty pliers. You stepped to her, shoving your hand into her bloody mouth, and tugging her tongue out. You clamped the two rusty metal pieces on the top and bottom of her tongue, and you ripped your hand back, twisting her tongue completely around, and out of her mouth. Your breathing was labored, panicked almost. Fucking sweet inncocent little Rey, finally silenced. Your hand, the one with the pliers and part of her tongue, swayed at your side, as you stared right into her eyes. "Just shut up. You know nothing about me, or what I fucking deserve." You dropped the pliers to the ground, and picked the torch and blade back up. " When I'm done with you, they're barely going to be able to recognize who you are."

[Maul and Ben's POV]

The tension inside of the black camarao was outstanding. Awkward. Uncomfortable. Maul pushed the power button of the radio, the song 'Living Dead girl-Rob Zombie' blasting from the speakers. He couldn't take the silence anymore. If Ben wasn't going to say anything, neither was here. The fact that Snoke had demanded they teamed up to find you was baffling, and annoying. He literally would rather be cutting his own balls off than being anywhere near Ben.

Ben's face was just a hardened, emotionless expression. He was silent. His mind was too busy pondering you over. You looked so good in your body suit. You looked so good murdering those mobsters. You just looked good. He yearned for you. Your soft skin. Your smooth plump lips. Your twisted personality. Your little mood swings. He felt his stomach knot the more he thought about you. He hated himself for feeling these things. He hated himself so much. When the music blasted from the speakers, that's what drew his attention back to the horrorshow of a reality he was in. His black locks cascaded around his freckle kissed cheeks when he turned his head to Maul. He looked the man over. 'Pretty boy.' After a few minutes of mentally insulting Maul, he finally shot his hand up, and twisted the volume button to the side, turning the music down. "Did you fuck her?"

Maul had to forced the smirk that wanted to break through back. He side glanced to Kylo, and he cleared his throat. "What if I did?"

Ben's hand lunged to Maul's throat, and he leaned towards him. "Tell me."

"I did. Multiple times, and man, she's got a tight little fucking pussy. So wet," He rolled his eyes into the back of his head, reminiscing. He was just mocking Kylo, and also, he was speaking truths. "So fucking good. She's delicious."

Ben snapped. He pulled his hand from Maul's throat, and he grabbed the steering wheel, tugging it towards him. The black camaro's ass end fish tailed as Maul pressed on the brakes.

"WHAT THE FUCK!? ARE YOU INSANE?!" Maul snapped, holding down onto the brake, the car sliding to a stop, cock-eyed in the middle of the road. Car horns blasted off behind him, and he turned to look through the back windshield. "You're fucking mental. No wonder she fucking doesn't want you anymore. I give her everything she needs. Maybe if you live long enough, I'll show you."

Ben's golden-emerald eyes flickered dangerously. He was about to choke the life out of the man, but he paused. He stopped to think about the repercussions of his actions. If he killed Maul, you'd never forgive him. Snoke would have his head for sure. He'd dig himself into a deeper hole than he was already in. His nose twitched, and he pulled his hand back to him. Then an idea lit up in his mind. He shot his hand to the back of Maul's head, and he shoved him face first into the steering wheel. He gripped his fingers into his spiky black hair, tugging him back up, and then slamming him in it again. He moaned softly hearing the sound of his nose breaking. "Drive." He released him, and he turned to the passenger side window, staring out of it as if nothing had happened.

Maul's nose dripped blood, and he rose his hand up grabbing onto the disjointed bone. He snapped it back into black, gritting his teeth holding back the scream that built in his throat. His eyes narrowed in Ben's direction. He couldn't do shit either. He leaned his body back against the chair, and again heard car horns all around him. He slipped his foot over to the gas pedal, and he pulled the steering wheel back, taking off back down the road. 'Fucking mental case. I really hope Y/N kills this scum bag.'

[Y/N and Rey's POV]

You'd cut all of Rey's clothes off, the process taking a lot longer than you had planned for. Working with a dull blade wasn't ideal, but it got the job done. Eventually. You pulled your index finger down onto the trigger of the device, a flame shooting out from the spout of the end of the metal piece. Your face lit up as your eyes locked into the flame. "This is going to hurt." The very idea of being burned alive sent chills down your spine. Thank god it wasn't you it was happening to. You approached Rey's motionless body, and you put the flame against her lower stomach.

Rey's eyes flashed open, and as badly as she wanted to scream, and cry out, she couldn't with a missing tongue. She watched as the flame singed the skin of her stomach, the smell filling his nostrils immediately. She retched. She spat puke from her mouth all over the floor in front of you, and her head just hung down. She was defeated. She was done, and she knew it.

You slid the flame over her stomach, enjoying the sounds of her burning flesh. You stopped, and you released the trigger. You placed the torch down to your feet, and you flipped the blade around in your hand, and put it against her burnt skin, and cut it off of her body. You worked past the burnt skin, into her soft skin, cutting that off too. You cut a large strip off of her stomach, and you looked at her lowered head. You shoved her head up, and you smirked. "You're going to eat this." You knew you'd have to cut it into tiny pieces that she could just swallow since she had no teeth, and no tongue.

You chopped the skin into tiny pieces, and you stepped back to Rey. You put two fingers under her chin, and you shoved a piece down to her throat. You forced her mouth closed, and waited for her to swallow it. You stepped back when she started to gag, and she threw up again. "Nasty fucking cunt." You shook your head. "So gross. I don't see what Ben saw in you." You truly didn't. She wasn't anything special. She wasn't even all that pretty. She was bland. Average. The only thing you could chalk it up to was that Ben had been lured to the innocence inside of her. She was the total opposite of him. Dark drawn to light. Light drawn to dark. It made sense sort of. She was still the last person you thought Ben would have ever dated.

You waited till she was done throwing up, the smell of her burnt skin, and the throw up mixing, making you nauseous. You were thankful that there were open windows which allowed a brisk breeze to slowly move around the room. In almost no time at all, the smell faded, slightly. Enough so that you could focus on the task at hand. All you could see when you looked at Rey was her mouth to Ben's. His hands all over hers, his body against hers. You saw Ben. You scoffed, and you stepped back to her reaching up for her hands, and undoing them. You let her body fall to the ground hard, and you kicked her in the side of the head. Her eyes. Her eyes were staring right into your soul. You crouched down, and you put the tip of the blade right above them. "Sorry darling." You pushed the tip of the blade down into her eye, and cut around the eye socket. Your other hand came up, and you grabbed onto the eyeball, and ripped it out. You squished it into your palm, the popping and squish noise making your body shudder. You stepped over her body, and did the same thing to her other eye. Except you threw the eye onto the floor, and stomped on it with your big ass heeled boot. You looked her up and down, and you stepped between her legs, shoving them apart. "When I said no one's going to be able to identify you, I meant it." You crouched down, and you shoved the blade into her pussy, twisting it about. You tipped the handle it, and you shoved the blade down towards her ass. You pulled your hand back, and pressed down hard, cutting into her asshole to. The amount of blood that leaked out from her holes was uncanny. You rose to your feet when you saw the shimmer of lights across the wall. Your head whipped around towards the opened window seeing Maul's black camaro pulling up to the building next to the car you jacked from Snoke. "No fucking way." You darted through the room, pressing yourself against one of the large concrete beams that held the structure up. "Fucking Maul."

"She's here. Let's go." Maul stated blandly. His nose still hurt. He shoved the car door open, and he reached for his gun at his side. He didn't know what they were going to be walking up on, and he wanted to be prepared for anything. He didn't imagine that it would be anything good. He slowly moved across the parking lot, and he scoffed when Ben slammed the car door shut. He glanced back to him, and he shook his head.

Ben didn't care. He stormed past Maul into the building. His eyes skimmed over the large empty room, taking notice of the blood and puke below the chains hanging from the ceiling. "Hm." As he got further into the room, he stopped immediately when he saw Rey's mutilated body on the concrete. He licked his lips, and he slowly stepped over to her. He was surprised to see that her chest was rising up and down but barely.

Maul rushed over to Ben's side, holstering his gun. "Wow. Uhm, jesus christ." He'd seen a lot of things in his life working for Snoke, and being a gangster, but this shit, this was gruesome. He turned away from Rey's body, the faint smell of burnt flesh filling his nose. "Fucking christ."

"That's my girl." Ben cooed, and he turned his head. As he did, his mouth fell open as you rushed towards him. You'd caught him off guard, and his body fell down to the hard ground hard. His hands shot up as your hands flew at his face. He grabbed your wrist, and he bucked his hips upwards, forcing his body upwards. He flipped your bodies over, and he pinned you down to the ground. "Stop."

Your wrists wiggled around trying to loosen his grip off of them. "Get off me!"

Maul turned back around, grabbing his gun again, and pulling it out. He held it up to Ben's face. "Get off of her."

"No." Ben sneered, staring down at you. He pressed his lips down to yours, and he kissed your hard. His tongue slipped past your lips, and he grunted when you bit down on it. His body jolted, and his grip loosened just enough for your wrist to snap free. He growled when you jabbed your fingers into his clavicle, and he pulled his mouth back. He grabbed your throat, lowering his body down, coughing slightly. A tickle in his throat now. "Y/N, stop."

"Dude, I'm not going to say it again." Maul slowly stepped to Ben, gun still rose. "Off."

When Ben turned his attention to Maul, you brought your knees up into Ben's ass, hard. It sent his body upwards, and you slid your body between his legs, forcing his hand off of your throat. You shot up to your feet, and you rushed at Maul. You lifted your heeled foot into the air, kicking the gun out of his hand. You both scattered for it, but you got to it first. Your breathing was labored, and your hands shook as you held it up to Maul, and then over to Ben. "Why are you here? There's no saving her. She's going to die."

Ben got to his feet, and he ran a hand through his ruffled hair, placing his hair back into its proper place. "We're not here for Rey. We're here for you." He smirked a bit, and he licked his lips. "Put the gun down, you're not going to shot us." He stepped to you, and he stopped seeing your finger slowly pulling the trigger back.

Maul leapt to you when you were focused on Ben. He stepped around you swiftly wrapping his arms around your body, and grabbed onto your elbows, tugging your hands down, making you drop the gun.

Ben closed the space between you and him, and he bent down, and grabbed the gun. He straightened his body back out, and he pressed the gun to your lips. "Gotcha."

You leaned your body back into Maul, using him as a leverage to pull your body up, and your feet lifted off of the ground, and you used your ankles to grab onto Ben's hands, and twisted them around, and slipped out of Maul's hold. You plummeted to the ground, landing on your hands, and then on the tips of your boots. You rolled forwards, away from both men and darted towards the doorway.

Maul was quicker than you though, and he jumped at you, grabbing onto your waist, knocking you down to the ground. He climbed up your body as you tried to kick him. He didn't let you. He used his body to weigh your feet down, and he sighed. "Stop. Just come back with us. It's going to be fine."

"No!"

Ben growled, hurrying over to in front of you, and he grabbed your wrists, pulling them behind you, and straddling your back as Maul staddled your legs. He held them down against your back firmly, and he lowered his head down to your ear. "You're making me hard."

"Fuck off Ben. You literally make me want to puke."

"Oh?" Ben snickered softly. He pulled your body upwards, walking with you, and away from Maul. He used your hands to tug you to your feet, and he walked you into one of the concrete beams. He shoved your face into it hard, and he grunted as he pushed his clothed length to your leather clad ass. "I bet I don't. Once you've done what we've done, there's no going back. I bet when Maul was fucking you, you were thinking about me weren't you?"

Okay, now Maul was too curious to see what was going to happen. He wanted to know your response to that. There was no way you were thinking about Ben while he fucked you. You were trying to get away from Ben. You wanted him dead. It made no sense that you'd be getting off to him, instead of what he was doing. Right? Now he had doubts. He sneered, feeling jealousy rise inside of him. He stepped to Ben's sides, glaring at you. "Is that true?"

"Fuck you both."

Ben tugged you off of the wall, and he pushed you towards Maul, still holding onto your pulled back wrists. "Look him in the face and tell him it's not true."

Your eyes looked everywhere but Maul's face. You couldn't tell him that, because it was true. You were getting off to the thought of Ben as Maul fucked you. Except the last time. The last time Maul had fucked you exactly like Ben would have, and you didn't need to think about him. "Fuck-"

Maul cupped his hand over your mouth, and he put his face towards yours. "Alright, well if that's true, what happens if we both fucked you?"

Ben's face flushed, trying to comprehend the logic behind Maul's words. Not to say he wasn't curious. It didn't matter. You'd already fucked Maul. It wasn't like Ben could go back in time and prevent that. He wasn't sure how he felt about this, but he did want to prove a point. He smirked after a few minutes. "I bet she'd love it, right my love." He couldn't help himself, the mockery and the use of it was too good to pass up.

Maul's other hand went down to the zipper of your body suit, and he tugged it down. He could only get it so far down because of the way Ben had your hands. He did what he could though. He slipped his free hand to his back pocket, tugging out a small blade, and flipped it open. He'd just cut your clothes away. He slid the blade down over your leg, where the zipper came to and end, and he cut at the fabric, making it so that he could just push the fabric aside, and they could get to you. He shot his body back up, and he pulled his hand from off of your lips. He looked to Ben. "Bend her over."

"With pleasure." Ben retorted with lust in his voice. He pushed your body down, ass rising up to his groin. His eyes frantically looked your body over. You were so beautiful. So sexy. It was driving him crazy. It'd been some time since he'd fucked you, and he was almost too eager to get back inside of you. He slipped his hand hand to his pants, undoing them. He shoved his hand past his boxers, and he tugged out his aching, dripping arousal. He pushed his hips into your ass, he cock gliding up to your clit, the head brushing back and forth against it. He drew his hips back so his cock lined up with your opening, and he pushed himself inside of your wet tightness. "Oh fuck, I missed this." He cooed softly, still keeping his firm hold on your wrist so you couldn't go anywhere.

Maul freed his length, stroking himself a couple of times before pushing his seeping head to your soft lips. He smirked when you opened up and took him inside of you. "Good girl." He grunted, and he started a slow, gentle pace.

"You're too gentle. No wonder she was getting off to me instead of you. You got to treat her like the little cock loving slut she is." Ben grunted, and he slammed his hips against your ass as he fucked you hard. His eyes fluttered opened and shut, feeling you clamping around him. He really had missed you. Not just fucking you. He missed you. All of you. He knew you'd never forgive him for what he did, and honestly, there was a part of him that ached because of that. You'd been the only woman he'd ever loved. Truly. The only woman who'd been able to wake up love inside of him. For a long time he thought he wasn't capable of loving. Until he bonded with you. Until you showed him that he was. He was still human. Despite how hard he tried to be something else, he still bled like everyone else. He still had emotions like everyone else. His heart beat against his chest, just like everyone else's. You humanized him, and it scared the fuck out of him. You scared him. You terrified him.

Your tongue trailed up and down Maul's cock as he slid back and forth in your mouth gently. Ben wasn't wrong. Maul had been too gentle with you. He'd been too kind. Too nice. You didn't like that. Not after the things Ben had made you feel. It'd been nice having someone be kind to you after what you'd been through, but when it came to sex, you needed that gruseom, cruel, bordeline abusive behavior. It was the only thing that helped you get off. Even now, as Ben was fucking you raw, and Maul was pumping into your mouth, you couldn't help but look over at Rey's mutilated body. It'd felt good to do the things you'd done to her. It made you feel alive. You'd almost forgotten how mad you were at Ben you felt so good. You hadn't not really, and you'd get back to killing him when he was done railing you. For the mean time, your body had yearned for him, his touch, his cock, his body against yours. His skin against yours. Even his kiss. You'd been deprived of it after having it as much as you had, and as he was taking you right now, your body felt like it was rejuvenating itself. Ben was like a drug that had been ripped for you and you'd been detoxing from it. As he filled you, your body was slowly getting high again. You were getting your fix. Addicted all over again.

Ben's head rolled from side to side as he pumped into you hard. He dipped his hand down, and pulled it to up to your stomach. He brushed his middle finger over your clit, and started rubbing it hard. "I know you missed this. You can say you did all you want, but your body," He groaned. "It's telling me something entirely different." He looked right up to Maul. "See? I told you."

Maul scoffed, getting annoyed with Ben's cockiness. He started thrusting into your mouth harder, and faster. He grabbed the sides of your face, and he slammed your nose into his abdomen as he fucked your mouth brutally. He was taking his anger out on your mouth, and when you started choking and gagging against him, it flipped a switch in him. He wanted more. He'd pull your head all the way down to the base, and hold you there, hearing your whimpers and feeling the saliva dripping from your mouth down onto him. He grunted. "Fine. You're right. Happy?" He hated to admit it, but it was clear you liked being treated like a slut. He just wasn't sure about it. He didn't want to trigger anything in you in the state you'd been in. He figured he'd try to bring you as much comfort as he could. He'd be nice to you since you'd been treated so bad. Now? He didn't care. He could feel the tension growing in the air between you and Ben. He couldn't compete with that. You two had a connection that you and him would never had and that was okay. You and him had your own connection. He felt it. As he knew you did as well.

Your jaw slacked a bit, trying to ease the muscles as your mouth bobbed up and down Maul's length. Your body started to vibrate the closer you got to cumming. Ben's finger on your clit blinding you with the added pleasure. Your eyes clamped shut tightly, and your whole body writhed when you climaxed. Your hips bucked up into his, and you moaned muffled against Maul's cock, even more drool slipping from your lips.

Ben's eyes shut, relishing the feeling of your pussy pulsing and throbbing around him as you cam. He let out an animalistic growl, continuing his rough pace into your core. He didn't let up. He fucked you. He was going to fuck you until you were sore. If his orgasm didn't come too quickly. He was fighting it back now.

Maul couldn't hold back anymore. His cock twitched as he slammed his hips against your face, and his cock down into the back of your throat. He tipped his head back, his eyes rolling into the back of his head when he shot his sticky seed into your mouth. He bucked into you through his orgasm, little growls, and mewls passing his lips frequently. He slowed his pace until he had stilled, and he let out a loud sigh of relief. He pulled his hips back and took a step away from you.

Ben pulled his hand from your clit, pressing it into your stomach, and lifting your body upwards. He held you against him firmly, still fucking into you, and walking you back over to the concrete beam. He slammed you against it again, and he put his mouth to your ear, sliding his hand up to your mouth. "Say it." His tone was demanding. He wasn't asking. He brushed two fingers over your lips. "Say it."

Your body jolted on and off of the concrete beam as Ben fucked you hard. Your cheek was pressed firmly into it, and you whimpered. Your lips pursed together and your whole body started shaking again. His words flooded your mind, and your chest tightened. "Fuck you."

"Hmm." Ben mused, and he pulled you off of the wall, and then back into it. He gripped your wrists as hard as he could, knowing he'd leave bruises or finger prints. "Say it."

"I ..." You couldn't. You knew what he wanted you to say. You just couldn't bring yourself to say it. Your heart started pounding, and anger started building inside of you, mixing with the feeling of your nearing climax. It was frustrating actually. Your body convulsed again, and your eyes shut once more, trying to focus on just the pleasure.

This time when you cam again, Ben did to. Hard. He moaned loudly into your ear, bucking into your through yours and his bliss, and he released your wrists and stepped back when he was done. "God I missed that."

You took a minute to stay pressed against the beam, and you spun your body around, and clenched your hands into fists. You quickly stepped to him, slamming your fists into his chest, and you even upper cut him under the chin. When he stumbled back, you stepped to him again. You foot came up, and you kicked him in the middle of his ribs. "You fucking piece of shit!"

Ben caught your foot the second time it flew up, and he pulled you forwards, sending you to the ground straight on your ass. He held your ankle still, and he glared down at you. "Just stop. You're not going to kill me."

"I am. Maybe not right now, but I will. I'll wait till you're sound asleep, and fucking pounce. I'll wait till you think I've forgotten all about it, and that's when I'll strike. I might not fucking do it now, Ben, but I sure will at some point." You tugged your foot back, and rose to your feet, scoffing. You figured if Snoke wanted you to work for him, and he'd sent Maul and Ben to come get you, he wasn't going to kill Ben. He'd kept his word about you being able to kill him. If you were going to be around him, then you could find the right time to strike. Luring him into a false sense of security, and then killing him. Oh gods, the mind fuck that would be. He'd been so hurt. So confused. Pretending to be nice, and not act mad anymore, and then BAM! Dead Ben. You smirked, and started walking towards the door way, not giving a single thought to the mutilated body you'd left behind.

Ben and Maul exchanged glances, and they both tucked themselves back into their pants. Ben stepped to Maul and he growled. "If you ever touch her again, I'll make you wish you were dead."

"Mmmhm." Maul wasn't intimidated by Ben at all. He really was just an overgrown man child. "We've got to take care of this."

"I figured."

The two men picked up your mess, and threw Rey's body into the trunk. What they didn't know was that she was still alive, barely breathing. When they brought her to the docks, Ben gasped when she tried to reach out for him. He stared down into her empty eye sockets, and he winced, looking away. "Gross."

"How the fuck,..." Maul shook his head. He felt bad for her. She'd been suffering this whole time. You really were a brutal bitch. He took a mental note never to piss you off. The two men tossed Rey's body over the edge of the dock, weights being tied around her so she sank. They waited for her body to sink, and then went back to the car.


	8. You're Mine

-PSA- Trigger warning: violence, sexual situations, swearing, graphic vocabulary

-Please Read, Comment and vote! Hope ya'll enjoy. Mmmm. Smut. KyloxReader gun smut. Unnfff...

Your eyes were glued onto the window as the black camaro sped down the busy streets of the city back towards Snoke's hideout. Your emotions were all over the place. Ben being back and right in front of you was surreal. You fucking BOTH men, it felt like it hadn't even been real. A dream. A delusion. 'Did that really happen?' You were mentally battling yourself over it. Of course it happened, you just didn't want to admit it. The second you admitted to giving into Ben, you became weak all over again. You were supposed to kill him, not fucking him. He'd caught you off guard. That was all. That was your justification for your slip up. "Can we please stop somewhere and get me some clothes before we go back to Snoke's? I really don't want him seeing me naked again."

Both mens head turned, and they rose their brows into the air, repulsion running rampant across their faces. "What?"

"Not like that." Your cheeks flushed bright red realizing what you said didn't sound right. It needed further explanation. "When Ushar found me, he dragged me back to Snoke's in a towel. Somewhere the towel fell off. Snoke saw me naked. That's all."

Ben chuckled softly, his lips twisting up into a smirk. "Uh-huh. Sure."

"Gross." Maul wanted to shake the mental image of Snoke doing anything remotely sexual from his mind. Especially with you. That just wasn't right. "Yeah, we can stop somewhere. There's a store up the road here." He pulled at the steering wheel, pulling along the curbside, and he shoved the shifter into P. "I'll be right back. Play nice while I'm gone." He turned his body to the side, grabbing the door handle. He pushed the door open, and he climbed out. He glanced to his guns in their holsters. He tugged the straps off of his shoulders, and he dropped it down onto his chair. He closed the door, and he walked around the front of the car towards the front of the store.

Ben watched Maul disappear into the store, and he whipped his head around, his golden-emerald eyes shimmering with amusement. "You still want to kill me?"

"Yes Ben." You rolled your eyes into the back of your head, and scanned his freckle kissed face over. "That's not going to change."

"Okay Bonnie." Ben swiped his tongue over his bottom lip, eyeing your cut up outfit over. "I liked that outfit. Shame it's ruined now."

"Leave me alone Ben." You couldn't pull your gaze from his. You were stuck there. Stuck looking right into his soul. You could see the lust flickering behind the rage inside of his beautiful eyes. You felt the urge to reach your hand up, and touch his face, but you resisted. 'No. Don't give into him. You're going to kill him. You have to.' You held your hand against your leg, digging your nails down into your skin, fighting the urge. You thanked the maker when Maul returned, forcing you to look to the drivers seat as he climbed in.

Maul twisted his body, handing you a spaghetti strapped red dress with a split up the side of it, and a long V-neck. The material was very silky. "It was the only thing that wasn't grungy. Hope it's okay."

You took the dress from him, and you eyed it over. "It's so smooth." You placed it down at your side, and you bent down, tugging off you large heeled boots. You lifted your ass up off of the seat, and began pulling the ripped up suit off of your body. It was sticking to your skin slightly, and you growled. After struggling with it for a few minutes, you got it off of you.

Maul's eyes looked to the mirror, looking at your naked body, and he smirked slightly. Your eyes locked, and he shifted in the seat a bit.

You smirked, winking at Maul. You reached for the silky red dress, and you pulled it down over the top of your head. You tugged the end of the dress down over your lower body, and down over your thighs. "It feels so good." You mused, and you reached down for the 'Fuck Me' boots, pulling them back over your feet. When you were situated, you leaned back into the chair, looking to the front of the car between the two men.

Maul pulled the car into the back part of Snoke's hideout, and he turned the car off, and he climbed out. You quickly followed after his actions, and you climbed out of the car.

"Maul,"

Maul stopped mid-step and he sighed, turning towards you. "Yes?"

"Don't you think this whole thing is weird? Didn't Snoke want information from Ben?" You stepped closer to him, not wanting Ben to hear your conversation. "He promised me I'd get my revenge."

"And you will. There's a time and place for everything darling." Maul tried to be assuring. He could sense the unease, and frustration inside of you. He was frustrated too. He wasn't comforted by Ben's presence what to ever. Something just seemed suspect about the whole thing. There was more to this than Snoke was leading on. He knew it in his soul. He started for the door again, slamming his fist against the door. The sliding piece slid to the left, the door man's eyes staring right at Maul. "Let us in." The sliding piece slid closed, and the lock clicked, the door creeping open. Maul stepped inside, you behind him.

"Ya know I can hear you right?" Ben cooed from behind you and Maul, rolling his eyes. He didn't care. You wanted to gossip like a schoolgirl, so be it. Didn't bother him none. He followed behind you and Maul, shoving his hands into his pants pockets.

The three of you stepped into Snoke's office, Ben stepping closer to the desk. "Rey's dead."

"Good." Snoke glanced the three of you over slowly. "It soothes my soul knowing that. She was a pain in the ass." He placed his hands flat onto his desk, and he narrowed his eyes right at you. "Come here girl."

Your body stiffened, and you lowered your head down as you approached Snoke. "Yes?" You slowly lifted your head up, your eyes boring into his beedy ones.

"Remember what we talked about before?"

"Yes?"

"Good. It's still applicable. How do you feel about a ginger haired man named Hux?" Snoke side glanced to Ben, seeing him shift from foot to foot nervously.

"Hux?" Your face scrunched together. It took a minute for your mind to flash back to the car chase you had with Hux and Ben. "Oh shit, what about him?"

Snoke motioned for you to come closer to him. When you bent over the top of the desk, and put your head down, he whispered into your ear so Maul nor Ben could hear you. "I've got him down in the basement. You want to make Kylo squirm? Go torture him, and take him with you." He drew his head back, and he smirked.

Ben's heart raced at the mention of Hux. "Where is he?" His tone was harsh, and filled with mild curiosity and concern. 'Goddamn it Hux. Why couldn't you have just stayed back in PA?' He appreciated his concern. He really was a good friend, but he could only imagine the things that Snoke had put him through. "Snoke," A small tinge of bravery shot through him, and he stepped towards Snoke only to be stopped by Maul's hand shooting up into the air, and he held him back.

"Don't." Maul shook his head. "Seriously. Leave it."

"Why should I?" Ben grabbed Maul's wrist, and he twisted it around, pulling it down. He waited till he looked uncomfortable, and he released him. "Don't make me kill you Maul."

"Do it." Maul's tone was daring. He leaned his head towards Ben's, their faces inches away from one another. Both of their nostrils flared, their jealous rage bubbling inside of them. Maul's hands clenched into fists at his sides, and Ben's fingers wiggling a bit.

"ENOUGH!" Snoke growled, the tension in the air rising. "I won't have this childish behavior going on. Ben, you're going with Y/N to the basement. You want to find out what happened to Hux? You're about to find out. Maul, you're staying here. There's something I need you to do. Now get out of my office." He looked right at you, smiling faintly.

Your face lit up, excited that you were going to get to torture Ben by torturing his best friend. A pure joy rushed through your body. "Let's go Benny boy." You'd spun on your heels, and walked across the room, towards the door. You and Ben locked eyes as you did, and the scowl on his face was enough to make you giggle under your breath. This was going to be good.

Maul scoffed when Ben and you left the room. "Really?"

"What?" Snoke snapped back. "Really what?"

"You're having them work together? They're going to kill each other."

"The plan is to get them to figure their shit out. They're being kept alive because of me, they're going to be together a lot. I need them to work together. If she still wants to kill him, I'm not going to stop her. If Ben dies by her hand, then that's just what his fate was." He shrugged, twisting around in his chair a bit. "I've got a job for you though."

"Which is what?" Maul didn't like this thing one bit. You and Ben working together? Nope. Made him angry, and jealous. Ben had told him not to touch you again, but he wasn't going to listen. Ben wasn't his boss. He didn't have to listen to him, nor was he going to. You and him had something, whatever it was, and he wasn't just going to forget about it and pretend it didn't happen because Ben was involved now. He was too prideful and stubborn to just give up like that, and he liked you. A lot.

"I've got one of the Knights..."

"Who? I thought most of them were dead?" Maul racked his brain for who was still alive. Trudgen. He visibly frowned. "Trudgen?"

"Yes. He's a traitor. I need you to teach him a lesson, put him in his place." Snoke spoke camly, unphased.

"Snoke, I-"

"End of discussion." Snoke spun the back of his chair to Trudgen, having grabbed the bottle of booze in one hand and his glass in the other. He poured himself a shot, and he swigged it down. "Go."

Maul's head lowered, letting out a sigh of disappointment. He liked Trudgen. He didn't really want to torture him, but his puppet strings had been pulled, and he didn't have a choice. He slowly turned on his heels, and exited Snoke's office.

[Y/N and Ben's POV]

You walked beside Ben, occasionally glancing up to him. You kept muttering things under your breath, and Ben finally got annoyed with it. You gasped when his hand grabbed your neck, and he spun you around, shoving your back against the wall. Your eyes widened, looking up to his face, and you rose a brow into the air. "What are you doing?"

"I know you still want to kill me. That's fine. I don't care. What my concern is right now is Hux. You're not going to touch him. Do you understand me?" Ben's eyes narrowed into yours. His tone was bitter. "Darling?" His lips were so close to yours, and he could feel the heat generating off of your body.

"I'm going to do what Snoke asked me to do. You're not the boss of me Ben." Your throat clenched under the weight and pressure of his hand around it. You winced when he grabbed it tighter, and you threw your hand up, and smacked him across the face. "Now get off of me."

Ben pulled your body off of the wall, and he spun you both around, dragging you down the hallway. He kicked open one of the black metal doors that was slightly ajar in the hallway, and he shoved you inside of it. "Don't forget who made you. You belong to me." He put his hand to his groin palming his half-erect arousal through the fabric. He stepped to you, forcing you backwards across the room. He smirked when your body hit the edge of the shelf behind you. He used his fingers to unbutton his button, and tugging down his zipper. "No one is going to give you what you need like I can. You know that damn well. I could have actually killed you, both times. Yet, here you are, alive."

"No thanks to you fucker." You shook your head back and forth violently. Your hands rose up into the air, clenched into fists. As he got closer and closer to you, you readied yourself to fight him. Your eyes glanced down his muscular clothed body, down to his exposed cock. You sucked at the inside of your cheek, sneering as you felt the wetness grow between your thighs.'Damn it. Stop being turned on by this. He's a fucking asshole. A sexy, fucking asshole.'

Ben's cock twitched up and down, throbbing as he approached you cautiously. He reached his hands up, grabbing onto your wrists, and he spun your body around. He pulled your wrists into one of his large hands, and he shoved your upper body down towards the ground with his other hand. He pressed his cock against your silky clad ass, letting it pulse against it. "You're mine. Whether you like it or not. I know you hate me. I can feel it. I can see it in your eyes, but that doesn't change what we've been through." He dragged his hand down your back, and down over the side of your silky ass cheek. He grabbed onto the end of your dress, and tugged it up over your ass. He trailed his fingers down your ass, side stepping a bit, giving him better access to your cheeks. He drew his hand back, and he smacked your ass hard. He smirked when your cheeks jiggled. "You'll never be free of me. I'll haunt your every thought. When your trying to sleep at night, I'll be there. When you're trying to numb your feelings, I'll be there." He smacked your ass over and over again, making it bright red. "When you're getting fucked by Maul, I'll be there. You're never going to get rid of me. I know you're still addicted to me. I know you need all that blood, and gore and violence. I know you need me." He positioned himself directly behind you, his cock throbbing rapidly against the slit of your ass cheeks. He lowered his body down, and he released your wrists. He'd been skeptical about doing it, but he quickly grabbed your ass firmly, tugging your cheeks apart. He put his head between it, and dipped down to your sex. He flicked his tongue out over your dripping opening, and he groaned. "You taste like candy. So sweet." He trailed his tongue over your folds, shoving them from side to side, and then upwards against your sensitive nerve. He lapped at it greedily, and he pulled one hand down from your ass, to the back pocket of his pants. His gun had been pushed up a bit, and he grabbed the handle, tugging it around him. He pulled his body away from yours just enough to force you to spin around, and he spread your legs back apart again. He put the steel barrel against your clit, smirking when your muscles tensed up. He dragged the tip of the barrel against your clit, and he grunted. His golden-emerald eyes shot up your body, to your face. "Maul's never going to be able to help you fulfill those dark desires you have. Only I will." He dipped the gun downwards, and pushed the barrel up to your opening. He slowly worked it inside of you, pulling the safety off. "So desperate. So needy. So wet. Look at you, soaking wet getting fucked by my gun. You love this shit. Say it."

Your hands grabbed onto one of the shelves against the wall behind you. Your eyes clamped shut as he started fucking the gun into you. The difference between your warm pussy, and the cold barely was phenomianl. It felt so good. Your hips bucked into Ben's actions, moans and mewls coming from your slightly parted quivering lips. The pleasure was uncanny. He wasn't wrong. Nothing he was saying was wrong. You were haunted by him. You did need him to even get off. It was frustrating. He was frustrating, but god did he make you feel good.

Ben's other hand wrapped around his cock, tightly. He started pumping himself at the same speed he was fucking you at. His eyes flashed wildly with euphoria. Waves hit against him hard of white electric pleasure, and he was being consumed by this feeling. He could feel the desire growing inside of you. He couldn't peel his gaze from you as your body writhed and moved around into his ministrations. He had you exactly where he wanted you. Hook, line and sinker. His main reason for this was to get you to understand that the only person who was going to make you feel the way you wanted to feel was him. He was the only one that was just as dark, and twisted as you were. Maul would never treat you the way you wanted to be treated. He was too weak, too good natured. He was too wrapped up in his human emotions, and it prevented him from doing what you wanted him to do. He found sick amusement, and pleasure in this. He'd won. Your body was melting right into him, and he loved it. "Say it, you still want me."

"N...I..." You couldn't even formulate proper sentences, let alone a single word. Your mind was clouded with your euphoric bliss, and your whole body felt like it was on fire from how hot and bothered you were. Your heart was beating against your sternum so fast, it felt like it'd explode when your orgasm finally hit you. You were slowly pushing down all that hatred you felt for Ben. You were being blinded by your pleasure. He was manipulating you, and you wouldn't realize it until it was already too late. You didn't even care though. All you wanted was to get pushed off that cliff side, and drown in your sweet release. Your legs started shaking as your climax grew closer and closer. You threw your head back against the shelf, sneering at the pain that shot through the back of your skull. You didn't dwell on it though. It only added to your pleasure. Your pussy slicked as your arousal grew, and the way your walls were pulsing around the gun, you thought you'd snap the gun right in half. Your whole body started convulsing as you got closer and closer. You were just about to cum, when Ben pulled the gun from your pussy. Your head shot down, and your eyes flew open, glaring down at him. "What the fuck?"

Ben rose to his feet quickly, and he shoved the gun into your mouth. He twirled it around, pressing his groin to yours. He grabbed the under part of your leg, lifting it up with his other hand, and he pushed his hard thick length to your soaking throbbing sex. He slipped inside of you, wanting to feel you cum on his cock. He slammed into you, your back coming off of the shelf and then slamming back into it, same as your ass. He grunted, his golden-emerald eyes boring right into yours. He saw the rage in them replaced with pleasure again, and he smirked darkly. "That's right baby, cum on my cock. Daddy's going to take care of you."

Your hands were holding onto the shelf behind you so tightly, you thought you were going to pull the whole thing off of the wall as Ben slammed his cock into your core. Your body slowly started to shake again, and you whimpered against the gun. When your climax hit you, everything blurred in your half-lidded vision, and your whole body tensed up, you coming up onto your tippy toes of the foot that was still planted on the ground. Your hips bucked sporadically against Ben's as wave after wave crashed into you. Your heart thudded hard, and fast and your chest rose up and down. You were panting against the gun between your lips as you rode off onto cloud 9.

Ben grunted loudly, licking his lips as his own orgasm started building up. He almost busted when he shoved himself into you. He hated how much you turned him on, but he also loved it. He'd never gotten as much pleasure from someone as much as you brought him. You weren't the only one addicted to him. He was addicted to you. He rolled his eyes into the back of his head, twisting the gun around in your mouth, and he shot his load deep into you, bucking into you through it. He stilled inside of you, his whole body shuddering at how good he felt. "Remember who you belong to baby." He smirked, and he ripped the gun from your mouth. He dragged the soaking wet barrel over your cheek, slicking it. "You're mine. Always will be." He pulled his hips from you, and he turned on his heels. He grunted when he felt your fist against the side of his head, hard, and he stumbled to the side. His head shot down against the side of the shelf, on the other wall, and he fell to the ground, knocking out.

You quickly bent down, grabbing the gun from his hands, and you pointed it to his head. Your hands trembled as you stood there, your mind racing. You wanted to pull the trigger so bad. You did. You slowly started to tug it back, but you froze. "Come on!" Your eyes swelled with tears of frustration. You couldn't do it. You couldn't kill Ben that way. You dropped the gun to your side, and you hauled off and kicked him in the side. "Asshole. I don't belong to you." You spun on your heels, opened the door, and you tugged your dress back down over your lower half. Your heels thudded loudly as you walked down the hallway, and made your way down a spiraling concrete staircase. Your body chilled as you got to the lower level, and your head glanced from side to side as you walked past the metal cells, in search for Hux. You stopped seeing him chained up to the wall, and you smirked. You dragged the gun across the metal bars, making him stir, and look up to you. "Hello Hux."

Hux's face paled seeing you. 'Oh fuck.' This wasn't a good sign. He was too weak to even try and tug at the restraints around him. He'd been trying for hours, days even. The bones on his wrists were starting to show because of how raw the skin was. "What are you doing here? Where's Ben?" 

"Oh, he's napping. He won't be joining us." You paced back in forth of the front of the cell, taunting him. Your heels clicked against the ground as you walked back and forth, it being the only sound down there other than yours and Hux's breathing. Which his was loud and raspy. 

"If you hurt him-" Hux's eyes narrowed at you through the metal bars. 

"What Hux? Huh? What are you going to do?" You reached down for the handle of the cell, and you ripped it up, pulling the cell door open. It creaked as it opened, and you walked inside of the cell, slowly. Your hips swayed, the gun twirling in your fingers as you approached him. "You going to cry? You going to scream for help? What?!" Your anger shot through you like a bolt of lightening, blinding you. Your hand came up, and you pistol whipped Hux across the face hard. Blood and a single tooth shot from his mouth, and he choked. You smirked, and you put the gun right to his forehead, forcing his head back up. "I'm angry." 

"Cause Ben left you for dead. He left you to die. He doesn't give a fuck about you." Hux spat another wad of blood out from his lips, it dropping to right near your foot. He wasn't intimidated by you. He'd already been tortured. His fingernails had been ripped off. He'd been beaten, water boarded, burnt, stabbed, slapped, smacked, punched, whipped, all sorts of things. There was nothing else that could be done to him. Except you killing him, which he could only pray for. He stared into your eyes, blood dripping down his chin. "Kill me." 

"Oh honey, you're not going to die. Well, you might, but it'll be very slowly. A quick death is too good for you. My new boss wants me to torture you. I'm going to draw this out." You smirked, and you pulled the gun from his head. You pushed it against his upper arm, and pulled the trigger. The bullet went right through him, and pinged off of the wall. Your ears rang as the sound reflected off of the walls, and the metal bars. You sneered, and you shook your head trying to get the sound out of your head. 

Ben came to, rubbing the bump on his head from hitting it against the shelf on his fall down to the floor. He slowly pulled his body up, looking around the room. You were gone. Of course. He scattered to his feet, and out the door. He wiped the blood from his face, rushing down to the basement. He stopped abruptly when he got to Hux's cell and his golden-emerald eyes skimmed him over quickly taking in the details of his wellbeing. He looked like shit. He was paler than normal, he looked skinnier than he ever had, and he was just fucked. He stepped into the cell, and he growled harshly. "Leave him alone Y/N."

Your body whipped around, gun rose to Ben's chest. "Or what?" 

"Really? You want to do this?" Ben's head was pounding but he was ready to take you on. You'd caught him off guard, that was the only reason you'd gotten away with what you did. He grimaced, and he rose his hand up out in front of him, gesturing for you to 'Come and get it.' 

You pushed off of your large heels, rushing at him. You rose up onto one foot, swinging the other foot into the air, and lunging it towards Ben's ribs. He caught your ankle, and he twisted your body around. You'd been too quick for it to do anything other than you falling down to the ground, landing down on your hands. You tugged your foot back, hard, getting his hand off of it. You jumped back to your feet, the gun having slipped from your grasp on impact with the ground. It didn't matter. You rushed at him again, and swung your clenched hand up towards his face. He blocked it, and you did a counter attack, shooting your other hand under his arm that had blocked your first attack. Your hand crashed into his solar plex, forcing him to step backwards, and you smirked when he grunted. "You're going to get your ass kicked." 

Hux watched as you both took jabs at one another. Block for block. Hit for hit. You were almost evenly matched in hand to hand combat, until Ben had backed you up against the cell wall, and he grabbed your throat, lifting your body up off of the ground, dangling you there. He snickered. "Break her neck." 

Ben's head turned to Hux, and he scowled. He rolled his eyes, turning back to you. He slammed you hard into the metal walls, and he whispered coldly. "You're no match for me. You're good, but you're not that good. Do you really want to continue this?" 

"Fuck you." Your knee came up, coming in contact with his groin, and his hand released you. You dropped down to the ground hard, and your face lined up with his stomach. You shot your head forwards, and clamped your teeth into his side, biting down as hard as you could. You gasped when his hand smashed into the side of your head, and your body shot to the ground. You looked up at him, and your lips quivered with rage. "Ass." 

Ben's hand grabbed the side of his hip, and he shook his head. "You fucking bit me." 

"I did." You crawled across the floor towards the gun, and you drew it up into the air, pointing it towards Hux's chest. You pulled the trigger back, the bullet sinking into his chest, and his screams filled the air. You pulled the trigger again, and again, and by the time you stopped your ears were ringing so bad, you had to let the gun go. Your head throbbed, and you forced yourself through the racket. You jolted up to your feet, and rushed out of the cell, slamming it closed, and tugging the lock down. "Fuckers." You sped off down the hallway and up the stairs leaving Ben to watch Hux die slowly, locked in the cell.


	9. Jealousy

-PSA- Trigger warning: violence, sexual situations, swearing, graphic vocabulary

-Please Read, Comment and vote! Hope ya'll enjoy. Smuttttttttt. Kind of a short chapter, but necessary. 

Your heels clicked against the hallway floor as you headed to Snoke's office. You put your hand flat against the door, peering inside. "Snoke?"

Snoke's chair spun, the liquid in his glass moving from side to side. "Yes?" He tipped his head to the side, puzzled to the whereabouts of Ben. "Where's-"

You quickly cut him off. "I locked him in the cell in the basement with Hux. After I shot Hux. Twice."

Snoke's mouth formed a smirk. "I see. Please, come have a drink with me." He gestured to the bottle of booze in front of him, and before he could say anything else, you were already in front of the desk, reaching across it for the bottle. He watched as you popped the cork off, and started chugging it down. "Easy."

You gasped for breath when you pulled the bottle away from you, licking your lips after you swallowed the mouthful you had. Your body immediately warmed, and your throat burned, but in a good way. "So now what? Hux is dead."

"Patience. You really need to work on that. Why don't you go get some rest?" Snoke suggested through a devious grin. "Please, I insist. There's a spare bedroom at the end of the hall. Take the right, and its the first door on your left."

You sighed heavily. You could use some rest, and some time to clear your head and get your mind right. You needed to get your emotions under control. "Alright." You stepped away from the desk, and twisted your body around, walking towards the door, bottle still in your hand.

"My booze?' Snoke called to you.

You smiled, turning your head back to him. "I'm keeping it. I'm sure you've got more."

"Indeed, I do." Snoke shook his head, and he waited to hear your loud footsteps fade down the hallway. He called for the burly man, and he glared. "She locked Ben in the cell downstairs. Go free him. But do it quietly."

The man nodded, and he took off down the hallway. He descended down the stairs, hearing the clanking of the metal bars, and he approached the cell Ben was stuck behind. He smirked, and he spoke sternly. "Snoke wants me to free you."

Ben had watched Hux die, slowly. He'd cried out for Ben to help him, but Ben just stood there watching him. He was numb as the life faded from his friends eyes. He'd just stared at his lifeless body, frozen in place. There were very few thoughts that had crossed through his mind in that time, most of them about you. You killed his best friend. And yet, he felt nothing. He was broken. He knew he should have felt something and he felt strange for not feeling shit. Guilt? Remorse? No that wasn't it. He let the feeling grow stronger, trying to decipher what it was in his head. He still had no clue. When he spun around towards the hallway, he peered down it towards the stairs. Now his mind was racing with thoughts of getting payback. "Fucking little bitch. Locking me in a cell." He knew what feeling was rushing through his veins now. Rage. He reached through the space between the metal bars, trying to get the lock undone, but it was rigged so that only someone on the outside could open it. This angered him more. "I'll fucking kill her." His ears tuned into the sound of footsteps getting closer and he hoped it was you. When he saw the burly man approaching the cell, he scoffed. "Well then let me out then."

"I suppose I should. I don't know, I think it'd be kind of funny to just leave you in here."

Ben's hands reached out for the man through the bars, being stopped when his large arms wouldn't fit through them any further. "Mother fucker, let me out of this cell right now."

The burly man contemplated for a minute, stroking the end of his scruffy beard. "Alright." He grabbed for the lock, shoving it up, and he stepped back when Ben lunged through the doorway. He growled when Ben grabbed his throat, and he reached up and grabbed his arm.

Ben's other hand shot up, and he grabbed the bottom part of the mans elbow, and shoved it up as hard as he could, the bone snapping. He twisted the arm around, and another bone snapped. His wrist. He brought his foot up into the air, slamming it against the man's lower stomach, and sending him into the wall. He watched as his body slid down to the floor, and he loomed over him. "Next time when someone tells you to do something, you're going to listen and not fuck around right?"

The burly man grunted, but nodded his head.

"Good." Ben spun on his heels, and he strutted down the hallway, climbing up the stairs. He skipped every other step, ascending up them quickly. He shoved his hands into the pockets of his pants, and he stepped into Snoke's office. "Where is she?"

Snoke was in the middle of pouring himself another drink, and he lifted his head up when Ben came into the office. "Ah, Ben, you're free."

"Yeah, you're going to need a new body guard." Ben spoke uncaringly. "Where," He stepped closer to the desk Snoke was behind. "Is she?"

"She's resting. As you should be." Snoke didn't pay any mind to Ben's tone.

"I'm not tired." Ben turned back around, and sauntered out of Snoke's office back down the hallway. You were resting. That could mean anything. You could be in a guest room, Snoke's room, although he didn't know why you'd be there, or you could be in one of the other various rooms. He scoffed, coming to the T at the end of the hallway. He glanced down towards the left, trying to feel with his gut where you were. He felt a pull off to the right, and he started down it.

You stripped all the way down, and you plopped yourself into the bed in the middle of the room. The mattress was squishy, and you sank right into it. It felt nice. Your body unclenched, your muscles relaxing and you stared up at the navy blue ceiling. Working for Snoke wasn't so bad. He was far less scarier than you thought he'd be. From all the things you'd heard about him, he sounded like the worst person alive. Even worse than Ben. But he hadn't been so bad. Least from your interactions. Your hands trailed over the top of the blanket you were laying on, and you let out an exasperated sigh. Your head rolled from side to side, your neck cracking. "MMMM." Your heels dug into mattress, and you slid up the bed. For some reason that made your mind flash back to a memory of you and Ben. The hotel. The very kinky sex you'd had back then. Your face paled. "Damn him." You dragged your hand over the top of your thigh, and slowly slid it down to your clit. You brushed your fingers over the sensitive nerve, moaning softly as a tinge of pleasure rushed through you.

Ben heard the familiar sound of your moan through the door he stepped to. He turned his head to the side, his eyes scanning the door over. He pressed his ear to it, listening attentively. He could hear your moans increasing, and he smirked. He grabbed the door handle, and shoved the door open, stepping into the room. "Darling, would you like some help?"

Your hand immediately shot up from between your legs, and your body flew up. Your eyes narrowed at Ben, utterly confused at how he'd gotten out of that cell. "How'd you get out?" You lifted your body up, tugging at the blanket below you, desperately trying to cover yourself up.

Ben stepped towards the bed, cocking his head to the side. He ran his large hand through his black locks, smirking. "I was let out." He could smell your arousal from where he was standing besides the bed. "Let me help you with that."

"I'm all set."

"You didn't like what I did before?"

"It was a mistake. I fucking hate you Ben. You're the worst fucking person I know. I wish you would spontaneously combust, and your ashes would get blown away into a dumpster. You're literally fucking awful." You shied away from him as he climbed up onto the bed. "Ben, don't make me fucking hurt you."

"God, please do. I love when you're violent." Ben's tone almost pleaded you to hurt him. There was nothing sexier than when you were angry. Angry sex with you was elite. He licked his lips, slowly crawling up the bed towards you. There wasn't anywhere else for you to go, except off of the bed, and you'd have to run past him. He kind of hoped you tried it. He'd catch you, tie you up, and torture you sexually. "Do it." He puckered his lips together, blowing you a kiss.

"You're fucking creepy." You kicked your feet out towards his face. He dodged it, and you swung your legs over the side of the bed, and darted along the side of it. You shrieked when Ben's hands shot out for you, and he pulled you back towards the bed. He yanked your body back up onto it. Your hands frantically waved around in the air, trying to grab onto Ben's hair, or his face, something. You caught the side of his mouth with your thumb, and you hooked it into it, tugging it forwards. You chuckled when he whimpered. "Fucker." You pulled your feet up, and stretched them up over your head, and around Ben's neck. You pulled your body back and then up, flipping upright, and you flipped your body around, making his body twist around, landing him flat on his back, with your legs wrapped around his throat. You squeezed your legs together tightly, crossing at the ankles, and you looked down to his face. "Gotcha."

Ben growled, gasping for air. His large hands wedged up to your inner thighs, and he dug his nails down into your bare flesh. "Not quite." He was stronger than you, and as he shoved against your thighs, he could feel you struggling to keep them in place. He chuckled darkly hearing you mutter profanities under your breath, and he shoved your legs apart. He shot his body up, twisting around, and he grabbed onto the top part of your thighs. He pulled your body towards his, and he lowered his head down between your legs. His tongue slipped between his lips, and he lapped at your clit hard.

'Goddamnnnnnn itttttttttt.' Your hands flew to Ben's head, tangling your fingers into his hair, and your hips instinctively bucked up against his face. Your head pressed into the mattress and you cried out, pleasure dripping off your undertone angry words. "Fuck!"

"MMMMM." Ben mumbled against your clit, sending vibrations throughout your whole lower half. He lapped at your clit greedily, fast. He gripped his fingers down into the flesh of your thighs.

"B..Ben..." Your eyes looked down your breasts, and over your stomach to Ben's head between your legs. When his eyes rose up to yours, chills rushed down your entire body. You took your bottom lip into your mouth, grazing your teeth over it back and forth. You were trying to get him to stop, but you didn't want him to. He was surprisingly bringing you to the edge quickly. A lot faster than you'd been prepared for and when you stepped over the edge, your hands nearly ripped his hair out of his skull. Your whole body looked like it was floating when you arched upwards, and bucked your hips into Ben's face. Your breathing became panted labored breaths, and sweat dripped down the side of your face. Your mind was clouded, foggy. Your eyes blinked as you stared up at the ceiling.

Ben pulled his mouth away from your clit, upwards. He planted a kiss down onto your abdomen, and he smirked looking up to your slightly reddened face. He could see the slickness over your skin. He slowly sat up, and he sighed. "Are you done trying to kill me yet?"

Your head tilted down, and your eyes locked into his. It took you a minute to compose yourself, and get your mind right, and you grinned. You pulled your legs to you, and inched your body to the edge of the bed. Your hands pushed down into the mattress, and you flipped your body over, landing on your feet with a thud. You straightened your body up, and you tipped your head to the side. "Just because you make me cum, doesn't mean I forgive you. Thanks for the orgasm." You scoffed, and added. "It doesn't make what you did to me better."

Ben's face softened, his eyes growing wide, puppy dog like as he looked you up and down. "Y/N," He shifted his knees up, trying to inch himself closer to you. He stopped when you stepped back away from him.

"You sit there, and you act like you didn't rip my heart out of my chest, step all over it, and just let me choke to death. You fucking stabbed me, Ben. You fucking walked away from me as I begged you to stay." The tears broke from the corners of your eyes. "You treated me like I was just a piece of garbage, and you threw me away. Do you have any idea how much that fucks someone up? Did you even mean it when you said 'I fucking love you' to me? Or was that just an added to your fucking vile plan to mentally destroy me?" Your hands started shaking at your sides, and you sniffled as the tears streamed down your cheeks. "And Rey? What the fuck was that shit? You fucking leave me for dead to run home to your ex? That's just fucking low." Your head lowered, and you shook your head, closing your eyes. Your heart ached. Painfully so. It hurt.

Ben took his chance to leap off of the bed, and he shot up to his feet. He wrapped his arms around you, and he put his mouth to your ear. "You're the only one I've ever loved, my love. I promise. But, you're also the only woman who's ever made me feel insignificant as a man. You make me weak....Can you understand why I can't have that? Why it scares me?" He breathed against your ear hard. He held you tightly, so you couldn't pull no sneaky shit. "You think I wanted to do that to you?"

You started sobbing harder. "I do. You're fucking sick, and twisted. You did want to do that to me. That's why you didn't. You don't do anything you don't want to do Ben." Your arms wiggled around against his, trying to loosen his grip around you. "Let me go!"

"Stop. Will you just fucking listen to me?" Ben's patience with you was growing thin. He made you yelp when he squeezed you as hard as he could, making your ribs push inwards. He threw you down onto the bed hard, and he growled. "Fucking listen to me! I didn't fucking want to stab you. I HAD to!"

"Bullshit!" You rolled over the edge of the bed, and you scattered to your feet. You rushed for the door, and out into the hallway. You ran right into Maul's blood covered body, and your face flushed as your eyes looked up to his dark eyes.

Maul's eyes narrowed when Ben came storming out of the room you'd just came from, and he reached for the gun at his hip. He pulled it out, and pulled the safety down, and pointed it at Ben's face. "Back the fuck off." He cocked his head to the side, daring Ben to take a step. He'd shoot him. Without a feeling of regret.

You slipped around Maul, your arms wrapped around his waist, holding onto him tightly as he protected you. You saw the look of jealous rage spread across Ben's face, and you grinned widely. Your tongue slid out between your lips, mocking him. You put your head against Maul's side.

Ben's face hardened, looking between your bratty expression and to Maul's 'I'm not Fucking around one.' He sighed heavily, waving his hand dismissively. "I'm backing off." It wasn't like you were going anywhere. He'd just come see you when Maul wasn't around. He wasn't done. "We're not done yet."

"Go before I shot your fucking dick off Ben." Maul's hand lowered, the gun pointed right at his groin. He watched as Ben slowly walked off, and he turned his head, looking down at you. "Are you okay?" He realized you were completely naked, and he sighed. He shoved his gun back into the safety of his holster, and he pulled at the sleeves of his large leather jacket. He turned around, and wrapped it over your shoulders. "Come on. You can stay in my room tonight." He held his arm around you still as he led you down the hallway towards his bedroom. "You'll sleep in my room tonight. I don't trust Ben not to try and fuck with you again."

"Okay." You held back the devious smirk that wanted to break over your face. The look on Ben's face when Maul immediately came to your defense was priceless. It was so easy to rile Ben's jealousy up. Now you knew what would fuck with him the most. The only other emotion he had no problem showing, besides anger, jealousy. This was going to be far too easy.

Ben's right hand balled into a fist, and he smashed it into the wall over and over again, screaming "FUCK. FUCKING HATE THIS!" He drew his fist back, slamming the wall over and over again. His knuckles started bleeding, and the skin was raw over them. He turned his head hearing Snoke clear his voice. "WHAT?!"

"Come have a drink."


	10. Thin Walls

-PSA- Trigger warning: violence, sexual situations, swearing, graphic vocabulary

-Please Read, Comment and vote! Hope ya'll enjoy. Lots of smut haha. We love a jealous Ben, and a jealous Maul. amirite?

Snoke basically got Ben to drink the entire bottle of bourbon, and by the time he took the last swig, Ben could barely hold himself together in the chair. He was slumped down, his arms strung over the sides of it, and he sighed. "There's something I wanted to talk to you about Ben, if you're coherent enough to listen."

"I'm fine." Ben muttered softly. His half-lidded golden-emerald eyes drifting up and across the desk towards Snoke's face. If it was even possible, he looked even more distorted and fucked up than normal. He blinked a couple times trying to clear his vision, but it didn't help.

"Y/N..."

"What about her?" Ben rolled his head from side to side, absolutely not wanting to talk about you while he was inebriated. He was already going off the rails as it was, he was afraid if he started talking about you, his numb state would become enraged, and he wouldn't be able to hold himself back. His anger was one thing to control when he wasn't drunk, but impossible to control when he was drunk.

"What's your plan with her? Are you going to try to get back with her? Are you going to try and win her back or what?" Snoke's tone was bland, bored even.

"She wants to fucking," Ben leaned his body forwards, and he fell out of the chair. He fell to his hands and knees, his head lowered down, eyes glaring at the floor beneath him. 'Fuck. I'm drunk as fuck.' He licked his lips, and he slowly lifted his head up. "She wants to kill me Snoke. I don't think that's going to change. Doesn't help that Maul's here now." Maul's entire existence pissed Ben off. He had to fucking go. He crawled across the floor, and he reached to the edge of the desk, tugging his body up to his feet. "I don't know why Maul's even working here still. What use is he?"

"He's got more use than you do." Snoke spat, leaning back into the chair, a smirk crossing his wrinkled face. "I need him here. I also need her here. If you two can't play nice, then you're just going to have to learn to get along." It felt like he was taking care of a bunch of children honestly. Not a bunch of gangsters. It was obnoxious. "How about you get to sleep Ben? I've got a run for you and Y/N to go on in the morning. I need you at your full strength."

"Oh." Ben's mind hadn't processed the part of Snoke's words that said he was going to be sent out with you. He spun on his heels, and he nearly stumbled over. He did the drunken wobble as he exited Snoke's office, and down the hallway towards the room he'd be staying in. He got to the door, stumbling into it, and he growled. "FUCKER." He fumbled with the door handle, and his head snapped to the side when he heard a door creak open right beside him.

Maul's head peered out from around the door, looking right at Ben. "Do you mind?"

"Your room is next to mine?" Ben blinked a couple times. "I don't like that."

"I don't like you, but there's nothing we can do about that now can we? Keep it down, the princess is sleeping." Maul smirked when Ben's face scrunched together, and he slammed the door shut. He whipped his body around, and he brought his index finger to his mouth, signaling for you to be quiet and then he pointed to the wall. He mouthed 'Ben.'

You were all curled up in the blankets, warmth surrounding your entire body. Maul had been laying next to you, and though you weren't cuddling, or touching, his body generated plenty of heat under the blankets, and it was so relaxing. You tuned your attention to the wall, and you giggled softly when you heard what sounded like banging, and crashing and then Ben's distinct "FUCK!" from the other side. "Oh my god. Is he drunk?"

"He is." Maul nodded his head, smiling widely. "He's fucked right now. He could barely hold himself up." He approached the bed, and lowered himself back down to it. "How about we make him jealous?" He brought his hand up to right under your clavicle and up your throat. He curled his fingers around your throat, climbing up onto the bed. "I want to fuck you so hard, you scream. I want him to hear us."

Your cheeks flushed bright red when Maul's words flooded your mind. Your body arched forwards, and you shoved the blanket down your body. You pulled your legs out from underneath it, and you let out a small moan when he grabbed your throat harder. You were strangely okay with Maul fucking the shit out of you and Ben hearing. That would make him beyond mad/jealous. Your hands went to his bare chest, and ran down them as he positioned himself between your legs.

Maul grabbed your wrists, and pinned them above your head. He pressed his boxer clad groin to your bare sex, and he gyrated his hips around. He let out a small grunt, and his dark eyes lit up with a burning desire. "I'm gunna fuck you till you explode all over my cock."

Your mouth parted slightly, a moaned whimper coming from it. You could still hear Ben fumbling around on the other side of the room. So the walls were thin-thin. He for sure was going to be able to hear you. Your eyes fluttered when Maul took your wrists into one hand, brining his other hand down, and tugging out his cock. He pushed it to your slickened sex, and you moaned when he pushed into you roughly. There was nothing gentle about the pace he started. Your back arched up and your heels dug down into the mattress as he started slamming into you. "Fuck."

"Mmm." Maul moaned, his body pressing down onto yours hard. His hips slammed against yours, feeling like he'd bruise you how hard he was hitting against them. He kept his firm grip on your wrists, and he looked down into your eyes. "Scream."

You tried not to giggle. You didn't know why that was so funny, but it was. Just the way his face looked and how serious he was about it, it sent a tinge of amusement through you. You gasped when the head of his cock pounded into your cervix. You hadn't been expecting it. You let out a remotely loud moan, and he did it again. Your whole body jolted this time when he did it. You bit down on your bottom lip hard.

"I said," Maul growled, "Scream." He wasn't fucking around. He wanted to make Ben jealous. He wanted Ben to hear you getting railed by him, and how loud your moans were. He grabbed the top of your head, tugging at your hair. When you whimpered loudly, he sneered. "I said scream not whimper like a fucking little bitch." He hadn't been to be so cruel, but his jealous rage was getting the best of him.

It was hot the way Maul was being aggressive, and taking charge, and he was slowly making your climax rise, but you had a strange feeling that you weren't going to cum. You couldn't shake the thought of Ben from your mind. His tongue against your clit. His freckle speckled face between your legs. Your body reacted appropriately to Maul's actions, but your mind knew it wasn't Ben. You couldn't even pretend like it was. You moaned loud enough frequently to satisfy Maul's sick need, and he pulled out of you shooting his seed all over your stomach. You had to pretend like you'd orgasmed, and he laid down beside you. You rolled onto your side, and you slid back under the blankets.

Maul immediately fell asleep, his arms crossed over his chest.

You looked over to Maul carefully, not wanting to wake him. You slid your body forwards towards the end of the bed. Your feet slowly went to the floor, and you rose your body upright. You quietly crept across his bedroom floor, your heart slamming into your chest panic struck. You kept glancing to him to make sure he was asleep. You froze in place when he stirred, and you sucked at the inside of your cheek. You stood there for a couple minutes, and you finally started moving again. You grabbed the door handle, twisting the knob to the side. You winced when the door creaked softly. You stopped, looked back, tugged it open some more, stopped looked back. It took about four big pulls of the door to get it opened enough for you to be able to slid through it. You stepped one foot out into the hallway, and you slinked the rest of your body out. You didn't bother closing the door. It made too much noise. You tip-toed to Ben's door, and you grabbed the door handle. You slowly opened it, peering around the door to the bed where he was passed out. You smiled slightly, and you stepped into the room. You closed the door behind you, and you walked over towards Ben's bed. Your eyes glistened when the light from the moon glistened through the window against the blade upon Ben's nightstand. You slinked over to it, and grabbed onto the handle. You spun it around, and you turned back to him. He looked so cute, so peaceful sleeping. How could this handsome man be such a fucking monster? Your eyes trailed down his muscular body. He must have been lit because his shirt was off, and his pants were down around his ankles.

You slowly crawled onto the bed, and you straddled his large thighs. You trailed the blade up his thigh, slowly. Your free hand grabbed his hardened cock through his pants, and you slipped it out of its confines. You half-smirked, and you pressed the tip of the blade to his cock, and you made a small incision. You felt his body jerk a bit, but he didn't wake up. Not yet. You brought the blade around to the other side, making a large incision up it, and this time he shot awake. His hand grabbed your throat, and you moaned, staring into his eyes, the blade up under his chin.

Groggily Ben looked at you, puzzlement spreading over his face. "What the fuck are you doing in here?" He hadn't even noticed the blade in your hands till he felt the tip digging into his skin. He narrowed his eyes into yours, and he sighed. "You're trying to kill me. Wonderful." Then he felt the slight pain in his cock. He shot his eyes downwards seeing the blood dripping down his dick. "What the fuck?" He shoved your backwards and off of the bed by your throat, and he cupped his hand around his cock, coating his fingers with his blood. "You fucking bitch." He spun his body around on top of the bed, and he used his feet to tug his pants off the rest of the way before rising upwards. He stormed over to you on the floor, and he grabbed the back of your head firmly. He shoved your mouth to his bleeding dick, and he pulled his hand way when the head of his cock brushed against your lips. He wiggled his hips, forcing his way into your mouth. He grunted and he started fucking your mouth hard. Brutally. "Fucking cut my dick." He couldn't even deny that it was fucking hot. "You're here to get fucked aren't you?" He saw your eyes drift up to him, and he knew that look in your eyes. Need. Desperation. "You are. What couldn't get off when Maul was fucking you earlier?" He smirked, keeping his unforgiving pace in your mouth. Your saliva soothed the cuts on his dick. He pulled his hips back and he pulled you to your feet. He dragged you over to the bed, shoving you down onto it, and he put his still bleeding cock to your ass. He pushed into your ass, and he grunted. "You've been a bad fucking girl. Daddy needs to punish you." He started pumping his bloody cock into your ass hard. He slipped his hand down around your body, and up to your sex. He started with three fingers pushing into your pussy, and he felt how tight you were around him. He worked them around inside of you, then he added a fourth. He stretched you out as much as he could, and then he pushed his hand up into you, thumb included. He could feel the small piece of skin that separated your ass and pussy thinning as he filled you.

You screamed out, pure pleasurable sounds coming from your lips. "Oh fuck! Yes, punish me daddy." You knew how pathetic you sounded, but you didn't care. Your body needed his touch. You needed him to get you off. You didn't want to admit how sexually frustrated you'd been from not being able to cum when Maul fucked you, but it was awful. Painful almost. You stepped your right foot out, adjusting your body a bit so it was more comfortable for the both of you. Your pussy spazzed against Ben's entire hand inside of you as it pumped in and out. His large cock in your ass made your whole brain spin. The amount of pleasure and bliss Ben was bringing your body was uncanny. Indescribable. Maul couldn't compare. Not to this. "Faster." You let out another moan when he fucked both your holes as fast and hard as he could.

Ben's own pleasure intensified by a million. Hearing you getting fucked by Maul had enraged him, but he had been too drunk to do anything. If he hadn't of gone to sleep when he did, he probably would have gotten up and killed him. He probably would have done something unspeakable to you. Not sexually. He didn't want to do that. Sleep had been the better of the options. "You going to cum for daddy baby girl?" His tone was seductive, low. Dark.

"Yessss." You whimpered, wiggling your hips around as he brought you closer and closer to the edge. "Oh gods, yes."

"Mmm." Ben cooed, admiring how sweet and needy you sounded. Your body movements felt so good on him. His eyes shut, and he grunted loudly himself. He hoped Maul could hear you getting fucked from the other room. He hoped he was as mad and as jealous as he had been about it. No. He hoped he was worse. 'Fuck him.' His hand twirled from side to side, and his elongated fingers dragged against both sides of your wall, feeling the change in texture of your pussy. He'd found your sweet spot. He could feel the vibrations increasing and he smirked. "Cum all over me baby."

His words sent you over the edge. Your head flew back, and you stamped your feet as you peaked. You moaned and whimpered so loudly you were sure every person in the building had heard you. Your face dripped with sweat, your body slick with it. Your eyes rolled into the back of your head, and you panted, drool dripping from your lips.

"Good girl." Ben praised. He pulled his cock from your ass swiftly, and his hand out of your pussy. He rose his hand up to his face, and he licked all of his fingers off. "I wanna devour that pussy. Lay down on your back, legs spread."

Your body twisted, and you climbed up onto the bed backwards. You obliged to his demands, and you spread your legs apart. Your head lowered down onto his pillow, and you put your hands onto your hips. You watched him with anticipating eyes as he climbed onto the bed, and between your legs. Your body begged him for his touches. Your muscles twitching, and tensing. You didn't even have to tell him you wanted it. Your body language did it. As did the glint in your eyes.

Ben's hand slipped over you leg, grabbing the blade you'd left behind when he shoved you off of the bed. He dangled it out in front of the both of you, smirking. "I think it's time we re-carve my name into you. I can see that's its healed." He pointed the tip of the blade down to your stomach. "Hmm?"

You growled, and shot your body up. You snatched the blade from him, putting the handle into your mouth, and you crawled over to him quickly. You used your weight to push him down with your hands to his chest, and you straddle his hips, lowering your dripping pussy down onto his bloody cock. You took the blade from your mouth, and you put the blade against his muscular torso. You applied pressure hard, drawing blood immediately.

Ben didn't fight you. He liked this whole dominating side of you. It was fucking hot. So was you cutting into him, and the blood. His hips bucked up a bit wanting you to move on top of him. "Don't be a tease. Ride me."

"No." You sneered, and put the blade to his throat quickly. "Did you forget that I still want to kill you? What if I cut your dick off?" You slowly gyrated your hips around in a circular motion. "Or you balls? I could just take one." You trailed the blade back and forth over Ben's neck, an insane grin on your face. Your other hand slid up and over the incision you'd made in his chest, smearing the blood all over him. "I could," You pressed the tip of the blade right into the small little nitch of his clavicle. "Cut right into here." You gently pushed down on it, seeing him wince.

Ben fell silent, just keeping his eyes locked onto the knife that you kept dragging all over his upper body. "Come on baby, you don't really want to do that to me now do you? Don't you want me to plunge my tongue into that cute little pussy, and lick you until your body goes numb? Don't you want me to fuck you till your soul literally leaves your body, and your numb? I know that's what you're trying to do, numb that pain." He knew. He knew exactly what you were doing. It's what he did. "I do the same thing." He bucked his hips up into you again, grunting a bit. His cock twitched inside of you, almost pleading you to move. He needed movement, he needed to feel your walls moving up and down him.

"Shut up. Just shut up." Your hips started moving back and fourth grinding against him. You pulled your hand down, and you gently pushed the knife into Ben's stomach. You pulled the blade up, then down, cutting deeper into the skin than you'd meant to. Blood pooled onto his stomach, and down his sides as you carved your name into his stomach. "Now who belongs to who?" Your eyes shot up to his, flashing with a dangerous, predatory glint. "I don't belong to you Ben. You belong to me. Do you got that? From now on, you'll do as I fucking say. You'll be my little fucking bitch. You'll be my slave." You slid the blade back up to his face, and you cut the smallest gash in the side of his cheek. You lowered your head down, and you lapped the blood up, moaning. Your hips had started moving up and down rapidly, fucking him fast. You pulled your body back, and you put both your hands to his chest, riding him as hard and as fast as you could.

Strangely, Ben was okay with this. It was hot that you wanted him to be your slave. He'd never been the submissive type, but for you? That'd be fucking hot. He moaned, grabbing onto your hips, and he just let you fuck him. "Oh fuck, Im going to cum."

"Did I say you could cum?" You stopped moving, immediately. As much as it pained and tortured you, you knew it would send Ben into a frenzy. He started wiggling around, and you pointed the blade back to his face. "Did I say you could move?"

Ben's mouth twitched into a scowl. "Seriously?"

"Either you'll be a obedient fucking slut, or you'll die? Your choice." You hadn't been able to kill him. You couldn't do it. You knew that, but you could embarrass the fuck out of him. Making Ben feel as little and degraded as you had would be satisfying. You could get him to do whatever you wanted now. Anything. You were going to take full advantage of that.

"Fine." Ben's tone was disapproving but he agreed. He'd be good. For now. He'd play your game. If it made you stop trying to murder him every time you saw him, he was with it. He took deep breaths inwards, trying to focus on the pleasure instead of the pain he was feeling from his orgasm denial. He let out a small grunt, and his eyes softened into yours. "Can I please fucking cum?"

You brought the blade to his throat, and you dragged it over it gently. "Watch your fucking mouth."

"Sorry." Ben's cock was throbbing so fast, and he was so hard inside of you that it hurt. His toes curled, and his thighs clenched together. All he wanted to do was flip you over and fuck your brains out. He wanted to make you fucking bleed.

"Alright. You can cum now." You started fucking him wildly again, and the two of you broke into moans and mewls, and grunts. Some very strange noises filled the room, and your body writhed and bucked around uncontrollably. When you came down from your orgasmic high, you rolled off of Ben, and you grabbed onto his cock firmly with your unbladed hand. You put the tip of the blade against the side of his still hardened length and you carved your initials up along the side of it. You heard him suck in air through his teeth, and when you looked to his face, he looked livid, but lustful. The combination was exhilarating. "You belong to me. Also," You pulled your hand back, and you lunged the blade down into his thigh, making sure you didn't hit anything vital. He'd be fine. "That's for fucking stabbing me. Cock sucker." You climbed off of the bed, and you reached for his shirt, and tugged it over the top of your head. "I want you to buy a collar and leash, and some cat ears. You're going to be wearing it around, so make sure it fits. Goodnight Ben." You didn't let him reply, you walked out of his room, the biggest shit eating grin on your face as you strolled down the hallway. You felt a lot better. Somehow it felt like a small weight had been lifted off of your shoulders. You felt like you were light as a feather. Embarrassing the fuck out of Ben was going to be fucking glorious and you were going to enjoy every fucking second of it. You'd been lost in thought, and relishing how powerful you felt and you bumped into someone. Your head tipped back, and your eyes landed on Maul's face "Oh hey." Your tone was way too cheerful.

Maul's arms crossed over the front of his chest, and he glared at you. "Did you have fun?" His tone was bitter, dripping with venom. "Was I not good enough for you then? Did you fake cumming? You had to go running to Ben to get off? I heard you both."

"It's not like that Maul. Ben and I-"

He cut you off. "I don't want to fucking hear it Y/N. You can have my room for the night. I'm going out." He'd already dressed himself, and geared up. He turned on his heels, ignoring your pleas for him to come back and talk to you.

You sighed, and shook your head. "Damn it."

Ben had eavesdropped on your conversation when he heard Maul's voice. He smirked as he peered through the small slit in the door. Maul was fucking bullshit, and he found pure joy out of it. He was winning.


	11. Cat Boy Ben

-PSA- Trigger warning: violence, sexual situations, swearing, graphic vocabulary

-Please Read, Comment and vote! Hope ya'll enjoy. Mild Smut. Next chapter there will be more. I'm spent from writing so many chapters today. Also there will be more little outfits Y/N makes Ben wears in the upcoming chapters. 

Snoke sipped straight out of the bottle instead of out of the glass he normally did. His eyes looked over the three of you as you, Maul and Ben walked into his office. "Did you all have fun last night?"

"I'm sure Ben's not going to have fun wearing his collar and kitty ears later, are you Ben?" Maul smirked, looking over to Ben with a smug ass look on his face.

Ben shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot. He tried to ignore Maul's comment. He really did try, but he couldn't let it go. It just kept playing in his head on repeat. "Least I know how to get a girl off. Unlike you."

Your eyes widened, looking from Ben to Maul, then to Snoke. You were so embarrassed you wished that the world would open up in a tear, and you could just step into it and disappear. Your lips parted to speak but Snoke beat you to the punch.

"That's enough."

Ben and Maul didn't pay any attention to Snoke. Maul rolled his eyes into his head, twisting his body so he was facing Ben now. His fingers curled up into his palms, balling into fists at his sides. "At least I don't tell a girl I love them and then leave them for dead like they're just a worthless pile of shit."

Ben's eyes grew huge. The corner of his left eye twitched, and before he knew it, he was leaping towards Maul. His fist flew upwards, and at an angle towards the side of Maul's pretty boy face. He punched him with his full weight, throwing his body behind the punch, sending his head cranking around, and he stumbled backwards. "Want to say something else about it?"

You took a couple steps backwards, not wanting to get accidentally hit by one of them. This was a long time coming. Inevitable. It was kind of flattering knowing that they were fighting over you. Literally.

Maul blocked Ben's next attack at him, and he side stepped. He punched Ben right in the chest, knocking the wind out of him, and laughing darkly. "HA! I mean, I could go into detail how you broke her fucking heart, and I picked up the pieces while you were what? Running away like the pussy you were."

"Can we not?" You knew they weren't listening to you, but still, you had to try to get it out there. Just on the off chance they did. You didn't want to reminisce about that. It was behind you now, and you were getting through it little by little. This was not the time nor the place for that shit. You were slowly becoming annoyed with this. You looked to Snoke as if asking him to do something.

Ben and Maul tumbled around on the ground, Maul pinning Ben down, punching him repeatedly in the face, and then Ben getting the upper hand, and pinning Maul down, and punching him in the throat. Both men had blood dripping from their mouths, and swollen lips. Maul had a black eye already, and Ben was trying to catch his breath.

Snoke's face stayed unamused, and hardened. He rose to his feet, and he calmly walked over to the two wrestling men, and he bent down, grabbing onto Ben's ear, and then Maul's, tugging them to their feet, and over to his desk. He released them, glaring at them. "This is how grown men act?"

"Apparently."

"Well, this is how one grown man acts. The other one is clearly a child." Ben retorted matching Maul's harsh tone.

"ENOUGH! FOR FUCK'S SAKE! I'm going to fucking get you baby sitters, or put you in fucking time out! Fucking christ." Snoke's hand shot up at his sides, and he waved them through the air. He was fed up already and it was only fucking 5 am. He shook his head, and he let out the deepest sigh he'd ever let out in his life. "Seriously, look," He motioned to you across the room, looking absolutely fed up as he was. "She's just as done as I am."

"I hate everything anyways, don't mind me!" You waved your hand dismissively, not wanting attention to be brought to you. You looked at Ben's face first when he turned back to look at you and then Maul's. Maul was mad at you still, you could tell by the way his eyes were staring right into your core.They looked like they were filled with hatred for you. You scoffed, and you stepped towards Snoke, shoving both men to the side as you wedged between them, to Snoke. "So what's the plan?"

Ben's brows furrowed together confused as to why you just did that.

Maul snickered at Ben's reaction. "Guess you didn't fuck her as good as you thought you did. She's mad at you too."

Ben didn't even say anything. He side stepped to Maul, and he grabbed his throat. He pulled him to him, and he lited his body up off of the ground. He used Maul's own weight and his own to shove him backwards. He kicked his foot out from under him, and Maul's body plummeted to the carpeted floor. He lowered his body down with Maul's, and he pinned him by his throat against the floor. "I've about had it with your shit Maul. Remember how I cut that blonde girls tongue out and made her eat it?"

Maul's eyes narrowed, his throat clenching against Ben's tight grasp. "You're a fucking pussy, you're not going to do shit to me."

"Oh? No?" Ben's left hand shot out, grabbing Maul's hand and he grabbed his four fingers, and bent them all the way back. The sound of the bones snapping made Ben's body shudder. "Keep pushing me."

"You're trying to make up for you bruised ego right now. You're trying to prove to everyone you're not a little bitch. I can't wait to see how Snoke reacts to you wearing your cat ears and collar, crawling around on your hands and knees like the little bitch you are." Maul fought through the pain, not wanting to give Ben the reaction he was searching for. He had to be strong. His broken fingers throbbed, still in Ben's grasp, and he shut his eyes for a second trying to focus.

"Interesting." Ben released Maul's hand, and he pushed his fingers into one of the layers on his esophagus. He gripped it, and pulled it forwards. "I'll fucking right it right now."

Snoke had walked around his desk when the men started fighting again. He bent at the waist, reaching under his desk for the shot gun he had hidden under there. He cocked it, and he shot it up into the air. "I FUCKING SAID ENOUGH!" He pulled the shotgun towards his chest, and he shook his head. "Fucking get over here."

Ben's head whipped towards Snoke, seeing how furious he was. He straightened his body out, releasing Maul's throat beforehand. He cleared his throat, putting his thumbs into the pockets of his pants, and becoming emotionless.

Maul scattered to his feet, rubbing at his throat and looking to Maul, and then you. His eyes met yours, and he pursed his lips together. He smiled faintly.

You rolled your eyes, turning your attention to Ben. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Ben didn't look at you. He was trying to calm his shot nerves. Maul really got under his skin.

Maul blinked in disbelief that you had just brushed him off like that. He was kind of butt hurt about it if he was being honest with himself. You were just going to give him the cold shoulder? Just like that? 'Unfuckingbelieveable.' This was one of the many reasons he didn't get involved with women. They only lead to heart break. Not to say his heart was broken, but he didn't understand what he'd done to deserve your poor treatment. He could only figure that it had a lot to do with Ben being here, and you two getting all chummy again. He thought about how you couldn't have been that hurt by him if you were already forgiving him.

Snoke dropped the shotgun straight down onto the top of the table. "I swear to fuck, one more fucking thing, and I'll have all of your sexual organs removed. From all of you. Then you'll have to think with your fucking brains instead of your fucking cocks, or cunt." He plopped down into his spinny chair, leaning back into it. "Can we get back to business? Or are one of you going to have another temper tantrum?" He paused, then added. "Speaking of which, Ben, you're going to have to patch up that wall at some point."

"Will do." Ben stated quickly. "I think it's safe to assume we're done. We can focus on the job."

"Good." Snoke scoffed. "I need you, Ben, and you, Y/N, to run some packages across the city to a client."

"What kind of packages?" You frowned.

"It doesn't matter. Just get the delivery to where it needs to be, and come back. No problems. Do you think you two mentally unstable freaks can handle that?" Snoke spat. He grabbed the bottle from off of the table, and took a large swig from it. He swallowed hard, and he cleared his throat. "Maul, I need you to take care of some bodies out by the docks for me. Now, that you've all got your orders, GET THE FUCK OUT!" He slammed the bottle down onto the table, leaning forwards and glaring.

You jumped back, startled by Snoke's rage. Your lips pursed together, and you quickly spun on your heels, and you and Maul looked at one another again.

"Actually, can I talk to you?" Ben asked, stepping to the desk closer.

"Make it quick."

Maul followed after you as you walked out of the room and down the hallway. He called after you. "Hey," When you didn't answer, he sighed. "I said, hey." He reached for your arm, grabbing it hard, forcing you to stop. He pulled you towards him, and he grabbed your chin with his other hand. "What's your deal?"

"I don't have a deal Maul. What's yours?" You turned your head to the side, and whimpered when he grabbed your chin with more force.

"Can we talk? In private?"

"No Maul. I got to go get ready."

"It'll take literally five minutes." Maul's eyes narrowed. He was getting frustrated with you all over again. He remembered what you had asked him about being more aggressive with you, and he figured now was as good as a time as any. He slipped his hand up over your mouth from your chin, and he pulled your body into his. The hand he had on your wrist, wrapped around your waist, and he lifted you up carrying you into his room. He used the heel of his foot to close the door, and he carried you over to the side of the bed. "Don't scream." He lifted his hand from your mouth, and you did exactly what he'd asked you not to. He quickly cupped it back over you, and he shoved you further up the bed. He reached over your body, to the end of his bed, underneath the frame, and he pulled out a long rope. He pulled it up, and he snatched up your wrists, and wrapped the rope around it. He quickly grabbed the side of his shirt, tugging it off, and he crumbled it up into a ball. He pulled his hand up off of your lips again, and shoved the shirt into it. "Now, you can't go anywhere." He felt his cock starting to grow in his pants as he watched your body trash around. "You look so fucking hot tied up. Now wonder you and fuck boy Ben are so freaky." He palmed himself, admiring you. You still had on Ben's large t-shirt which had been long enough to cover you up when you were standing but now? Now you were bent over and fully exposed to him. He grabbed your left cheek, and squeezed. "Fuck it. You wanted me to be rougher with you." He undid his pants, and grabbed onto his cock freeing it. He coiled his fingers around his throbbing length, and he started stroking himself up and down. He lowered his body down, lining his cock up to your pussy, and sliding his head back and forth. He shoved his hips into you, and starting pounding you. "Fuck you're dripping." He grabbed onto your hips, using it as a way to help him fuck you faster, and deeper.

You screamed against the cloth, suddenly feeling completely helpless as you were getting brutally fucked into the mattress by the man you'd been attracted to not days before. Except you didn't feel good about this. It wasn't pleasurable in the way it would have been if it was Ben. He was taking advantage of you. You hadn't wanted this right now. Your eyes clamped shut, and you spit out the shirt, screaming. "BEN!"

Ben's head whipped around, and he furrowed his brows together.

Snoke rose to his feet hearing how distressed that had just sounded. "Was that-"

"Y/N." Ben sped out of the room, down the hallway. He heard you cry out again, and he knew exactly where you were. He kicked Maul's bedroom door open, and he stormed over to him, grabbing him by the back of the neck, and ripping him off of you. He threw him to the ground, and he growled. "What the fuck did I say about touching her? Huh? You don't listen very well." He bent down, grabbing the hand he hadn't broken the fingers of, and he broke them all at once too. He twisted his wrist around breaking that as well. He stood back up, and he stomped hard onto Maul's throat. He twirled his boot back and forth, and he stared right into his eyes. He didn't let up on his hold, even after Maul's face started paling, and his breathing became labored.

"Enough Ben."

Snoke's voice was the only thing that had snapped Ben out of his daze. He blinked, and he pulled his foot off of Maul's throat. "I should have just snapped your neck with my boot. Be thankful I didn't. Snoke saved your life this time. Don't let there be a next time." He turned his body around, and walked over to you. He put his hand up to your face, brushing the side of it down the expansion of your cheek. "Are you okay?" He felt the dampened skin, and he growled. "As hot as you look baby, let's get you untied, okay?" He gently untied your wrists, and he helped you to your feet.

Your eyes dripped with tears as you looked down at Maul walking through the room. You nibbled at your bottom lip, trying to get yourself to stop crying. Ben led you out of Maul's room and past Snoke.

Ben looked to Snoke. "Deal it it or I will. Let's get you some clothes." He escorted you to the room with all the racks of clothes, and shelves of shoes. He released his hold on you, and he stepped back. "I'll wait here."

[Y/N and Ben's POV at the delivery]

"Alright, all set?" You looked to Ben, smiling, as you reached for the backpack full of money. You'd just gotten it tugged up over your shoulder when Ben's hand shot up, and he shoved you aside. The loud echo of a gun shot rang in your ears, and you narrowed your eyes. You felt a hand grab yours, Ben's more than likely from the sheer size of it, and your body was tugged forwards. You didn't fight it, you let him tug you through the room, and out into the hallway. When you made it half-way down the hallway, he stopped.

"Get your guns. This was a fucking ambush." Ben snapped, reaching to the gun at his holster, and he tugged it out, and turning the safety off. He stepped to your side, and he pointed the gun to the end of the hallway. Another gun shot went off, your poor ear drums. "Run!" Ben shouted, looking to the side at you.

"I'm not going anywhere." You pulled the backpack off, and kicked it to the side with your black combat boot. You crossed your arms reaching up for the katanas on your back, and you pulled them out. You took a step towards the opposite side of the hallway, and you smirked when you heard footsteps, and then saw four guys all holding guns step around the corner. "Bring it on."

One of the four men pointed his gun right at you, and he pulled the trigger back. You somersaulted forwards, the blades spinning above your head as you rolled forwards. You rushed at the first guy, and you spun your body around, the two blades slamming down onto his wrist, and cutting it off. "HA!" You pushed off on your heels, and you spun the blades upwards, and then down, right into the mans' stomach. You looked over your shoulder to see Ben pinning the guy he had down, and shoving the gun into his mouth, and pulling the trigger. 'Just like old times. You and Ben killing together.' You smiled faintly, and you whimpered when you felt a hard pressure against the side of your head. Your eyes looked to it, and you licked your lips nervously seeing the gun pressed to your temple. The other two guys stepped around you, and you sighed.

"Looks like you got me." You stretched your arms out, pretending to lower the katanas down, but you pulled one out in front of you, slicing the mans leg directly in front of you off, and you shot up to your feet. You stabbed him in the head, and split his skull open. You leaned your body all the way back, doing a back bend when the second guy pointed his gun to where you'd been, and he shot at you. You smirked, and dropped to the ground, flipping around and landing on your stomach. You pushed yourself back up, and you lunged at him. You ran up the side of the wall, and you flipped around in the air, the blades shooting out in front of you. Your legs wrapped around the mans waist, and you knocked him to the ground. You criss crossed the blades over his throat, and decapitated his head. You froze when you felt another gun to you, except to the back of your head.

"Drop it cunt."

You looked up to Ben seeing him drop another body, and ripping out his eyeballs. "Hmm." You contemplated how you were going to handle this guy, but before you could even do anything, the gun went off. You winced, but when you opened your eyes again, there was nothing wrong with you. Your heart raced rapidly, and you heard the sound of a body dropping to the ground. Your eyes widened when you realized it was Ben's body that had fallen. You shot up to your feet, and you spun around quickly, shoving both tips of the katanas into the man, and screamed, pulling them up and then down, cutting him completely in half. You rushed over to the backpack, shoving the katanas back into place on your back, and you pulled the backpack up over your shoulder. You stepped over to Ben, and you smirked. "Karma's a bitch huh?" Sure, you weren't as mad at him anymore, but you still wanted him to suffer. "Funny how things work like that." You heard more footsteps coming from the direction you'd just dropped all those men, and you sped down the other side of the hallway. You froze when another gun shot went off. Your heart sank into your chest. "Ben." You scoffed, and clamped your eyes shut, trying to forget about him. "Just leave him. He deserves it." You went to take a step, but you just whipped your body around, and you pulled your katanas back out, and rounded the corner again. Ben's body was motionless on the floor, and your eyes filled with tears. "Mother fuckers." You rushed at the two men and you slid your blades across their throats, moving too quickly for them to be able to get a single shot in. They both fell to their knees, and you lowered your head down, breathing through your sobs. You spun around, once more, putting the katanas back into place in their sheaths, and you bent down to Ben. You grabbed his arm, tugging it around your neck, and you pulled his body upwards. He didn't have another gun wound on him, just the one on his upper back. You grunted as you dragged him down the hallway, and out the front doors of the old mill. You hurried over to the passenger side of the car, and you pulled it open. You lowered him down inside, and pushed the door closed. You opened the back door, tugging the back pack off, and tossing it inside. You rushed around the front of the car, and climbed into the drivers side door. You turned it on, and you shifted into D, and pressed hard on the gas pedal. "Ben," You reached your hand out to his leg, and shook it. When that didn't work, you put it onto his head leaned down the side, and shook him violently. "BEN!"

Ben came to, and he groaned. "Shit, those fuckers hit me in the back of the head." He turned his head to you, and he smirked. "You saved me."

"Only because Snoke would have my head if I hadn't." You scoffed, and turned your head away from him, looking out the drivers side window. He was okay. Your face formed a small smile. Barely enough so he couldn't see it. You thought he'd died. No one was allowed to kill him, or hurt him but you.

[Y/N and Ben's POV later that day]

"Here." You threw the backpack onto the desk of Snoke's desk and you crossed your arms over your chest. "Next time, how about you don't send us into an ambush."

"What do you mean?" Snoke cocked his head to the side, and he snatched the backpack off of the table, and pulled the zipper down and tugged it open. His eyes lit up when he saw the money, and he looked to you. "You've done well. I'm sorry about all the trouble. I had to test where you and Ben stood."

"WHAT?! You knew that shit was going to happen?"

"So did Ben," Snoke smirked, and he placed the backpack to the side of his desk. He leaned back into his chair. "He didn't actually get shot. Or didn't you check his bullet wounds."

Your anger flared. You spun on your heels, and you stormed out of the room. "BEN!" Your fee thudded hard against the floor as you made your way to Ben's bedroom door, and you kicked it open, and walked over to the bed. "You fucking sneaky cocky manipulative son of a bitch! Lemme see your back!"

"For what? It hurts to move." Ben rose a brow into the air.

"Snoke told me you fucking asshole! Stand the fuck up, and let me see! NOW! You have to do what I say. Remember?"

Ben parted his lips, but he paused. He sighed, and he sat up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed, and he rose to his feet.

"Shirt off." You snarled, crossing your arms over your chest. Your eyes locked onto him as he tugged his shirt off and dropped it to the floor. "Spin." You growled when he spun around and there was literally no bullet wounds there. You lunged at him, knocking him down onto the bed, and you grabbed his throat. "I hate you!"

Ben grunted, and his golden-emerald eyes flashed. "Wait, look in that bag." He pointed across the room to a large black plastic bag.

"Why? More tricks?" You pulled your hands off of his throat, and you rose your gaze to the back out in front of you.

"No. Go look."

Skeptically, but also very curiously, you climbed off of Ben, and you walked over to the bag. You got onto your knees, and you reached for the handles, tugging it open. Your face lit up with joy when you saw the leather collar and the cat ears. You tipped your head to the side when you saw another bag inside of it. "What's this?" You reached inside and pulled everything out. You quickly ripped the bag open, and you gasped when you saw the completely see through fishnet body suit. "Are you-" You stopped mid-sentence, and you rose to your feet, all three items in your hands. You walked back over to the bed, and you dropped the items down onto the mattress. "Now. You owe me."

"Fine." Ben exhaled deeply. He undid his pants, and tugged them down. He stepped out of them, and he looked at you.

"Boxers too."

"Really? You just want my big cock hanging out so everyone can see?" Ben shrugged, and he grabbed the body suit, and he struggled as he pulled it on. His cheeks turned bright red, and he scowled. "This is so demeaning."

"It's what you fucking get. I should have just fucking left you there. Fucking playing with my head like that." You pointed to the cat ears. "On. Now. Collar too." When Ben put the car ears onto his head, your mouth fell open. Your jaw hit the floor when the collar went around his neck, and your whole body filled with amusement. "Turn and look at me. Get on your hands and knees in front of me."

"Fucking-"

"Don't Ben. Just do it. I don't want to have to fucking hurt you." When he turned around, his hardened cock showed through the fishnets clearly, pulsing against the fabric. Your eyes looked his well toned, muscular large body up and down, and you nibbled your bottom lip when he lowered himself down to his hands and knees in front of you. "This is fucking hot. Don't get me wrong Ben, I love aggressive serial killer you, but submissived little benny boy's got me fucking feeling some type of way. Holy shit." You stepped around him, and you lowered yourself down onto the bed. "Eat me out." You put your thumbs into your pants, and you lifted your hips up, and pulled your pants down. "Now. I want to cum, now."

Ben wasn't opposed to your request what so ever. His hands reached for your pant legs, tugging them down, and he positioned himself between your thighs. His tongue slipped from his lips and he plunged his tongue into your pussy, tasting your sweetness immediately. He groaned, and he reached his other hand down to his slightly clothed cock, gripping it.

"I didn't say you could touch yourself. Fuck me with both hands." Your tone was stern. He didn't get to have pleasure. This was his punishment. He got to please you, and watch you get off, but he didn't get shit. You knew that was going to drive him mad. Your eyes went to the cat ears on top of his head, and you cooed. "You look so pathetically adorable."

Ben growled against your pussy. He dragged his tongue up to your clit, and he slid both hands up your legs. He put one hand down to your ass, and the other hand to your pussy. He slicked his middle and index finger with the juices of your pussy, and slowly started working them into your ass. His other hand, all three fingers shoved into your pussy hard. He wasted no time in twirling them from side to side, and then starting plunging them into you. Both hands moved at a different intensity, and pace. His tongue rubbed your clit in circles, then from side to side. He'd press down hard, and then be gently.

"Shit." Your body arched upwards into his actions, and your head leaned backwards. "Harder." You'd been turned on since you saw Ben killing those men back at that building. It was a blast from the past for sure. He looked so good when he murdered people. Even if it was a fucking total set up. Your body started shaking as he licked you, and fingered both your holes. You were tightening and clenching around both hands, and your heartbeat was pulsing frantically in your clit. When Ben obeyed your order, your body went into overdrive, and you exploded against him. "FUCK! SHIT! OH GOD!" You wiggled, and thrashed, and writhed through your bliss, and your head rolled from side to side. When you were done, your body was spent. You laid there for a minute, and you finally collected yourself, sitting up. You slapped him across the face when he pulled his head up from between your legs. "Fucking asshole. Let's go show Palpatine what being my bitch looks like." You shoved your fingers past the leather band of his collar, and you rose to your feet. You used your other hand to tug your pants back up, and you dragged Ben out of the safety of his bedroom, and towards Snoke's office. You pulled Ben into the center of the room, and you pulled your hand back. "Look. This is what fucking happens when you fuck with me. I make you my fucking bitch."

Snoke's head cocked to the side at your words. He spun his chair around, and when his eyes landed on Ben's cat eared, collared, fishnet covered body, he lowered his head down, and he shook it back and forth. "I'm done. I literally give up. If anyone asks, I'll be hammered in my office. Please leave me."

You chuckled and you grabbed Ben's wrist, tugging him back out of Snoke's room, and you stopped when you saw Maul stepping out of from his room. He was limping and both his hands were wrapped up. His nose looked broken, and he had two black eyes. He stopped abruptly when he saw Ben's attire. He couldn't help himself. "I knew you were a fucking little cunt."

Ben looked right at you, and when you shook your head, he scowled. "You're fucking lucky Maul. Seriously."

You dragged him back to his room, and you pushed him inside. "Thank you for not giving into Maul's shit."

"Whatever. Are you satisfied? Can I take this shit off?"

"No. You're going to wear it the rest of the day."


	12. Dark Side

-PSA- Trigger warning: violence, sexual situations, swearing, graphic vocabulary

-Please Read, Comment and vote! Hope ya'll enjoy. Like literally just smut.. with some plot.

"Now try to be a good girl, okay Princess?" Ben's head turned to you, his hair set perfectly in place on top of his head. You weren't sure how he always managed to have such perfect hair, literally all the time but it was something you had envied about him.

"Don't patronize me Ben. Remember who's in charge." You smirked, running your hands over your black silk skin tight dress, teasingly. You uncrossed your legs, and you slid up the back seat of the limo. You kept your legs apart when you saw his golden-emerald eyes glance down at them. You reached for the glass full of bourbon in the side of your door, pulling it out of its holder, and putting it to your red lipstick stained lips. You trailed your tongue out over the top of it, and you let out the smallest moan before you took a small sip. You tipped your head back, and you smirked after you swallowed. "Mmm."

Ben was literally shifting around in his seat as he watched you purposefully tease him. He was aroused. He had been since you both woke up, and you decided it would be fun to climb on top of him, and fuck him, but only till you cam. You'd edged him over and over again, and denied him the sweet bliss. He gripped the sides of his black dress pant clad thighs mumbling inaudible words under his breath. He didn't like you being a tease. He wasn't sure how much longer he could hold himself back. The only reason he hadn't done anything was because you were still holding tightly onto that invisible leash. He didn't look away from you as your tongue swiped across your bottom lip, and your big shimmering eyes looked right into his. "I know something else that mouth would be good for."

You cackled softly. "Aren't you the horny one today?"

"Huh, I wonder why." Ben retorted smirking. He slid his body across the seat, getting closer to you. He turned slightly, and he lowered his head down to your shoulder. He put his mouth right against your ear, and started breathing heavily into it. "So," He removed his left hand from off of his thigh, and put it onto your exposed one. Your dress was rather exposing. A thin spaghetti strap with a low v-neck that showed off your breasts nicely. The silky material hugged your form perfectly so, and it was just long enough to cover your ass, but if you happened to bend over too fast, the lower part of your cheeks would have peak through. He slowly trailed his fingers up your smooth clean shaven thighs, and dipped them down towards your inner thigh. "If you're not going to let me cum, how about I make you cum before we get there?" His tone was dark, and seductive. "I want to taste you." He flicked his tongue out past his lips, and over the top part of your cartilage.

Your heart started racing as Ben's hand drew patterns over your inner thigh slowly working its way towards your black laced panties. Your teeth grazed over your bottom lip, a small whimper passing through them. "Ben," You finished off the last sip of your booze, already having two glasses of it. You were starting to feel faint affects of it, and you didn't mind at all. "Aren't we going just down the road."

"I'll be quick." Ben took that as an 'okay' from you, and he climbed down onto his knees before you, bringing his left hand over to your left thigh, and his right hand down to your right thigh. He gently pushed the fabric upwards, and he grabbed onto your hips, tugging your body down. When you were far enough down in the seat, where he could get to your sex better, he smirked, looking up at you with lust filled eyes.

"What about the limo driver?" You were stammering at you spoke at this point. You could feel the heat coming from between your panties, and every time his fingers brushed up or down, or side to side, chills ran up and down your spine.

"Since when do you care about people hearing you scream?" Ben mused softly. He hooked his fingers into the sides of your panties, waiting for you to lift your ass up enough so he could tug them down. He slid them down your smooth legs, and tugged it off over one black stiletto heel. He slid his hands back up the expansions of your legs, and he pushed them further apart. He glanced down at your already glistening pussy, licking his lips with anticipation. "You're so beautiful."

Your cheeks brightened with an immediate dark shade of red. You tipped your head back against the leather seat as Ben's hands worked their way towards the inner part of your legs. He brushed his right thumb across the hood of your clit, and your body jolted forwards. Your hands shot down at your sides, grabbing onto the door handle with your right hand, and gripping into the leather seat with the other. He hadn't even done anything and you were already a mess.

Ben's lips twisted into an amused grin, and he lowered his head down between your thighs. His tongue came out of his mouth, and he slid it over your opening. He moaned the second your sweetness hit his taste buds. "So fucking good. I could devour you all night."

"Shit." You whispered softly, clamping your eyes shut tightly as Ben's wet muscle twirled around the edges of your pussy. It was bad enough you were already soaking wet just from the thought of him touching you, but now that he was, you were melting into the seat. A moan slipped from your lips as he slowly worked his tongue into you, and your fingers nails dragged across the leather seat, leaving marks. "Oh fuck." Your body slid further down the leather seat, and his tongue went deeper into you when you did. "Fuck, fuck, fuck."

Ben pulled his head from you just long enough to whisper "You said no to that. So this is what you get." He went right back to plunging his tongue into you, agonizingly slow. He put his right thumb back onto your clit, and pushed it around playfully. He hummed into you as the end of his tongue dragged across the roof of your pussy, and along the left side. He twirled it around, and then dragged it down the bottom, and along the other side.

One leg after the other, you put them onto Ben's shoulders, and your hips rose into the air trying to get closer to him and his actions. Your thighs clenched around the sides of Ben's head, and you moaned louder. A hot wave of electric pleasure crashed against your entire body, drowning you in pleasure. Your mouth started to quiver as he fucked you with his tongue, and played with your clit. He was hitting all the right spots. He always did. Your head rolled to one side, your eyes slowly opening, and looking out the window at the city that seemed to be blurred as you drove through it. You gasped when he started plunging his tongue into you faster. "Shit...holy fucking...." You trailed off under your breath, raking the side of the cup holder with your nails. It was just a thin leather fabric, and it tore easily. The fingers digging into the chair, continued to leave marks, but it didn't rip at the fabric.

Ben's rubbed your clit in circular motions, still humming against you, knowing it was causing more pleasure from the vibrations. His tongue moved in and out of you fast, deep. His golden-emerald eyes looked up to your rose colored face, and he slid his free hand up to your silky dress clad stomach, and held your body in place preventing you from writhing around. He had a dangerous, predatory look that ran through his eyes. You were his. He was yours. You had a fucked up dynamic but this was how it was. Now that you weren't trying to kill him anymore, you and him could get back to 'normal', or so he hoped. He just wanted to go back to doing all the things he'd done with you before. He'd let you have your fun, degrading him, putting him into little outfits, and parading him around Snoke's. He'd gotten so much shit from the other guards, and mobsters, he was starting to get fed up with it. You had your fun, now it was his turn. He was going to remind you just who was actually in charge here.

Your eyes fluttered open and shut, looking over Ben's freckle kissed face. He looked so good between your legs. He felt so good between them. His tongue was magical, and always knew just how to move to get you over the edge. Your back arched off of the back of the chair as your orgasm started to creep on. "Oh...Don't stop please."

Ben's eyes narrowed, and he quickened his tongues pace into you feeling your walls starting to tighten and pulse harder around the wet muscle. He grunted into you, enjoying the way your body shuddered when he did. He could hear your fingers scraping at the the limo, and the sounds of your moans as they intensified were like music to his ears. He had to press his hand slightly harder into your stomach the closer you got to the edge. He didn't want you to get away from him when you did. He was going to fuck you through it with his tongue, and rub at your clit. He was going to over stimulate you.

"SHIT! I'M CUMMING." You whimpered not being able to lift your body up very much, but your legs tightened around the sides of Ben's head, practically crushing him between them. "FUCKKKK." Your head reeled as you exploded all over Ben's tongue and mouth. You cam hard. Your eyes tried to open and they just blurred as you slowly came down from your high. Your legs were trembling against Ben's head, and they slowly fell down to his sides back onto the floor of the limo. You felt the limo jolt to a stop, and your head turned back to the window, your mouth in the shape of an 'O' as you panted through it.

Ben pulled his head up slowly, and he licked his lips enjoying the way you tasted. "Delicious." He looked out the window where you were looking, and he smirked. "We're here." He reached for your panties, and he tugged them back up over your heels, and your legs, helping you tug them back on, and he pulled your dress back down over your thighs. He reached for the door handle, and he opened it. "After you, baby." He gestured with his hand.

You blushed slightly, still trying to compose yourself from the mindblowing orgasm you just had. Your heels clicked against the parking lot as you straightened your body upright. Your brushed your hands down the length of your dress, making sure it didn't look all crinkled and scrunched up. Your head turned, looking to Ben as he climbed out of the limo. He even made a limo look small. Your lips curled up into a smile as he approached you. He looked good in a black suit. 'Fuck, he's so fucking hot. Please just bend me over the hood of the limo and take me right here, right now.'

As if Ben knew what your facial expression said, he put his hand against the small of your back and he leaned his head down, whispering into your ear through a breathy voice. "If you beg for it, maybe I'll fuck you later." He pulled his head away seeing goosebumps run down your exposed skin. He smirked, and he slid his hand from your back around to your side. He hooked his elbow into yours, and he escorted you towards the front door of the club. It was a large four story building, lots of windows all around it, but they had a tint on it so you couldn't see directly into it, just the faint lights that broke through the tint. It was a well known club throughout the city. All the big shots came here to 'party'.

Ben reached into the pocket of his suit, and he pulled out a card that had the name of the club on it, and the owner of the clubs name on the back. 'Dark Side- Phasma' He stretched his hand with the card in it out to the big bouncer, and rose a brow into the air when the bouncer took the card, glanced it over, then glanced at Ben and you over. He sidestepped, and he motioned for you and Ben to go in. Ben led you through the open doorway, and down a small crowded hallway. The music blasted throughout the hallway, getting louder as they approached the center of the club. Along the far side of the club there were small tables with people seated at them, laughing, drinking, and talking.

Your eyes lit up with glee as they skimmed over the very lively room in front of you. You pulled your arm away from Ben's and you looked up to his face. "I'm going to get a drink. Do you want one?"

"Sure. I'm going to find Phasma." Ben smirked at you, and he watched as you walked through the sea of people towards the bar off to the left side of the room. He tipped his head up a bit, looking over the sea of people. He had to find Phasma. If he could find her, and get her to talk, he might be able to figure out what the hell was going on here. It was a club. Of course there were drugs involved, but the way Snoke made it sound, it was an overload of it, and a bad batch at that. They couldn't have that. Not on their turf. He slowly made his way through the crowd of people, and towards the large stair case. He ascended up it, stepping onto the open concept platform that had a loft that looked right down to the floor below. His golden-emerald eyes found you at the bar, ordering your drink. 'Such a pretty little thing.' He mused and he felt a hand on his shoulder. His head whipped around, and he smiled seeing the tall short haired blond woman. "Phasma."

"Kylo Ren. To what do I owe this pleasure?" The blond woman stepped to him, and she hugged him quickly. "How are you? You want to talk in private?"

"Yeah, just give me a minute. I'm waiting for my girl." Ben replied, having to raise his voice as the bass dropped in the song and the music seemed to increase in volume. He peered over the side of the loft, watching as you weaved in and out of people, and you stopped at the bottom of the stairs.

You had a drink in both hands, and you were frantically searching around for Ben. You stepped up onto the first step, searching through the crowd. When you didn't find him, you looked up to the top of the stairs. You saw him standing there conversing with some tall blond woman, and you narrowed your eyes. Your heels clicked up the steps as you climbed up them and you drastically swayed your hips as you approached Ben. You handed him his drink and you looked up to the blond. "Hi."

"Hello there." Phasma's eyes looked you up and down, and she leaned her head down so you could hear her talk. "I'm Phasma. I'm the owner of the club. I was just asking Ben if he wanted to go somewhere private so we could talk."

You glanced to Ben who nodded, and then you looked back to Phasma. "Sure. Lead the way." You held the glass in your hand tightly, as you followed behind the woman up the next flight of stairs to another large room. This room was different from the other two. There were red lights strung along the ceilings at the top of the walls, and large beams throughout the whole room that had chains hanging from them, and people locked into them. Your eyes widened realizing this was a 'sexy' room, and your face got warm. You continued following the blond woman towards a door the back of the room, your eyes trailing over the people that were grinding against one another, whipping each other, cutting into one another. You felt your pussy clench as you moved through the room, and you looked to Ben who was just looking at you, smirking. You quickly averted your eyes down to the floor, and you stopped abruptly when Phasma did.

"Here. We can talk here. No one is going to be listening. They're-" Phasma paused, glancing out to the horny crowed of sexual deviants throughout the room. "Busy." She lowered herself down into the large cushioned booth chair, and she smiled as Ben sat down beside her and you right next to him. "I didn't catch your name."

"My name is Y/N." You pursed your lips together, crossing your legs. You leaned back against the cushion, and your put the brim of the glass to your lips, and you took a swig. Your eyes looked around the room. As you were sitting still now, the sexual tension in the air was high. You could almost swipe your hand out, and swat at it. You inhaled sharply, and you chugged your drink down. Between that one and the ones you had in the limo, you were feeling nice. "You two talk, I'm going to go dance." You rose to your feet, giving Ben a smirk, and you strutted out to the small red colored strobing dance floor where people were gyrating against one another. Your hands trailed up your sides slowly, and then down them as your hips started swaying to the music. Your body slowly turned, and you reached your hands up to your hair, and ran your fingers through them. Your head tipped back, and you just enjoyed the way the music made you felt. The way the booze was making you feel. Your feet stepped around, your body twisting about seductively, and you just sexy danced to the beat, not giving a shit if you actually looked sexy or not.

Ben's golden-emerald eyes just stayed locked on you as your hands ran up and down your body, and your body swayed just so. He felt his cock grow in his pants, and he shifted a bit. He tugged at the side of his groin, and he looked to Phasma. "Word is there's a bad batch of some shit going around your club. Snoke sent me here to get the scoop."

Phasma laughed nervously. "I have no idea what you're talking about. Sure, we've got party favors here. But no bad batches come through these doors."

Ben could see right through her bullshit. He pulled the end of his suit up, exposing the gun pressed into the band of his pants. He lowered it back down, and he knitted his brows together. "I really don't want to have to kill anyone tonight Phasma. Just tell me who's bringing the shit in. It's simple."

"Ben, you know I can't give out my resources."

Your body swayed slowly, and you were getting more and more into the music. You smiled widely when a different song came on, more upbeat. Your head rolled from side to side, and your hair whipped around as you started dancing around to the music. You paused when your eyes locked right onto a stripper pole off to the right side. You glanced behind you towards Ben, and your eyes met. You smirked at him, and you rushed over to the pole climbing up onto the platform. Your hands wrapped around the pole and you slowly curled your leg around.

Ben rose to his feet, and he glared right at you from across the room as you started twisting your body around the pole. "I'll be right back," He slowly walked through the room, and he stopped when one of the stragglers, who looked like she was obliterated stepped out in front of him. He cocked his head to the side as her hands ran down the front of his suit, and he snatched her wrists up, and pushed her to the side. "Not interested." He had to push through the wave of people that suddenly seemed to appear.

You chuckled softly seeing Ben frantically trying to make his way over to you, and you pushed your body into the pole, putting it between your cleavage, and you slid your hands down it, your dress rising up a bit in the back. You knew what you were doing. You wrapped your leg around it, and you lifted yourself up off the ground. You giggled as you slid down it and you landed down on the platform. You gasped when Ben's arms slid under yours and he pulled you down from the platform, planting your feet down on the ground. You turned your body around, and you looked up into his eyes. "What? Don't like that?"

Ben's hands grabbed your dress, tugging it back down. "No." It made him absolutely feral seeing you all sexy like that in front of everyone. "Unless you want to get punished, in front of everyone, I suggest you behave."

"Do it. You won't." You had your liquid courage to thank for the outburst, and the bravery you were emitting right now. You slipped your tongue out of your mouth, and you gave him an 'I dare you' look.

Ben took a deep breath in through gritted teeth. He was slowly losing his grip on his control. You were egging him on, and he wasn't sure how much longer he could hold back. It'd been a few days since he'd gotten to cum, and he would fuck you right here. Right now. When you spun around, and stepped back against you, grinding your ass against him, he growled. He lowered his head down to your ear again. "Stop." He knew immediately from the look that crossed your face the words that were going to come from your lips.

"Make me."

Ben snapped. He pushed your forwards, and he put his hand to his belt buckle, pulling it apart. He grabbed your wrists with his other hand, and he dragged your across the dance floor back over to the area where he'd left Phasma. He lowered himself down into the cushioned chair, and he pulled you over his lap. He shoved your dress up, exposing your ass for everyone to see, and he snapped the leather belt against your right ass cheek. He smirked when your body jolted and you whimpered. He did it again. "Make you huh?" He snapped it harder the second time around, seeing the indents he was leaving from the belt. He wrapped the belt around your wrists, and he tugged it, buckling it up. He pulled your body upwards, and he stared up at your face. "Naughty girl. Sit on my lap." He grabbed your hips, twisting your body around, and he pulled your ass down onto his lap. He pushed your forwards just enough so he could undo his button and pull his zipper down.

Phasma's eyes widened, and she looked around. It didn't really phase her what Ben was doing. It wasn't anything she hadn't seen before. She practically ran a sex club. At least this floor was anyways. She sighed, and she spoke loudly for Ben to hear. "If I give you the name of the supplier, you have to promise me you'll be able to provide me with protection."

Ben tugged his hardened arousal from its confines, and he slipped his hand around your waist, tugging your dress up, and he pulled your panties aside. He pulled your body backwards, and he slid his cock to your pussy. He stepped his feet out, and he gripped onto your hips firmly, bouncing your body up and down. He leaned around the side of you, looking to Phasma. "I can do that." He grunted, and he looked up to your face seeing the total shock all over it. "This is what happens when you're bad. You get fucked in front of a bunch of strangers. I'm done playing your games. I'm the one whos in charge. Got that baby?"

"Ohhhh fuckkk yesss.."

"It's yes sir, or daddy." Ben snapped, and he sank his teeth into your upper arm, hard.

Your head tipped back, your eyes closing as you bounced up and down on his cock. Your whole body was trembling, mostly from pleasure, but also from the excitement of it all. Your pussy gripped Ben's cock so hard you thought you would break it in half. 'Fuck, yes daddy. Fuck me hard in front of everyone. Let them know who I belong to.' You gasped when he shoved you upwards, and he rose behind you, shoving your stomach down onto the table. Your mouth fell open when he grabbed ahold of your belt bound wrists, and he slammed into you. "OH FUCK!"

Phasma's eyes shifted back and forth. "Alright, well his name is Poe. He's a new dealer around her, and he's been cutting his product with something. I don't know what. He's gotten a pretty good amount of clientele in a short amount of time, but whatever the fuck is in the shit, is killing people. I know. I try to keep it out of here, but people are going to do what they're going to do, ya know?"

Ben's eyes rolled into the back of his head, almost tuning Phasma out. "Alright. Where can I find him?" He moaned loudly, and he looked around the room, feeling eyes on him. He smirked seeing a crowd of people were in fact watching him fuck you into the table. He increased his pace, and his cock twitched and throbbed inside of you quickly. He lowered his head down, and he brushed your hair off the back of your neck, his lips descending upon the sweaty flesh. He grazed his teeth over it, and he bit down hard, knowing he'd leave a mark there like he had on your arm. You were his. He was marking you. He pulled his mouth off of you, panting into the nape of your neck, feeling your body shudder. The vibrations felt incredible. He trailed his hand up around your throat, and he grabbed it tightly.

"He's on the east side of the city. He's got a car dealership as a cover for their operations. Poe's Finest, or some stupid shit." Phasma rose to her feet, looking at Ben. "I'll have the bouncer get the name for you. I've got other matters to attend to. If you're stay long enough, Poe might come in himself. He's not hard to miss. He's a handsome latino man. Longer scruffy brown hair, and a well kept beard."

"Alright. I have a feeling we'll be here a little bit." Ben gave Phasma one last look before she walked off, and he turned his full attention to you. "Such a bad girl." Ben pulled your body upwards, and he walked you over to the wall, pushing you into is. He pulled his hand from your throat, and he grabbed onto the side of your right hip. He pulled your hips back a bit, angling his cock into you deeper. "Fuck. I love your pussy. My pussy." He'd lost all control. His hips slammed into your ass cheeks and he tipped his head backwards, moaning.

Your squished lips parted, saliva dripping down from the corners of your mouth. Your eyes looked behind you, to Ben's lust covered face, loving how he looked when he fucked you. His lips always quiver, and his chin did this scrunching thing that drove you crazy. Your orgsam came on hard, it building up from the very second he shoved inside of you. Your wrists wiggled around against the leather belt, and your fingers clenched inwards. Your knees started wobbling, and you moaned so loud it took over the volume of the music. "FUCKKKK. YEESS." Your pussy throbbed, and exploded against Ben's cock still pumping into your core furiously. Your chest heaved up and down against the wall. "Shit." Your soul had left your body. You were sure of it. Your whole body felt like it had gone numb, and your head was one big pile of mush.

Ben growled, feeling his orgasm coming on strong. He pulled his hips back, and he tugged your body down, hard. He spun your head around, and he stroked his cock frantically chasing his bliss. His hot sticky seed shot out all over your cheeks, across your lips, and down your chin. He grunted the entire time, and his head flew back, his eyes closing. His hips bucked wildly into his hand, and he halted to a stop. He trailed his hand down over your face, practically taking your whole head into his palm. He smeared his cum all over your face, and he smirked. "Get up. We've got to be on the lookout for this Poe dude." He put his cock back into his pants, and he grabbed your arm, tugging you to your feet.

You could feel his sticky warm cum dripping down your face, and you flicked your tongue out, trying to catch what you could. You smiled up at him when you realized he was staring right down at you watching you do that. "Yummy."

"Get over there." Ben shook his head, pushing you back towards the booth. He lowered you down into it, and he turned your body a bit so he could undo your binds.

[Later on]

"There he is." Ben nudged your arm gently, and he used his eyes to motion to the Latino man coming up the stairs of the club to the room. "I need you to go talk to him. I need you to slip this on him somehow." He sneakily handed you a small little round device.

"What's this?" You took the device, still reeling from what Ben had done to you. You were going to be thinking about that for days. It was so fucking hot.

"It's a mini recorder. It transmits the information to my phone immediately. Go do it. Oh, also, I forgot to tell you to put this on, but put this on." Ben reached into the pocket of his suit, tugging out a small vibrator. He handed it to you, and he smirked. "It's a remote controlled vibrator. I've got the controls on my phone. Now, go."

You blushed, and you nibbled at your bottom lip. You slipped your hand between your legs, and placed the vibrator into yourself. You pulled your hand back up, grabbing the small circular barely visible device. You wedged yourself between the seat and the table, and out onto the dance floor. You slowly walked towards the group of men that were surrounding Poe, and you took a deep breath inwards. You were stopped by two men, holding guns at their sides.

Poe's head turned, and he looked past his guards to you. "Uhhuh. Let her in." He spoke with a thick accent, waving you towards him. His chocolate eyes trailed you up and down, and he rose a brow up. "Well hello there. Take a seat."

You smirked, and you walked over to him, and lowered yourself down onto his lap, wrapping your arms around his neck. Your face was inches from his, and your face flushed when you felt the vibrations from the vibrator shot through your abdomen. "H..He..L..looo." You cursed Ben mentally for him turning the damned thing on while you were trying to work.

"Hello there sexy. What can I do for you?" Poe was completely oblivious to what was going on. His hand slid around your back, and one over the top of your bare thighs. His eyes glanced down to the gap between your legs, and he licked his lips. "I don't pay for sex."

"I'm not a whore." You were offended that his first assumption of you was that you were a whore. You brushed it off, focusing on the task at hand. Your hand with the device in it, flattened against the seam of Poe's dark brown suit, and you smiled up at him. "I just wanted to see what you were up to tonight."

"What would you like me to be up to?" Poe grimaced at you. "How old are you?"

"That doesn't matter. What do you do?"

"I own a car dealership."

Your body jolted on top of Poe's lap, your hands gripping into Poe's back, and your hips arching upwards.

Poe blinked a couple times at your bodies reaction. "I've never had a girl react that way to me telling them I owned a car dealership before." He sounded amused.

You planted your heels back down onto the floor, rising up to your feet. "I'm going to get a drink-" You stopped mid-sentence, the vibrator being sent to full power inside of you, the vibrations making your entire body tremble. Your legs wobbled a bit, and your thighs tensed up. You held back the moan that built in the back of your throat. You cleared your throat, nervously, half expecting this whole thing to go sideways.

Poe sighed. "Alright. I'll be here."

You stepped through the wall of armed men, and back towards Ben. You almost collapsed into the booth, your legs crossing together, and your arms grabbing the edge of the table. "Fuck. Bennnnn."

Ben's face was lit up with a sick thrill. He watched your body writhe around as the vibrator was on full blast inside of you. "That's right, cum again baby." He smirked when you moaned loudly, your hips bucking up and down against the chair. He waited for you to melt right into the chair, and he pressed the off button on his phone. "Is it done?"

"Y...yes." You could barely formulate the words. "It is."

"Good. Now let's get out of here before he notices." Ben reached for your hand, taking it into his and he pulled you to your feet. He helped lead you through the sea of people again, and down the stairs. He smirked seeing how much of a mess he'd turned you into and he approached the hallway leading out to the front door. He stopped when the bouncer stepped in front of him, and handed him a card with Poe's car dealer ship info on it. "Thanks." The bouncer nodded, and Ben led you through the parking lot towards the limo parked aways down. "Did you have fun?"

"I did." Your head lifted up, your eyes looking to his face. "I did." The exhaustion was clearly visible in your eyes, and across your face. Ben opened the door for you, and you crawled inside and curled up on the seat. You'd drank too much, and you had been made too cum a lot, which only added to your lack of energy.

Ben lowered himself down into the limo closing the door. The limo took off and he glanced to you. "That doesn't look comfortable at all. Come here." He grabbed you, and tugged you to him placing your head down onto his lap. He brushed his hand over your cheek tugging pieces of your hair behind your ear. "That's better isn't it?"

"Yes, thank you." You nuzzled your head down into his lap, finding that it was comfortable. You'd snuggled with Ben just a couple times, but the times you had, you wouldn't forget. Just like you wouldn't forget this night.


	13. Poe

-PSA- Trigger warning: violence, sexual situations, swearing, graphic vocabulary

-Please Read, Comment and vote! Hope ya'll enjoy. Shorter chapter, but DADDY POE. hehehe. 

"Go after that limo." Poe sneered to his body guards from the front of the door of the club. One of the body guards had found the bug you planted on him, and he was furious. He glanced down at it in his palm, and then back up to the limo pulling out of the parking lot. "NOW!"

The group of body guards led Poe over to his own limo, and when he got inside, they got into their SUVS and pulled out in front of him, and then behind him after yours and Bens limo. Poe reached for his gun hooked into the band of his pants, and he rolled the window down, and leaned out of it, pointing the gun past the SUVS towards the limo turning left. He pulled the trigger back, and the bullet bounced off the back end of the trunk. He growled, and took another shot shooting into the back windshield.

You shot up off of Ben's lap, and looked through the back windshield. "We've got company."

Ben shoved your head back down, and he flipped his body towards the window tugging out his own gun. "Seriously? Where did you put that bug?" He rolled the window down, and leaned out of it. He narrowed his eyes, and blasted bullets at the passenger side tire. It popped but still kept rolling. "Fucker." He growled, and shot at the drivers side tire. It popped and the whole SUV screeched to a halt. "Y/N?" He looked over to you still crouched down in the seat.

"I put it on the back of his jacket by the seam. I thought it was hidden good enough." You whispered almost too terrified to admit that you'd fucked up. Another bullet against the trunk made you jump.

Ben pulled his body back in through the window, and he tapped the gun against the window separating the front of the limo from the back. "Get us away from these SUVS. Lose them." He grabbed a clip he had stuffed underneath the seat, and he pulled the clip in the gun out. He replaced it quickly, and he snarled at you. "Get onto the floor." He leaned back out the window, shooting at the windshield of the next SUV in line.

Poe slid his body across the seat of his seat to the opposite window, and he rolled it down leaning out of it. He could see Ben clearly. He rose the gun up, and he pointed it right at his hand. He pulled the trigger back and he laughed mencially when the bullet bounced off the side of his barrel and he dropped the gun. He pulled the trigger back again, just missing the top of his head.

"FUCK!" Ben pulled his body back into the window and he looked down at you. "Did you bring your gun?"

"Only a knife." You whispered from your crouched position on the floor.

"It'll do. Give it to me." Ben stretched his hand out. His face twisted together in confusion when you reached between your breasts and pulled out a small blade. He took it with a rose brow. "How?"

"Boobs made good hiding places."

Ben didn't dwell on it. Though he was impressed, he had to get back to business. He smirked when he saw one of the body guards lean out the window and he waited till he fired off a couple of shots, and then he leaned back out the window. He pulled the blade up by his head, and he lunged it forwards, hitting the guard right in the head. "Idiot." He pulled himself back into the window, racking his mind for what to do now. "Take this left." The limo driver pulled the wheel hard to the left. "Now take this right." He bent down and grabbed your arm, and lifted you up. "When I tell you to run, do it. Got it?"

"What? What is happening? No.I'm staying with you." You shook your head, and when the limo slowed down in front of a red light, and then stopped. Ben shoved the door opened, and he pushed you out of it.

"RUN!" He shut the door again, and the limo took off down the street.

Your heart raced and your instincts kicked in. You spun on your heels, running down the alleyway. Your whole body was trembling as you darted down the alleyway. You heard the screeching of tires, and then a loud collision. You froze. "Ben." You knew he told you to run, but that wasn't who you were. You couldn't just leave him. He didn't have any weapons. If Poe caught him, he'd be dead. You turned back around, running to the end of the alleyway. You glanced down both sides of the sidewalk down the street. Your heart stopped when you saw the limo you'd been in surrounded with SUVS and Poe's limo pull up to it. You saw two body guards get out of their SUV and start running towards you. You stood your ground as they got closer. Your hands rose into the air, ready to fight them. "Bring it on fuckers."

Poe climbed out of his limo, tipping his head to the side when Ben was struggling through the grasp of the body guards as they pulled him out of it. "Did you really think that would work?" He slowly approached Ben who was now on his knees in front of him. "Huh? Where's the girl? Sneaky little cunt."

"Gone." Ben spat, literally right at Poe's shoes. "I'm here. Take me."

The first body guard approached you, sizing you up. "What?" You snarled at him. "I'm stronger than I look."

"Right." The body guard rolled his eyes. "I don't think I'll even need this gun." He smirked, and he pulled the clip out, and dropped it to the ground.

"Bad move." You grinned, and you somersaulted forwards, and snatched the clip up. You shot your body upwards, and you slammed your hand down onto his wrists, the clip making the skin come up. He shrieked, and you caught the gun mid-air as it fell to the ground. You stepped back, ducking down to avoid the attack from the second body guard. Your nostrils flared and you shoved the clip back into the gun. You drew it up towards the first body guard, and shot him right in the middle of his head. You gasped when the second body guard and bent down and grabbed your head, and shoved your body down. Your hand with the gun in it flew back and you pulled the trigger back trying to shot him. You had missed, and he grabbed your wrist, and bent it down. You whimpered, and you tried to reach with for him with your other hand. He was too quick. He snatched you up in his large arms and started carrying you over towards where Poe and Ben and the other were.

"Stupid bitch."

Your tightened your stomach muscles, and your lower body came upwards, and your feet wrapped around his neck. You slipped out of his grasp, flipping your body around, and you started punching him in the side of the head. He stumbled around, running into the side of the building. You winced when your back hit the building hard, and you put your hands flat onto his head, and you drew your legs up. You back flipped off of the top of him, landing down on your heels hard. You kicked one foot out, stabbing him in the back of the leg with the sharp heel, and when he fell to the ground, you straightened out, and you stepped to him. You gave him no time to process what was happening, and you stepped the sharp heel down into his throat, blood shooting up from the wound. You twisted your heel around, feeling the bones crunch underneath it. "You're a cunt." You pulled your heel up, and you stepped onto the middle of his forehead. You had to press down so hard, but it finally went through, and your eyes widened when your heel went through his brain. You gagged, and pulled the heel up, pieces of brain and skin hanging from it. "Oh my." You dragged it over the sidewalk, and you whipped your head towards Ben and Poe. "BEN!"

Ben's golden-emerald eyes went to you, as did Poes. Ben cursed you under his breath, and he looked to Poe. "Leave her be."

"I don't think I want to." Poe smirked, looking you up and down as you got closer. His body guards stepped towards you, and he called them off. "No." He turned away from Ben, and he started walking to you. "You killed my men."

"And I'll kill you. Let Ben go." You were speaking matter of factly. Something inside of you had been unleashed, and you were ready to fight to the death. Your eyes narrowed into his, your hands coming back up in front of you. Even though you were slightly winded, it wasn't going to stop you. Ben was in danger. You had to help him. You side glanced to the four body guards, the two that were holding Ben down to his knees, and the other two that had started for you, but were told to stop. I can take em.'

Poe sighed, shaking his head. "Sweetheart, you can't take all of us."

Ben laughed. "I don't think you know who she is."

Intrigued, Poe glanced back to Ben, then to you. "I guess you're right. I don't. But you sure have peaked my interests."

"Gross." You pretended to choke. "So can I just kick your ass now and Ben and I can go home?" You pushed off of your heels rushing towards Poe.

Poe reached behind him to the body guard who placed a syringe into his hand. He popped the top off, and he waited for you to take a hit at him. He ducked down, and shot his other hand up blocking your punch. It did it so effortlessly. He stabbed the needle into your neck, and pushed whatever substance was in it, into your system. He motioned for the guards to get you when you froze in place. "We'll take her. Kill Ben." He spun on his heels, the two body guards following him over to his limo with you in their grasp. They waited for Poe to get in, and they shoved you onto the seat. They closed the door, and they climbed into their SUV and followed after Poe as the limo drove away.

Your body felt like someone had just dipped you into some cold water, and then into some horny water. Your pussy started to throb hard, almost uncomfortably, as you just laid there on the seat of Poe's limo. Your eyes looked up to his, and you scowled. "What did you do to me?"

"I gave you a little something I've been working on. It's never been used before, this is the first time. You'll make the perfect little mouse to practice on." Poe smirked, running his hand down your cheek. "You can just forget about everyone and everything you knew, and loved before. You're mine now."

'Why the fuck does that feeeeeeeeel soooooo goooooddd?' Poe's fingers running down your cheek sent your body into reeling with a sexual energy. You turned your head away from him, and you rolled down onto the floor. "Ben's going to fuck your world up."

"Oh honey, Ben's going to die." Poe shrugged. "Sorry."

"Put your head down boy." One of the guards shoved their gun into the back of Ben's skull, forcing it downwards.

Ben's head was spinning. Poe just fucking took you. He tried to save you by making you run away, which he honestly should have known better than to think you actually would have stayed gone, but this was his fault. No, this was Snoke's fault. He pretended to listen to them, and lowered his head down. His hands went out in front of him, and he heard the safety of the gun on the back of his head click off. He waited for the right moment, thinking they had won, and he lunged upwars, spinning his body around. His hands clamped down onto the body guards wrist, and he twisted it down, snapping it. He grabbed the gun, and shoved it into his stomach, pulling the trigger back multiple times. He shoved his body down to the ground, and he pointed at the other guard who immediately dropped the gun in his hand to the ground. Ben smirked, and he pulled the trigger back firing the rest of the bullets into him. He dropped the gun to the ground, and he looked behind him towards one of the SUVS. He rushed over to it, and he pulled the door open. He climbed inside the drivers seat, and he chuckled softly seeing the idiots had left the keys in the ignition. He started the SUV up and he took off back towards Snoke to get reinforcements. 

[Y/N and Poes POV at Poes place]

The guards got out of their SUV and came over to the limo. Poe's chocolate eyes flashing with amusement when they grabbed your ankles, tugging you to the door, and you whimpered. He could see by the look on your face you were fighting what you were feeling so hard. It was inevitable you were going to fail. He'd made the drug to do exactly what he wanted it to do. Turn people into a horny, needy, desperate mess. Every touch, every feeling, everything, only added to the sexual need, and desire. He climbed out of the limo after you and the guards, towards the large back door of the car dealership. "Take her into the basement. I've got a couple things to do first." 

"Basement? NO. No thank you." You shook your head from side to side. You hated how pathetic you sounded. The drug Poe had injected you with was fucking working and it was turning you into a pile of mush. Even as you were dragged into the building, through the main section of the dealership, past all the fancy ass cars, and into an elevator, you were fighting through the sensation of how good it felt to be dominated. How good their hands felt grabbing roughly onto your bare arms. 'Fucking fuckitty fuck fuck fuck. I'm fucked.' You silently thanked the maker that the vibrator inside of you had been turned off. You didn't know what Poe had in store for you, but whatever it was, you had a feeling it was going to ruin you.


	14. Little Mouse

-PSA- Trigger warning: violence, sexual situations, swearing, graphic vocabulary

-Please Read, Comment and vote! Hope ya'll enjoy. Uhhh yeah smut. also...cliffhanger. Be prepared. 

You were tied up. Ropes around your wrists around the poles of the headboard stretched out at both sides, and your legs spread open, ankles tied up to the lower poles. 'Why the fuck is there even a bed down here?' You shuddered to think how many other women or men had been tied up down here, in this same situation. When Poe stepped into the red tinted room, your eyes locked onto him. "Why am I here?"

Poe slowly approached the end of the bed, his eyes lowering between your legs to your exposed black laced panty clad sex. "Because, I think you'll be useful to me. Ben will be coming to try to save you....I'm hoping he'll bring Snoke with him. I'll take them all out at once." He leaned over the bed, trailing a single finger up your shin. "In the mean time," He smirked when your body trashed a bit. "I want to see how my new drug worked. From what I can tell, it's working nicely. But just to make sure." He climbed up onto the bed between your legs. He grabbed onto your thighs, gripping them firmly. His ears filled with the moan that escaped your lips and then your grunt of disapproval. "You can't fight it. You can try, it'll just make it more amusing to me. But this drug, it's meant to make you break. To give into that feral-animal instincts. It's meant to make you a needy little slut. Which, it looks like its doing its job. Haven't even touched you yet and you're already squirming." His fingers trailed up to your abdomen, and he cocked his head to the side, looking at your panties. He hooked his fingers into the fabric, and he tugged them down. He ripped them off of your body, tearing the fabric. He tossed them off to the side, and he put two fingers to your opening. He played with your folds, pushing them around a bit, and he slowly started to work his fingers into you. He stepped when he felt something inside of you. "Oh? What's this?" He grabbed onto the vibrator and he tugged it out. He held the glistening vibrator up, and he smirked. "Well, well, well."

"Uhm." Your cheeks turned bright red, and you looked away from him. "That's not mine."

"Sure it isn't. Well, I guess if it's not yours, then it doesn't need to be inside of you."

"Wait..." Your eyes widened, looking back to Poe. You were already a melting horny mess. It was frustrating that you wanted it back inside of you and you wanted it on full power.

Poe rose a brow into the air. "Yes?"

"Can you make it work with your phone?"

Poe's mouth twitched, and then he smirked deviously. "I'm sure I can figure it out." He lowered his hand back down, and he pushed the virbator back inside of you, deeper than it had been in you before. He enjoyed how wet you already were, and how much your walls were gripping around his fingers. "Horny little mouse." He mused, and he pulled his fingers out of you. He reached into the pocket of his dark brown suit, tugging his phone out. He found the app for the device, and he loaded it onto his phone. He pressed the green button for it to start up, and he could faintly hear the buzzing inside of you.

Your mouth parted when the vibrations set off inside of you, and your eyes rolled into the back of your head, immediate bliss filling your core. "Oh fuckkk." You pulled at your restraints, your hips wiggling from side to side as the vibrator buzzed inside of you. You let out a loud moan when Poe increased the intensity at which the vibrator vibrated. Your mind immediately clouded, the pleasure taking over. Whatever he stuck you with, was coursing through your veins, distorting your whole mindset.

"Oh, that works a lot better than I thought it would. How about we had another vibrator to you?" Poe climbed off of the bed, rising up to his feet. He placed his phone down onto the top of the bed, and he crouched down and reached under the bed. He pulled out a small box, and he put it on top of the bed. He opened it, and he pulled out a small vibrating ball. "This will do." He licked his lips seeing your pussy getting more and more wet. He could see the glistening of it. "Shit, you're getting me hard." He palmed himself through his pants, trying to ease the pressure on it. He stepped around the side of the bed, and he turned the vibrating ball on. He reached down, and placed it against your clit. The sounds that came from your mouth sent chills down his spine. "Yes, that's right, moan little mouse." Poe held the vibrating ball hard against your clit, enjoying the way your body was squirming around.

'Fucking heelllllll. Oh my....This is...Oh god. What the fuck!!!! I can't handleeeee thiiissssss...' It was too much. The two vibrators against you, you were spiraling from the amount of pleasure that was crashing against your body in waves. Your eyes couldn't stay open, and your lips quivered. Your fingers clenched into your palms in their binds, and your toes curled as your body spazzed violently. It was too much. Your orgasm broke hard, and quick, and you moaned out loud, tears breaking out of the corners of your eyes.

[Bens POV]

Ben pulled up to Snoke's building, barely getting the vehicle stopped before he shoved the door open and jumped out. He stormed to the door, slamming his hand against it. He wasn't patient enough to wait for the slider to open, but he knew he couldn't get in without the man behind the door opening it. "Let me in." The slider opened and shut, and the door clicked unlocked. Ben stormed into the building, and right to Snoke's office door. The door was closed. He slammed his fist against it. "Snoke!"

Snoke looked Maul up and down standing in front of his desk, and then to the door hearing Ben's distressed tone. "That can't be good." He called to Ben. "Come in. It's unlocked."

Ben's hand slid down the door, and he turned the handle, shoving the door open, and storming into his office. "She got fucking caught. Was this another fucking set up?" He walked past Maul, his shoulder brushing against his, and he slammed his fists down onto the top of the desk. "TELL ME RIGHT FUCKING NOW!"

Snoke let out an exasperated sigh. "What do you mean she got caught?"

"Don't fucking play with me Snoke. Did you set this fucking up to see how I'd react?" The desperation was apparent in Ben's voice. He swore on everything if this was Snoke's twisted mind in the works again, and he had planned this, he'd fuck his world up. His anger flared inside of him, his golden-emerald eyes glaring into Snoke's.

"I didn't have anything to do with this. Tell me what happened." Snoke listened to Ben explain the situation at hand and he pursed his lips together. "This isn't good."

As Maul listened to Ben explain everything, he scoffed. "You're an irresponsible fucking child Ben. You couldn't stop him?"

"I was a little preoccupied Maul." Ben's head turned, looking over his shoulder at Maul. "Do you want me to break the rest of the bones in your body?" His tone was dripping with venom. He looked down at Maul's wrapped up hands, and his wrist. He slowly trailed his eyes up to Maul's black eyes.

"Maul didn't do this, don't take it out on him." Snoke snapped feeling the tension in the room build. He rose to his feet, and he stepped around the desk. "We'll find her."

Ben drew his attention back to Snoke, who was standing beside him now. He straightened his body upright, his hands lowering down to his sides. "What do you suggest we do? He's going to be surround with body guards."

"I've got an idea. Follow me." Snoke started for the door, Maul and Ben looking to one another, and then following after Snoke out of his office, and through the building.

[Y/NS POV]

"Please, I can't handle anymore." Your voice was shaky. You'd already came twice, your whole body trembling, and shaking violently from the over stimulation. Your eyes wouldn't stay open as you tried to look at Poe still beside you holding the ball against your extremely sensitive nerve. You let out a mewl of relief when he finally pulled the ball away from you, the vibrator inside of you being the only thing still driving you crazy.

"You know," Poe walked around to the end of the bed, and he put the ball back into the box. "I bet I could make you cum with this." He reached inside of the box, and he pulled out a long plastic piece with a feather on the end of it. He climbed onto the bed, and he trailed the soft feathers up over your leg, seeing the goosebumps appear on your skin upon contact. His cock was aching inside of his pants, but he didn't want to fuck you. Not yet anyways. He wanted to see the full effect of his drug. He wanted to know how many times he could get you to cum before you were begging him to pound his cock into you. You would. Eventually. He gently slid the feathers across your thigh, your moans increasing. "Interesting." He pulled it away from you, and he placed it beside you. He put his hand back to your seeping sex, and he pushed two fingers into you, grabbing the vibrator from you. He pulled it out, and he placed it beside you next to the feather toy. He reached behind his back, and he grabbed his phone, turning the device off.

'Oh thank the maker. I didn't know how much longer I could handle that.' You were finally able to get some of your composure back. Least enough to be able to open your eyes and hold them open. Your eyes met Poe's chocolate ones, and you nibbled at your bottom lip when he picked the feathered toy back up, and brushed it over your throbbing nerve. It sent an electric shot of pleasure right through you. You had been caught off guard by how good it felt, and you moaned loudly. Your cheeks were saturated from the tears of pleasure that had fell from your eyes. "Poe, I can't...."

"Oh but you can. I've made woman cum 20 plus times in one session. You're strong. I can tell. Just give into it. Stop fighting little mouse." Poe's tone was almost seductive. It was low, and his accent was thick. He slowly, teasingly brushed the feathered toy back and forth over your clit. His other hand grabbed onto the pants that were pressing into his hardened arousal beneath it, and he tugged it upwards. He let out a small grunt. His eyes glistened dangerously, with need. "I can't wait to hear you beg for my cock."

"I ...won't...." You couldn't even say those words with full heartedness. You didn't know if you were going to break or not. You were fighting through it the best you could. You were trying to push the pleasure down, but it was overwhelming. It was fucking powerful. Whatever he hoped to accomplish by drugging you, he was getting closer and closer to his goal. Your back arched upwards off of the bed, your heels pressing down into the mattress, and your feet twitching about. 'Okay, but why does that feel so good? Why does everything feel so fucking amazing? Damn him. Damn his stupid fucking drug. Damn me for being reckless enough to be fucking stuck. Damn this whole thing.' Your mind started thinking about Ben and if he was okay. You couldn't dwell on it long because your body had a mind of its own. You shuddered as your orgasm started building again. You teetered on the edge for a long while not being able to step over it. It wasn't enough. You needed more. Your lips curled down into a pout not liking how painful the need to cum felt.

Poe's eyes searched your face, seeing the desperating, and need in your eyes. Your lip curl, the pout was a nice touch. "Oh, what's wrong?" He glanced down to your pussy, seeing it tensing up, and he chuckled darkly. "Is this not enough give you what you need? Awwe, poor mouse."

You hated how even his mockery was doing things to your body. You hated how you weren't strong enough to be able to work through the effects of the drug. You whimpered pathetically, and you stuck out your tongue. "I'm fine."

"I don't think you are." Poe dropped the feathered toy beside you again, and twisted his upper body around, and he reached back into the box. He pulled out a battery operated sex machine, a big pink dildo, and he pushed the button. The silicone toy started vibrating, and moving up and down rapidly, and he pushed it to a higher volume. He held the handle of it, and waved it around in front of you. "What about this? Would this be enough to help you cum?"

Your mouth fell open, shock rushing over it. Your body tensed, your eyes scanning the sex machine over. Your pussy throbbed anxiously, almost as if it was anticipating it going inside of you. "Ohhh...." You averted your eyes from the device, and to the wall behind Poe.

"Yeah, I think it would. How about I put this in your ass, and I fuck your tight wet pussy? Or," Poe smirked. "I could put this in your pussy and fuck your ass? Which would you prefer?" He tipped his head to the side, waiting an answer.

"I..." You stammered, sucking at the inside of your cheek. Your body wanted that. It wanted to be completely filled with anything and everything he could fill it with. You were losing the battle of trying to fight through the pleasure, and you wanted it. You wished it was Ben doing this to you, or even Maul, not this total stranger, but you were too far gone to really acknowledge it. You still however kept thinking back to if Ben was alive or dead. The very second this drug didn't have control over you anymore, you were going to get answers. You would have tried to now, but you couldn't. You literally couldn't think about anything else other than how you felt, your sexual desire, and your need to cum. Your eyes widened when Poe started lowering his hand down the device in it to your pussy, and you let out the loudest moan yet when he pushed the thick head into you. Your whole lower half jolted as the device pumped and vibrated into you, and your eyes rolled into the back of your head. 'Fuck me already. Fuck me hard with that fucking toy. Make me fucking squirt!'

Poe's face lit up seeing your face redden, and your dress was starting to stick to your body from the sweat. He held onto your thigh tightly, as he fucked you with the device, loving every second of it. His cock started to ache painfully in its confines. He didn't know if you were going to beg for him or not. At this point, he wasn't sure he could wait for you to do such or not. He was trying to hold his own desire back.

[Ben and Maul's POV]

Ben pressed down on the gas pedal of the little black car Snoke had given them to rescue you. He was speeding down the streets, the speedometer reading 90. He didn't care how reckless he was being. He weaved in and out of traffic just barely missing the ass end of several cars as he turned the corners. "She better fucking be here. If she's not here, I'm going to lose my fucking mind."

"Why do you even care Ben?" Maul's tone was harsh, but he was genuinely curious. "I mean, I know you two are like on and off, but why do you actually care?"

Ben's head spun around, his golden-emerald eyes narrowing. The corner of his left eye twitched as he glared coldly at Maul. "Are you serious? You're telling me you don't want to save her?" He slid his foot over to the brake, slamming down on it. The tires screeched to a halt, the cars ass end sliding a bit. "Get the fuck out then. I don't need your help."

"Stop being so dramatic. Obviously, I want to rescue her. I'm just asking, why do you?" Maul wasn't the least bit intimidated by Ben. He'd already had his run in with him, and though he didn't come out victorious, Ben wasn't scary anymore. In fact, Maul thought he was just amusing. His whole demeanor, his whole mindset, everything about Ben just brought a twisted amusement to Maul. He was insane.

Ben growled, and he slammed his foot back onto the gas, and turning his head to look out through the windshield. He tugged the steering wheel to the left, the car thumping as it went over the curb of the back side of the parking lot. He didn't want to have to wait at the red light to get to the open part of the driveway. He sped around the large dealership towards the back end of the building. He didn't see any SUVS there like he thought he would. Nor did he see Poe's limo. He hissed through gritted teeth, and he halted the car to a stop. He shoved the shifter into P, and he opened the drivers side door, and jumped out. He and Maul had both geared up before they left. Snoke had let them have access to the 'big' guns. Ben went to the back door, and he opened it. He pulled out two large 12 gauge shot guns, and he pulled them out, pulling them to his chest. He used his foot to close the door, and he started for the building.

Maul had a small little pistol, he wasn't able to hold guns very well cause of his broken fingers. He was barely able to hold what he had, but he had to fight through the pain. He had climbed out of the car, and followed after Ben towards the back door of the dealership. He thought it was strange that the place looked empty. "Where is everyone?" He asked as he crouched next to Ben on the other side of the door.

"I don't know." Ben snarled, and he stepped in front of the door, and pulled both triggers of the gun, blasting the door off of its hinges. He stepped inside of the dealership, and he looked around. Not a soul in sight. "They've got to be here. This is where Phasma said his operations were." He made his way through the first level of the dealership, looking over every single car over, and he stopped when he got to a large metal doors of the elevator. He used the barrel of the shotgun in his right hand to press the button open, and he took a step back half expecting this to be a set up. His body tensed up when the doors opened, and his sighed when no one was behind them.

Maul stepped into the elevator with Ben, and he pressed the down button. As the elevator moved started lowering, Maul had a really bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. "I feel like this is a set up."

"Me too." Ben spat harshly. "Doesn't matter. I'll fucking kill everyone." The doors to the elevator opened again, and Ben stepped out of them into a large hallway. "Creepy." It was eerie for sure. He slowly walked down the hallway, cautiously. He stopped when he got to the first door to his right, and he blasted bullets into it, the door falling down to the floor. He stepped onto it, and he looked around the room. There were beakers all over the place, all sorts of medical tools, and tubes filled with weird liquids. It was a lab. The corner of his mouth curled up, and he sprayed bullets through the entire room.

Maul went to the next door, not being quite as dramatic as Ben. He reached for the handle, wincing as pain seared through his hand, and much to his surprise it was unlocked. He opened it, and he stepped through the threshold. His mouth nearly hit the ground when he saw chains hanging from the ceiling, blood all over the cement floor, and all sorts of power tools and hand held tools across the table along the wall. "Okay. Well," He stepped backwards bumping into Ben. He turned his head around, and he sighed. "She's not in there."

"Let's keep looking." Ben snapped. As the two men made their way down the hallway, their frustration grew more and more. They came upon the last door at the end of the hallway, and Ben kicked the door in. He stormed inside, guns still rose in front of him. His face scrunched together when he saw the bed which looked like it had been used recently from the way the sheets were messy on it, and the puddle of what he could only assume to be cum of sorts on it. He growled. "She's not here." His anger was dripping from his words. He slowly stepped closer to the bed, and his eyes landed on the vibrator he'd made you shove into yourself at the club. "But she was." He pointed the shotgun barrel at it.

Maul stepped over to Ben, and he glanced down at the vibrator. "Oh. That was -"

Ben cut him off. "I made her put that in herself at the club." Suddenly the faint sound of ticking filled Ben's ears. His eyes widened, and he sped for the door. "RUN! IT'S A FUCKING BOMB!"

Maul didn't need to be told twice. He hadn't heard what Ben had heard, his mind was lost in thought, and he sped after Ben down the hallway. The two men climbed into the elevator, and he pressed the button. The elevator seemed like it was moving slower than before. Maybe it was the level of anxiety he was feeling as he waited for it to stop and open up. He couldn't know for sure. His heart was racing though, and he had a bead of sweat drip down his neck.

The doors to the elevator slid open, and both men rushed through the building. The loud echo of the bomb exploding sent a ringing through Ben and Maul's ears, and the ground beneath them started falling apart as they ran. The floor sank in and they both got hit with the wave of an invisible force, knocking to the ground. The whole building came crumbling down around them, and under them, and they got buried in the rubble.

[Y/NS POV[

You'd cum two more times from the sex toy that slammed into you, and vibrated your entire body from the sheer power. You were drooling, and your face was dripping with sweat. Your dress was stuck to your body from how sweaty you were, and your muscles were so sore from tensing up, and loosening so much. You were getting tired as hell. Your pussy was starting to get sore from how much it had been fucked, and played with, and your eyes kept rolling back into your head. You silently thanked the maker again when Poe had pulled the device from you. Your head rolled to the side, and you looked right at Poe's face. You knew that look that was in his eyes, it was pure lust. He looked so predatory. It was kind of hot. "N..nn...oowww....what?"

Poe placed the device down after shutting it off, and he stepped around the side of the bed, and he brought his hand to his pants. He undid his button, and he tugged the zipper down slowly. "Well little mouse, I'm going to fuck you." He reached inside of his boxers, gripping his fingers around his throbbing needy cock, and tugged it out. He let out a moan when the cool air kissed his cock, feeling the warmth generating off of it cool down a bit. He pumped up and down a couple times, and his eyes flashed with lust as he stared at your face. "I want to know what your mouth feels like." He glanced down between your thighs, and grunted running his thumb over the top of his cock. "I also want to know what that little pussy feels like. Basically, I'm going to fuck all your holes." He looked back to your face, and he stepped closer to the bed. "Open up sweet thing." He put his other hand to your lips, and he used his thumb to part them. He lowered his body down, pressing the head of his cock to your lips, and he pushed it past them. He grabbed onto the sides of your face, and he held it in place as he started thrusting into you. He let out a loud guttural grunt when your lips tightened around him, and your tongue flicked up against him. "Shit, that feels good." He fucked your mouth for some time, his head tilting backwards, and just letting the pleasure fill him.

A knock on the door drew Poe's attention to it, and he growled. "What?"

One of the body guards opened the door, and he lowered his head down. "Uhm, we've got word that Snoke's men are on their way here. We put eyes on them, and they just left."

"Alright. Well you know what to do." Poe waited for the guard to close the door, and he fucked into your mouth fast and hard, and he shot his seed down into your throat. He didn't want to have to end this so soon, but he figured he could always pick up where left off. He pulled his hips back, releasing your face, and he smirked. "Time to go sweet thing." He leaned down, untying your right wrist, and then leaned across your body, untying your other one. He walked down to the end of the bed, untying both your wrists, and he stepped back to the side of the bed. He held his hand out for you, and when you took it, he helped you to your feet. He used his other hand to put his cock back into his pants, and fixed himself back up. "You're going to love where I take you."

Your feet barely held you up, and when you took a single step forwards, you collapsed to the floor.

Poe blinked looking down at you. "Poor little mouse." He bent down, and grabbed your waist. He lifted you up, and slung your body over his shoulder and carried you out of the room, through the hallway and into the elevator. He pressed the button, and the elevator rose up. He stepepd through it when the doors opened, and he looked to the body guards. "Is it done?"

"It's done." One of them replied.

"Good. Let's go." Poe and the body guards made their way through the dealership, and out the back door to the limo. One of the guards opened the door for Poe, and he gentle placed you inside , and climbed inside. The limo backed up, and took out of the parking lot, disappearing into the busy streets of the city, the SUVS behind and in front of him.


	15. Unmerciful

-PSA- Trigger warning: violence, sexual situations, swearing, graphic vocabulary

-Please Read, Comment and vote! Hope ya'll enjoy. Smutty smutty smut smut. 

Poe's chocolate eyes skimmed you over from your turned position towards the window. He was enjoying how you couldn't hold still, you were fidgeting around, and your legs were crossed together. "What's the matter little mouse?"

"I'm just-"

Poe cut you off sounding absolutely enthralled. "You're still horny?" He slid across the seat to you, and he grabbed onto your thigh. He gripped it tightly, and he put his mouth down to your ear, and breathed heavily into it. He took his bottom lip into his mouth, and dragged his teeth over it. "I was going to fuck you so good, but we were rudely interrupted. How many times did you cum? 8?" He hadn't actually kept count. He grunted softly into your ear, enjoying the chills that ran down your body when he did. His chocolate eyes glanced sideways seeing your thighs rubbing together. "Do you want me to take care of that for you little mouse?"

"Uhhhhhhhhh....yesss....." You weren't even ashamed that you wanted friction. You wanted more than what you were giving yourself. Your hands wouldn't do. No. It had to be someone else's. "Please."

"I like when you beg. It's cute." Poe's voice was husky. "How about you get on top of me?" He slid his body to the middle of the seat, and he undid the button to his brown suit. He tugged the zipper down slowly, and he reached in and tugged his throbbing length out. "Do you see what you do to me? Now get on top of me."

You didn't even hesitate. You spun your body around, throwing your right knee around his thigh, straddling him. Your dress slid up your thighs when you did, and you grabbed onto his shoulders, lowering your body down onto him. His cock lined up with your soaking wet pussy and you threw yourself down onto it. Your head leaned back, your back arching forwards, and you moaned out loudly. Your hips jolted forwards and back, grinding against him.

Poe's head leaned down, his mouth going to your neck. He trailed his tongue up the soft flesh, and then down. He nibbled at it gently, and he grunted when your pace picked up. His hands latched onto your hips, and he bucked your body forwards and back even faster. "Fuck your pussy feels so good."

"I want you to bend me over and fuck me." Your head tilted back down, searching for his eyes. When they lifted and met yours, you knew he saw the desperation in them. "Please. I want you to choke me. Cut me. Bite me. Treat me like the dirty little slut I am."

Poe grunted. Your words sent a hot wave of pleasure over him. "Kinky little mouse." He wrapped his right arm around the small of your back, and he flipped your bodies around, him lowering you back down onto the seat. He moved his hands to your legs, and he grabbed them roughly. He shoved them upwards and down towards your body. "Just remember, you asked for this." He was more than willing to give you what you wanted. He was going to drag it out, but his own desire to fuck the living hell out of you was too much. Your whining little voice, it just did things to him. He had no control over it. He slammed his cock into you, pounding against your cervix. He held your legs to your body with his lower stomach, his shirt sliding up. He reached his hand for his jacket, and he undid the buttons. He tugged it off, tossing it to the floor of the limo, still pounding into you the whole time. "Fuck." He reached for his black undershirt, and tugged it off revealing his well toned olive chest. He peered down at you, a devious, lustful look over his face. He licked his bottom lip again, taking it into his mouth, and biting it. He put his hands to your dress covered waist, and he lowered his body down. "I'm going to fuck you till you bleed." His tone was dark, ominous even. His eyes flashed darkly, and he dragged his hands up your body, grabbing onto your throat. He gripped it firmly, unmercifully.

Your body writhed under him as he fucked you into the seat. Your hands gripped at the bottom of the seat, hard, and the other one grabbed onto his left arm as he grabbed a hold of your throat. "F...u...ck." You struggled to get the word out. Your pussy clamped around Poe's cock, hard. Everytime he slammed into your cervix you slid further up the seat, until your head kept slamming against the door frame. It only added to the pleasure. "More..."

"More?" Poe tipped his head to the side curiously. "Okay." He pulled his hands from you, and he contemplated a second, still fucking you hard and deep. "I know." He reached for your head, pulling your body upwards, and his other hand went to the window. He rolled it down, and he shoved the upper part of your body out of it. He positioned himself behind you, and he grabbed the gun that he had in the side compartment of the seat. He clicked off the safety, and he slid his hand around the front of you, wedging between your body and the door, and he shoved the gun up to your pussy, and shoved it into you. It was only a .44 magnum but it would definitely stretch you a bit. "Like this?" He grabbed his cock with his other hand, and he lined it up to your ass. He gathered a wad of spit into his mouth, and let it fall to your cheeks. He drew his hips back just enough to coat his head, and part of his cock, and he shoved his head right into your ass. He grunted loudly, feeling the tightness around him already. "Shit."

Your hands flattened against the cool door, the wind blowing your hair all around. Your eyes frantically darted out in front of you as the limo moved through the streets of the city. It pulled up to a stop light, your face coming directly lined up with the passenger side of a car. Your cheeks brightened even redder from embarrassment and the strength the wind had been blowing, irritating your soft skin slightly. Your eyes locked with the younger male in the passenger seat, and he smirked. That's when Poe's cock pushed into you as well as the gun, and your head flew back, your lips parting and you moaned. Your body jolted out the window and back slightly as he started a pace into you. The male in the car beside you nudged the driver, another male and now both of them were looking at you get completely destroyed. "FUCKKKKKK!" When the limo took off, you rose one hand up, barely, and waved at the two men who turned the opposite direction.

Poe's cock slammed into your ass, and he pumped the gun into your brutally. Unforgivingly. "You like this slut?"

"Yeess." You cried out, literally cried, tears of pleasure. This was fucking pnenomal. So kinky. So mind clouding. Your nails scraped up the sides of the limo, hard. Your eyes clamped shut as your body started to spaz, your climax rising. When this one hit, it was much harder than the rest had been. It was different. You felt your thighs drip with wetness, and you bit down onto your bottom lip. 'I just fucking squirted. Holy shit.'

The whole gun became saturated in your slickness, and it ran down Poes hand. He pulled the gun from you, and out to his side, looking it over quickly. "Did you just squirt?" His tone was amused, and curious. He dropped the gun to the ground, accidentally making it go off. The bullet shot off near your foot, and he chuckled when you shrieked. He pulled you back in through the window. "Close the window." Poe demanded sternly. He waited for you to do just so, and he lowered himself down into the seat, his cock still in your ass. He wrapped his hands around the front of your waist, and slipped his right hand down to your dripping pussy. He pushed two fingers into you, spreading them out as much as he could. His other hand dipped down, and he rubbed at your clit. He used his face to push your hair out from off of your neck, and he put his mouth against it, nibbling at it.

Your body melted into Poe's from the new position he'd put you into. Your hands gripped onto his thighs, and your feet planted hard to the floor. You started grinding your hips back and forth, and in circular motions. Your head leaned backwards, eyes fluttering open and shut. "Another finger."

"Mmm." Poe mused, and shoved a third finger into you, pumping them fast and deep. His tongue lapped at the skin on your neck, tasting the saltiness, but he didn't mind. He was too far gone in his own bliss. Just for good measure, he added another finger, a fourth one, and he plunged them hard into you, feeling the tightness of your walls around them. He brought you into another orgasm, loving how your ass and pussy tightened and clenched around his fingers and his cock. He grunted, and he pulled his hands from you, clamping then around your waist. He lifted your body upwards, and he twisted you around. "Knees." He lowered his hands down, one hand going to his cock, and he stroked it. "Suck."

You obeyed, positioning yourself down onto your knees between his legs, and bringing your mouth down to the head of Poe's cock. You tightened your lips around him, and began bobbing up and down. Even though you had just cum, you were still horny. You wanted more, and more, and more. 'This fucking drug...It's going to be the death of me. Death by too many orgasms.' If you were being honest, that wouldn't be the worst way to go. Your hand slipped down to your clit, and you rubbed at it. Your body jolted from over stimulation, but that didn't stop you from starting a pace against the nerve. Your eyes trailed up Poe's muscular olive torso, moaning when his muscles rippled. 'No. Don't be attracted to him. Don't be. Stop.' Your mouth tightened around him, and you moaned again when he shot his seed deep into your mouth. You continued to bob your head up and down, working him through his euphoria, and you pulled your mouth off, closing your lips shut, and swallowing the load on your mouth. You leaned backwards, spreading your knees apart, and you rubbed at your clit furiously, your eyes locking into his chocolate ones. "I wanna bleed."

"Oh sweet little mouse. I can do that." Poe pulled his body from off of the seat, and he reached underneath it, pulling down a large hunting knife from the frame. He stored it there for protection. He pulled the knife from the sheath, and he leaned forwards, lowering the blade to your throat. "Beg." He didn't apply enough pressure to cut the skin, but just enough for you to know that it was there.

"Please. Please cut me. Please make me bleed. I need it. I need to be covered in blood." Your words were dripping with desire. Your lips quivered, and your eyes pleaded. Your hips bucked up against your hand, desperately trying to fill that need the drug was making you have.

"Hmm." Poe smirked, and he laid the blade across your throat, and cut into the skin, gently. Just enough to draw blood. "Shit, that is hot." His eyes watched the red liquid drip down over your chest, and between your breasts. "Fuck..you're making me hard again." He sneered, pulling the blade diagonally over your chest. He twisted it, and cut a mildly deeper gash over the top of your breast. He pulled it back, over your other breast. He leaned back into the chair, and he just watched the blood fall over your body. "You are so fucking sexy." He placed the knife onto the seat beside him, and he slumped down into the seat further. "Back up, I want to watch you touch yourself."

You inched your body backwards to as far as you could go. Your other hand went up to your bloody chest, smearing the blood all around you, coating your fingers. You pulled your hand to your lips, and you lapped at them greedily. A moan escaped past your lips, your hips bucking wildly up into your fingers rubbing your clit. "Oh fuckkk." You could feel your orgasm building again, and you whimpered when Poe started stroking his cock just as fast as you were pleasuring yourself. "Shit."

"Cum again little mouse." Poe wasn't asking, he was telling. His tone was firm, and stern. He pumped his hand up and down his length, bucking his hips into his hand, keeping his eyes locked onto your hand rubbing at your clit.

Your body lifted upwards and started spazzing when yet another orgasm broke. Your eyes shut tightly, and you rubbed your clit through your bliss. Your chest rose up and down rapidly, and you breathed out an exhale of breath, falling down onto your side, winded.

"Ah, ah, ah." Poe cooed, sliding his body off of the chair, and down onto his knees. He pulled his hand off of his cock, and he grabbed onto your waist. He picked your ass up, and shoved your upper half down onto the floor of the limo. He positioned himself behind you, and he slowly pushed his cock into you. He reached up for your hair, tugging at it hard. "God, this is so fucking good. I haven't fucked anyone like this in a long while."

You weren't even hearing his words at this point. Your mind was just flooded with your own bliss. Your body was sore, especially your lower half. But the drug was still coursing through you, and you weren't sure how much longer you could handle this. You were about to pass out at any minute.

Poe grunted fucking into you, unforgivingly. He was merciless. He had no sense of control, and he didn't even care. "Fuck." He tangled his fingers in your head, tugging your head back as far as he could without snapping your neck. "Is this what you wanted?" His tone was dark, deep, lustful. His body was drenched in sweat. His muscles rippling as he pumped in and out of your clenching and dripping core.

"Yes....oh my...yes....I can't handle anymore..." Your words came out through a raspy whisper. Your head was pounding from the overload of stimulation and feelings. Your body trembled, struggling to hold yourself up. Your eyes clamped shut, your pussy clenching tightly as another orgasm came on. This one wasn't as hard as the last ones were, thankfully. But it was still intense.

Poe grunted loudly, releasing your hair, and pulling his hips back, his own climax coming on quickly. He grabbed onto his aching cock, and stroked himself over the edge. He shot his hot sticky seed all over your ass cheeks, dragging the head across the soft skin. His head tilted backwards, his eyes rolling back into his head. "Fucking hell. That was fucking amazing." He rose his body up, plopping down into the seat, and he leaned his body back into it all the way, trying to compose himself. His chocolate eyes glanced over your collapsed body on the floor in front of him. "How's the drug working now?"

You stammered, your face pressed into the floor of the limo. Your eyes slowly opened, and then closed again, unable to hold them open. Your chest was rising up and down rapidly, your breathing labored. You couldn't even think straight. "...."

Poe smirked, licking his lips. "Good. We're going to be at my house soon. I'll have my body guards carry you inside. I have to go out for a bit. I've got some things to take care of that take priority right now, but I shouldn't be gone long."

As the limo pulled up to a large metal gate that led up to a large winding driveway, your body jolted when it stopped. You heard Poe's words, but they didn't register. You had shut your eyes, and zoned out, not realizing Poe had already taken his leave. You gasped when you felt hands on your wrists, and your body was tugged off of the floor of the limo, and to your feet. Your eyes half-lidded, taking in your surroundings. The two body guards led you towards the large front door of the manor. The last thing you remembered was walking up the step to the door, and then blackness.

[Maul and Ben's POV]

"Ouch" Maul sneered, shoving a large piece of the fallen ceiling off of his body. He pulled his body upwards, and he glanced around. "Ben?" Concern was laced into his words. He took in all the details of the rubble, realizing that it was a miracle he was still alive. He called out to Ben again. "BEN?"

"I'm fine. I'm over here." Ben aggressively shoved the sheetrock, and pieces of ceiling off of his body, crawling out from under it. He rose to his feet, his eyes darkened with rage. "What the actual fuck just happened?"

Maul sighed in relief when he had crawled out, unscathed. "Thank the maker."

Ben stepped over the rubble, and bent down tugging the large piece off of Maul's legs. "I'm fucking pissed. This is bullshit." He grabbed onto Maul's hand tugging him to his feet. "You good?"

"I'm good." Maul replied, looking around the building. "We got to get out of here before the cops show up."

"Agreed." The two men stepped over pieces of rubble, making their way out of the caved in building into the parking lot. Ben made his way over to the drivers side door, tugging it open. He was muttering under his breath. He climbed into the car, and tugged the door shut. He glanced over to the passenger side as Maul crawled in, and he spoke sternly. "I'm at a loss. I don't know where she could be. This was literally the only place I know of where that fucker Poe would have brought her."

"Maybe he's got another hideout?" Maul tried to sound reassuring. His whole demeanor had changed drastically. That near death experience was really getting to him. They both could have gotten blown to bits. They were lucky to come out unharmed. Although his hands and fingers hurt more now than before. He wasn't dwelling on it though.

"I'm going to talk to Phasma. I'm going to Dark Side. You down to come?" Ben started the car up, speeding out of the parking lot away from the destruction, and down the road towards the club.

"I'm down." Maul replied, leaning against the window, trying to rest a bit.

[Ben and Maul's POV at the club]

Ben's hand wrapped around the tall blond woman's neck tightly, staring deep into her eyes. "Fucking tell me where he is. I know you know more than you're leading on."

Phasma gasped softly, and she frowned. "I don't."

Maul stepped to her side, and he cocked his head to the side. "Don't make me kill every single person here."

Phasma gulped. "Alright, Alright. He's got a house on the far end of the city. I'll write the address down. It's said he's not there often. So I don't know if that's where he would have gone or not." Her words were filled with terror as Ben choked her. Her breathing became shorter, her chest tightening as her lungs clenched.

Ben pulled his hand back, and he rolled his eyes. "I swear on everything, if you're fucking with us, I will personally come back here, and torture you. Do you understand?"

Phasma's hands went to her throat, rubbing them. "Of course." She lowered her hands down after a few minutes, and she reached for her phone in her pocket. She pulled it out, glancing to Maul when he was literally breathing down her neck watching her. "I'm sending you his address."

"Better be all you're doing." Maul growled harshly. He kept his eyes on the screen of her phone as she texted Ben an address, and waited to see her put her phone into her pocket.

Ben stepped to Phasma, the blade hidden away in his sleeve popping out, and he stabbed her in the lower part of her stomach, making sure he didn't pierce through any vital organs. She'd be fine, but it was a reminder of what was in store if she was fucking with them. He twisted the blade around inside of her, and his other hand grabbed the side of her neck, tugging her head to him. He put his mouth down to her ear. "I really hope you're not setting me up Phasma."

"I'm not!" Phasma whimpered. Her whole body tensed up as Ben twisted the blade around in her stomach. She could feel the warm blood dripping down her body, and she took a sharp breath inwards. "I swear."

"Good." Ben stepped back from her, and he glanced to Maul. "Let's go." He spun on his heels, and he started for the hallway leading out of the club.

Maul looked Phasma up and down once more before taking off after Ben. When they got out to the parking lot, he cooed. "So what's the plan? We can't just go there guns ablazing."

"That's exactly what we're going to do." 

[Y/NS POV]

You woke up curled up on satin sheets. Your eyes took a minute to adjust, as did your brain. You glanced around the room, taking in the details of how high tech and space agey everything appeared. "Where the fuck am I?" 

"You're at the boss' house." A deep voice spoke up from in a chair in the corner of the room. 

Your head whipped to where the voice was, and you blinked a couple times. "When did I get here?" 

"You've been here awhile to be honest. You passed out, from what I'm assuming was having too many orgasms." The man snickered a bit. "How do you feel now?" 

You fell silent a moment, contemplating just how you felt exactly. You were sore, and tired. That much you knew for sure. You were also hungry. The drug was worn off a little bit, but you still felt that dark desire inside of you. "Where's Poe?" 

"Doesn't matter. He'll be back soon." 

You slid your body to the edge of the bed, as you did you heard the man shift uncomfortably. You smirked, looking him up and down. 'One gun. I can take him.' You planted your bare feet down onto the black tiled floor, and you rose to your feet.

The body guard rose to his feet abruptly, pulling the gun to his chest. He cleared his throat. "Where do you think you're going?" 

"To the bathroom. Is that okay?" You snapped, rolling your eyes. You cautiously stepped forwards, and moved across the room quickly. You pushed the door open to the bathroom, and stepped over the threshold. Your eyes looked your body up and down in the mirror. 'Damn. I look like absolute shit.' You scoffed, and you reached for the faucet, turning the knob. You cupped your hands together underneath it, and splashed water up to your face. You rubbed your eyes. You heard the body guards footsteps getting closer to the bathroom, and you slinked behind the door. You grabbed the door handle, waiting for him to step over the threshold, and you slammed the door against him, knocking the gun from his hands, and wedging him in the doorframe. You stepped around the door, and bent down grabbing the gun off of the floor. You rose it up to him, and shot him between the eyes. Blood splattered all over your face and his body dropped to the floor with a thud. "Stupid fuck." You stepped over his body back into the bedroom. You didn't know how many more body guards there were, or where Poe was, but you were ready to fight back. The drug was worn down enough so you could finally think straight, and your immediate reaction was to get the fuck out of whereever you were.


	16. Unexpected Alliance

-PSA- Trigger warning: violence, sexual situations, swearing, graphic vocabulary

-Please Read, Comment and vote! Hope ya'll enjoy. Daddy PoexReaderxDaddy Kylo x Daddy Maul. I am deceased. 

You pressed up against the door, listening attentively as the sound of faint voices called out to one another throughout the house, and footsteps got closer, and closer. You waited for two of the guards to rush into the room, and your fist slammed down into one of the guards wrists, knocking the gun out of his hand. You side stepped around the door, and drew the gun on the other guard. "Drop your weapons. Kick that one over."

The two guards's face scrunched together, and one of them laughed. "You're out numbered. You're not going to get out of here." Despite his words, he kicked the gun across the room, and the other guard dropped his gun, copying the first guards actions.

"I'll take my chances. Bound him up." You motioned to the first guard, still holding the gun to him. You crouched down, grabbing the gun closest to you. You rose your body back up, and stepped to the side, ushering them into the room. "Now."

The first guy rolled his eyes, but he obliged. He grabbed the second guards wrists, pulling them behind his back, and he grabbed the handcuffs off of his belt. He snapped the metal binds over the guards wrists, and he turned back to look at you. "Now what?"

"Cuff your hand to his cuffed ones, and the other end to the bed pole over there." You gestured to Poe's bed, narrowing your eyes. You kept your eyes locked onto the guards as they walked towards the bed. The guard did exactly as you said, both guards now cuffed to the bed, sitting on the floor. "I shouldn't be as amused at this as I am." You spun on your heels, hearing footsteps again. You slowly stepped to the doorway, and over the threshold. Your reflexes kicked in when two more guards stepped into the hallway, and you blasted them with bullets. The first one fell to the floor backwards. The second one collapsed to his knees, and he growled. You stepped to him, and he reached out and grabbed your foot, tugging your body down. You landed hard onto your ass, and you put the barrel of the gun in your right hand to his forehead. Your face twisted into a scowl, and you blew his skull open. Pieces of his skull and brains, and blood splattered out and across your face.

The first guard rolled his body towards where his gun had fallen, and he scooped it up, pointing it at you. He pulled the trigger back, and he scowled bitterly when you rolled out of the way just in time.

You scattered to your feet, and grabbed onto the top of the railing of the loft that overlooked the floor below. You threw your legs over it, and dropped down. A pain rushed through your legs and up your whole body when you landed. You shuddered, and whipped your head around when you felt someone grab your shoulder. It was Poe. Your mouth fell open, and the guns in your hand rose up to his chest.

Poe's face was expressionless. His chocolate eyes boring into yours. "I leave you alone for 30 minutes and you kill my men again. Isn't the drug still working?" It was a rhetorical question. He reached for your hands, his fingers brushing over the top of them, and he pulled the guns out of your grasp. He clicked the clips out, them dropping to the floor. He rose his hands up, both guns going to the sides of your head, and he shot out the last bullet in both of them. He dropped one of the guns, the one in his right hand down to the wooden floor, and he put the other one to your lips. "I guess we'll find out." He pushed the gun between your lips, shoving it into the back of your throat, stepping you backwards. "Naughty girls get punished."

You whimpered against the barrel of the gun when your back hit the large glass window. Your hands flattened against it, and you felt the warmth from his body as he closed the space between you, and pressed his groin into yours. Your eyes widened when his mouth went to your ear, and he whispered.

"If you're acting out because you want to get fucked more, all you had to do was ask nicely little mouse." Poe let out a long, deep exhale of breath. He twisted his wrist around, dragging the barrel of the gun through your mouth. His other hand slid down the expansion of your dress to your leg and he tugged it up. He used his leg to hold your leg up, and lowered his hand down to his pants, undoing it. He grabbed a hold of his cock, and he stroked himself a couple times, grunting into your ear. "I don't mind fucking you, over and over, and over again." He dipped his hips forwards, and he shoved his cock into you hard. He gyrated his hips around, and he started a teasingly slow pace into you.

[Maul and Bens POV]

Ben slammed down onto the gas pedal, the front end of the car smashing into the metal gate. It only made it come off the hinges slightly. Not enough for him to slip the car through it. He grabbed the shifter, tugging it into R, and pressing onto the gas again. The car jolted backwards, and he narrowed his eyes. He put it back into D, and slammed the gas pedal all the way to the floor. This time when he hit the gate, it flew off and to the side. He sped up the winding driveway grinning widely when he saw a swarm of guards rushing out of the front door. "As expected." He slammed on the brakes, the car screeching to a halt, and he shoved the car door opening. He stepped on the edge of the car, and he slid his hand over the top of the roof, gun in hand pointing at one of the guards heads, and shot him point blank.

Maul shoved his door open, and he stepped out of it. He barely could lift his gun up, but he tried. He had to. His fingers ached as he pulled the trigger back bullets flying at a second guard. He ducked behind the door when he started getting blasted at, and he groaned when the glass of the window shattered above him. "Fuckers." He leaned forwards, shooting at the guards uncontrollably. He couldn't see where he was aiming from his position, he was just shooting.

Ben stepped off of the edge of the doorway, and he stepped around the drivers side door, blasting the guards. He plowed through them with bullets, making his way towards the door. All he was thinking about was getting to you and rescuing you. He stepped up the stair and into the doorway. "POE! GET YOUR FUCKING ASS OUT HERE!"

Maul pulled his body upwards, standing to his feet quickly. He rushed after Ben, climbing up the step and into the doorway. His eyes scanned over the room to his left, and then to the right. He glanced up to the loft, and then he saw the scene unfolding before him. Poe fucking you into the large glass window, gun in your mouth, and you absolutely loving it. He quickly looked to Ben who was just frozen in place.

Poe's head whipped around, a smirk across his face. He looked Ben right in the eyes, and he grunted loudly, slamming into you at this point. "Hello boys." When Ben stepped to him, Poe's fingers on the gun he was pretending was loaded pulled back slightly. "I wouldn't. My cock won't be the only thing exploding if you do."

Ben's lips curled up into a scowl. "Let her fucking go." He searched your face now. His eyes locking into your half-lidded ones. His anger bubbled over when he saw the pleasure in them. He was just totally caught off guard by this whole situation. There wasn't anything he could do. He knew you were drugged up, and that had to be the only explanation for your obedience and your bliss. Right? That's what he was telling himself. It didn't mean he was okay with it though. He had enough trouble dealing with you and Maul fucking. But you and Poe? His fingers clenched around the handle of his gun tightly.

You used your teeth to force the gun out of your mouth, and you moaned loudly. "Ben...join me..." Your left hand reached out for him. "Please. You too Maul. Please. I need to be fucked. I need to be filled. I want all of you."

Maul's mouth twitched as it fell open. Pure shock washed over him, and after a moment of contemplation and working through his own jealousy, he started walking over to you. He dropped the gun down half-way through the room, and he palmed his cock through his pants, getting himself hard. He couldn't help how your desperation reeled him in. He wanted to be inside of you. He stepped to your outstretched hand, and he undid his pants. He pulled his cock out, and he put your hand around it. He let out a moan when you started stroking him, and his hand rose to your throat, pressing your head into the glass.

Poe's face lit up when he heard the moan that came from your lips. "She's been a horny little mess since I drugged her." He gasped when he felt Ben's hand around the back of his neck, and he ripped his body away from yours. His chocolate eyes met Ben's golden-emerald ones, and he smirked darkly. "She came so many times. I got her to beg, and squirt. Such a good little mouse." He swiped his tongue out over his lip, and he winced when Ben lifted him from off of the ground, and dangled him into the air.

Ben's face reddened with anger. He gripped his throat harder, and he growled. "She's not yours." He threw Poe through the air, slamming his body against the glass beside you. Ben stormed over to you, and he shoved Maul's hand off of your throat. He put his hand onto the top of your head, and he ripped your body from off of the glass. He shoved you down to your knees in front of him, forcing your hand off of Maul's cock, and he grabbed your chin with his other hand. He forced your eyes to look into his. "I don't even know what to say to you. I know it's not your fault, you were drugged, but look at you. Begging for all of our cocks. Is that really what you want?'

"Yes." The word just slipped out. No thought. You whimpered when Ben back handed you, and you nibbled at your bottom lip, turning your burning face back towards him. Your eyes were big, doe like. Innocent. "Please."

"Mmm." Ben's eyes shut, trying to work through his jealous anger. If this was what you wanted, fine. He'd punish you in private later. He lowered his body down, sitting on his ass. He pulled you forwards by your hair, up onto his body. "Get my cock out. You want it? Work for it."

You straddled Ben's legs, and your hands quickly worked at the button of his pants. You undid it, and tugged his zipper down. You slid your hand behind the fabric, and you grabbed onto his already hardened arousal. You let out a small moan feeling the pulling of your hair, and your eyes looked into his. You could see the anger mixed with lust in them. Your hand slid up and down him quickly.

"Get ont it." Ben's tone was harsh, bitter even. "Now." He loosened his grip on your hair a bit, just enough for you to be able to pull your body up. When you lowered your pussy down onto his cock, his hips bucked upwards. He hand came off of your hair, and to your throat. He pulled at your esophagus, and he pulled your upper body towards him. "Now fuck me."

Poe slowly rose to his feet, rubbing the back of his head. His chocolate eyes watched as you started riding Ben like your life depended on it. He smirked faintly, and he stepped towards you. He slowly lowered himself down to his knees, and he grabbed onto your ass cheeks, spreading them apart. He tipped his head to the side, watching Ben's thick length slid into your pussy. "She looks so beautiful getting fucked doesn't she?"

Maul rolled his eyes, and he stepped around the three of you. He positioned himself above Ben's body, not giving a fuck whether Ben wanted him to or not. He put his cock to your lips, and he moaned when you opened right up for him, and wrapped your lips around him tightly. His eyes rolled into his head, and he started fucking your mouth.

Your body tensed up when Poe's cock slowly started pushing into your ass. You could feel both Ben and Poe's cocks stretching you out, the small piece of skin that divided your two holes thinning as they both started pumping into you. You moaned against Maul's cock in your mouth, vibrations shooting through his lower abdomen. When he grunted, your eyes trailed up his clothed torso, and to his face. Your cheeks turned red when his eyes stared down into yours. Your tongue slid up and down his cock as he fucked into your throat. You gagged a couple times when his head hit the very back of your throat.

Ben growled. He kept his hand tight against your throat, and his other hand flattened against the floor, using it to buck his body upwards into yours. "Fuck me harder." His tone was still cold, bitter. He leaned his head back, pressing it onto the floor, his eyes shutting. He was trying to focus on the pleasure you were bringing him as you rode his cock. Nothing else.

Poe's hands pulled your ass cheeks apart, and then pushed them back together. He let out a loud moan, and he started a fast, deep pace into your ass. He could feel Ben's cock in your pussy, and honestly, the pressure from it added to his pleasure. He reached one hand up your back, grabbing a handful of your hair. He tangled his fingers in your locks, and pulled slightly. He didn't want to pull too hard cause he didn't want your mouth to come off of Maul's cock. This was an unexpected turn of events. He didn't see this coming. Not that he was complaining, but he was still shook.

Saliva dripped from the sides of your mouth as Maul fucked into your throat. Your pussy and ass both clenched and pulsed against the two cocks inside of you, and your body slickened with sweat at all three men filled you. The drug was still in the works.

Maul moaned when you kept gagging and drooling all over his cock. He put one hand to the side of your face, cupping it. He could feel his cock sliding in and out of your mouth from your cheek, and he smirked. "Fucking hell." His words came out raspy, lustful.

Ben's fingers raked against the floor, his body lowered flat to the floor as your hips gyrated against his. Your pussy felt extra tight. He could only assume that was because of the fact Poe's cock in your ass making it so. He moaned softly, biting at his bottom lip. "Good girl. Ride daddy's cock."

"Daddy?" Poe's brows knitted together. "You're not daddy. I am."

Ben's eyes shot open, and he cocked his head to the side, looking past you to Poe. "I'm daddy. Always have been. Always will be. Isn't that right princess?"

Maul's eyes darted back and forth between Ben and Poe, and he sighed under his breath. 'Here we go.' He wasn't going to even say anything. He was just going to enjoy this for as long as he could. He figured as soon as this was done, they'd have to go back to trying to kill one another. He slammed into the back of your throat, grunting loudly, feeling his orgasm coming on quickly. He fought it back. He wasn't ready to cum yet.

Poe let out a dark, evil chuckle. "Okay. Whatever you say. I've made her fucking drip. She was a fucking horny little mess for me. Has she ever been like that for you?" His words were threatening, almost daring. His whole demeanor screamed 'cockiness'. He felt powerful. He felt like he was the boss here. He'd had you exactly where wanted you. A horny little mess. Even now. Ben couldn't compete with that.

"I don't need drugs for her to melt for me." Ben smirked, drawing his attention back to you. He grunted, his cock pulsing hard when he felt your heart beating more rapidly inside of you. "Cum baby."

Ben's voice was your trigger. Your eyes clamped shit, your lips quivering against Maul's cock. Both your holes gripped the mens cocks hard as your orgasm broke. You exploded. Literally seeped from your core against Ben's cock inside of you. Your chest heaved up and down, panting against Maul's cock as your pleasure clouded your whole body.

Poe grunted loudly, and he smacked your ass cheek with his hand that wasn't pulling at your hair. He watched as your body shuddered, and writhed about. The tightness wrapped around him sent him into a whirlwind of bliss, and he fought back his own orgasm. "Oh shit. Fuck." He couldn't hold it back. He shot his seed deep into your ass, grunting through the whole thing. He pumped into you, riding out his wave of pure pleasure. When he stilled, he was breathing heavy. He slapped your ass again, and he drew his hips back.

Maul moaned,his seed shooting deep into the back of your throat, and his hand cupped your face hard. Your whimpers as he shot his seed into you made his whole body chill. His eyes lowered down to your face, your eyes still shut. You looked so good with his cock in you. Truly. He thrusted into you a couple more times, and he pulled his hips back. He slid his hand over your mouth. "Be a good girl and swallow it."

You obeyed. Your eyes opened up, and your lips closed. You tipped your head back, and you swallowed the saltiness in your mouth. Your tongue swiped over your bottom lip, and you smiled up at him. "Yummy."

"Fuck." Maul whispered, and he ran his hand down your cheek. "Such a good girl." He stepped away from you, taking a couple minutes to come back down from his high.

Ben growled, his hand latching onto your hip. He pulled your body down, still holding onto your throat. He started fucking into your furiously. Unforgivingly. "You liked that slut? Huh? You liked getting fucked by three cocks?" His mouth was right near yours. His hot breath clouding over your entire face. "I hope you enjoyed it, cause that's the last time you're going to get fucked for awhile." That would be his punishment. Not fucking you. At least for a week. He slammed his hips up into yours, enjoying the whimpers that were escaping from your lips. "Yes, take daddy's cock like a good girl."

You gasped loudly feeling another orgasm breaking. Ben was fucking you now. While the drug was rushing through your veins. This was what you had wanted from the get go. Ben absolutely wrecking you while you were a horny mess. Your hands shot out around the sides of his head as he fucked into you as hard and as fast as he could. Your eyes rolled into the back of your head, and your whole body started trembling. When you came, you shoo violently, and screamed out. "OH FUCK! YES DADDY."

Ben smirked, shooting his seed deep into you, pumping into your core brutally. He didn't stop. He kept fucking you as you both cam, and writhed into one another. His face washed over with pleasure, and amusement seeing how you just melted on top of him. He had to prove to Poe who the real 'daddy' was. He had to show him who you actually belonged to. When both of you were panting heavily, and gasping for air, he pulled your body off of him, and gently placed you beside him. He shot his body up, scooping up his gun at his side, and he pointed the gun right to Poe. He slowly rose to his feet, and he growled. "Now where were we?"

Poe had put his cock back into his pants, and did his pants back up by this point. He'd been lost in thought, not expecting Ben to immediately want to go back to killing him. He sighed when Ben drew the gun on him. "This is what you want? You know, I could make you an offer better than Snoke's giving you. Work for me. You'll make triple what he's paying you. You won't need for nothing. You'll be rich."

Maul was intrigued by Poe's words. He was skeptical though. He too had put himself back together, and he rose a brow into the air. He looked down to you, and he stretched his hand out, helping you to your feet. "We can't. We've got debts to pay off."

"Not if he's dead you won't." Poe smirked, tipping his head to the side.

Ben mulled over Poe's words. He had to admit he was intrigued. He was silent as he contemplated what to do. "I don't know." He kept the gun to him, not trusting Poe enough to take it off of him.

"I'll do it." You stepped towards Ben, brushing your hands over your dress, putting it back into place. "I'll kill him. We can get out of this shit. We can work for Poe long enough to make some money, and then we can get out of here. We'll move. Far, far away. We can start fresh somewhere."

Ben's head whipped around to you, and he saw the look of desperation on your face. He sneered looking back to Poe. "Sounds too good to be true."

"I promise it's not. What can I do to prove it to you?" Poe licked his lips, waiting for Ben to respond.

"I'll get back to you." Ben turned his attention to Maul, as if looking to him for something that would help settle Poe's words.

Maul pursed his lips. "I want to see the money."

"Easy." Poe slowly started walking out of the room, and towards a door. He knew Ben still had the gun to him. He reached his hand up, pressing the key pad and the door slid open. He stepped inside, and he went over to a large safe that was almost as tall as him. He typed in the password, and he pulled the door open. "See? All this could be yours. Kill Snoke. Work for me for a little bit, and you'll be living the dream."

The three of you, Ben, Maul and you all stepped to the safe, all your eyes filled with wonder and intrigue. "I'll do it." You said, smirking at Poe. "I'll kill snoke."

"Good." Poe cooed. He leaned into the safe, and he grabbed out three large stacks of money, and he tossed one to you, then to Maul and lastly Ben. He smirked looking to Ben's face. "Well?" 

Ben caught the money, and looked it over. "I don't know. I don't want you risking your life." He turned his head to you, his expression softening. 

"I'll be fine. I'm the last person Snoke will expect that from." You smiled at Ben, trying to be reassuring with your words. Your eyes darted down to the large stack of money in your hand. You could smell how fresh it was. The bills looked so fresh. So neat. "Yeah, I'm doing it. Fuck Snoke. I want out."


	17. Girls can be Leaders Too

-PSA- Trigger warning: violence, sexual situations, swearing, graphic vocabulary

-Please Read, Comment and vote! Hope ya'll enjoy. Some smut, also Snoke's kind of a dick...like..be prepared. 

[Back at Snoke's]

You grabbed Ben's hand, and Maul's hand, and tugged them both into Ben's room. "Close the door."

Ben's other hand reached behind him as you tugged him into the room, and he closed the door tightly. He turned his full attention to you, his head tilting to the side. "What?"

"So how are we going to do this?" Your mind raced with various ideas of how to get Snoke off guard, all of them you found fault in. Snoke wasn't stupid. He may have been slacked with you so far, but he wasn't one to fuck with. This wasn't going to be as easy. You released both mens hands, feeling a strange sense of nostalgia wash over you. The dynamics of your relationship with both men, and now Poe, it was strange to say the least, but kind of nice. It was nice to have three incredibly attractive men pinning over you. They had such different personalities, and honestly, every one of them fit your different needs.

Maul cleared his throat. "Well, I have an idea. You could go and try to seduce him. Is the drug still working?"

Ben's face scrunched together at the thought of Snoke touching you. It made hims nauseous actually. He held back a retch, and he shook his head. "No."

"Hear me out. She could go in and distract him, and then you and I could make another distraction. Then he'll be double distracted." Maul's tone was bland, bored even. He thought it was a good idea. Snoke might see through you trying to seduce him, but he wouldn't be able to see him and Ben fighting coming. He'd for sure be caught off guard. "It'll work. I just know it."

You contemplated the idea for a minute, and nodded. "Alright. Sounds good to me. Are you okay with that Ben?"

"I mean," Ben paused. He sighed. "Whatever." He didn't like it. Not one bit. There were too many unpredictable possibilities that could happen. Too many variables. His golden eyes searched your face, and he waved his hand dismissively. "I guess it's fine. Just," He stepped to you, grabbing your wrist. "Don't push him before we get a chance to do what we need to do."

You pulled your wrist out of Ben's hand, and scowled. "I'll be fine. I'm going to change into something more revealing." You spun on your heels, and walked past Ben. You opened the door, stepping out into the hallway. You smirked, feeling a cockiness rush through you. Your head was racing. Your heart was fluttering. The idea of finally being free from everything brought you a sense of joy. To be able to run off with Ben, that would be perfect. You were still slightly bitter with him, but slowly you were being swayed. You went to door where all the racks of clothes were, and you grabbed the door handle. You took a sharp breath inwards, and you pulled it open, stepping into the small room. Your eyes skimmed the racks over as you approached them. Your hand rose up, running over the hung up articles of clothing, and you searched for the perfect outfit. After some time of searching you found the perfect thing. You pulled it off of the hangers, and you picked out a pair of heels. Red wedges to match your red outfit. A red crop top with long sleeves, a low cut v-neck, and a red pleated skirt. It was super short. Super slutty. It was perfect. You quickly undressed yourself, and then re-dressed yourself in your new outfit. Your hands grabbed at the end of your skirt, tugging it down into place. You bent down, put your red wedges on. When you straightened out your body, you were now a good two inches taller than before. You strutted out of the room, stopping in the hallway when Ben and Maul exited Ben's room.

Ben's eyes lit up, a lustful glint in them. He licked his bottom lip, and he shifted from foot to foot. "You look so good baby girl." His tone was husky, seductive.

Maul leaned his back against the wall, crossing his arms over his chest. His dark eyes skimmed up and down your body taking in how sexy you looked. "Agreed."

"I know." You felt confident. Sexy. Strong. Powerful. You ran your fingers through your hair, ruffling it around. "I'm off. Just give me like ten minutes or fifteen and then come bursting into the room." Both men nodded, and you twisted around on your wedged heels, and strutted towards Snoke's office. You paused in front of it, and you rose your hand up to the door. You knocked, and called to him. "Snoke?"

Snoke's chair spun around, his head cocking to the side upon hearing your voice. "Come in." He pulled the glass to his lips, and he took a swig. He was already slightly inebriated. His face flushed when he saw your outfit as you stepped through the doorway. He blinked a couple times, confused why you were locking the door after shutting it. "What's going on? Are you okay? I'm glad you're back."

Your hips swayed dramatically as you walked towards Snoke's desk. You stopped in front of the desk, and you slid your hands across the desk, and grabbed at the glass in his hands. "I'm fine. I got drugged with something that makes me incredibly horny." Your fingers brushed over the top of his wrinkled hand, holding back the gag in your throat. You pulled the glass back, and to your lips and took a swig. You swallowed hard, letting out a small moan of satisfaction after. Your tongue flicked out of your mouth, and slowly dragged over your bottom lip. "Yummy." You pulled your body upright, and you walked around the side of the desk, and leaned back against it.

Snoke's eyes went to your very exposed legs. He trailed them up and down, and then up to your pushed out cleavage. He cleared his throat, trying to keep his focus. You were making it hard. "I'm sorry to hear that. Are you better now?"

"No..." Your free hand ran down your stomach, over your skirt, and down to your thigh. You dragged your fingers up your thigh, pushing your skirt up teasingly. "I'm not. I need help." Your voice was low, soft, but desperate sounding.

Snoke's face scrunched together. He didn't appreciate you teasing him. Not at all. "Stop." His eyes narrowed as he watched you move your hand between your legs, and you moaned out. He shot his body upwards, and he stepped to you. He grabbed your wrist, and tugged you to him, making you drop the glass onto the ground, and it shattering. He twisted your body around, and dragged you over to the desk. He used his other hand to bend you over the desk, forcing your face down hard. "Want to be a fucking tease? Do you know what happens to girls who fucking tease grown men?" He pushed his body into yours, his groin grinding against your ass. "Fucking little slut."

"Snoke! Stop! I was just playing around." Your eyes widened feeling Snoke's arousal growing against your ass. 'Well this fucking back fired. Jesus christ.' You reached your hand, which he wasn't grasping tightly around, trying to hit him. He snatched that one up to and pinned it down against your back. You whimpered. "I'm sorry."

"I don't care. You've been running around here fucking everything in sight. It's repulsive."

'Ouch.' You frowned, looking back at him. He did not look amused. In the slightest. In fact he looked fucking pissed. Your heart started throbbing, your anxiety flaring.

"You think I'm stupid?" Snoke pulled his hips back, and slammed them into your ass, making you feel his hardened length in its confine. "You don't want to fuck me. This is a distraction. What is it you're trying to do girl?" He was annoyed with how dumb you thought he was. He knew this wasn't something you actually wanted, which kind of made him want to follow through with fucking you. He was conflicted. It would teach you a lesson. "Huh?" He pulled your wrist across your back, pulling at your arm socket.

You cried out, pain searing through your whole arm. "I'm not up to anything! I'm sorry! I was just playing around!" You wiggled about underneath him, trying to get free. For someone as old as you assumed he was, he was a lot stronger than he looked. 'Please for the love of everything, don't let his wrinkled cock go inside me.'

Snoke growled. He pulled your arm harder, tugging it out of the socket. He released it when you screamed in pain, and he quickly put his hand to his pants, and he undid them. He tugged his cock out, and he pushed it against your ass cheeks. "Now you're going to learn your lesson. Don't be a fucking tease." He slowly started to slid his cock between your cheeks when the door flew open, Maul and Ben both tumbling around into the office. He lifted his gaze upwards, looking at the two men punching at one another, and wrestling around. "What the fuck."

Ben growled, pinning Maul down, and punching him over and over again in the face. He'd wanted to do that for a good long while now. He was taking all his pent up anger out on Maul's poor face. He smirked when blood flew from his lips, and he grunted when Maul's hips bucked upwards and flew him off of him. He rolled forwards, and he landed onto his back hard.

Maul jumped to his feet, twisting his body around, and lunging at Ben. He too was letting out all of his anger. This actually wasn't a bad idea. He swung his right arm through the air, his hand clamped into a fist, and hit Ben right in the solar plex, knocking the wind out of him, and making him stumble backwards.

Snoke's cock throbbed against your ass, and his eyes were glued to the two men fighting one another. He was getting more and more irritated. "Will you two fucking stop? I'm a little busy here?" Neither of the men acknowledged him. His lips twitched, and he drew his attention back to you. He slid his cock upwards, and he pressed his head right to your opening. "STOP OR I'LL FUCK HER RIGHT NOW!"

Maul and Ben both froze. They hadn't even noticed the position in which you were in, and when they looked to you, both their faces flushed. Ben's face hardened, and he turned his body towards Snoke. "That's fucking disgusting. Let her go. You're ancient."

"She was trying to seduce me. This is her lesson. She's up to something." Snoke snapped back.

Maul's dark eyes looked into yours seeing the fear and the disgust in them. He mouthed 'Now.'

You screamed as you pushed your body upwards, and you bucked your hips back. The tip of his cock had gone into you just barely, but when your back came up, his body got sent flying backwards. Your dislocated arm swung at your side, but your other arm shot up, punching Snoke in the side of the head. When he stumbled into the chair, you lunged at him. You put your knee right to his groin, crushing his cock below it, and your hand went to his mouth, grabbing the inside of it, and ripping it back, tugging his jaw out of joint. "MOTHER FUCKER!" You pulled even harder, and pulled his whole jaw right off. Blood spewed out all over you and down your body, and you dropped the broken piece of jaw onto the floor. Your hand shot back up, shoving your fingers into the back of his throat, grabbing a hold of his tongue, and ripping it out from the root. You threw it behind you, and your hand went back up a third time. This time you pushed your fingers into his right eyeball, feeling it squish underneath your finger tips at the pressure. You didn't even flinch. You pulled your hand back, and did the same to the other one. You lowered your hand down to his throat, and grabbed his esophagus, and coiled your fingers around it the best you could. You tugged at it hard, ripping it from his skin, and out of his body. When you released it, it hung there. You were completely covered in blood. Your eyes had darkened, and you were panting through labored breaths staring down at the dismembered body. He pissed you off. This was well deserved.

Ben's jaw nearly hit the ground when he looked to what you had done. "Wow."

"Fucking brutal." Maul spoke through swollen bloody lips. He brought his hand up, wiping the blood from his mouth, and he glanced to Ben. "Well, he's dead."

"I guess so." Ben smirked, and he stepped towards the desk. "Come on. He's dead. Let's go tell Poe."

You lowered yourself down from the chair, glancing down to his cock. You bent at the waist, and you wrapped your fingers around it, and tugged hard, pulling his whole cock off from his body, you shoved it into the big gaping hole in his mouth, and you bursted out into a maniacal laugh.

Ben slowly made his way around the desk, and towards you. He was shook to his core seeing you shove Snoke's cock into what was left of his mouth. He slowly reached out for your shoulder, and he drew back when you spun around and sneered at him. "Hey, it's me."

You just stared at him with big eyes, blood all over you. You were shaking. "I'm not going anywhere. Fuck Poe. He can keep his money. If I take charge of this whole operation, no one will be able to tell me what to do, or when to do it. I won't owe anyone anything. If I take Snoke's position, I'll be able to make my own fate. We can get our own money together, and then we can leave whenever we want." You turned back to Snoke's, and grabbed onto the front of his shirt, tugging him out of the wheeling chair, down to the floor. You smirked, lowering yourself down into his seat, and you grabbed the bottle of bourbon at the side of the desk on the floor. You popped the top off, and you leaned back into the chair, bringing the nozzle to your mouth, and taking a big swig. "It's settled. I'm the new leader."

Maul blinked, over and over at you. His mouth slowly formed a smirk, and he lowered himself down to one knee, bowing his head. "I'm with it."

Ben's eyes narrowed. "Get out of that chair."

"Make me." Your gaze hardened into Ben's. You took another swig, and you tipped your head to the side.

Ben sighed. "You really want to do this? You know I can take whatever I want." He stepped to the side of the chair you were in, lowering his mouth down to your ear. "You know I can do whatever I want."

"Ben, I'm serious. Think about it. Didn't Poe's offer seem too good to be true?" You tried to ignore the way Ben's hot breath on your ear and neck made you feel. You were only slightly successful. Your body shuddered. "If we can run Snoke's business even for a little bit, we'll make bank. Then we can do whatever we want." You slowly turned your head, looking up to his freckle kissed face.

Ben mulled it over a minute. "I don't know. I think I should be in charge."

"I disagree." Maul spat from his still knelt and bowed down position. If you took charge of Snoke's business, it meant he'd be free from the debt he owed. So would Ben, and so would you essentially. He was more than willing to agree to you being in charge. Ben however? Nah. That would be far too much power for Ben to handle the way he should. He was careless. Reckless. Childish. He couldn't handle the role of leadership. Not responsibly like you would.

"Shut the fuck up Maul. No one asked you." Ben retorted, glaring at Maul from across the room.

"I did." Your nostrils flared. "This is what I'm doing and you can't stop me."

Ben's hand drew up to your throat, and he lifted you up to your feet. He dragged you over to the desk where you'd been previously bent over by Snoke, and he pushed your body down. "Yeah? I can't stop you?" He smirked, and he pushed his groin against your raised ass. "How about I just use your tight little pussy over and over again making you seep with my cum, and then fill your ass, and your mouth, and you never get to cum again? How about that for stopping you? You'll be a needy little mess by the time I'm done with you, and you won't be able to think about running a gang." He gyrated his hips around against your ass.

Your mouth parted slightly, a moan passing through them. 'Goddamn it Ben. Yes, Please do that to me. Turn me into a needy little slut again.'

Ben's free hand slid up your ass cheek and he pulled it back and slapped it hard. "I could bring you so close to the edge, repeatedly, and deny you. You'd be fucking losing your mind by the time I'm through with you." His words were dropping a lustful venom. He slapped your ass even harder. "You want me to do that?"

"Be...Ben....." You whimpered softly, your body jolting forwards from his actions. Your ass cheek burned slightly, but it was a good burn. A pleasurable burn.

"I've always loved you covered in blood. It's so fitting." Ben's hand went to his pants, undoing them, tugging his free, and he pushed it to your pussy. He wasted no time in starting a pace into you, and letting out a loud grunt. He put his hand to your face, coating his fingers in the blood, and pulling them back to his lips. He lapped his fingers clean.

Maul's lip pursed together, feeling his own cock throbbing in his pants. He palmed himself, and he undid his pants as well. He wrapped his fingers around himself, and he stepped over to the desk while he pumped himself. He climbed up onto the desk, and he sat on his legs, grabbing your hair with his hand, tangling his fingers into it. "Suck." He pulled your mouth down to his head, and he bucked his hips upwards. "Fuck, you do look good covered in blood."

Your thighs pressed into the side of the desk, hard. Bruises were going to be there by the time Ben was done slamming into you. You didn't mind. Another mark to prove you were his. Your tongue curled around Maul's cock, and then moved up and down frantically. Your lips tightened around him, and your head bobbed up and down. Gags came from your muffled lips, and your eyes fluttered into the back of your head.

Ben groaned, rolling his head from one side to the other. His bones popped, and he smirked. He wrapped his arms around you, lifting your body up just a bit more, and he angled his cock downwards into you. "You want to be a leader? You best start acting like one. You best show these men who's in charge." His pace quickened, and deepened from his new angle. He kept his arms around you, holding you in place tightly.

Maul's body rose upwards as he fucked your mouth. Small grunts came from his puckered lips, pure bliss washing over him. The vibrations from your mouth from you gagging and choking went up his whole body, and he tipped his head back. "Fuck just like that."

Your body spazzed against Ben's cock in your tightening pussy, and your mouth around Maul's cock quivered as your orgasm hit you. Drool seeped from your lips all over Maul's cock, and down his pants. Your pussy gripped around Ben's cock hard as you seeped against him. Your mind flooded with pleasure.

Ben growled, shooting his seed into your core, pumping into you through his whole wave of pleasure. He slowly uncoiled his arms around you, and he slapped your ass again pulling out from you. He waited patiently for Maul to join you and him in your orgasmic high, and for him to snap back to reality after he was done. "Now," He pulled your body upwards, and spun you around. "Go get cleaned up, and we'll discuss you being leader." He smirked watching you saunter away. He glanced up to Maul. "Do you really think she could handle it?"

"I do." Maul lowered himself from off of the desk, tucking his cock back into his pants and buttoning himself back up. "I don't think Poe's going to like this change in the plan, but we can handle that if we have to. I think we should give her a chance."

"I don't know man." Ben mulled it over, still uncomfortable with it. He didn't want you getting into anymore shit than you already got into. Taking on Snoke's role was nothing but shit. He sighed. "Alright. We'll give her a chance."


	18. I Love You

-PSA- Trigger warning: violence, sexual situations, swearing, graphic vocabulary

-Please Read, Comment and vote! Hope ya'll enjoy. Smuttttttttyyyyy with all the daddies, and also...Ben breaks hearts.... 

Something about sitting in Snoke's chair in your long flowy black lace embroided gown that had a slit right up the right side to your upper thigh, and your extremely large black heels that criss crossed up your shins, just felt right. You felt powerful, as if you were sitting upon a throne. The throne you had well deserved. Something about sitting with one leg crossed over your other, your legs as smooth as baby's skin, and the top of your breasts peaked over the extended v-neck which also had lace embroided around the edges, you felt untouchable. Nothing in the world could ruin the high you felt at this given moment. Your black satin gloved fingers gripped the rigid edges of the glass full of amber liquid firmly. You gracefully rose your hand up, putting the brim of the glass to your red lipstick stained lips, and took a small swig from it. Your eyes glistened with amusement as Ben and Maul rangled up Snoke's guards into the office. They looked pissed. Unamused. Confused. Angry even. You swallowed the mouthful of bourbon, and you lowered your gloved hand back down, crossing it over your thigh. Your hair was tied up on top of your head in two braids curled into buns on top of your head. You looked the guards over slowly, reading their body language.

One of the guards muttered under his breath, and Ben shoved him forwards towards the desk. The mans icy blue eyes lifted locking into yours. His cheeks paled seeing the calmed rage run through your eyes. He shifted from foot to foot nervously. "I'm sorry."

"Bow the fuck down to your new leader." Maul growled harshly, shoving another guard down to his knees before him.

The second guard's face twisted into a scowl. "She's not my new leader. Snoke was, and now that he's dead, I refuse to bow to anyone else. I will not acknowledge this whore-" He was cut off by a hard smack to the back of the head from Maul. "It's true. She's no leader. We've seen how she acts, walking around here like she's one of us. What she is, is a whore. Nothing else."

Maul was about to smack him again, but your hand free hand rose up into the air, stopping him.

You slowly uncrossed your leg, gently lowering it onto the floor, your heel clicking against the floor. You pulled your body from your new throne and you straightened out your back, puffing your chest out, and tipping your head up. Your heels clicked as you walked around the side of the desk, and towards the guard who had been running his mouth. Glass still in hand, you crouched down in front of him. You put the brim back to your red lips, took a small swig, and your other hand shot out, latching onto his chin. Your long done up nails, also blood red like the color of your lips, the points of them digging into the skin on the sides of his face. You tipped his head up, and you hovered the glass above his left eyes. "I'm just a whore huh?" Your lips curled into a cruel smirk. Your wrist twisted, the glass tilting down and the amber liquid starting to make its was to the brim. You watched his pupil grow, fear flashing in his irises as the liquid got dangerously close to his eye. Your head tilted upwards, your eyes looking into his. Without a single word spoken, he knew exactly what you'd asked.

Maul closed the space behind the guard, and he bent at the waist. He grabbed the side of his face, and his other hand pulled his eye open.

Watching the guard start to writhe around, and try to turn his head away from your assault brought a sick joy rushing through you. The scream that came from his mouth as the liquid poured down into his forced open eyes made your thighs clench together. You moaned under your breath, and you turned your wrist back up. You put the brim back to your lips, finishing the drink off, and you twisted your body slightly, just enough to throw the glass down, shattering it into a bunch of pieces. You lowered your gloved hand down, picking up a medium sized piece, and you turned back to the guard.

Maul moved his hand over the guards face, grabbing onto the other side. He pulled his other eye apart, holding it open. His dark eyes lit up watching you lower the piece of glass to it, and he winced when you jabbed it inside of it. He looked your face over, a small nod coming from you, and he pulled his hands away from the guards face.

Screams filled the entire room, reverberating off of the walls. You slowly rose your body back up, the flowy end of your dress cascading around your legs. "Anyone else want to question my authority?" Your eyes moved over the first guard, and then to the others behind them leaned against the wall. When they all lowered down onto one knee, and bowed their heads down, you bit your lip softly, and you rolled your head from side to side. "Good. Now, Ben," You focused your attention onto him. "When is Poe going to be meeting us?"

"He's supposed to be coming here in an hour. What did you want to do about that?" Ben was completely unfazed by your actions. It was to be expected there'd be some distressed guards. You had killed their leader after all. If he was shocked by anything, it was how well power suited you. You always had a fire inside of you, he'd seen it the first day you met. However, as you strutted around now, he could tell something inside of you changed.

You contemplated for a minute, the gears turning in your head. You pulled the sleeve of your glove back up over your elbow walking back around the desk, and lowering yourself down into it. "We'll, I'm going to tell him what I told you guys. We're not going to take his deal. I'm going to run Snoke's business from now on, and that's it. End of discussion." Your leg came back up, and over your other one. You bent forwards, grabbing the nozzle of the bottle of amber liquid, and you popped the top off. Snoke seemed to have a never ending supply of Booze, Drugs and Guns. "If he's got a problem with that, he can deal with me. I'm done being the underdog. I'm sick of being treated like a common," You paused, and you narrowed your eyes into a glare at the guard who was frantically rolling around on the floor in utter agony. "Whore." You emphasized the word, making it known to everyone in the room, you didn't like it. "I will be treated with fucking respect, and you will all do as I say." You were mostly addressing that to Ben and Maul. Maul hadn't really given you problems about your new leadership, but Ben, he made it so evidently clear that he didn't like it. It was annoying. He was acting like a child. "Poe and I can discuss it. Like adults. Send him in when he gets here. The rest of you, get out. Maul, stay." Your eyes locked into Ben's enjoying the scowl that washed over his face. "Go." You motioned with your gloved hand to the guards.

The guards all scattered to their feet, and ran out of the room as fast as they could. The guard with the two fucked eyes, crawled out of the room hurriedly.

Ben's golden-emerald eyes looked your body up and down, calculatingly. You were up to something. He could tell. He just knew it in his heart. He scoffed under his breath, and he stomped out of the room, purposefully making his foot steps loud. He grabbed the side of the door, and slammed it shut behind him. "Not okay." He didn't like being left out. He didn't like sneaky behavior. He was butthurt. He clenched his hands into fists as his sides, and he walked towards his room.

"Come here Maul." You used two gloved fingers, motioning the 'come hither' to him. Your head tilted to the side, your eyes looking his body up and down. When he stepped to the side of your chair, you spun the chair around, facing him. You uncrossed your leg again, stepping outwards, spreading your legs apart, the slit in your dress sliding over, and exposing your red lacey panties. "I want your tongue in me."

Maul's face lit up, but he paused. "I can't."

"Are you denying your new leader her wishes?" Curiously, your eyes searched his face over. "Why?"

"I've got to make sure Poe arrives alone. I've got to be out there when he gets here. I can't be in here devouring you. As much as I'd like to be. I'm sorry. No disrespect." Maul's mouth curled down, into a slight pout.

"I understand. That makes sense." You let out a deep exhale of a defeated breathe, and you pulled your legs back together, covering yourself back up. You brought the nozzle of the bottle to your red lips, and you tipped your head back, tilting the bottle upwards. The amber liquid trickled over the top of your tongue, and creeped down the back of your throat. It burned slightly going down, but it was a warming, tingling burn. It felt good. "I'll just fuck myself then." You'd decided that whilst taking your swig. If Maul didn't want to help get you off before Poe arrived, then you'd get yourself off. "Go then. Go make sure he comes alone." You gestured for him to get out of sight.

Maul spun on his heels, his cock pressing hard against the fabric of his pants as he walked. He hated that he just denied you. He could tell from the look on your face, you weren't happy, and he was going to regret it even more so later than he did now. He slowly walked to the door, bent down, turned the handle and stepped through the threshold. He pulled the door closed, and he made his way through the building to the front door. He waited for the door guard to step aside, and he stepped out into the pouring rain. His head leaned back, glancing up at the dark clouds that covered the whole horizon. "Well shit." The rain fell from the sky brutally, unforgiving. His black suit was drenched in minutes.

You rolled your eyes into the back of your head, mildly disappointed in Maul's reaction to your request. "His loss." You slid your heel clad right foot back out to the side, and you used your middle finger of the hand wrapped around the nozzle to tug the top drawer open. You had ordered for all of Snoke's things to be removed from his office, as well as his body. Somebody had listened. When you came back in the room, it was spotless. You peered down into the drawer looking the gun over. Your pussy clenched just at the sight of it. Something had been woken up inside of you when Ben fucked you with his gun for the first time. It felt so fucking good. The contrast between your warm pussy, and the cool steel was phenomenal. Indescribable to anyone who hadn't done it. You slid the bottle onto the top of the desk, and reached down into the drawer. Your gloved fingers curled around the handle of the gun, pulling it out with one swift motion. A small moan of anticipation escaped from your mouth as you lowered the gun between your legs. You slipped the cool barrel up to your thinly laced red panties, and you gasped when the barrel brushed against your clit. "Shit." Your other hand slid down between your legs, and you hooked your fingers into the side of your panties, tugging them aside. You lowered your hand down, the barrel going to your already dripping sex, and you pushed it inside of you. Your back tilted back against the chair, your head pressing into the cushioned fabric. "Fuck. That feels so good." Honestly, you wished it was a warm, wet tongue, or a thick throbbing cock, but this would do. Your eyes slowly closed, your ass sliding down to the edge of the chair, getting into your pussy better.

Ben slammed his hand into the wall, denting it immediately. He hated this. He hated the lack of control he had. He had to kill something. He had to mutilate someone. He had to rip someone's heart from their chest, or cut out their tongue, or something. He had to get this anger out. He couldn't take it out on you. If he did, it would prove to the guards that you weren't in charge. He had to keep you keep the image you were maintaining. He wasn't that much of a dick, but boy he wanted to be. He growled, and stepped sideways, punching a different hole into the wall. His knuckles were raw from the impact, and blood trickled down them. He drew his hand back, and he cocked his head to the side, a single lock of black hair falling over his left eye. His tongue flicked out as if it had a mind of its own. He slowly pulled his hand to his mouth, and he lapped the blood off slowly. He moaned, his eyes closing as the metallic liquid brushed against his tastebuds. His body vibrated with pleasure. He jumped when he heard a knock upon his door, his head snapping around to it. "What?!"

"Poe's here." It was a guards voice. Ben growled, and he lowered his hand down to his side. He stormed over to the door, tugging it open, glaring coldy into the guards eyes who quickly looked away. He smirked. 'Pussy.' He enjoyed the fear he instilled in people. He got a sick kick out of it. It made him feel powerful. He stepped out of his room, into the hallway. He brushed the guards shoulder, shoving him aside, and he sauntered down the hallway towards the front door. The guard at the door opened the door quickly, and he stepped outside, having the same disapproving reaction Maul did. "Fuck."

"Yup." Maul's head turned looking at Kylo who would soon to be drenched like he was. Water droplets trickled over his porcelain skin, and down over his soft lips. Both men looked to the limo pulling up towards the building. Poe was alone, besides the driver. No SUVS in sight. Maul narrowed his dark eyes, locking them onto the back door, waiting for Poe to get out. When he did, he side glanced to Ben.

Ben rolled his eyes as Poe traipsed over to them. "Gentleman." He had a smug ass look across his face. He had no idea what he was walking into. All he knew was that Snoke was in fact dead, and that he was under the impression he was here to talk about the terms and conditions of the deal he struck back at his house. He followed after Ben and Maul towards your office.

Maul didn't bother knocking, he reached for the door handle, and he pushed it open. All three men's face flushed when they saw you fucking yourself furiously with the gun, your leg strung up over the arm of the chair, and your other hand wrapped around your throat.

Your eyes shot open, and they darted to the doorway. Your cheeks turned bright red, and you quickly pulled the gun from you, dropping it to the floor. You forgot you'd turned the safety off, and a bullet shot out from it. Your ears ran with the echo of the aftermath of the shot, and you squinted. "Uh," You stammered slightly. "Come in."

Poe shoved past Ben and Maul, making his way to the desk. He stepped around it, and he bent down, picking the gun up. He slowly trailed the wet barrel over your exposed thigh, his chocolate eyes taking in every fine detail of your body. "Don't stop on my account. In fact, let me help you." He smirked, and he slid the gun back between your thighs. He dipped his other hand down, and pulled your panties aside, and pushed the barrel back to your dripping core. He pushed the cool steel back into you, and started pumping into you.

Ben's eyes flashed dangerously. He stepped past Maul, and over to you quickly. He walked around the back of the chair, and he quickly undid the tie from around his neck. He tugged it from around his body, and he bend down, and wrapped it around your neck, tugging at the ends firmly. "You're such a fucking brat. You know that? I can't punish you in front of the guards, but I can punish you now." His golden-emerald eyes looked your reddening face over, seeing your mouth quiver, and your throat clench as you desperately tried to take air into your lungs. "Awe, can't breathe? Poor baby girl." His tone was mocking. He was dead set on taking all his rage out on you. He was going to hurt you. Bad. He was going to make you bleed. Make you scream. He was so entranced with himself, and his own rage, he didn't even care about Poe or Maul being here. He was focused on you, and him. Nothing else. He lowered his head down, and he pressed his lips to yours hard. He forced his tongue into your mouth, tugging at the ends of the tie harder. Your tongue frantically moved around in his mouth. He dominated your mouth within seconds.

Maul stood frozen in the doorway for a good while. He wasn't sure how this situation escalated as quickly as he did, but he was okay with it. He lifted his foot up behind him, and closed the door. He placed it out in front of him, and started over towards you and the other two men. He grabbed his cock through his pants, tugging at it. He cocked his head to the side seeing the color in your face go from milky to red to purple. "She can't breathe."

Ben snapped his head up, saliva connecting both of your mouths. He spoke through a panted breathe. "I know." His tone was cruel. He didn't give a fuck he was cutting off your oxygen supply. That was the point. He looked back down at you, gasping pathetically for air. "So precious. So weak. Not so tough now are you little girl?" He ripped the tie from off of your neck, and he reached down your left wrist, tugging it up over your head. He wrapped one end of the tie around it, and he reached down for your other wrist, and he pulled it up hard. He heard you whimpering and panting as the air filled back into your lungs. He wrapped your wrists together with the tie, tightly, cutting off blood supply. He shoved them back down in front of you, and he brushed his thumb over the side of your cheek, wiping up the tear that had fallen from your eye. "Crying already? We're just getting started."

Poe's hand pumped the gun into your core deep, and fast. He used his other hand to rub at your clit. He had glanced up to Ben, seeing how animalistic and predatory the look in his eyes was. It was a bit nerve wracking, but he wasn't going to dwell on it. Ben was Ben. He knew the man had anger issues. "So what happened to Snoke?" Casual conversation wasn't beyond what Poe was capable of doing while he fucked someone. He could handle multitasking.

You were still trying to let the oxygen get back to your brain. Your throat clenched, your eyes still tearing up. You inhaled a sharp breath, and you moaned when Poe hit just the right spot. "I killed him and took over as leader. Our deals cut off. I'm in charge now, and we're not going to be your little bitches. End of discussion." Your hips bucked up into Poe's actions, your head staying leaned back against the chair.

Maul made his way closer to you, and he reached down for your neck, running his fingers over the bruises from the tie. "That's going to leave a nice mark." He side glanced to Ben who only smirked in response. He slipped his hand inside of his pants, and he grabbed onto his cock. He pulled at it, using his other hand to free himself, and he grunted. The cool air felt like relief against the warmed skin.

Ben tangled his fingers into the hair on top of your head, tugging you up to your feet. He made sure Poe could still fuck into you, both men moving around and moving you around carefully. He shoved your body down onto the desk, Poe directly under you, and slightly under the desk, and Ben positioned behind you. He used his other hand to free his cock, and he lined it up to your ass. "I'm going to fuck you till you scream. The guards can hear that you still like getting fucked like a whore, but maybe now they'll be even more jealous they'll never get any of this." At this point, Ben was trying to embarrass you. He didn't care about your power right now. He was to far gone in his heated rage. He shoved his cock into you, feeling your asshole stretch and grunted at hot tight it was. "Fucking slut. Maul, get me my knife. It's time to remind her who she belongs to. She might be the leader of this gang, but her body belongs to me."

Maul's brow knitted together, but he obliged. He stepped to Ben, and bending down, and tugging up his pant leg. He tugged the blade from its sheath out, and he handed it to him. He stepped back around the table, to where your head was practically hanging over the other side. He got onto his tip toes, and he pushed the head of his seeping length to your lips. When you took him between your lips and lapped at his sensitive head, his hands grabbed onto the sides of your face.

Poe got into a slightly better angle from your new position, at least with the gun he did. He had a hard time getting to your clit, the edge of the desk kind of being in the way. He had an idea though. His pinky finger wasn't quite as large. He replaced his thumb with it, rubbing at it at the same speed he'd been previously. He smirked when he heard your muffled moans from on top of the table. "So you're not going to be working for me then?"

"No." Ben scowled. He gripped the handle of his large sharp, and jagged blade in his hand tightly. He dragged it over the fabric of your dress from the top down to your ass where he'd bunched it up to get to your ass. He sliced through it effortlessly. He pushed the fabric aside, and he put the blade into the middle of your back. You had so many various scars, though faint, he knew they were there. He knew all of your wounds. He'd been there for a lot fo them. He'd done some of them himself. "Just like old times." He smirked, and he carved his name into your back with the tip of his blade. He watched as the blood fell down to both sides. He stretched his bladed hand out to Maul. "Cut her open." He wasn't asking. He was demanding.

Maul reluctantly took the knife from Ben, and he glanced down to your pleading eyes. He couldn't tell if you were asking him not to, or asking him to. He felt you moan against him, and he couldn't hold the moan in his throat. He relished how good you felt around him for a minute, and he lowered the blade down to the side of your neck. He slid it over your fragile skin not realizing just how sharp the blade was until blood spewed from the wound like a spicket. "Ooop."

Ben's eyes shot to the wound, and he grunted his hips slamming into your ass, pounding you into the desk. "More. I want her covered. I want her crying out in pain." He flattened his hand over your body, smearing the blood everywhere. He slowly trailed it over your shoulderblades, and to your bleeding neck. His entire hand was coated in your sweet nectar in seconds. He dragged his hand over your face, what he could from this angle. "Blood looks so good on you. I can't get over it." Blood was still one of his biggest turns ons. Other than you of course. He dragged his hand back down, and he tugged your hair a bit. The whimpers and moans that came out pathetically from your mouth wrapped around Maul's cock also did unexplainable things to him.

Your pussy tightened around the gun, and your ass around Ben's cock as your orgasm came on. You could see all the blood dripping from you, and all over Ben, and honestly, the whole thing was incredible. Gun play, blood play, choking, being tied up, you were living a fucking fantasty. You loved when Ben got feral. His brutality was just a whole new level. You screamed against Maul's cock, your whole body bucking up and down, and back and forth. Your thighs tightened around Poe's hand and the gun, grinding against it, shaking. Your head flooded with the overwhelming sensation of pleasure, and your eyes fluttered closed.

Maul grunted, pulling his cock from your lips. He wanted to fuck you. "Poe, switch with me. I want to fuck her." He stepped around the desk, and he looked right at Ben. "Pull her back."

Ben moved his hand from your hair onto your hip, and he tugged your bloody body up hard. He pulled you back just enough so Poe could get out from underneath you, and Maul could lean back against it. He slipped one hand down your leg, lifting it up, and putting it onto the desk. He slid your body forwards, shoving your pussy towards Maul's cock, his own cock pumping into your ass brutally. "Don't cum in her."

Your tied up arms pressed into Maul's toned stomach as his cock slid up into you, and he started bucking into you. You thanked the maker you were flexible because jesus, the position Ben had just forced you into would have hurt otherwise. Your head lowered down onto his shoulder, and your mouth parted, drooling against his shirt as you moaned out loudly.

Poe pulled his cock from his pants, and he stepped around to the front of the desk. He climbed up onto it, standing literally off to the side of Maul, and he reached for your throat, tugging your head in his direction. "Open little mouse." He grunted when you wasted no time in wrapping your lips around him, and started a fast pace. "Shit. Easy." He growled, narrowing his eyes down at you. "Slower. I don't want to bust right away. Fucking hell." He got off on getting girls off. It was incredibly hot to him. He had been ready to fucking explode when he was fucking you with the gun.

Ben's eyes looked over the two men fucking into you. He didn't care. Well he did, but he didn't let himself care right now. He brought one hand up, smacking the side of your cheek hard, sending vibrations through it, hearing Poe moan when he did. He growled, looking Poe in the eyes. "Don't."

"I can't help it. That felt good." Poe smirked back at Ben, now knowing that him doing that irritated him. His expression dared him to do it again.

Maul's hand slipped down his body, under your bound hands, and he rubbed at your clit. "Cum for us." He loved when your body writhed against him. He slammed his cock against your cervix, enjoying the shudders that ran up and down your body.

Your foot lifted up started to shake as another orgasm slammed into you. You moaned loudly against Poe's cock again, your face reddening from all the heat, and pleasure. Tears of pleasure dripped down your eyes, and your body bucked wildly into the men. Your tongue curled up and down against the underside of Poe's cock. Your pussy gripped Maul's cock and your ass on Ben's.

Ben growled, his own orgasm creeping up. "Fuck. I'm not ready." He tried to pull out of you before it happened in an attempt to stop himself from cumming, but his sticky seed shot out all over your cheeks. He lowered his bloody hand down, stroking himself through it, grunting. "Fucking bitch. It's your fault."

"Oof." Maul chuckled slightly, thoroughly enjoying how pissed Ben was. It was comical to say the least. Seeing him take his anger out on you sexually, as bad as he felt for you, he knew you loved it. He loved it. Seeing you covered in blood, being used as their personal cum slut. What wasn't to love.

Poe pulled his cock from your mouth, pulling his hand from your throat, his own bloody hands wrapping around his cock, and he pumped himself fast and hard. He rolled his eyes into the back of his head, and he dragged his head across your face horizontally as he shot his cum out all over it. "Fuck, lick it up little mouse." He smirked when you gasped, and the cum seeped into your mouth.

Maul pulled his hand from your clit, and he pushed your body back. He pulled away from you, and he positioned himself behind you, lowering your leg back down to the floor, your heel clicking loudly against the floor. Well your pretty dress was now ruined, but that was okay. He tipped his head to the side seeing 'Kylo Ren carved into the upper part of your back, and then 'Ben Solo' into the lower part. "Jesus." He brushed it off, and he shoved his cock back into you, thrusting at the same pace he'd been before. He pushed your torso back down onto the desk, and he looked to your face which looked totally flushed with pleasure. He pumped into you for awhile, and he finally felt his orgasm coming on strong. He pulled his hips back, and he shot his seed all over your ass cheeks like Ben had. He grunted through it the entire time, and he lowered his head down, taking a couple deep breaths in.

Ben stepped around the front of the desk, and he grabbed your chin, tugging your head up to him. "Who do you belong to?"

"You." The words came out quickly, without thought. It was true. You had always belonged to Ben, and you always would. "I belong to you."

Ben snapped his hand away from your face, your head falling back down onto the desk, your mouth panting heavily. "Hear that? She belongs to me." He felt accomplished, and better. He flipped the blade around in his hand, and he smirked.

"Do you feel better now?" Maul cooed softly.

"I do, actually. I was sick of her walking around here like she was untouchable. Had to remind her who was actually in charge. She can be in charge of everyone here. I don't care. But she'll never be in charge of me. I made her what she is. I turned her into this. She wouldn't be here without me."

Ben's words were starting to anger you. You pulled your head back up from the desk, staring right at him. You pulled your body up off of the table, your hands still bound in front of you. Your straightened yourself out, and you growled. "You're right Ben, if you hadn't left me to die back, I wouldn't be here. I wouldn't be the leader of a gang. I wouldn't be the bad bitch I am today, so thank you."

"Well, I am in agreeance with this whole thing, as long as there aren't any problems with me taking over the east side of the city. That's the main issue Snoke and I had, and I hope that you will allow me to have. That's the only thing I want. We can be peaceful allies." Poe spoke sternly climbing from the desk, and tucking his cock back into his pants. He didn't really want to see how this was going to play out. He had no qualms about you being the new leader. He liked you. He hoped you could both work together, and make bank together.

"Whatever. I don't care. Sounds good." You dismissed Poe instantly, keeping your eyes locked into Ben's who kept his locked into yours.

"Alright, well, pleasure doing business. I'll be in touch." Poe hurried through the room and out of the door.

Maul tucked himself back into his pants, feeling the tension rise in the room. "Guys, don't. It's fine. Ben feels better now, and so do you. Let's just enjoy that? Right?"

"Get out Maul."

Maul sighed, and he mozied on through the room past Ben. He shook his head, and took his exit, closing the door behind him.

You stepped around the desk, and you scoffed. "You feel better Ben? Did you get your pent up rage out? Or do you need to go stab another poor girl and leave her for death to get your kicks?" Your words were purposefully harsh, venomous.

"I fucking told you why I did that." Ben was getting annoyed, quickly.

"I don't fucking care why you did it, you did it. There's no going back from that. Things have been somewhat okay between us, but deep down, I want you to know, I'll never forgive you. You broke my fucking heart. I loved you so much." Your eyes watered, and you fought back the tears. "I loved you so much I almost died for you, and you just walked away like I was nothing. People don't recover from shit like that." You couldn't fight the tears anymore. They broke quickly.

Ben's mouth twitched. "Ugh, get over it."

"GET THE FUCK OUT!" Your leaned forwards screaming at him thought your tears. "NOW! BEFORE I FUCKING KILL YOU!"

Ben rolled his eyes, turning on his heels, and he exited the room. He paused in the doorway, and he glanced back to you. "I love you." With that, he stepped all the way through the doorway, and he slammed the door closed. He walked to the door guard, and waited impatiently as he opened the door. He stepped out into the pouring rain, and he started down the alleyway, disappearing into the darkness.

Your mouth fell open, and your body started shaking. You collapsed to your knees and your forehead pressed into the floor. "No. No you don't....I hate you for it. " You took a minute to breath, and get your composure back together. A knock on the door helped. Your head rose back up, and you called out. "What?"

The guard opened the door, peering down at you. He rushed over to you, helping you to your feet, and he gasped when you shoved him backwards, him stumbling over his own feet.

"Don't. I'm fine. What do you want?"

"We have a channel linked into the police broadcasts. There's a Detective who came onto the channel named Obi-Wan, and he knows what you AND Ben both look like and what you did. He's combing through the city. We got to get you out of here."

Your heart sank into your chest, but you nodded, sniffling. "Alright. Here untie me." You held your wrists out, feeling they'd gone slightly numb. You sighed in relief when the pressure as off of them and the blood flow slowly came back. "Go tell the others. I'll get my things."

"Alright."


	19. Detective Obi Wan

-PSA- Trigger warning: violence, sexual situations, swearing, graphic vocabulary

-Please Read, Comment and vote! Hope ya'll enjoy. New Character introduction. No Smut. Sorry. But its about to get VERY complicated for our little serial killers.

Detective Obi-Wan, a man of class, and etiquette was hot on Ben and yours trail. He'd been handed over the case when Thompson's death was marked as a murder. All the destruction from the police station back in PA, and all the bodies left behind from yours and Ben's little killing spree was finally catching up to you.

He flipped through the pages of his personal notebook which had scribbles and notes in it only he could read. His crypted coding system so if any passerbys got too nosy, they'd have no idea what they were reading. He'd followed the trail of bodies all across the U.S ending in Cali. But the bodies hadn't stopped there. The Knights, who previously rang their own gang in the city, causing constant chaos and problems, suddenly all slain. He knew in his heart it was related to Ben and you. Had to be. Was the only thing that made any sense. His blue eyes skimmed over page after page.

This had been his third sleepless night. His mind constantly racing, and thinking of new things to add into his book. Thompson and him had met a couple times during a case a few years back. He had been a good man. He liked him. When he got put on his case, and he saw the condition of the body when he got to it, his heart sank into his chest. A fallen comrade. It lit something inside of Obi Wan that was fueling his pursuit of you and Ben. He wasn't going to stop until he found you.

The next bodies that had popped up had been Rey Palpatine's and Palpatines. Granddaughter and grandfather. Palpatine had been notorious for fighting over territory with Snoke, also a fellow gang leader. He was relieved to find that Palptine's havoc had come to an end, but it just meant that it was another name added to the long list he had pulled together under Kylo Ren, and Y/N. Which was surprisingly long. It was the longest list for a serial killer he'd ever seen. In all his years of being a Detective, he was shook.

A long exasperated sigh escaped his lips, time seeming to break as he sat at his desk, rummaging through folders after folders of each victim. There was no pattern. Each kill seemed to be so random, and have no common denominator, all except for the bodies that had 'Kylo Ren' carved into them. But eventually the bodies that were being found dismembered, and mutilated, which screamed Ben, there were no carvings. It threw the police off, but not Obi Wan. He just knew it was Ben who did it, or was related to them.

The next folder he picked up was yours. The Pharmacy you'd stopped at to get supplies for what Obi Wan could only assume was to wrap Ben's wounds in had cameras throughout it. The pharmacist had called the police saying a woman completely naked had just came into the store and bought supplies for someone who had a gun shot. His blue eyes widened looking over your folder. There wasn't much about you, except the bodies that were linked to Ben. How did you fit in? He deducted the most evident piece of evidence that you joined Ben in his murder spree during his time in PA. He'd learned that you had moved from New York trying to start fresh.

'What a way to start a new life.' He honestly felt for you. He knew just from the file on Ben, he was charming. He was manipulative. He was dangerous. Perhaps he'd threatened you in some way, had some black mail over you and was making you kill with/for him? He didn't know for sure. These were merely just theories, but they were ones he was going to keep in mind. He had to learn more about you. You held some significance to Ben. You must have. He hadn't killed you as he had all his other victims.

'What makes her so special?' His mind was racing, and his eyes blinked, the tiredness slowly creeping up inside of his body. He was exhausted but his mind and his body seemed to not be in synch. Eventually he'd crash but until then, he'd pick apart this case until he got to the bottom of it. There had to be something he was missing. Some missing piece that was crucial to yours and Ben's capture.

The phone beside him rang loudly, startling him. He'd been so lost in his own little world, he hadn't noticed that he was the only person left at their desk. He side glanced to the phone, watching it as it rang. After a couple rings, he finally reached his hand up, and pulled it off the receiver. He put the phone to his ear. "Hello?"

"We need you down in the west part of the city. We just found another body." A male's voice spoke through the other end, sounding annoyed.

"Whos?"

"Snoke's. It's brutal."

Obi Wan let out a defeated sigh. Another gang leader dead. Now there was a pattern that was forming. "I'm on my way." He hung the phone back onto the receiver, and he put his palms against his wooden desk. He shoved his rolly chair backwards, rising to his feet. He stretched his arms above his head, trying to get the kinks out of his back. Sitting in a slightly cushioned rolly chair for hours on end didn't do justice for him. He groaned softly, and his blue eyes glanced the other desks over.

'How did I not notice everyone left?' He must have been really out of it. He lowered his hands down to his sides, and he bent down. He reached his right hand out for the top drawer of his desk, and he pulled it open. He reached down into it, pulling out his holster which had a pistol in it, and he pulled it out. He strapped it around his dark brown suit, and he hooked it together. He spun on the heels of his black dress shoes, and he started walking down the alleyway towards the glass door. He put his hand flat onto the glass, pushing it open and stepping out into a darkened hallway. The building had been shut down already, and he hadn't noticed. He needed sleep. He needed to be at 100 percent. This half-dazed shit was for the birds. His shoes tapped against the tiled floor as he made his way down the hallway towards the second glass door. He pushed it open, and he shoved his hand into the pocket of his dark brown suit pants, tugging out his keys.

Obi Wan locked the door of the building, and he made his way over to his black cadillac. He'd bought it brand new from a dealership. Poe's dealership when he'd first arrived in the city. He didn't want to be seen driving around in his undercover car which had screamed exactly what it was. He wanted to blend in. Go under the radar. He achieved that goal. He'd met Poe, who ironically was also part of the gangs. He wasn't quite as much trouble as the rest had been, and he'd been awfully quite with his movements lately.

'That's what I should do. Talk to Poe, see if I can get any information from him.' It was a long shot, but at least he could try. Poe didn't strike him as the type who would open his lips and spill the beans. He might have to sweeten up the pot. Another thing he had to think about. He was starting to get slightly overwhelmed with all the things he was going to have to rack his mind for. He didn't really mind, in fact, he loved his job, but the lack of sleep, it was working against him.

Obi Wan unlocked his car, and he opened it. He lowered himself down into the leather seat, shoving the key into the ignition. He pulled the door closed, settling in, and he started the car up. The heat blasted on right onto his face. He immediately shot his hand up to the knob for the heat, turning it off. He was so out of it that he hadn't noticed that it was pouring. As the rain smashed against the windshield, his blue eyes narrowed a bit. "Well, that's not good." He pressed his foot onto the gas pedal, and grabbed onto the shifter pulling it into D. He sped out of the parking lot, and into the busy streets. He brought his hand up to his small beard, and ran his fingers through it. He'd always kept his beard trimmed down, same as his mustache. His hair was combed over from the left side, and always slicked down.

Obi Wan made it to the docks, pulling up along the side of the coroners car, and all the news vans, and the police cars. He let out another sigh, and he put the car into P. He opened the door, and he stepped out.

The police chief rushed over to Obi Wans car, shaking his head. "We found another body while you were driving. We don't know whos it is. Its a ginger haired man."

Obi Wan's face flushed, and he side stepped, closing his door. "Show me." He followed after the police chief through the crowed of people, and under a line of caution tape. His heart sank when he saw the condition of the ginger haired mans body. "Why do people think throwing the bodies into the river is going to stop them from being found?" It never made sense to him. Even if the bodies were weighed down, eventually they came up. "From the bloating and water damage, he's been in the water awhile." He slowly approached Poe's side, crouching down to get a better look. His blue eyes skimmed Hux's body over, taking in the details of his gun shot wounds. "He didn't die from being in the water. He was already dead when they put him in the water." He rose to his feet, walking around the body before him.

The police chief scowled. "These gangs are really starting to piss me the fuck off."

"This doesn't look gang related. This looks personal." Obi Wan's tone was calm, collected. He tipped his head to the side. "Yeah. Someone had it out for this man." He couldn't shake the feeling that he'd seen this mans face somewhere before. Deep down he knew who he was. He took a minute to think, his gears turning. "Hux. This is Kylo Ren's friend. I thought he was in PA." He knitted his brows together, confusion running rampant over his face. "Interesting. Take him away. Where's Snokes body?" He looked to the police chief's face. He saw it pale, and he pursed his lips upwards. "What?"

The police chief stepped around Hux's body, and he led Obi Wan over towards the edge of the docks. He pointed to the body bag, and he turned away from it. He wasn't able to stomach the damage that had been done. "It's brutal. Whoever did this is a fucking animal who needs to be stopped."

Obi Wan had seen a lot of brutality and mutilation in his days. This couldn't have been as bad as Rey's body was when they'd found her. He crouched down again, reaching for the zipper of the bag, and he tugged it down. Immediately his nostrils flared at the rancid stank of death brushed under his bose. He fought through the urge of getting up and turning away. He was stronger than that. As he tugged the zipper down, his blue eyes glued onto Snoke's face. It wasn't much of a face anymore. Someone had completely ripped the jaw off, among other things. He sighed, looking back over his shoulder towards the police chief. "The same person who killed Hux, also killed Snoke." He pulled the zipper back up, thanking the maker when the smell stopped filling his nose.

The rain didn't let up once. It fell from the skies as if the angels were crying down on them. He shoved his thumbs into the corners of his pockets. "Kylo Ren didn't kill these two. Someone else did."

The police chief scoffed. "Another serial killer running around. The maker please help us. If these two team up, we're all doomed." He didn't know about the fact that you and Ben were teamed up. Obi Wan hadn't divulged that information with him. He wasn't sure how the police in CA would take the news of multiple serial killers running around. You and Ben were like the modern day Bonnie and Clyde.

"Yeah. Well, if it's any consolation, it was a girl who did these, not a man." Obi Wan was just trying to bring some comfort to the man. Which, he apparently failed at based on the expression that washed across his face. He sighed once again. "I've got a potential lead. I'm going to go check it out. Let me know if anymore bodies show up. I want the information from those autopsies ASAP."

The police chief nodded, watching as Obi Wan walked back to his car.

[Obi Wan's POV at Poe's House]

Obi Wan's hand rose to the door bell, and he rang it. He looked from both sides, making sure he wasn't about to get jumped or something. His blue eyes glanced down to the gun at his hip still, and he heard the door unlock. He turned his attention back to in front of him, and he smiled when the door opened. "Hey Mr. Dameron. My name is -"

"Detective Obi Wan. I know." Poe rolled his eyes. He had been in the middle of relaxing. He was shirtless, and in his boxers. "What can I do for you?" He leaned into the door, raising a brow.

"I wanted to talk to you about any information you might have about Kylo Ren, or a girl named Y/N." Obi Wan's eyes searched Poe's face for a reaction to the names. There was none. Poe's expression was the same.

Poe sighed. "I don't know shit. I'm sorry. I know there have been some brutal gang related deaths around the city. I'm trying to lay low. I don't want to end up dead either. Ya know?" He shrugged. "I was in the middle of getting ready to go shower though, so if there's nothing else-" He was slowly starting to close the door, but Obi Wans hand shot up, holding it in place. Poe sneered. "I said, I don't know shit."

"So you wouldn't mind if I come in and have a look then?" Obi Wan held back the smug smirk that wanted to break across his face.

Poe blinked a couple times, and he shoved the door open, side stepping to allow Obi Wan inside. "See? Nothing."

Obi Wan stepped further into the home, and he did a full three-sixty taking in as many details as he could. It didn't look suspicious. Nor did Poe's demeanor change any when he stepped over the threshold. He was calm. Composed. Not the normal signs of someone who was hiding something, or withholding information. Perhaps he was just skilled at it? He had to think of all the possible ways this could go. And he did. He turned back to Poe, catching a single droplet of blood out of the corner of his eyes. He stopped spinning, and he walked over to it. He crouched down, and he cocked his head to the side.

Poe cleared his throat. "That's mine. I nicked my finger earlier on a cutting knife chopping up some vegetables. I was careless and didn't wrap it. Guess I missed a spot cleaning it up." His tone was dismissive, collected. He knew all the right body languages to keep and maintain during an interrogation such as this. Obi Wan wasn't dumb, but he'd been doing this a lot longer than he had. He had needed to learn this skill years ago. It had came in handy more than once.

Obi Wan narrowed his eyes, feeling slight skepticism. He decided after a few minutes, maybe Poe was telling the truth. He rose his body back up, and he walked back to the door, his eyes locking into Poe's as he passed him. He stepped back over the threshold, and he paused. He pulled his hand out from his pocket, reaching for the breast pocket of his dark brown suit. He pulled out his card, and handed it to Poe. "If you decide you know anything, or if something happens, give me a call. My phones always on." He smiled at Poe, and he started back of his car. When he got to the drivers side door, he paused and glanced back to the doorway seeing Poe staring right at him. He waved at him, and he climbed into his car. There was a feeling he had in the pit of his stomach that told him Poe knew more than he was letting on. Something about that blood didn't seem right, especially since there weren't any bandages on Poe's fingers, nor fresh wounds. He reached over to the cup holder, grabbing onto a miniature note book and pushing out the pencil in the top of it. He flipped the booklet open to a clean page, and jotted down some crypted scribbles. He gave the door one last glance, seeing it finally closed and he sighed.

[Obi Wans POV later on]

Obi Wan was parked at at red light, and something caught the corner of his eyes. A girl in an all leather body suit, and black combat boots, hair done up nicely into two pig tails, walking down the street quickly. It looked as if she was trying to find someone she'd lost. He watched the girl for a good long while, a car horn beeping from behind him when the light turned green and he hadn't taken off. Instead of going straight, he flipped the blinker on, and tugged the wheel to the right, following after the girl down the street. He narrowed his eyes watching the girl carefully, and pulling up along the curbside. He couldn't help but feel he knew that face. Something about the girl seemed to familiar. Then it hit him.

"Y/N." It had to be. It looked exactly like you. "No way." He wasn't that lucky. No way. There was no way that he'd just randomly run into you on the streets. What kind of shit luck would that be? He was about to grab the door handle and climb out but he paused when he saw a black haired male with fair pale skin, well built step out from the shadows to you. He tipped his head to the side, keeping his eyes fixated on you as you two conversed. He kept his eyes on you as you both rushed over to a car, and climbed into the back door. Two strapped up large men came out of the shadows, and one got into the drivers seat, and the other one got into the passenger seat.

'Body guards. Snoke's body guards.' Nothing he saw was making any sense right now. Why would Snoke's body guards be protecting you? Unless....His mouth fell open slightly as his brain slowly came to the realization that you not only killed Snoke, but you must have taken over his gang as well. Capturing you or Ben was going to be a lot harder than he thought it was going to be. He watched as your car sped off down the road, and he pulled off of the curbside after it. He trailed behind your car far enough to not draw attention, but enough to be able to keep his eyes on where you were going. It felt like he was going in circles through the streets. Clearly you were looking for someone. That was clear from the routes the guards kept taking. But who? That was the question.

Obi Wan followed behind your car a good four cars behind as your car made its way back to Snoke's building. He fell further behind knowing what territory he was getting into. He didn't want to draw attention to himself. He watched as all of you got out of the car, and he rose a brow when he saw the black haired man wrap his arms around you and hug you to console you.

'A lover? A friend? Who was this man?' Obi Wan reached for his notebook again scribbling in it. He looked back up to see you all had disappeared into the building. Well, his night had been productive to say the least. Now it was time to go get some rest. His mind wouldn't stop thinking about who you were looking for.

'Ben?' He hadn't seen Ben anywhere around. 'Did he separate from you? Was he on his own? Where was he?' He had literally almost made it home when his phone rang. It was the police chief once again. "What now?"

"Another body. This one was Kylo Ren."

"How do you know?" Obi Wan's voice was laced with skepticism.

"It's carved into this womans stomach."

"I'm on my way."


	20. Manipulation

-PSA- Trigger warning: violence, sexual situations, swearing, graphic vocabulary

-Please Read, Comment and vote! Hope ya'll enjoy. Smut. Also....Obi Wan's just an ass

"Maul, let me fucking go. I need to find Ben." Maul had his arms wrapped around you tightly, and you were writhing and thrashing around to get out of his grasp. "Seriously, let me go!"

"I'm sorry but I can't. This is for your own wellbeing. What if Ben's already been caught? It doesn't make any sense to have you go looking for him and you get caught too. Please. I'm just trying to take care of you." Maul didn't release his tight hold on you. He waited for you to calm down a little bit, and he dragged you into your office. He spun your body around, and threw you inside. "I'm sorry." He stepped backwards, slamming the door closed. He stepped over grabbing a large shelf and putting it in front of the door. "You'll thank me later. The guards are almost done getting the stuff together. I'll let you out when we're ready to go." He felt bad, but you hadn't found Ben when you looked the first time, there was no guarantee you'd find him going out a second time. This news about this Detective being around was unsettling. He didn't want you being out there, exposed anymore than you had to be. "I am sorry." He called to you one last time before spinning on his heels and going to gather his things.

"MOTHER FUCKER!" Your hands were clamped into a fist, and you slammed then against the door repeatedly. Your foot came up, and you kicked it over and over. It was useless whatever Maul had used to block the door was too heavy to move by yourself. "WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE MAUL, YOU'RE DEAD." You didn't mean that obviously, but Maul was going to get his punishment of some sort. You twisted your body around, walking over to your desk, and you pushed it backwards towards the tiny ass window up along the wall. You climbed on top of it, and you reached for the gun holstered onto your hip. You pulled it out from its sheath, and you grabbed the handle tightly. You smashed the barrel of the gun into the glass, it shattering all around the floor. You smirked, using the barrel of the gun to rid the window of the broken pieces, and you put the gun back into its holster. You reached for the other side of the window, and you pulled your body up, and inched your way out of it. You struggled to get your hips and ass through, groaning under your breath as you did. You sighed with relief when you made it through, and you quickly rose to your feet.

You hurried around the side of the building, and down the alleyway. The rain still hadn't let up. Your whole body suit was soaked in no time, and your boots sloshed through puddles as you made your way down the busy sidewalks. 'Where would Ben be?If I was upset, and I was Ben where would I go?' You racked your mind, walking at a fast clip down the sidewalk, weaving in and out of people. 'The beach.' That's where you'd go at least. That's where you had gone before.

You walked for a good long while, finally coming up to the docks, and your heart stopped when you saw red and blue lights flashing on the other side of the docks. Curiously, you approached your end of the docks, jumping onto the wooden platform. Something had happened. Why else would there be cops everywhere? As you got closer, your eyes narrowed, looking through the increased droplets of water falling from the sky. You rushed over to the large warehouse, pressing into the wall and peering around the corner. You cocked your head to the side, and you tuned your hearing into to try and hear the conversations going on between the police chief and the Detective.

"Yup. That was Kylo Ren for sure." Obi Wan sighed heavily. He ran a hand through his slicked hair, and he looked the police chief in the eyes. "Have you seen him around?"

"No." The police chief shook his head. "I haven't personally. We've got informants though."

You scowled. 'Of course they had informants.' You jumped when your cell phone went off, and your eyes widened. You quickly reached into your bra, and tugged the electronic device from your breasts, putting it to your ear and pressing your back against the building, hiding in the shadows. "What?"

"It's Poe. We've got a problem. Can you meet me?"

You could hear the distress in his voice. "Yeah. Come get me. I'm at the docks. I'll meet you down the road." Just as you hung the phone up, you heard footsteps, and your head whipped around, seeing the Detective step around the corner. Your heart stopped, and you locked eyes.

"Hello Y/N." Obi Wan looked you up and down. "Curious you'd willing come to the crime scene of your boyfriends mess."

"How do you know my name?" You snapped, ignoring his comment about Ben. You gripped the phone in your hand tightly.

Obi Wan took a step to you seeing you shift nervously. He held his hands up. "I know more about you than you think. I know everything. I know that you wanted to get away from New York, and start over." He paused. "I know that this isn't what you want. I don't know what Kylo Ren has over you, but I can tell you that if you come with me right now, I can help you." He lowered one hand down, stretching his hand out for you. "Just come to my office, and we can talk."

"Fuck you." You pulled your hand back, and lunged the phone at him. You pushed off of the wall, and started running down the docks.

Obi Wan quickly rushed after you, tugging out his gun at his side, and aiming it up at you. He clicked off the safety. "Stop! I don't want to shot you!"

You stopped abruptly, and whipped your body around. Your hand slid over your gun, pulling it out, and holding it up to him. You pulled the safety off. You were at a stand off now. Your index finger curled over the trigger, and you stepped to him. "Do it. If you wanted to shoot me, you already would have."

"I just said I don't want to." Obi Wan shook his head. He took a step to you as well. Now the barrel of your guns were almost touching. His blue eyes filled with a kind glint. "Just come with me. I know you don't want to spend the rest of your life running. You can't run from this forever. Don't you want out? Don't you want to have a normal life?"

"No." Your nostrils flared as you glared at him. The anger in you was starting to bubble up. 'Who the fuck does this guy think he is? He doesn't know a fucking thing about me. He doesn't know what the fuck I want.' The hand holding the gun up started to tremble. Droplets of rain fell down the front of your face, over the top of your eyes, making your vision become slightly blurred. You scrunched your face blinking, and that's when Obi Wan took his chance.

Obi Wan stepped to you, swinging his gun through the air, smashing it into your hand, forcing your gun from your hands, and he closed in the space between you. He put the barrel of his gun to your chin, stepping around you. His other hand grabbed your wrist, tugging it around, and he snapped the cuffs off of his body, wrapping one of them around your wrist. He grabbed your other wrist, and he cuffed it as well. "I don't want to hurt you. I just want to talk." He grabbed the piece that held the two metal pieces together, and he dragged you to his car, lowering his gun down, and pulling it around your body.

You struggled in his grasp, and you shook your head. "I'm not telling you shit."

"So why did you let yourself get caught then? If you didn't want help?" Obi Wan pulled you to the back door of his car, and he put his gun back in his holster. He opened the door, and he gently pushed your head down, pushing you into the back seat. He stood in the doorway, looking down at you. "If you didn't want to be caught, then you wouldn't have let me catch you." He smirked, and closed the door.

You turned your head to the side, looking back to the docks where the cops and the coroner were lifting a body up into a body bag. Obi Wan was right, but you had your reason for being caught. If they had Ben already, the only way you were going to get him back was to try and manipulate this situation. You pursed your lips together when you realized that Poe was going to be really fucking confused as to why you weren't at the meeting spot. 'Oh well.' As the car sped away from the docks, you turned your head to in front of you, glaring right at Obi Wan. "What do you know?"

"Almost everything. I know that Thompson is dead. I know all those bodies from PA to Cali were you and Kylo. I know that you killed Snoke, and Rey. I know a lot. But let's talk about you? Why? Why did you do it?" Obi Wan's blue eyes rose up to the rearview mirror looking at you in the back seat.

"Because I wanted to." You rolled your eyes, looking back out the window.

"I don't believe that. A girl like you doesn't just go bad in a night. Something pushed you. Something set you off." Obi Wan spoke as if he knew from personal experience. He sounded so sure.

"Where's Ben?"

"I don't know. I was hoping you could tell me."

Your head snapped back to him, confused. "What?! You don't have him in custody?" Your heart started slamming against your sternum. 'He's lying. He has to have Ben. It's the only thing that makes sense. Ben wouldn't just not come back.'

[Obi Wan and Y/NS Pov back at his office]

Obi Wan placed you down into the chair in front of his desk. He stepped around his desk, pulling a drawer open and grabbing another set of handcuffs. "I'm putting you in these ones. They're better. You could have gotten out of those ones. They don't lock properly." Another reason he was convinced that you wanted to be caught. He bent down, and he pulled the cuff off from your right wrist. "See?" He quickly undid the other one, and he was about to lock the other cuff around you but you shot up to your feet, and stepped back from him. He sighed, looking up at you. "Don't."

"Where is Ben?" You kept slowly backing up, keeping your eyes locked onto him. "I know he's here."

Obi Wan stepped around the chair, towards you. "You want to have a look? Feel free. He's not here." He motioned for the door. "Go ahead." He smirked when you spun on your heels and rushed towards the door. He leapt after you, jumping out and grabbing onto your ankles when he fell to the ground. He quickly crawled up your body, and he growled when your upper half twisted enough and you punched him in the face. He spit out a mouthful of blood, and he grabbed the arm that had stretched out. He slid his hand down your arm, and locked the cuff around your wrist again. This time it locking there. He used his knee to dig into the small of your back, holding your body down in place. He snatched up your other wrist, cuffing it. "Come on, I'll show you Ben's not here." He rose to his feet, tugging you to yours. He shoved your body forwards, and he pushed the door open, leading you off to the right of the hallway. He pushed another door open to where the holding cells were. "See?" He led you all the way down the stretch of hallway and he looked right at your face. "Not here."

"I don't believe you." Your wrists twisted about in the cuffs, the metal digging into your skin. You whimpered when he tugged at them hard. "He's here. He has to be."

"Why? What happened? Did he leave, and hasn't come back?" Obi Wan led you back down the hallway, shoving the door open. He stopped in front of a large metal door, and he tugged it open. An interrogation room. He pushed your body down into the metal chair, and unlocked your left wrist. He cuffed it to the half circular hook in the table, locking you there. He stepped away from you, going to the other side of the table, and sitting down. "He left you. Didn't he?"

"Shut up." Your head snapped up, your eyes flashing with rage. You shot your body up, but immediately felt your knees buckle, falling down. The way the cuff set up was with the table, from your position on the floor, it bent your wrist down, and hard, feeling like it was going to snap. You rose to your feet, and reached for the chair behind you, grabbing onto it, and tugging it up. It was bolted into place. You growled, and looked back to Obi Wan.

Obi Wan chuckled softly. "Yeah, we bolted it. Learned that one quickly." He leaned backwards, bringing his left ankle up over his right knee and he sighed. "Take a seat. We have much to discuss."

"I'm not telling you shit. This is a waste of time. I'm the new leader of Snoke's gang. There. There you go." You weren't going to give him shit. You lowered yourself back down into the metal chair, turned away from him, looking the door up and down.

"You can't get out. You're locked in here."

"What do you need me to tell you shit for if you already know everything?" Your tone was cold, hard. You were unamused. If Ben wasn't here, this was for fucking nothing. You got caught for no fucking reason. It was starting to feel like Ben wasn't here, and that was infuriating you even more.

"I said, almost everything." Obi Wan sighed. You were going to be a hard one to crack, but now that he had you here, he wasn't going to let you go. If Ben and you had a fight, and Ben did come back to Snoke's to find you weren't there, perhaps it was send him into a reckless rage, and he'd go off, and he'd do something to help himself get caught. Not that he'd know that when he did it, but in the end, that's what would happen. He smirked at the thought. "So tell me why Kylo left."

"No. It's of no concern to you."

"Alright. Well I'm going to go read my notes over. I'll be back. Enjoy your alone time." Obi Wan rose to his feet, and he started for the door.

"Wait,"

Obi Wan's head turned slowly, his body following. "Yes?"

Your eyes slowly rose up to his face. "What can I do to get out of here?" Your free hand slid over your left leather covered breast, and over to the zipper of your body suit. You grabbed onto it with two fingers, and tugged it down. You slowly rose to your feet, still tugging the zipper down, and you licked your lips. "How about we work something out?"

Obi Wan's head cocked to the side. His blue eyes scanning over your slowly revealing body. He cleared the lump in his throat, and he shifted from foot to foot. "This is not professional."

"So? You're telling me, you don't want this?" You pushed the fabric of your body suit down over the free hand, exposing most of your body to him. You turned on your heels, bending over the table, tugging the body suit over your ass, and spread your legs apart as you bent over the table in front of you. Your hand slipped up between your legs, and you started rubbing your clit. A small moan escaped from your lips. "Come on."

Obi Wan was utterly conflicted. He was enthralled with you and your actions. Now that he thought about it, it'd been a few weeks since he'd actually gotten off, and he was horny. He mulled it over in his head, and he slowly walked back over to you. He stepped between you and the chair bolted to the floor, and he reached his hand out slowly for your ass cheek. He gripped it softly, and he let out a small moan. He felt his cock starting to grow in his pants, and he moaned under his breath. 'Fuck it.' He slid his hand over to his groin, undoing his button, and he tugged his zipper down. He put his hand down his pants, and he tugged his cock out. He put the head of his seeping cock against your cheek, relishing how soft your skin was. He rubbed it back and forth, pumping his hand up and down himself.

You rubbed at your clit, turning your head over your shoulder and looking at him. You thought you had him right where you wanted him. You'd let him fuck you, and he'd let you out. This was too easy. Your lips pursed together, a moan passing through them as he pushed his cock to your opening, and slowly worked himself inside of you. You gasped when his hands gripped your hips hard, and he started fucking you.

Obi Wan grunted, his blue eyes locking into yours as he slammed you into the table. He wasn't very gentle about it. In fact, he was rough, deep, hard. He was brutal like Ben was. His cock slammed against your cervix, his fingers digging into your skin. He might leave bruises on your hips he was being so hard. His eyes trailed down your exposed back, and he rose a brow seeing 'Kylo Ren' and 'Ben Solo' carved into your skin. "Interesting." He shook his head, and he drew his eyes back to your face. "You like getting fucked huh?" His voice was deep, almost mocking.

You turned your head away from him, your fingers still rubbing your clit fast. For a cop, he was kind of hot. You couldn't even deny it. It reminded you how Thompson was. In a weird way. You shuddered at the thought of that god awful man. You brought your focus back to reality, and you moaned again.

Obi Wan didn't care that you didn't answer his question. He just assumed that by you not answering that it was a yes. "Fuck, this pussy feels good." He bucked into you wildly, his own pleasure starting to rise.

Your eyes clamped shut, feeling your bliss start to rise, and your pussy started to grip around Obi Wan's cock hard. A wave of pleasure hit you, and your body started shaking as you cam.

Obi Wan groaned, and he slammed into you through your bliss. The second he felt your pussy not clenching so tightly, he pulled his hips back, and he shot his hand down to his length pumping himself through his orgasm. His sticky seed shot out all over the floor, and he grumbled incoherent words under his breath. He stepped away from you, and he tucked himself back into his pants.

You took a minute to recollect yourself, and you pulled your body off of the table. "Well that was fun. Now, how about letting me go like we agreed?"

"I never agreed to that." Obi Wan smirked, turning on his heels, and walking back to the door. "You just assumed I'd let you go if I fucked you." He didn't want for you to say anything else, he unlocked the door, and stepped out into the hallway. He pulled the door closed, your disgruntled screaming like music to his ears as he walked back towards his office.

You tugged at the restraints, screaming after Obi Wan. "YOU FUCKING POS! YOU FUCKING LYING POS! LET ME FUCKING GO!" Now you just felt stupid. He played you. No. You played yourself. Defeated, angry, and hurt, you sat back down into the metal chair, pouting as you looked to the door. You were fucked.


	21. Battle Royale

-PSA- Trigger warning: violence, sexual situations, swearing, graphic vocabulary

-Please Read, Comment and vote! Hope ya'll enjoy. Smuttttt. 

Ben tapped his hand against the door, waiting for the slider to open. He lowered his head down peering into the open slot, and rose a brow. "Let me in dumbass."

"I can't." The guard replied sternly.

Ben growled. "Why the fuck not?"

"I have orders not to let anyone in or out until Y/N returns."

"She's gone?" Ben's head cocked to the side. He shot his hand into the slot, grabbing ahold of the collar of the guards shirt, and tugging his face into the metal door. "Let me in, now." He heard his hands fumbling with the lock, and it unclicked. He shoved the guard back, and he grabbed the door handle, shoving the door open. He stepped inside the building and he called out for Maul. He didn't know if he was there or not. "MAUL!"

Maul stepped out of Snoke's office, shaking his head. "Ben! Where the fuck have you been?"

"Where is Y/N?" Ben's golden eyes glanced down the glass Maul was holding in his hand. "What did you break?"

"I didn't break anything. Y/N wanted to go look for you again, after already searching for your dumb ass for hours. I finally got her to come back here, and I locked her into Snoke's office, but she fucking got out. Now she hasn't been back in hours. I think something bad happened." Maul's voice was full of worry.

Ben's hands clenched into fists at his sides. "We'll lets go fucking look for her!"

"We can't. There's a Detective hot on our asses apparently. Poe called and said he had already stopped there, and questioned him. We have to leave."

"We're not leaving without her." Ben stormed through the room, walking into the hallway, towards the weapons room. He stepped into the room, and started gearing up with as many guns as he could carry. "Who's this Detective?"

"Obi Wan, or some shit." Maul had followed after Ben to the weapons room, watching as he frantically gathered shit up. He decided he'd join him. He couldn't rightfully let Ben go after you alone. He should have done a better job at keeping you safe, and he hadn't. This was on him too. He stepped into the room, and geared up as well.

"Obi Wan?" Ben mulled the name over for a minute. "I've heard of him. What the fuck is he doing here?'

"I can only assume he's finally catching up to all the shit you and Y/N have done. That's just my assumption though." Maul waited for Ben to exit the room following after him. "I think she got caught. That's the only thing that makes any sense."

"We're going to get her back."

"Where did you go?" Maul was almost too scared to ask what had happened after he'd left the office. The tension that had been sparked between him and you wasn't something he could ignore.

"To clear my head." Ben spat, already annoyed with this topic. He stopped abruptly, and he spun his head around, his black locks whipping around the sides of his freckle kissed face. "I told her I love her."

Maul's face flushed. He nibbled at his bottom lip hearing Ben's words play on repeat in his head. "What? Really?" A tinge of jealousy rushed through him. "Do you?"

Ben turned his head away from Maul, ignoring his question. The two men walked out of the building, and towards the car. Ben got into the drivers seat, and he pulled the vast amount of guns he'd been carrying onto his lap. He waited for Maul to close the door, and he started the car up. As soon as he had, the phone rang. He growled, and he pushed past the weapons, and pulled the phone out his pocket. "Hello?"

"Dude, where is Y/N? She was supposed to meet me down by the docks and she's not here." It was Poe. He sounded panicked.

Ben sighed heavily. He pulled the phone down, and he spoke to maul. "She was supposed to meet Poe by the docks, and she didn't show up." Ben had a really tight knot in the pit of his stomach. He put the phone back to his ear. "We're about to go find her. Do you want to help?"

"I have an idea where she might be. Meet me downtown." Poe hung the phone up, and he exited his house, his body guards following after him. He climbed into his limo, and the SUVs followed in front of him and behind him down his winding driveway.

[Ben, Maul and Poe's POV later]

"That building right there is the headquarters of the Detectives in town. As far as I know that would be where Obi Wan is, and where Y/N is if he's got her." Poe narrowed his eyes at the large building. "I don't know what floor it is." He skimmed up and down the 10 story building, and then he looked over to Ben and Maul.

"Let's go. We'll kill everyone in sight. We're going to find her. I owe her to at least try." Ben held onto the large semi automatic he had in his grasp, and he started for the front front door of the building. He didn't know if he was walking into a trap or not. He didn't care. His mind was thinking of one thing, and one thing only, getting you. He knew he shouldn't have walked away like he had, but he had been going through a bit of a mental crisis, and he needed to clear his head. He was overwhelmed by emotions. The words 'I love you' had just came out. He didn't know if he loved you. Not really. He knew that his world had been changed when you came into it, and after all the things you'd both had been through, you had an undeniable connection. That much he knew. But love? He was terrified of it. Still. Even to this day. He couldn't handle the idea of something happening to you, or you being tortured or hurt, or anything else. Maybe he did love you. He kicked the front door open, and he looked around the main lobby of the building. No one in sight. "We'll move floor by floor. Maul take the first floor, Poe second. I'll get the third. We'll meet on the third floor."

Poe nodded, and took off into the elevator. Ben glanced to Maul, and he sighed. "Find her." Maul nodded, and he took off to search the building. Ben stepped into the elevator with Poe, and he narrowed his eyes at the door, his mind racing. When the elevator doors popped open, and Poe stepped out, he growled. "Fucking find her. Look everywhere. I don't fucking care who fucking dies. Find her."

"Will do." Poe gave Ben a small nod, and he twisted on his heels, taking off into the hallway.

Ben pressed the third button of the elevator, and he tapped his foot impatiently against the elevator floor. When the doors opened, his golden-emerald eyes shimmered darkly. He stepped through the threshold, and his head went to the movement out of the corner of his eye. A sandy blond haired man was behind a wall of glass at a desk. He rose his gun up, and he pulled the trigger back blasting the glass. It shattered to the floor, and he called out. "WHERE IS SHE?"

Your head spun to the door hearing gunshots, and you blinked a couple times. "Ben?" You shot to your feet, seemingly forgetting about your restrained wrist, and you tried to step forwards, only being tugged back. "BEN!"

Ben's eyes darted down the hallway hearing the sound of your voice faintly. "Ah, there she is."

Obi Wan heard the gun shot blast, and the glass shatter, and he jumped out of his chair, to the floor. He ducked behind his desk, and he peered over it, looking to Ben. "What the fuck?!" Then he realized it was Kylo Ren. Kylo Ren was shooting at him right now. He internally panicked. He reached for the gun on his hip, tugging it out, and he slid his hand up over the top of his desk knocking down all his paper work. He squinted his eyes, lining the gun up with Ben's chest. "Kylo Ren I presume?"

"YUP.. Who the fuck are you and what are you doing with my girl?"

"Trying to get information out of her. Trying to get you here. Now that you're here, how about we talk?" Obi Wan slowly rose to his feet, keeping the gun lined up on Ben. "Huh? Let's just talk?"

"I'm not here to talk. I'm here to get back what's mine." Ben scoffed. His eyes skimmed Obi Wan up and down slowly. "Now, you can either die quickly, or die slowly. I'll let you choose."

"How about neither?" Obi Wan took a step to get around the desk, but he stopped immediately when Ben shot another bullet right at his foot. He gulped, looking down at it, and then back to Ben. "Alright. Alright."

"Gun. Down. Kick it over to me." Ben motioned with his gun for Obi Wan to hand his weapon over. He glared as he slowly lowered the gun to the floor. Something inside of him screamed to duck, and he bent down, somersaulting when Obi Wan's hand shot up and he blasted bullets at the spot he'd previously been in. Ben shot to his feet, shooting back at Obi Wan. Bullets flew in both directions, desks being shot up, more glass shattering. The bullets in the semi-automatic ran out, and he pulled the gun off of his body, and he tossed it down to the floor. He reached for the pistol on his hip, pressing his back against the wall, and peering around the corner, pointing the gun out, and shooting blindly. "You're going to die. Just give in."

"I'd rather not." Obi Wan wasn't one for giving up. That's why he did the job he did. If something irked him, he found ways through it or around it. He was raised to not be quitter. He wasn't going to let this serial killer of a man over run him. He somersaulted towards his co workers desk, ducking behind it. His gun ran out of bullets, and he scoffed. He tossed it out in front of him, just waiting for Ben to run out of bullets. He wasn't sure if he was going to. He looked like he'd been geared up for WW3. He breathed through labored breaths, and then he got an idea. He rolled around, and sped around the desk, and rushed across the glass covered floor, towards the hallway. He zig zagged avoiding Ben's bullets and he made it unscathed to the door you were behind. He scrambled as he unlocked it, and he slipped into the interrogation room, slamming the door shut and locking it. He pressed his back against it, and he looked you up and down.

"Coward." You spat, turning your attention to him. "Fucking coward. Go fight him like a man, or are you too scared?" Your words were dripping with venom. "Or come fight me."

Obi Wan rolled his eyes. "What are you going to do from your restrained position? I'm not a coward either. I just know what battles to choose and what ones to run from. I'm out of bullets. I'm not just going to stand there like a deer caught in headlights. I am however going to use what I have."

"Which is what?" Your nostrils flared out, and your eyes widened when Obi Wan walked across the room towards you. Your body spun around, your hand flying out to hit him. You growled when his hands wrapped around you, and he held you tightly in place. "Let me fucking go!"

Ben got to the door Obi Wan and hid behind, and he glanced over the lock. A slight amusement rushed through him. A lock wasn't going to stop him. There was no place for him to hide. No place for him to go. He was like a mouse in a trap. He lowered his head down, peering into the slightly tinted glass. His heart dropped when he saw Obi Wan holding you. "Mother fucker." He put the barrel of his pistol against the door and he shot bullets off as it, the door creaking open. He pushed the door open with his foot, stepping into the room. "Let her go."

"I don't think I will." Obi Wan shook his head. He wrapped his arm around your throat, making you cry out. "Put the gun down Ben."

"Don't do it. Fucking shoot him. Right now. He fucked me." You knew that would anger Ben. You wanted him angry. You needed him angry. It was the only way to get ouf of this. Obi Wan had to go. He needed to die. He knew too much.

Ben's eyes moved from your face to Obi Wan's. "You touched my girl?" A fury raged inside of him. The very thought of Obi Wan touching you, consensually or not, it sparked something in him. Something feral. Something dangerous. He tossed his gun behind him, grabbing the other guns and tossing them to the floor. "Come on." A quick death was too good for him. He wanted to cause him as much pain, and as much hurt he could.

Obi Wan shoved your body away from him, your head smashing against the top of it, knocking you out. He chuckled softly, and he stepped towards Ben, his hands raising up. "You're on." The two men lunged to one another, and Obi Wan got the first hit in, smashing Ben right into the chest. He made him stumble backwards, and he spun on one heel, shooting his other first through the air towards Ben's face.

Ben's hand shot up, blocking Obi Wan's attack, and he shoved his hand down hard, forcing his hand down. His other hand came up, getting Obi Wan in the side of the throat, making him gasp for air. He rose his knee up, hitting the man in the groin, and he pulled his other hand up, putting it onto his forehead and knocking him backwards. As the man tried to collect himself, he growled. "Come on you fucking pussy."

Obi Wan sneered, slowly straightening his body up. He lunged towards Ben, catching the underside of his jaw, sending him stumbling back against the wall. He quickly closed the gap between them, and he just kept punching him in the face over and over again, blood spewing out from his lips. He stepped back when Ben's back slid down the wall, him landing on his ass hard. He smirked, and he turned his head back to you when he heard you grumbling as you came too. "Did you really think he was going to save you?"

Your eyes fluttered open, a headache pounding into the back of your skull. "BEN!" You cried out as you rose to your feet. You felt a pain sear through your wrist. It had snapped when the weight of your body pulled at it. It hurt. A lot. Tears streamed down your face looking at Ben's unconscious body. "You fucking piece of shit. Fight me. Let me out and fight me. You won't fucking win."

Obi Wan sighed. "I don't beat up women." His tone was almost mocking you. "I do need to get you out of here though. The maker only knows how many people Ben brought with him to rescue you." He stepped back over to you, and he stopped your hand from hitting him by grabbing your wrist. "Come on now, be good." He bent down, unhooking your broken wrist from the table, and tugging it backwards behind your back, ignoring your cries. He cuffed your other wrist, pulling you towards the door.

Ben slowly came to, his head lifting up, blood spewing from his lips. He used his tongue to clean them off, and it took a minute for his mind to register what was happening. When it hit him, he scattered to his feet, lunging his body into Obi Wan's side, forcing him to release his hold on you, and knocking him and Obi Wan to the ground. Ben quickly crawled up his body, and he punched him over and over again in the head until he didn't move anymore. He let out an angered growl, and he searched his pockets for the keys to your cuffs. When he found them he rose to his feet, and he rushed over to you. He still could barely focus. His mind was spinning. He fumbled with the cuffs, accidentally tugging on it and making you holler out. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine." You half-smiled. When the cuffs fell to the floor, you grabbed onto your wrist, tugging it up to your stomach and holding it there. "Is he dead?"

"I think so. I don't know. But we have to go. We're on camera. I don't know if it's live action footage or not. We got to go." Ben wrapped his arm around the back of your neck, escorting you down the hallway, and to the elevator, and he stepped inside. He rested his head onto the top of yours, and he sighed. "I'm sorry I left."

"Yeah, me too."

[POVS at the airport]

"Well I guess this is goodbye." Poe shrugged, cocking his head to the side.

"It is. We've got to get out of here. We're never going to be able to live a remotely normal life. Not with that Detective knowing as much as he does. This is what's best." Ben half-smiled at Poe. "Thank you for helping me."

"Not a problem." Poe stepped to you, and he grabbed your shoulder. "If either of you need anything let me know."

"Okay." You whispered softly. You still felt like shit. Your head hurt, your wrist hurt. You just wanted to rest. But Ben insisted that getting on a plan and leaving was the only thing there was left to do. Or go to prison for life. You opted you'd just listen to Ben.

Maul frowned. "Well, it sucks I can't go with you guys." He was disappointed. He liked you. In fact, he might even have fallen for you.

"I know. I'm sorry." Your eyes skimmed Maul's saddened face over. "Come here." He stepped to you, and you wrapped your arms around him. "I'll be in touch."

Maul lowered his head down and he planted a kiss onto the top of your head. He held you tightly for a minute, and then he released you. "Please do. Ben," He turned his head towards Ben. "I still don't really like you, but it's been a strange pleasure."

"Indeed, and the feelings mutual." Ben rolled his eyes. "Let's go baby." He dipped his hand down, stepping to you, and taking your hand into his. "We're going to miss our flight if we don't leave right now."

"Bye guys." You waved at them as you and Ben walked towards the airport doors. "Are you sure this is the right thing to do?"

"I am."

[Ben and Y/NS POV on the plane]

Ben kept trying to get you to come to the bathroom with him, but you were skeptical. You didn't want to get kicked off the plane just as it had taken off. 'Could they do that?' After contemplating it over for what seemed like a really long time, you finally rose to your feet, wedging between the small space of the chairs and the next row of seats, and into the small strip of walkway. Ben had already went to the bathroom, he'd been waiting for you this whole time. Your face reddened as you walked past the rows of people. You stopped at the door, and you rose your hand up, knocking gently.

Ben smirked from the other side of the door, and he pushed the door open. He grabbed your wrist, and tugged you into the small bathroom. There was barely room for one person in there, let alone two. He twisted your body around, forcing you up against the sink, so you could see yourself. His hands ran down your sides, and back up them. He lowered his mouth to your ear, and he whispered seductively. "Ever been fucked on an airplane before?" He rubbed his clothed groin against the back of your leather clad ass.

"No." You whimpered out softly. You could feel his hardened arousal pressing into your ass, and it was making your thighs clench together. You had to admit, watching Ben and Obi Wan fight was arousing. This was arousing. Thinking about getting fucked while everyone on the plane heard you, that was hot. Your unwrapped hand went up, tugging your body suit down, and you pushed the fabric aside quickly.

Ben's hand helped you, and he tugged the body suit down past your ass. He pulled his body from yours just enough to get to his groin, and he quickly undid his pants. He grabbed his cock, and he pulled it out, letting out a small grunt at the feeling of contact and pressure around it. He slowly pushed his hips forwards, and he slid his cock right up to your pussy. "Already dripping." He flicked his tongue out against the cartilage of your ear, and he brought his other hand up around your throat, tugging it back hard. He shoved his cock inside of you. "We got to be quick." He didn't want to have to kill a flight attendant for catching you and him in here. He started a fast pace, his other hand slipping around your front, and he rubbed at your clit just as fast as he was slamming into you. "Look at yourself getting fucked."

Your eyes locked into the mirror right in front of you, and you moaned. Ben's hand quickly came up and covered your mouth, the pressure around your throat no longer there. Your body immediately became warm with pleasure, and bliss as he fucked into you. It didn't take very long for him to bring you to the edge, and throw you over it. Your body writhed around against his, your whimpers and moans being muffled by his hand, thankfully. Your eyes fluttered open and shut. Your chest rising up and down frantically as you gasped for air.

"Fuck." Ben grunted, shooting his seed deep into you, hard. He bucked his hips into you through his orgasm, and he finally stilled. He took a minute to collect himself, being overwhelmed by the intensity of that quickie. He growled, and he pulled his hips back. He pulled his hands from off of you, and quickly helped you get dressed back up. "Wait a minute to come out." He opened the door, and he stepped out, going back to his seat.

You obeyed his orders. You opened the door and walked down the row to your seat, sitting next to him. You turned your body towards his, resting your head on his shoulder. You smiled when his hand came up around you, pulling you closer towards him.


	22. Paradise

-PSA- Trigger warning: violence, sexual situations, swearing, graphic vocabulary

-Please Read, Comment and vote! Hope ya'll enjoy. ooof smutty... 

Ben's hand held onto your tightly, as he led you through the airport. He could feel the anxiousness seeping from you, and he let out a small sigh. "It's fine. We're fine. No one is going to find us in Puerto Rico." He glimpsed around through the sea of people moving about in the airport. It was overwhelming how many people were here. He didn't imagine that was helping your anxiety. He squeezed your hand tightly, and he pulled you along to the doors. When the doors slid open, the warm breeze brushed his hair around the sides of his face. He closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth. "We've got to find a rental car." He led you down the sidewalk, and down towards the large parking garage across the road. He approached the small booth, and he smiled faintly. "We need a rental."

The young woman's head spun around, and she smiled at Ben and you. "Well what would you like? You can go take your pick, and when you decide we can get you all set up."

Ben nodded, and he brushed his thumb over the top of your hand, trying to bring you a sense of comfort. He didn't blame you for being so nervous. He was nervous too, he was just hiding it a lot better. One of you had to. He walked past the rows of cars, and he stopped coming up on a land rover. "This one?"

Your head shot up, and you skimmed the land rover over. "Yeah. I don't care. I just want to sleep." Your voice was raspy, tired.

"Alright. You go wait by the car. I'll go take care of things." Ben squeezed your hand one last time, and he released it, walking back over to the booth.

You pursed your lips together, and you walked to the passenger side of the door. The breeze came in through the garage, the warm air surrounding your entire body. A small moan of approval passed through your lips. It was nice to be somewhere warm. Back in Cali, it wasn't cold, but it wasn't warm. Not like this. Your hand brushed over the blade door, grabbing onto the door handle, and you tugged it open. Much to your surprise the door opened up, and you stepped to the doorframe. Your eyes skimmed the leather seats over, and then to the dashboard. It was nice. High tech. Modernized. Fancy almost.

Ben returned a few moments later, keys in hand. "Alright. Let's go." He pulled the drivers side door open, and he climbed inside.

[Ben and Y/N POV after settling into their hotel room]

You slowly walked over to the sliding glass door that led out to a patio. You shoved it aside, and your mouth fell open when you looked out to the pristine, crystal clear water just ahead of you. "Holy fuck. The water is see through. The beach is fucking white!" You spun on your heels, gasping when Ben was right behind you. You blushed when his hands came up around you, and spun you back around. He walked you forwards to the railing, and he pressed his body into yours.

"It's beautiful. But not as beautiful as you." Ben turned his head to the side, lowering it down to your face. He planted a kiss against your cheek, and he drew his head back when you wiggled out of his hold, and rushed back into the room to the bathroom. "What the hell?" He was trying to be sweet. What the fuck was that about? He growled, feeling some type a way about your actions. "I'm going to go get us some clothes and shit. Do you want to stay here or what?" He stepped back into the room, and approached the shut bathroom door.

"I'm going to stay here." You called back, feeling nauseous. Your stomach fucking hurt. It felt like there were tiny people mining at the insides of your stomach. "Be safe." You listened for Ben's footsteps to fade, and you silently thanked the maker. You put a hand to your forehead, and you rubbed it back and forth. You stepped over to the granite sink and turned the knob to the cold water on. You cupped your hand under it, gathering water up, and you splashed it onto your face. You felt warmer than normal. Something didn't feel right. You sighed, grabbing onto the edge of the sink, and you held yourself up. "What the fuck?" Was it nerves? You didn't know. You turned on your heels and you walked back over to the door. You reached down for the door handle, and you grabbed it, turning it. You stepped over the threshold, and back into the bedroom. Your eyes skimmed over the completely white bed, and you made your way over to it. You plopped down onto it, stomach first, which was a bad idea. You immediately felt like you were going to puke. You cupped your hand over your mouth, and you shot back up to your feet. You stopped in the doorway of the bathroom, the sensation disappearing. "I got to get meds. I can't stay like this."

You hurried to the door, grabbing the key card off of the table, and practically running out of the room into the hallway. You hurried down towards the end of the hallway, and down the stairs. You stepped out into another hallway, and started for the lobby. You cautiously approached the desk, and you looked the woman over. "Can you tell me where a pharmacy is? I don't feel good."

The woman seemed to struggle to comprehend your words. You sighed, and you added. "Pharmacia." She nodded her head, and she pointed out the front door off to the right. "Thank you." You smiled at her, and you headed for the door. You pushed it open, and the warm air kissed your face, adding to your uncomfortable state. You slowly made your way down the sidewalk, your skin starting to boil under the black leather. Your eyes darted over the signs on the front of the buildings, and you finally reached the small pharmacy. You pushed the door open with your unbroken hand, and you stepped up onto the step. You made your way through the room to the back where the desk was. "Hola."

"Hola." A young man looked you up and down, taking notice of your wrapped up wrist. "You broke your wrist?" His accent was thick, but his english was good. His brown eyes looked concerned.

"No, I mean yes, but that's not what I'm here for. I don't feel good. I think it's anxiety." You were almost embarrassed that you were letting your nerves get the best of you. It made you feel weak pathetic.

"Oh, well, come back, we'll have a look." The young man rose to his feet, and he led you through the back of the store to a small door. He pushed it open, and he gestured to the examination table. "Sit up there. I'll be right back."

[Ben and Y/NS POV later that night]

"Ben?" Your eyes skimmed his casually dressed body over. He had on a black pair of longer shorts, and flip flops. His shirt was short sleeved and black as well. He looked good. Different than how he normally did. He looked like a totally different person. You stopped walking across the sandy beach, and you swayed from side to side. "There's something I want to talk about."

"No. Whatever it is, it can wait. I want to show you something." Ben grabbed your hand, and he pulled you down the beach. The waves crashed against the edge of the beach, bringing a sense of peacefulness throughout Ben. Puerto Rico was a good choice for sure. The beaches were breathtaking, the weather was nice for the most part. It was truly paradise. This was what you deserved. He led you up a path through some bushes, and he pushed a large tilted tree upwards, and ushered for you to go under it.

You did. Your eyes landed on a large pool of water, with rocks surrounding it, that turned into a cliffside. Your face lit up when you saw the large waterfall that cascaded over the top of the cliff into the pool of water below it. The water was crystal clear. "Holy fuck."

Ben stepped to your side, and he brought his hands up to the sides of your face, tilting your head back, and lowering his mouth down to yours. He kissed you with a passion he never had before. His tongue plunged into your mouth, his tongue dominating yours slowly, and he grunted into your mouth. He closed the space between your bodies, one of his hands lowering down the front of your face, down to your neck. He gently brushed the fingers over your soft skin, and he curled them around your neck. He pulled his head back, saliva connecting your mouths, and he smirked down at you. "I found this place earlier. I saw a bunch of kids sneaking over here, and I had to see what the hype was. The second I saw it, I knew you'd love it." He gripped at your throat a little tighter, his cock starting to harden in his pants. He lowered his mouth down to your ear. "Those rocks over there, that flat one, I thought it would be a good spot to eat you out on." He flicked his tongue over your earlobe, letting out a soft grunt into it. "Come on." He pulled your backwards by your throat towards the rocks. He carefully stepped you backwards up onto the rocks, and he lowered your body down to your ass. He'd gotten you a black little bikin matching top and bottom set, and a little skirt to cover it. For a shirt he'd gotten you a red mesh one that you just threw over the top of your bathing suit. He positioned himself between your legs, spreading them apart with his hands.

You just let him. Your eyes fell to his freckled face, a small blush creeping across your cheeks. The warmth from the rock some how added to the pleasure you were already feeling. Your hips bucked up anticipatingly, eagerly. "Ben, what if someone comes?"

"The only one that's going to be cumming is you." Ben shot his eyes up at you, and he hooked his thumbs into the band of your bikini bottom, and he tugged them down. He lowered his head down between your thighs, and his tongue flicked out over your clit. He lapped at it, and then dipped it down to your sex. He repositioned himself, getting more comfortable, and he brought his thumb to your clit. He applied pressure to it, and he started rubbing at it. The tip of his tongue teased your opening, and he smirked when he heard your moans. He slowly plunged his tongue into your core, twisting it around a couple times and then he started pumping it in and out of you.

Your head flew back, your eyes looking up to the clear blue sky. That was something you noticed about the sun here, it was unforgiving. It shone down brightly into your eyes, forcing you to close them. You could only hold yourself up with one hand, and it started to shake as Ben's pleasurable actions started taking over your body. You let your back lower down to the warm rock, and you rested your head down. Your hips bucked up off of the rock into his mouth and hand, your toes curling in your flip flops. "Oh fuck! Yes, don't stop! More!"

Ben pulled his tongue back, and he chuckled softly. "So desperate. So needy. I love that." His tone was dark and seductive. Filled with amusement. He put it back against your sex, dragging it up over the opening of your pussy, teasing you. Your whimpers of desperation was like music to his ears. He liked turning you into a needy little mess. He plunged his tongue back into you, and he dragged the tip upwards along the roof of your pussy.

Your mind flooded with white hot pleasure, and your nails gripped into the rock, dragging them across it as Ben's tongue twisted about, and fucked you. His thumb against your clit was rubbing you in all the right spots. "Shit." You could feel the sweat pouring off of your body from how warm you were, mostly from the sun. Your back arched up with your hips as your orgasm grew closer. Your hips started tilting off to the side, but Ben's hand shoved them back down, holding you against the rock. Your eyes shot open, head tilting down a bit so you could look at hi between your legs. A growl came from your lips, not liking that he wasn't letting you move around. Your whole body started convulsing and you screamed out in pleasure as your orgasm broke over you.

Ben rubbed you and licked you as you exploded against him. The little bit of scuff that had grown on his chen, and his mustache became saturated in your juices, and he groaned. He waited for your body to calm down, and he pulled his head back up. He trailed his tongue over the top of his mouth, and then over his bottom lip. "Sweet little thing. Come on. Let's go back out there." He pulled your bikini bottom back up, and he assisted you to your feet, enjoying as you wobbled off of the rocks back down onto the white sand. He led you back out to the main part of the beach, and he looked out over the horizon. "It's truly paradise here isn't it?" He tuned his head to you, and he smirked. "Happy birthday."

Your face flushed, and your eyes filled with confusion. You were silent for a minute mulling his words over. When the realization that it was in fact your birthday hit you, you burst into laughter. "Holy shit. It is my birthday." You'd forgotten your own birthday. You felt ridiculous. You shook your head, and tried to play it off. "I knew that."

"Sure you did." Ben laughed softly, and he started for the edge of the water. When he got there, he lowered himself down, and he motioned for you to join him. "Come sit." When you got to his side, he grabbed your hand tugging you down. He placed you between his legs, and he rested his chin on your shoulder. "Do you like it here?"

"I do." You cooed softly, nestling up between Ben's legs. When his hands wrapped around your waist, something warmed inside of you. It just felt right. Ben holding you made you feel safe. Secure. It felt like this was exactly where you belonged, in his arms. It didn't matter where you were, as long as he was here. "Ben, I really want to tell you something."

"It can wait, just enjoy this." Ben sighed, his golden-emerald eyes looking out to the horizon. He loved you. There was no doubt about it. He loved you unlike he'd ever loved anyone or anything in his life. He was never going to let you go. He'd fucked up by leaving you to die twice. He knew that, but now, now that things were settled down, and you weren't mad at him anymore, he could make it up to you. He had big things planned for your birthday. It wasn't much, but he knew you were going to enjoy it.

[Ben and Y/N POV back the hotel]

Ben swiped the keycard through the door, the green light flashing. He reached for the door knob, and he stepped into the room first. He spun his body around, and he stood there. "Wait, before you come in, I just want you to know that this is one of your birthday presents."

Your face scrunched together, a brow raising up. "Okay, well let me see." You tried to glance around him into the room to see what it was. "Come on." Your hand flattened against his muscular stomach. "Ben, stop fucking around. I wanna see." There was a mild whine in your voice.

Ben smirked, and he side stepped. He turned his body, his eyes locking onto you as you entered the room. He closed the door and he locked it, turning his full attention to you.

Your face lit up seeing the tied up, blindfolded, and gagged female upon your bed. Your mouth twitched a bit, and you turned back to the side to look at Ben. "For me?"

"For you." Ben stepped to your side, smiling. "She's all yours to do with as you please." He bent down, planting a kiss upon your cheek and he started for the patio door.

"Wait, I want you to help me. Please." Your eyes pleading him. If you were going to celebrate your birthday, Ben was going to help you do it. He needed this just as much as you did. You smiled when he walked back over to you, and you both climbed up onto the bed. Two knives were already between the girls legs, and you grabbed one, Ben grabbed the other one. You trailed the tip of the blade up over the girls thigh, enjoying her muffled screams. "Thank you." You pulled your bladed hand back, and you stabbed the girl in the upper abdomen over and over again. Blood splattering everywhere, and up onto your face. You dragged the blade up, cutting into her stomach.

Ben's face formed a smirk, and he brought the blade up to the girls throat, cutting into the skin gently, but enough to draw blood. He dragged the blade the opposite way, drawing more blood. He twisted his hand, the blade angling down, and he dragged it down to her heart. He started pushing the tip of the blade into her skin, and he applied pressure, breaking through the chest cavity, and down into her heart. He pulled the blade back out, and stabbed her again.

You smirked seeing the blood covering the girl and Ben, and you watched as Ben carved out her heart. You were getting more and more turned on with every passing second. Your thighs clenched together, and your mouth fell open when Ben reached his hand into her chest cavity, and he pulled the girls heart right out. You inched up the bed, beside Ben, straddling the girls once thrashing body, which now stilled.

Ben turned his body around, holding the heart up between your faces. He squeezed it, blood splattering against the both of you, and he dropped it down. His hand shot back up, and wrapped around your throat, tugging you to him. He shoved you down to the bed beside the girls lifeless body, and he dragged his other hand down your body. Blood got everywhere. He reached for the knife and he cut your clothes off quickly. He grabbed his shirt, tugging it off. He tossed it to the side of the bed, and he rose his hips up, pulling his shorts off. His muscles rippled, and he lowered back down, pressing his groin to yours. His mouth went to your bloody cheek, and he lapped the blood up, grunting.

Your hand that could move shot up to Ben's throat, and you bucked your hips forwards, trying to get him inside of you. You moaned when he slammed his cock into you, and started a pace. "Fuckkkk" You cooed, leaning your head back a bit.

Ben's other hand reached for the bloody ripped open area around the girls heart, coating his fingers in blood, and he shoved them between your lips. He let out a loud grunt when your tongue came out, and curled around them. He rolled his eyes into the back of his head. "Fucking shit."

You mumbled against the digits, your whole body writhing underneath Ben's as he fucked you into the bloody mattress. Your whole body was flooding with so much pleasure it was unreal. Your eyes clamped shut, and you gripped around Bens throat tightly.

Ben brought his hand down from your mouth, grabbing your wrist, and shoving it up above your head. "Bad girl." He smirked, and he quickened and hardened his pace into you. "Cum for daddy." His tone was demanding, harsh even. He couldn't control the way he was feeling. He was feral and lost in his own bliss. "Now."

Your body obeyed Ben's orders, and an electric wave of pleasure drowned you in bliss. Your body thrashed under his, your heels digging into the mattress, and you screamed out when you came. "BEN!" Your head rolled from side to side, tears of pleasure coming down from both corners of your eyes. Your chest rose up and down frantically, and your breaths were labored, fast.

Ben grunted, shooting his seed deep into your core. He slammed into your through his bliss, and he slowed it down to a halt. He released your wrist, putting his hand behind your head, forcing it upwards. He looked you dead in the eyes. "Happy birthday baby." He pushed his lips to yours, kissing you with the same passion as before.

[Ben and Y/NS POV later that night]

Ben's arms wrapped around you, the only sounds were the waves crashing against the beach. His golden-emerald eyes looked up to the starry sky, and he smirked.

"Ben, seriously, can I talk to you now?" Your hand was against his wrapped around you. You turned your head around, glancing to him. "I want to let you know that I forgive you. For everything you did. I forgive you."

"Well, that's good." Ben released your body, and he frowned when you turned around, looking up at him with a weird look. "What else?"

"I love you."

"I love you too." Ben put his hand around the back of your head, his fingers tangling into your hair, and he pulled you forwards hard. Once again, kissing you with his firey passion. He pulled away, the moonlight shining down upon the water, and lighting the way along the beach. "There's something else I want to show you." He started down the beach, and he listened for your footsteps.

"Okay." 'I wasn't done with what I wanted to tell you, but okay.' You followed after Ben. You both walked down the beach a long ways. So long that your thighs hurt by the time you stopped. You were nearly out of breath. You bent at the waist, placing your arm around your waist as you gathered your breaths back. "Are we here?" You lifted your body back up, and your mouth fell open when you saw what he wanted to show you. Just along the horizon it was a lit up lighthouse. You could see it clearly under the light of the moon. "Wow." You stepped to the edge of the water, and you stared at in awe. "Just wow."

Ben stepped to your side, looking out to the lighthouse too. "I think we can be happy here."

"I think so to." You turned to look at him, smiling. You felt happy. Your heart felt full. You couldn't contain the happiness that was rushing through you. This could work. You and Ben could start a new. You'd have to be careful about your killings, but this could work. It was truly paradise.

[Obi Wans POV]

"They did? Are you sure? Where was their flight headed? Puerto Rico? Alright. I'll be on the next flight out." Obi Wan hung the phone up. He'd woken up from his unconscious state, disoriented an in a lot of pain. His whole face was swollen, and he had black eyes and a broken nose, but he was alive. His phone rang uncontrollably in his pocket, and he finally had the strength to get off of the floor , and answered it. He slowly made his way out of the building. He stepped out into the parking lot. He'd called himself a cab to get to the air port.

When he got to the airport, he pulled out his badge, completely ignoring all the looks he was getting from his state. He got instant access to the next flight after arguing with security about their ignorance of letting you and Ben get on a flight when they were wanted criminals.

The flight was uncomfortable. Annoying. It angered Obi Wan more than he already was. He wasn't sure he'd be able to get there without wanting to kill someone. When he landed he got off of the plan, and immediately headed to the car rental booth. After interrogating the girl for hours, he finally got a hold of her manager, and he got him to tell him the information he needed. He got the tracking information on the vehicle, and he put it into his phone. He got his own rental, and he headed towards the hotel. Again, more bullshit he had to deal with when he go to the hotel, the desk clerk not wanting to give up the information. After many threats, he finally got your room number. He hurried to the room, using the key card to open the door after making sure no one was inside. He stepped into the room, and he saw the bloody scene and the dead girl on the bed. "Gotcha."

[Ben and Y/NS POV arriving back at their room]

Ben swiped the key card through the door, and he pushed the door open. Something inside of him told him to stop though. He got the door halfway open, and he looked back at you. "I-" Before he could get the words out, the door tugged open in his grasp, and his head turned back to inside the room, landing on Obi Wan.

Obi Wan pulled the trigger back on his gun, shooting Ben right in the stomach, and he smirked when his body fell to the floor. He pointed the gun at you, and he shot you in the leg. He stepped to both your fallen bodies, gun still up. He bent down, and grabbed Ben's arm, tugging him into the room. He looked over to you, and he gasped when you lunged at him. When your body made contact with his, it forced his hold off of the gun, it spinning through the air, and firing. A bullet hit him in the arm, and he growled. He shot his other hand up, backhanding you. He sent your body across the room, and he walked over to you. He stepped down onto your throat, and he sneered. "Stupid girl. I just wanted to help you."

"Fuck you!" Your hand shot up, smashing into Obi Wan's leg.

"Ugh." Obi Wan pulled his leg off of you, and he turned around, making his way back over to the gun on the floor, and as he bent down to get it, your body landed on top of his, knocking you both to the ground. Before he could do anything, your fist punched him in the throat, and he immediately lost his self control, blackness crowding him. He fell to his side, hard.

You limped over to Ben, using your only good arm, and you grabbed his arm, pulling it around your neck. "Ben, wake up. Come on." You rose him up to his feet, screaming out in your own pain. You dragged him down the hallway, and to the stairs. You took a sharp breath inwards, and you had to stop. You leaned him up against the wall, and you bit your bottom lip. "Ben, please." You took his arm back around your neck, tears filling your eyes, and you struggled as you led him down the stairs. When you got to the bottom, his body got limped in your hold. "BEN! COME THE FUCK ON!" You pushed your back against the exit door, and you pulled him out into the back of the building. You limped him back around the front of the hotel, and you opened the back door, pulling him into the seat. Once he was situated, you just stared at him. He was still breathing barely. You had to get out of here. You shut the door, and you went around to the drivers side, crawling inside of it.

Obi Wan's hand slid into the pocket of his pants, tugging out his phone. He dialed the police, and he spoke softly. "I've got two serial killers on the run. They're leaving the 'Palace now. I need your whole department out there. Set up strips, road blocks. I want them caught. They're driving a black land rover. Also send a car here to get me." He hung the phone up, and he forced himself to his feet. He was pushing through his pain, and he made his way out of the hotel. He climbed into the police cruiser, and he growled. "Follow this tracker." He handed his phone over to the officer, the man speeding out into the road, and quickly coming up near where the tracker said you and Ben were. "There they are." Obi Wan pointed.


	23. Broken Heart

-PSA- Trigger warning: violence, sexual situations, swearing, graphic vocabulary

-Please Read, Comment and vote! Hope ya'll enjoy. Last chapter. 

"Come on Ben, please wake up." The tears streamed down your cheeks uncontrollably. You sniffled hard, and you gripped the steering wheel hard. "Please, I need you." Your foot pressed onto the gad pedal, and you scowled when you heard the distant sound of sirens all around you. "Shit." You peered into the rearview, seeing a cruiser hot on your tail. "FUCK! BEN! WAKE THE FUCK UP!" Your voice went raspy as you screamed for him.

Ben slowly came to, groaning. Pain seared through his stomach as he lifted his body up from off of the back seat. "The fuck..." He trailed off under his breath, and then he heard the sirens too. His nostrils flared and he whipped his head around, looking out the rearview window. "Fucking christ." He glanced back to the front of the car, and he sighed. "I'm awake. I'm awake. That mother fucker shot me." He rolled his body over, grunting. He slowly crawled over the middle console and into the passenger seat. "Do you have any idea where you're going?"

"NO!" Your whole face was washed over with distress. You tugged the steering wheel, the car tires burning rubber and the ass end of the car sliding over the road as you sped up the street. "I have no fucking clue. Welcome back. Do we have any weapons?"

Ben shook his head, biting his bottom lip a bit. "No. Unfortunately. You should let me drive." He winced, another jolt of pain searing through his body. He trailed his eyes down to the bullet wound, and he watched as the blood poured out past his fingers. "I need to get this bullet out. You have to stop."

"I can't. There's cop cars everywhere. Obi Wan is right on our ass. I can't stop. Can't you just do it right here?" Your lips curled down into a frown, and you quickly side glanced to him, then back to out in front of you. You could see the cruiser on your tail getting closer and closer. You growled when the cruisers front end rammed into the ass end of your land rover. It made your foot press down onto the gas pedal harder, and the car jolted forwards. "FUCK!" You glanced to the side view mirror, and you sneered. "Ben, where do I go?"

Ben shrugged. "I don't know. Do the best you can babe. Just get us out of here." His tone was filled with pain and agony. His eyes kept fluttering open and shut, his body wanting to just give into the pain. He could feel the bullet inside of him. He had to get it out. He shoved his index finger, and his middle finger inside, and he wiggled them around, leaning his head back against the headrest of the chair, and screamed out. "FUCK!"

"Ben," Your head turned back to him, and when the cruiser smashed into the ass end again, it made Ben scream out again. "Cock suckers." Another road came up on your left, and you tugged the steering wheel to the left, whipping the car around the corner. The cruiser wasn't quick enough, and kept going straight, you saw it out of the rearview mirror. "Cunts." You muttered, feeling a sense of victory. That was short lived when your eyes landed on a road block out ahead of you. Your foot quickly moved over to the brake, and you slammed down on it. Your wrapped up hand reached for the shifted, and you tried to grip it with your fingers and tug it down. "Shit." You pulled it back to your chest, reaching over you with your other arm for it. You tugged it down into R, and pressed on the gas, backing up the road you just came down. The rear end of the car smashed into the cruiser, and your face scrunched together.

"Can we be a little more gentle? I'm literally digging around in my insides." Ben snapped, and his eyes locked into Obi Wans as the car backed up past it. He rose his other hand up, flipping him off as you sped past him back down the road. "Pussy ass cunt. Literally ruined everything."

"I think now's probably a good time to tell you what I wanted to tell you." You slowly turned your head to Ben, and forced a smile.

"It's not." Ben shook his head, glaring at you. "It's really not. Tell me when we get out of this." He wiggled his fingers around, finally finding the bullet, and he grasped onto it. He snapped his hand back, pulling it out of him, and tossing it to the floor. He grabbed the end of his shirt, and he ripped at the fabric. He shoved it to his bullet wound, trying to stop the mass amount of blood coming from the wound. "Take that right." He pointed to the road. "Remind me to fucking rip Obi Wan's throat out next time I see him huh?"

"Roger, roger." You replied, a bit snippy.

"Problem?"

"None." You retorted. That was a lie. You wanted to tell Ben the news. What you learned. What was wrong with you. But he was right. Now was not the time or the place or that. You had to get out of this shit first. Then you could tell him. You whipped the steering wheel down again, and you narrowed your eyes when the flashing of red and blues behind you, and in front of you. "Ben...."

Ben's head snapped up, and he scoffed. He looked over the seat, into the rearview windshield. "Hit the gas hard. We're going through them." He shot his hand up for the 'oh shit' handle with one hand, and he reached over your body, tugging your seat belt over your body and snapping it in. "Do it."

"Okay." You were skeptical of his choice, but you were going to oblige. You pressed down onto the gas pedal hard, and as you got closer and closer to the blockade, you clamped your eyes shut, and you felt the land rover smash into the cruisers. Your body jolted forwards, the seat belt holding you in place. Your head came down hitting the steering wheel, and knocking you out. Your cars tires popped when they went over the strip of spikes, the car spinning out of control as it pushed through the cars. It spun and spun, finally tipping over and flying over the guard rail. It tumbled over the top of the cliff, pieces of metal, and glass shattering with every impact. The car crashed into the water below, sinking slowly.

Ben quickly looked over to you as the car sank. He frantically turned his body around, and he undid your seat belt. He wrapped his arms around you, and he tugged your body out of the seat. He tried to push his door open, the strength of the water against it holding it in place. "FUCK!" He growled, and he turned his body, slamming his fist into the window as hard as it could. It took a couple punches before it finally shattered, and he turned back to you. He swam backwards out of the window, and he pulled you out of the now saturated window. He held you close to him, pain taking him over rapidly. He swam up to the top of the water, gasping for air when he did. He kept your head up above the water as he swam over to the rocky cliff side. He hoisted your body up onto the rocks, and he climbed up beside you. "Baby?" He put one hand to the side of your face, tears swelling in the corners of his eyes. "Babe?" He gently ran his hand down your cheek, and he sighed when your head shot up and you spit water out. "Oh fuck." He wrapped his arms around you tightly, and he heard you wince. He pulled back instantly, and he glanced down to your stomach where you hand rose to. His eyes widened seeing the large piece of metal sticking out of your stomach. "Fuck." He went to reach for it, but your hand wrapped around his wrist.

"Don't. I'll bleed out." Blood spilled out from your mouth, the piece of metal having punctured internal organs. "Can," You stopped and coughed up more blood. Tears filled your eyes, and you half-smiled. "Can I tell you what I wanted to tell you now?"

"Yes. Tell me anything. Tell me whatever." Ben was panicking internally. His eyes met yours, and he frowned. He could see the pain in your eyes, and he wanted to badly to rip the metal out of you, and just lift you up and get you to safety. His head whipped up when he heard Obi Wan's voice from the top of the cliff.

"You survived!" Obi Wan smirked down at Ben, really just seeing blurs from how swollen his face was. "Wonderful. Do you give up now?" He looked to the police officers at his side. "Get down there." He turned back to Ben, glancing down at him. "You're surrounded Ben. There's no where to run. Just give up."

"NEVER!" Ben blinked when he felt your hand press to his cheek. He peered back down at you, and he nibbled at the inside of his cheek. "Let me take it out."

"I'm pregnant Ben." Your voice was soft, barely audible. "I love you...." Your hand fell down to your side, darkness slowly creeping over your entire body. Your body went limp, and you slowly gave into it. You were still conscious, but barely. You were dying. Slowly.

Ben's mouth fell open, pure shock washing over him, which was replaced quickly with rage. He grabbed your arm, tugging it around his neck, and he lifted your body up from off of the rocks, being mindful of the metal in your stomach. He slid his other hand under you, pulling you to his chest, and he picked you up. He walked over the top of the rocks, towards the rocky staircase, and he climbed up them. When he got to the top of the stairs, Obi Wan was right. He was surrounded by a whole fucking brigade of police officers who all had their guns rose to him. He sighed, and he looked down at your chest to see if you were still breathing. You were. Barely. "She needs medical attention." Ben slowly lowered you down to the sidewalk. He slowly pulled his body back up, tears in his eyes. "Please."

Obi Wan pushed through the officers, glancing down at your injured body. He looked back up to Ben, and he frowned. "I'm sorry, but it's better if she dies."

"She's fucking pregnant! Please!" Ben had never sounded so desperate or panic struck in his life. You were pregnant, with his child. You needed to get to a hospital immediately. He clenched his hands into fists at his sides, and he glared at Obi Wan. He took a step towards the man, but stopped when the officers stepped to him. He let out an exasperated sigh, and something in his flipped. A switch. Something. He rushed at the closet officer, grabbing his wrist, and bending it back, snapping it down. He quickly drew the gun up, shooting the next closest officer in the face. He ducked down avoiding the bullet another officer fired off. He spun on his heels, his body still crouched down, and he fired at the next two officers legs. He shot his body back up, and he pointed the gun right at Obi Wan. "Ambulance. Now."

"No can do. I'm sorry." Obi Wan didn't even flinch. He stood there, holding his ground. If Ben wanted to shoot him, he would have. He shook his head, and he glanced back to you. "She's still breathing. I can see it from here. She'll be fine. Turn yourself in, and we'll get her an ambulance."

Ben saw officers surrounding all around him now, and he mulled over Obi Wan's offer for a minute. He didn't trust him, but he was going out on a limb here. He dropped his weapon down to the ground, and he held his hands up. "Fine. Let me say good bye to her before she goes though."

Obi Wan gestured to the officers to cuff Ben up and once they did, he stepped to him, his face inches in front of his. "You're too easy."

"WHAT?!" Ben trashed around in the grasps of the officers. "YOU FUCKING PIECE OF LOW LIFE SCUM!!" He manged to get his elbow up high enough, and smashed it into the officers face. He spun on his heels, and he rushed over to you.

Obi Wan's hand went up into the air signaling for the officers to stop. "Let him say goodbye."

Ben crouched down onto his knees at your side, looking down at your face. He would have reached out for you. He could have taken you into his arms, and held you, but he was cuffed. The most he could do was lean down, and put his mouth to your ear. "I'm so sorry baby. I'm so sorry for everything I did to you, and put you through. I thought we'd be safe here. I'm so sorry. Stay with me though. Don't die. Think about our child. Think about how much he/she needs you to pull through. I need you. I love you." He pulled his head up, and he lowered his mouth down to yours. His tears streamed down the sides of his face as he was ripped back up to his feet, and started to get dragged away from you. "NO! NO!"

Your head flopped to the side, your eyes drifting open, and you looked right to Ben's face. "I love you too." Your eyes closed again, and your body stilled. Your chest stopped rising up and down, and you succumbed to the darkness, tears running over your cheeks.

Ben's heart literally broke in that instant he realized you were dead. You and his child were lying deceased, lifeless on the sidewalk, and no one had tried to help you. His mind turned to mush as he was led to the police car. His tears were relentless as he was shoved into the back of the cruiser. He wasn't able to pry his eyes from your body. His whole life he didn't think he needed someone, until he met you. He'd done fucked up things to you, in his own fearful state. He felt guilty enough as it was, but as he drove away, he felt the pains of having of loved someone and then losing them. His spirit was broken. The one person he loved with his entire being was just ripped from him. His child, killed through the tragic acts of recklessness and lack of concern for another human being. His whole world had just been flipped upside down. As the cruiser got farther and farther away from your body, he felt his soul was left behind with you, as was his heart. He was an empty shell. He was broken.

"Get him out of my sight." Obi Wan sneered at the officers as they ripped Ben out from the back of the cruiser, and towards the bus that would take him away to prison. Obi Wan's eyes locked into Ben's, seeing the haze in them. "Anyone in there?" He waved his hand out in front of them, and all he got back was a blink and a blank stare. He scoffed. "Go."

As Ben was led over to the bus, and shoved inside, torn down into a chair, and cuffed to the wall, all he could think about was how he could have had it all with you. He could have taken you farther away, somewhere safer, and he could have had a wonderful life with you and his unborn child. He could have had a family. It was a sad thing that what took him knowing that was exactly what he needed his entire life was someone to love him, and for someone for him to love, was the fact that it was now gone, ripped from him. He didn't speak another word. He remained silent as the bus sped down the road leading him to the prison he'd spend the rest of his life in. His guilt and his heartache had consumed him. He was lost in his own darkness, and self hatred. He was lost in the confines of his broken mind. He had loved you, and you were gone.


End file.
